The Throne of Power
by tomhunt98
Summary: AU. The ground is burned black, bodies lay decomposing from the Shores of Waves to the Deserts of Suna to the Mountains of Kumo. Nine individuals of immense power bring peace and form The Throne of Power. Now, 500 years later, they have a new member. Eventual Godlike/Immortal Naruto
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto or any materials about it. If I did, then I would be at the Bellagio in Las Vegas every night eating dinner with Mike Tyson. All original characters are mine, so don't use without permission. All my stories are rated M. There are adult themes in this story. This is your only warning so if you don't want to read them is now, so don't complain about it later. ***This story will have incest in it! So if you don't want to read that, then don't.***

All chapter comments will be at the end of the last chapter. If you have a question or comment, the answer or a response to it will be posted there. As always, all reviews are welcome. Please include as much detail as possible about things you like, dislike, things I did well, and things I need to improve on.

This disclaimer is the only one and it is right up front. Don't get mad if you skip over it, it's here for everyone to read. Now that the ugly business is out of the way…

Hope you enjoy.

~tomhunt98

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

The fields are dirty, forever stained red. The bodies lay open, bloated, maggot infested. The stench even keeps carnivores away. A bloody mist hangs over the battle field.

The Shinobi world is at war for the first time. Neighbor against neighbor, friend against friend. Slaughter on an unimaginable scale. The world in utter chaos. The human race is in danger of killing itself.

Nine brave shinobi step forward. These will be forever known as The Founders of Peace. The extraordinary power these nine possess make the earth tremble in fear just from walking. Together, these nine forcibly, under threat of annihilation, pull the broken and fractured countries into peace. Realizing the error of their ways and to ensure that nothing like this happens again, the countries form the Throne of Power is established.

The Thrown of Power is the ultimate authority on international and inter-country matters. The Throne is the highest form of government. They regulate international disputes, trading lanes, boarder lines, and most importantly the rules of warfare and alliances and treaties. They investigate and purse war criminals; they stop genocide and civil war; they rule on successors and kages. However, it is not without limits. When dealing with inter-country matters, the Throne must be invited in or an investigation must be requested by a neighboring country.

If a country is found breaking the laws set by this group, an appropriate number of the nine will be dispatched to deal with the disobedient country in any way they see fit. The Founders of Peace rule with an unmerciful sword. Physical removal of a country's leader is the most used form after negotiations fail.

These Nine are no ordinary people. They contain the power of angels and demons, the nine Bijuu. However, these Nine are just anybody with a seal. These Nine were chosen by the Bijuu and work with the human's they are sealed in. Each has their own conditions and characteristics they value and only will accept one person regardless of social or economic status.

At the front and most powerful is the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Made chairman because of the Bijuu's power, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is tasked with presiding and keeping peace within the Throne, but by no means is it a dictatorship. A majority vote must come to all matters to be resolved.

Each new generation of Jinchuuriki is trained by the current one. While most new Jinchuuriki are young from 5 to 6, but that is not always the case. Training takes 10-15 years to fully be able to handle each Bijuu's abilities and responsibilities. When a Jinchuuriki is about to retire, the Inquisitors announce it and people line up to try to be the next one.

Ruling from an island off the coast of the Fire Country, the Throne lives in isolation. The Nine rarely come out for anything but official business. This Island is called Destiny's Gateway. This island is a small island with a single, sprawling compound that houses the Nine and all support staff. This island is protected by the Immortals. These guards are ruggedly trained and picked not only for their fighting abilities but for their loyalty and dedication. Each Immortal would be more than a challenge to a Jonin. They are the walls around the Throne.

In addition to the guards, there is only one port town. It is nothing more than a few buildings to house food, drinks, livestock, and other necessary items. Everywhere else around the island is sheer cliffs and jagged rocks. Chakra elimination seals are placed everywhere on the island except the compound, preventing any foreign shinobi from using jutsu's and using chakra to climb the cliffs.

For the Throne to step in, a full investigation is launched by the Inquisitor's branch. These highly intelligent ninja are well versed in local laws of each country and are sent out in teams of 4. On occasion, a Jinchuuriki has accompanied the Inquisitor team, aiding in the investigation. The Inquisitors only respond directly to the Throne's wishes. They are the eyes and ears of the Throne.

The Divine Guardians, or Tenrai Hogosha, serves to protect the Nine. They are handpicked and trained by the Jinchuuriki they will serve. They are groups of four and follow the Jinchuuriki everywhere in the shadows and deal with security and any need the Jinchuuriki may need. After each new generation of Guardians is chosen and trained, the previous Guardians mentor them, passing on experience and tactics. They are the shield of the Throne.

When a Jinchuuriki is chosen, a tomb is set up and any Guardians who die in service will be buried in the same tomb as the Jinchuuriki they served. Should a Jinchuuriki and the four Guardians parish all at once, another three other Guardians will be chosen randomly from other Jinchuuriki to train the new Guardians until they are able to protect their charge.

For 500 years the Throne of Power has stood as humanities watchdog. Stepping in only where necessary. But not all are content with this arrangement.

One night, a figure in black sneaks on a ship bound for Destiny's Gateway. He hides among the crates below deck. After hours of being in a cramped and something poking his ass really hard, the ship docks and he slips off. He manages past the guard towers and waits patiently. He spots a passing patrol of Immortals and he follows them.

They lead him back to the compound. This is where things get difficult. There is only one way in. The rest of the compound is surrounded by 20 foot high walls and without him able to use chakra to climb or jump over the walls, he has to think of another way in.

He goes around the back, skirting around the barracks that houses the Immortals. He then sets to work. He takes branches from nearby trees and uses strips to tie them together. The painstaking process takes hours upon hours to finish. But once done, he takes his makeshift ladder and climbs the wall and hops on over.

When he touches the ground, he finds his is able to use chakra once again. He climbs the elegant 3 story building to a window, where he hops on in. He finds himself in a bedroom. He hears a light snoring and he looks around. In the low light, he makes out a huge king size canopy bed. In the bed is male and female, but very naked and without covers. But the male has 4 tails sticking out from under him and has red skin.

'Damn. I'm in the Yonbi's chambers. I have to be really careful.'

He uses some chakra, as much as he dares because the Yonbi's Guardians are going to be nearby, and turns invisible by bending light around him. He slowly and without making a sound, makes his way to the wall to the hallway. He looks around and not sensing anybody on the other side of the wall, he phases right through it into a hallway.

He looks around and decides on a direction. He walks around for what seems like hours before finding the right corridor. He glances at the door and reads the room plaque.

"Kyuubi no Yoko-Amy Takeda"

"Right place," he muses to himself.

Before he can take another step, two shinobi grab him and force him against a wall, away from the door.

"State your clearance and purpose. Speak now or lose your head."

The two shinobi are clad in all black with war paint on their face. Several kunai holsters and shurikan pouches are seen along with scrolls on either side.

'Shit. Guardians. Oh well. Too bad for them I can use chakra.'

His lone eye changes. The Guardians look at each other before looking back into a red eye that looks almost like a pinwheel. Then it starts spinning. They look away so they won't get caught in a Genjutsu, but that wasn't was this man was doing.

Suddenly the space around the two Guardians begins to twist, morph. The Guardians freak out a little and move away from the man. This doesn't help. Space continues to twist and begins to draw the two shinobi in. Within a second both shinobi are sent off to another dimension.

The man dusts himself off and opens the doors to the Kyuubi's quarters. The layout of the room is almost of that of the Yonbi. The large canopy bed also has a male and female, but both under the covers. The male has very spiky red hair and the many tails can be seen moving on their own against the sheets.

The man smiles to himself. Suddenly two other shinobi toss shurikan and kunai at the intruder. It has the effect of waking up the man and women in the bed. Seeing the intruder, the man gets out of bed and begins to morph. His skin sprouts red fur and he gets on all fours. His face elongates and soon, the Kyuubi no Yoko stands before him.

"It's good to see the fur ball actually doing something for a change." The man then activates his eye and it begins to spin. Kyuubi doesn't look away, trying to beat the man at his own game or at least distract him for long enough for his Guardians to take him out.

Said Guardians are going through hand signs. As the near the end, the man in black turns quickly and sucks both Guardians into separate dimensions.

"Time to sleep Kyuubi."

Kyuubi charges, tails whipping around. The woman had used this time to get decent and joins the Kyuubi in battle.

The man smiles. With his eye spinning wildly, he looks Kyuubi right in the eyes. Kyuubi's steps falter and _poofs_ out of existence, forced back into the seal of his Jinchuuriki. The woman also falters, forced to deal with the backlash from the seal.

The man teleports behind her and takes one shot to the back of her neck and knocks her out cold. He smiles and barely contains his glee. The hardest part of his plan is finished.

He picks up the girl and warps off of Destiny's Gateway.

**Forest of Fire Country – 5am**

The man appears and unceremoniously drops the woman, rousing her from her sleep. He tries to get up, but finds her chakra restrained.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"Ooohhh. So demanding. I don't think you are in a position to demand anything."

She sends daggers through her glare. "You realize who I am?"

The man only nods. She woman smirks and reaches into herself, to the seal and draw on Kyuubi's chakra. Or at least that what should have happened. She tries again to the same effect.

"What did you do to me?" she roars at him.

He shrugs. "Oh, I put a seal on top of your seal. The Kyuubi won't be coming out to play anytime soon."

A string of curses issues from her mouth. He lets her continue her verbal abuse for a while. He finally loses his patience and hoists her up by her neck.

"Shut up you bitch!" he snarls.

She gives him a confident smirk. "You won't kill me. You need me alive. The Throne can only offer ransom if I am indeed alive."

The grip on her throat tightens. "And what make you think that I'm after ransom?"

Her eyes go wide. It was never about her, more of what she carries.

"That's right. I'm after the Kyuubi. And you don't need to be alive for that. In fact you need to be dead." He snaps her neck and he drops her.

She slumps on the ground, dying, the electrical pulses from her brain telling her heart stops. After a half a minute, she finally dies. Then her stomach begins to glow red. It grows brighter and brighter until it flashes. When the light goes down, the Kyuubi no Yoko is released.

**"You insolent insect! What have you done?"** he roars at the mysterious man.

"I have need of your power, so I will have it."

Kyuubi roars in laughter. **"You think just anybody can seal a Bijuu inside someone must less the most powerful of the Nine? You humans amuse me to no end." **Kyuubi shakes his head from side to side in amusement.

The man's face sets. "Who said anything about sealing?"

This catches the Kyuubi's attention. When he looks back at the man, his eye is already spinning. The Kyuubi attempts to look away, but it is already too late.

"I am Uchiha Madara, your new master and you will obey me. Do you understand?"

**"I live to serve Madara-sama."** Kyuubi says monotone, no emotion.

"Good. We have a half days run to our target. Then you will lay siege to the city and crush it beneath your paw!"

**"As you wish Madara-sama."**

Madara points in the direction of their target and Kyuubi immediately takes off. Madara then materializes on top of Kyuubi's head.

After a few hours, Konoha is in sight.

October 10th. The day that Madra's plan begins.

* * *

End Prelude

AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I've had this idea for a long time. It is going to be a godlike/immortal Naruto. Short chapter, but it lays the framework. I know not everything makes sense now, but most questions will be explained in future chapters.

It will also be a small harem. One will definetly be FemKyuubi. I know Kyuubi is a male in this chapter. All will be explained in later chapters.

I have a few ideas on the parings, but I will leave it up to you, the readers. Either go to my profile and vote on parings (up to three) or submit a review or pm and let me know. I will write for almost all females. I will use the top 3 voted on.

Kushina Namikaze - Naruto's mother, will explained later on how possible

Naomi Namikaze - will be introduced later

Mikoto Uchiha- Sasuke's mother

Ayame

Tenten

Temari

Ino Yamanaka

Sakura Haruno

Mei Terumi

Tayuya

Karin

Shuzine

Hinata Hyuuga

Samui

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Fem Haku

Yugao Uzuki

and almost any other fem characters minus Tsunade and any cannon Jinchuuriki

I will inform on progress of polls. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

tomhunt98


	2. Chapter 1: Detection

AN:

to Some-Good-Names-Were-Taken: Yes, you guessed it. It is the opposite of the Jinchuuriki. It comes into play later.

One of the longest chapters I've ever done. Almost 8,500 words. Yes, some of the ideas weren't original, but it fits. Don't hesitate to ask questions!

**Chapter 1: Detection  
**

**Konohagakure-Hokage office – 12pm**

12 year old Naruto Uzumaki with Team 7 along with Team 11 stands in front of the Hokage and several assisting Chuunin.

"Come on Old Man! Gives us a real mission!" Naruto shouts. He is wearing his obnoxiously orange jumpsuit. His whiskered face and piercing blue eyes add to his spiky blond hair that is held back by his Haiti-ate (forehead protector).

"Onii-chan, behave yourself!" Naruto's twin sister Naomi chides. She is part of Team 11, lead by Hana Inuzuka. Naruto, being the oldest sticks his tongue out at his younger sister.

She is the same height as Naruto, but dressed in a dark blue battle kimono with red highlights that is laced with steel threads. It goes to her mid thigh showing a lot of leg and has short sleeves and multiple holsters for kunai, shurikan, scrolls, and pouches for smoke and explosive tags. Her waist length fire-red hair (that is currently in an intricate braid) stands out with her fierce blue eyes. Overall, she has a pretty developed figure for a 12 year old.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Sarutobi rolls his eyes. Those two are quite a pair. Almost inseparable, they caused a lot of havoc in the early years of their lives. Paining the Hokage Monument, placing plastic over the male urinals, putting stink bugs in the Academy offices, and their personal favorite: pulling down the pants of random Uchiha. Of course when the Massacre happened and only two Uchiha were left in the city, Sasuke had been the only viable target. The other, Mikoto Uchiha, was spared because their mother would skin them alive if they did it to a girl and her best friend.

"Naruto, show some respect to the Hokage. These missions are for a reason." Iruka reprimands.

"Now, now Iruka. I think that these two teams have earned the right to do a C-Rank Mission." Naruto perks up at this. He hadn't actually expected it to work.

"This will be a joint mission. Team 7 and Team 11, you are to escort one Tazuna to Waves and protect him until he finishes the bridge. Good luck."

Kakashi looks to Hana, who nods her inclines her head to him.

"Alright, meet Hana and I at the main gates in 30 minutes," before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naomi immediately runs over to Naruto.

"Way to go Onii-chan. Now we can do some real ninja missions!"

"Come on. We need to get packed. Ka-chan may be there so we need to tell her where we are going."

Naruto and Naomi race to the Namikaze compound. While the outside world didn't know of the relation between the Minato and Kushina and her children, they were allowed to stay at the compound. It was easily explained that it was in Minato's Will to give it to Kushina since they were so close friends and he was the last Namikaze. Naruto and Naomi knew the truth but have been forbidden to speak of it outside the compound.

They race in the gate and Naruto reaches forward, but a sudden burst of speed caused his sister to touch the door a second before him.

"Ha, I win Onii-chan. That means you have to carry my stuff for a day!" she shouts in victory.

Naruto grumbles, but the fact that they get a real mission keeps his spirits up.

They walk in the door and surprisingly find Kushina sitting on a couch with her legs tucked under her reading a book.

"Oh hey guys. Who won today?" she asks, hearing them enter and looking up from her book, revealing her violet eyes. Her hair is cascading down her left shoulder to keep it from getting trapped behind her.

"I did! I did!" Naomi shouts loudly. Kushina smiles and beckons them to come to her.

"Well done Naomi. Show Naruto that woman are better than men!" Kushina jokes.

"Ka-chan!" Naruto whines. She ruffles Naruto's hair with a hand.

"So how did today go?" she asks. They are a little early. She had the entire week off that she enjoyed spending it with her children and helped them with their personal training.

"Well Naruto yelled at the Hokage to give his team a higher ranked mission, but it worked. My brother is a genius when it comes to getting the Old Man to do what he wants!"

Naruto looks a bit sheepish at the praise, but that quickly withers under Kushina's glare.

"Naruto, I already explained why you have to do low ranked missions. The Hokage will give you missions when he feels that you are ready for it, not before so don't do that again. That aside, when do you leave?"

"In about 20 minutes." Naruto inputs.

"Well, get packed. I'll meet you at the gates. The one who wins gets a present when they get back." she calls as they already ran up the stair to their bedrooms. She chuckles at their antics. She purposefully pitted them competitively against one another from an early age. Competition forced growth in the fear of being outdone or getting left behind.

She gets off the couch and stretches before walking out the door and starting to the gates. She is wearing a light yellow sun dress with thick straps and goes down to her knees. Her red hair is tied in a tight bun at the back of her head, letting the extra flow down to her waist. She is wearing the least amount of makeup, only putting on lipstick and lip-gloss. She never wears any more than that unless it is a special occasion.

She makes it to the gate and looks back to see two big plumes of dust coming right toward her. She holds out her hand in front of her and waits. After a good 30 seconds, two figures become visible at the front of both plumes. They take the forms of her children. They both skid to a halt and reach out to slap her hand. Her hand gets slapped and the dust overtakes them.

When the dust clears, both kids are staring at Kushina, waiting for the judgment and slightly panting from all the running.

"You both are getting better, but this one is a tie…" Both let out a groan.

"…but, that means that you both get a present when you get back!" Their eyes go wide and cheer.

"Next time, I'll beat you Nao-chan!"'

Naomi sticks her tongue out at him. "Dream on! Women are always better, right ka-chan?"

Kushina laughs at her. "Of course! Now unseal your packs and let me check them."

They pulled two scrolls each out from a pouch. One labeled "Weapons" the other labeled "Clothes". They unseal the one labeled "Weapons" and a huge amount of weapons poof into existence.

Kushina looks over the assorted standard kunai, shurikan, senbon, and ninja wire. Naruto's has his kodachi while Naomi has a pair of black combat gloves with a strip of steel conforming to the knuckles and the back of her hand. Also are Kushina's special made explosive and smoke tags. These bundles of fun are three times more powerful than normal tags, thanks to Minato's tutelage of seals.

"Good. Now give your ka-chan a hug and be safe," which they do. Kushina also bends down and gives both kids a kiss on the forehead, which Naruto quickly rubs off, lest anyone see the lipstick mark. Getting kissed by a girl is just gross, even if it is your mother.

"Wait, are you going to be here when we get back?" Naruto asks before she leaves. She stops and thinks for a second.

"I don't know how long your mission will last. I am leaving tomorrow for another S-Rank and I won't be back for a week or so. I'm sorry if you guys get home before me. I'll bring you back something." She doesn't like not being there for her children's homecoming, but when you are one of the strongest ninja in the village, you tend to get a lot of high ranked missions. These missions kept her from personally training her children. She taught them basic control, but nothing much past that.

"All right, ka-chan. Be safe!" the twins almost yell at her and hug her one more time. She honestly doesn't know what she would do without them. Being without a husband is hard enough, but without her children, she wouldn't want to survive in this world.

She waves and walks off back to the Namikaze compound. Kakashi walks into view as the twins sealing their weapons back into their scrolls minus some for their holsters. Naruto eyes Kakashi as Kakashi eyes Kushina's backside as she walks away. Naruto's blood begins to boil. Naomi notices this and when she looks to see what has Naruto so angry, her anger quickly matches Naruto's.

Kakashi, still staring at the goddess of a woman, starts to feel hot under the collar. He looks and sees the twins glaring at him. He starts sweating bullets. To piss off one twin was bad. To piss off both is a death wish as the twins are known quite infamously known for their not-so-friendly and often injuring pranks and traps.

Their message is a simple one and one delivered via glare. "Don't stare at our mother like a piece of meat or you will regret it. Our mother is off limits to perverts."

Kakashi nods his understanding and the twins return to sealing their gear. Naruto keeps his kodachi (short sword with a curved edge) out and Naomi keeps her battle gloves out. Naruto is more of a ranged fighter. His skills with a sword are barely above proficient as the only person he can get to teach him is his mother and she isn't around much. She helps out when she can, but can only stick around for so long. He took an interest in swords from an early age, so Kushina bought him a practice sword and then a real kodachi. Once he is ready, she will get him a full sized katana.

Naomi prefers to brawl. Her gloves made specifically for her hands. The glove conforms to her charka and hers alone and shrinks to fit her hands, making replacements because of outgrowing them a non issue. If someone else were to put the gloves on, the gloves would crush the hand to the point of crippling. She is one of the best with taijutsu in their graduating class as it is her preferred method.

The three wait at the gate for about 5 minutes before the others start to arrive. First is Sasuke, then Hana with her three dogs, Hiro (He-row), Hikaru (He-ka-ru), and Hiroaki (He-row-ke), followed by Sakura. The last two members, twins themselves, arrive at the same time about 10 minutes after that. Zackary and Amy Takeda. Naruto and Naomi spend a lot of time with these two. From pranks to birthday parties to help each other out in a fight, these 4 are very good friends.

Zachary, or Zack, has short and messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. He stands 4'9" and wears an Anbu like outfit. Amy has long blue hair, glasses, and hazel eyes to match her brother. She also has on a standard Anbu outfit, but has on a short battle skirt instead of pants and stands 4'6". She has a kunai holster on the inside of her thigh and leather strapping's around her other thigh.

"Man, your parents need to get you a new wardrobe."

Amy sticks her tongue out at Naruto's comment.

"Well, I hope you dobes can keep up." Sasuke says, directing the comment to Naruto and Naomi.

Naruto and Naomi have the lowest overall grades in the class. Naruto has the lowest with Naomi not far ahead. With the little training Kushina did with them, she can tell her kids are smart and for a long time suspected the teachers of harsher grading and sabotaging her children, but never having any proof. Naruto and Naomi are terrible at written tests. Kushina tried to help them, but with the extremely limited amount of time with them, she couldn't help much. Naruto and Naomi tried to study together which didn't work. They tried to get private lessons, which nobody would take them. They finally tried to go to the library to get extra books, but they were denied entrance.

The only thing that saved them was their chakra training. With their massive reserves, thanks to the Kyuubi, they can do almost any ninjutsu. Minato had sealed The Kyuubi's consciousness and Yin chakra in Naruto and the Kyuubi's body and Yang chakra in Naomi. Both have the same basic seal and it allows the Bijuu chakra flow into their chakra coils, making them very large and makes deep chakra reserves. Naomi has a storage space seal for the Kyuubi's body and Naruto has one for suppressing and protecting him from the Kyuubi's consciousness.

One jutsu their mother taught them was the Shadow Clone. This is one of the most advanced clone techniques and allows them to exponentially increase their training hours, allowing them to control their chakra. They both performed the Shadow Clone during the test, stunning the examiners. They also did one elemental jutsu each, Naruto with the Wind and Naomi with Electricity. With those advanced jutsu, how can any examiner fail them?

"Whatever, Sas-gay. Just be glad your pants haven't hit the ground yet." Naruto says/half threatens.

Sasuke goes pale. The last time they de-trousered him was in the middle of the Market Street, named for obvious reasons, during the busiest hour. Not only had they pulled down his pants, but his underwear too. He had nightmares for weeks after that.

"Now guys, let's get along. This is going to be a long mission, so the better we get along, the shorter it will be."

Naruto and Naomi are in no hurry to get back to the village. They have to dodge mobs and deal with glares and cutting words. Most of the villagers either overcharge them or not serve them at all. The villagers don't dare attack them with Kushina in the city, but with her out, they feel much bolder to the point where Sarutobi assigned an Anbu to them. But even some of the Anbu hated them and either helped the mob or ignored it.

"Whatever. Where is this guy anyways?" Naomi asks.

They look around and Kakashi spots a drunken old man, slowly making his way toward the group.

"I'm Tazuna. Let's go so I can be home." He says as he doesn't even stop to get introduced to the group.

"Form up. Naruto and Naomi, take front. Sasuke and Amy take left. Zack and Sakura take the right. Hana and I will take the rear. Let's go." Kakashi says. Technically neither Jonin has command, but Hana lets him make the major decisions since he is much more experienced.

**(Time Skip-24 hours)**

The group trudges along the road, the only break in the monotony is Naruto's and Naomi's occasional immature banter or argument. This is not as it seems. A long time ago, they came up with a strategy when they are doing missions together. They act as childish as they can.

This not only makes enemies underestimate them but also makes it so people leave them alone. So they argue about anything. This current argument is if Sasuke is gay or not.

"He is too!" Naomi hisses, but an amused look in her eyes. She can see Sasuke's face scowl and a tick mark appear above his head.

"He isn't! Have you seen how he looks at you?" Naruto fires back, hiding a smirk. Naruto is also watching Sasuke's reaction. This has him pale and Naomi looks like she is going to throw up. Naruto has to suppress his laughter, but that doesn't stop Zack and Amy from laughing. Hana has an amused look on her face. She too had noticed.

"Yeah…well…" She struggles for words. "He hasn't seen any interest in girls before. Look at Ino and Sakura. He doesn't even pay them a second thought."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this squabble. And besides, Sasuke will eventually some around and I will marry him." Sakura says. Naomi rolls her eyes. Sakura is the kind of girl that neglects her training for her appearance. Not once has she seen Sakura's hands dirty.

"…"

Naruto watches Naomi go stiff. Her mouth had been open to retort, but quickly closed it and indicated with her eyes at the source of her uneasiness. Naruto looks in front of the group and spots it. The puddle. Naruto can feel the Genjutsu. He doesn't know how, but he feels it. Behind the group, Hana looks at Kakashi, who gives her a signal. The dogs move forward and form around Tazuna at Hana's instructions.

"Well, I think Sasuke likes you. And with that kimono you wear, you attract a lot of attention." Naruto says offhandedly, trying to make sure the people hidden by the Genjutsu think that their cover isn't blown.

This gets Naomi to glare at him and he just smiles. As they near the puddle, she punches at him, while he stands there and takes the hit.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay!" He grabs his kodachi and runs at her. Most of the group is not only astounded at his choice of words, but his intent to attack his sister. Naomi just sidesteps and kicks him in the side, hard. He flies off the ground and twists in the air. As his face is looking at the ground he sees Naomi's aim is superb. He acts like he is going to brace his fall with his sword.

He nears the ground and thrusts the kodachi into the puddle. A squelching sound comes from the puddle, followed by a scream of pain. Naruto quickly withdraws the blade and flares his chakra, dispelling the illusion. He then points his bloody short sword at the second person hiding in the spider hole. The one Naruto impaled his slumped on the floor, a giant hole in his head.

"Put your hands in the air and stand up." Naruto orders. The man does that and once out of the hole, Naruto has him kneel on the ground with his hands behind his head. Naomi and Kakashi join Naruto. Naomi takes his hands and ties them up with ninja wire.

"Nice job Naruto. I'm going to take this one and interrogate him. Wait here." Kakashi literally drags the missing nin off into the forest.

"Great shot there Nao-chan. Sorry about the name."

"Wait, that was staged?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah. It's something we came up with. It gets people distracted enough for one of us to get close enough to attack them. Don't worry about the name. It could have been much worse, although you didn't have to kill the first one Onii-chan."

Naruto shrugs. "It's not like I knew his brain was there. I just stabbed and got lucky." Naruto wipes the blade off in the grass.

"How can you be so cold? You just ended someone's life!" Sakura practically shouts.

"Look, killing is a part of our way of life. Either you get used the idea or you die. Simple as that." Naruto sheaths his kodachi.

"Naruto's right Sakura. You may not like it, but it is a part of our job. You should be prepared to kill. But that doesn't mean that you have to like killing people. In fact you shouldn't like it. Taking a life should always be your last option, your last line of defense."

Sakura nods, deep in thought about what Hana just said.

"I didn't enjoy plunging my sword in his brain, but the man is a missing nin. I saw the scratch on his Haiti-ate. I'm not going to lose sleep over someone who follows money and not an ideal or at least a leader from a shinobi village." Naruto says, using logic to destroy any remorse he might have had.

"Well, since we don't know how long Kakashi will be let's set up camp. Naomi and Zack go and get fire wood. Naruto and Amy go find something to eat, and Sakura and Sasuke stay alert and guard Tazuna. We don't want any more surprises."

**(Time Skip-3 hours) – approx. 3pm**

Team 7 and 11 eat and rest. Naruto and Ami caught a few rabbits and after skinning them, roasted them on the firewood that Naomi and Zack gathered, they feast.

"So, Naruto and Naomi, that was pretty impressive. When did you know those two were down there?"

"I detected the Genjutsu and Naruto picked up on it. The routine we did we had practiced it and developed last week."

"How did you know there was a Genjutsu?" Sakura asks.

Naruto and Naomi look at each other and both shrug. "We don't know. We both have the ability to detect Genjutsu, but Nao-chan is better at it than me. I detected it a second or two after she did." They do know, but are not willing to share that it comes from having Bijuu chakra.

Hana nods. After about a half hour of mostly Naomi and Amy chatting about girl things, Hana secretively puts a Genjutsu on herself. It makes the clan paint on her face appear a few shades darker and shorter. No reaction from Naruto or Naomi.

Just then Kakashi walks into the campsite. He looks at Tazuna.

"I think you have some explaining and you will start now."

(boring conversation while violins play a sad song in the background)

"So the vote is 5 to 1 to continue. So pit the fire out and move out. Same formation as before. " Kakashi orders.

Naruto puts out the fire and the rest get their packs on. Naruto and Naomi take the front. As they are about to set off, Naruto looks back to Hana.

"You can drop the Genjutsu. Naomi and I knew the second you put it on about a half hour after telling you about our ability."

Hana is a bit surprised. She didn't think they noticed.

**(Time Skip-1 hour)**

"Get down!" Kakashi yells. Everyone instantly hits the ground but Naruto and Naomi. A giant meat cleaver goes right through them, spraying blood everywhere, and gets stuck in a tree. Their lifeless bodies hit the ground.

"Naruto! Naomi!" several of the group shouts.

"Well, I got a few brats. Should make my job easier." Says a man who appears on the hilt of his meat clever (I know that isn't the name, but that is what it looks like).

(look up a picture of Zabuza if needed. Not putting in his description in)

"Momochi Zabuza. A-Class missing nin of Kirigekure."

"Kakashi or should I say Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. An honor to meet you on person."

"Get back! Guard Tazuna and do not engage him. This guy is on a entirely different level. Hana and I will deal with him. The remaining Genin form a protective ring around Tazuna, kunai in hand.

(Cannon fight up to Kakashi getting caught in the water prison)

"**Suirō no Jutsu!" (**Water Prison Technique)

Kakashi is caught in the bubble of highly volatile water.

"Shit!" Hana curses. "**Gatsūga!**" (Fang Passing Fang)

Hana and her three dogs, henged to look like her, all start spinning and drilling towards Zabuza so fast that is leaves an after image.

Zabuza smirks and does some one handed signs. "**Suiton: Suijinheki!**" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

A giant wall of water erupts out of the lake around Zabuza. Hana, Hiro, Hikaru, and Hiroaki all hit the massive wall and bounce off it. They stop spinning and jump back, walking on the water. The wall falls back into the lake. Suddenly Hana and her dogs find themselves trapped in water prisons by water clones that rise out of the water. Zabuza laughs that such a simple plan had worked.

"Run! Get out of here and take Tazuna with you!" Kakashi shouts before the bubble is filled with water, drowning him.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō!**" (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)

A violent gale comes out from the brush, almost knocking over the original Zabuza and killing all three of his water clones at the same time.

"**Raiton: Kangekiha!**" (Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration)

A huge wave of electricity shoots out of a nearby tree heading straight for Zabuza.

"Shit!" as he jumps away, forcing him to lose contact with his water prison, freeing Kakashi. "Show yourselves so I can return the favor!" Zabuza shouts. Kakashi appears right in front of him

"Your opponent is me!"

(Cannon ending)

The hunter-nin leaves in with a splash. Kakashi walks back to the shore, breathing very hard. He places his Haiti-ate back over his Sharingan, deactivating it.

"Naruto and Naomi come out!" he shouts.

Out of some bushes comes Naruto and from a tree comes Naomi. Naomi gets rushed by Amy.

"Oh my god! I thought you and Naruto were dead!" Naomi laughs and hugs her back.

"Nope. A giant meat cleaver is slow and heavy. Onii-chan and I had plenty of time to move and get away."

Hana comes over with her three dogs. She and the group look back to Naruto's and Naomi's "corpses". They are still lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

"You mind explaining that?" asks Hana, pointing to the bodies.

"Well, Nao-chan and I have been practicing with Kagebunshin for years now. We discovered that the clone can act just like us if enough chakra is used, but it costs more than twice the amount than the original Kagebunshin. It can bleed and die just like us, but the difference between ours and the regular Kagebunshin is that ours continually drain chakra from us to keep it there and to produce things like blood and gasses to not dispel if hurt. Our reserves are so large that we don't even feel the drain."

To make his point, Naruto and Naomi cut off the chakra and their "bodies" disappear in a puff of smoke. All the blood that has spilled out is also gone.

"See? We're completely fine. We knew something wasn't right when Zack found that white rabbit and created a clone to follow us in the brushes then we used Kawarimi (substitution) with our clones."

Kakashi and Hana are impressed. Who knew that the two lowest scores of this year's Genin were this good. Just goes to show that written tests aren't always right. Then again, you do have to look at who raised them.

"That's good. Tazuna, lead the way to you house" Kakashi says before collapsing due to chakra exhaustion. He is caught by two of Hana's dogs. Naruto and Naomi had given up a while ago in trying to tell the difference.

"Hiro and Hikaru, carry Kakashi. Sasuke and Zack take the front. Naomi and Amy take the left. Naruto and Sakura take the right. Move out!" Hana orders.

They walk for about a half hour before Hana realizes something.

"Naruto, Naomi. If you were alive the whole time and had jutsu's like that, why did you wait to use them?" Hana asks.

Naruto and Naomi look at each other before smiling.

"We waited to make Kakashi use up his chakra in the fight. This is his punishment for ogling our mother and staring at her ass. He should be out of commission for a few days and it will be very painful." Naruto says without a trace of remorse.

Hana gets a chill down her spine. 'Those two are malicious and completely unforgiving. Don't get on their bad side.'

**(Time Skip-1 week)**

Soon after arriving at Tazuna's house, Kakashi awoke. Hana then told the two teams that Zabuza is still alive and they will face him again, being a medi-nin, she can tell the difference between fake death and actual death. So the whole week Hana takes her dogs and guards Tazuna at the bridge while Kakashi hobbles around to train them.

Naruto and Naomi each learned several new affinity jutsu while the others learned chakra control by climbing trees as Naomi and Naruto had already done and mastered that exercise. Sasuke is green with envy and demands Naomi to give him some tips, to which she just sticks out her tongue and walks off to train with Naruto.

They met Inari, who Naomi and Naruto think is nothing but a spoiled brat. After a few interruptions, Naruto had had enough and told him off, using a fraction of his and Naomi's experience to open the little brat's eyes. After that Naruto ran off, followed by a barely restrained Naomi. She too had come close to losing her temper.

They both stayed up late, training vigorously, working off their anger. Eventually Naomi called it quits and watches Naruto work himself into unconsciousness. She muttered about stupid brothers to herself as she carried Naruto back to the house. It is late at night so she just put him on her bed and she took the floor. She roomed alone since Zack, Kakashi, and Naruto roomed together and Amy and Hana roomed together (Hana is still afraid of Naomi's brutal pranks).

Naruto now awakes in an unfamiliar room. The décor matches that of Tazuna's house, but he doesn't recognize the room. He sits up and looks around the room and spots a sealing scroll that has clothing in it written in Naomi's handwriting. He recalls the previous night and pushing himself so hard to forget the gall of that little kid. Hopefully his words had some effect on him.

"Nao-chan must have carried me here last night and then slept on the floor. She even removed my shoes. I really have to thank her when I see her."

He opens the door and pads his way to the male's room. On the way there, he looks over the railing into the kitchen and doesn't like what he sees. Two men in badly crafted armor, obviously Gato's thugs, pointing a low quality sword at Tsunami. Naruto grabs a kunai and very carefully creeps down the wooden stairs, hoping they won't creak and alert them to his presence.

One seems to be threatening Tsunami while the other one holds Inari, a sword to his throat.

Naruto grabs a second kunai from a holster and sneaks up behind the one holding Inari. Tsunami's eyes go wide when she sees Naruto and knows what he is about to do. She turns away quickly and covers her ears, confusing the two.

Naruto uses this confusion to stab the one holding Inari at the base of the spine, causing him to go limp and die within seconds. The second thug, now alerted to Naruto's presence tries to stab and slice at Naruto with his sword. Naruto parries the sword strike with his extra kunai and spins around and connects a heel kick to the back of the thug's neck, knocking him out.

Naruto looks over to Tsunami and Inari. Inari is staring at the blood pooling on the floor from the hole in the first thug's neck. Tsunami grabs her son and pulls him away from the body and blood.

"Thank you Naruto." She thanks him. Naruto however is not there. He sprints upstairs and grabs his shoes and weapons scroll. He runs back down stairs and starts to put on his shoes.

"Sorry. I can't stay. They came here to kidnap you which means that Zabuza is at the bridge now, fighting my comrades and sister. Take Inari and go to a friend's house incase more come looking for you. Got to go!" he says before bolting out of the house at full speed.

**(Time Skip-10 minutes) Bridge**

Things aren't going well. Kakashi is fighting Zabuza and has several large gashes from the meat cleaver. Hana is fighting two A-class missing-nins, also from Kiri, at the same time and getting tired along with her three companions. Sasuke and Naomi are fighting the Hunter-nin. Sakura, Zack, and Amy are guarding Tazuna in case someone breaks through.

Sasuke looks like a porcupine. He is covered by dozens of senbon. He is losing blood quickly and is faltering. Naomi is holding on better, but not winning. Even with her ninjutsu and massive reserves, the Hunter-nin, identified as Haku Yuki, is way faster, evading her strikes and lightning jutsu.

Naruto looks on, deciding which battle to help out in. His instincts and loyalty tell him to help out with his sister, but he schools that quickly and analyzes who the most needs help minus Kakashi.

"It's time to end this," Naruto hears Haku say in a surprising feminine voice.

"**Makyō Hyōshō!**" (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)

Large mirrors made of ice surround Sasuke. Naomi, who got out of the dome of ice at the last second, looks on and tries to break the mirrors, but no effect.

"**Sensatsu Suishō!**" (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)

A thousand senbon made of water surround Sasuke in all directions and then turn to ice.

'Damn I'm out of chakra. There is no way I can dodge all of them and I can't block it.'

"Goodbye," Haku says without emotion.

The ice senbon hurtle themselves at Sasuke at incredible speeds. Sasuke looks around for any options and lays his eyes on Naomi who is still trying to break a mirror.

A quick _puff_ of smoke and Naomi finds herself in the middle of a hail of ice senbon. She lets out a cry of pain before falling to the ground, hundreds of senbon pierce her skin.

The battles stops. Even Zabuza and his two accomplices stop at the scream. The mist had thinned and allowed the entire ground to see what just happened. The Konoha shinobi's eyes are all huge in surprise, and then change to disgust.

The moment Sasuke had laid eyes on Naomi, Naruto's breathing stopped. He knew what Sasuke was going to do but Naruto was too far away to do anything about it.

When Naomi screamed, Naruto's heart stopped. His mind shuts down. Before he knows it, he is kneeling down next to Naomi. He grabs her and with a burst of chakra and destroys all the senbon in her body. Hot tears trail down his face as he hugs the limp form of his sister to him.

The groups look on this scene with sadness. Most of the Konoha Nin are still in shock. Then he said it.

"Dumb bitch. She deserved it. At least she gave her life so I could live."

The crowd hears this and sadness turns to anger. Then they feel massive KI (killing intent) come from Naruto. It is so much that the boards under Naruto start to splinter and break. A red cloak of chakra envelops him suddenly and explosion of chakra and dust. It is so powerful that the most of the Genin pass out along with Tazuna. When the dust settles everyone is shocked.

Naruto is not only coated in chakra, giving him a fox-like appearance, but he has sprouted not one but three tails of charka. The bridge itself is in shambles. The explosion ripped up most of the planks and damaged some of the stone pillars.

**Destiny's Gateway**

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki is doing paperwork, bane of every living beings existence. For twelve years he has been doing Kyuubi's job as well as his own. Before the Kyuubi was kidnapped, the Hachibi, or the Giant Ox, was in charge of the island's defenses. Training and hand picking the Immortals, setting up the chakra elimination seals, and making up the patrol schedules and routes. Now he has to do both jobs which leave him and his host very little free time.

A pair of small and soft hands touches the Jinchuuriki's shoulder and starts to rub out the kinks. The Jinchuuriki turns to mush.

"There, there Hiori-kun (High-or-E). Let me help you out." Says a feminine voice behind him.

Hiori Wizoski, Jinchuuriki of the Giant Ox, relaxes into the hands of his second mate, Natsumi.

Then he feels it. A huge wave of chakra, malevolent and dark. His eyes go wide. There has been only one time in his life that he has felt that chakra signature and that was twelve years ago when Kyuubi was kidnapped.

"Sorry dear that is going to have to wait. Tell the other seven that we have an emergency meeting now!" he shouts to one of his Guardians.

**Land of Waves-Battle for the Bridge**

"Shit! I have to stop him." Shouts Kakashi. He gets up and rushes off to get to Naruto when his path is blocked by Zabuza.

"What the fuck are you doing!" yells Kakashi.

"I don't know what that boy is doing, but if he destroys the bridge more then I get extra money. I can't let you interfere."

"Are you nuts? He could kill all of us if I don't stop him!"

Zabuza shrugs. "We all have to die sometime." Zabuza launches himself at Kakashi.

Across the bridge, Naruto lays the body of Naomi on the side of the bridge, to which Hana now looking at. Haku's mirrors had shattered from the chakra explosion. Then Naruto turns his gaze on Sasuke, who my some miracle is still conscious. Naruto's eyes are deep red with an elongated pupil. His whiskers are much more pronounced and his nails and canines are grown to incredible lengths.

Naruto lets out a mighty, blood curling roar and charges Sasuke. In the blink of an eye, he is upon him and using all the strength he has, proceeds to beat Sasuke, not caring if he dies, just making him suffer. The assault continues long after Sasuke loses consciousness.

The two that Hana fought look on in horror. They look to each other and then to the person they had just fought and grin. They creep on her while she is still looking over Naomi and raise their swords.

Naruto out of the corner of his eyes sees this and thinks they are going after Naomi's body. Moving faster than anyone can even begin to comprehend, Naruto slices both with his claws, using chakra to extend the strikes to go all the way through them. The two bodies erupt in a shower of blood and gore, coating Hana, Naruto, and Naomi. Hana immediately throws up.

Naruto then turns his attention to the other Kiri ninja. He is about to take Haki apart when Hana's voice reaches out to him.

"Naruto! Naruto, Naomi's alive! None of the senbon pierced anything vital. It just put her into a dead-like state. She is fine Naruto. Just calm down and we can go back to Tsunami's house and take care of her."

Naruto's brain is in a battle the chakra that is surrounding him wishes for more blood, but Naruto is fighting that with every fiber of his being, knowing that his friends and teachers and even Naomi could get caught up in the blood rage.

Hana sees that the red chakra slowly recede into Naruto's body. Once the chakra is gone, Naruto turns around and gives Hana a smile before passing out. He is caught by one of Hana's dogs before he hits the ground.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**uuummmmm…five more minutes."** _Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…_

"**What is that infernal noise? Amy-chan, turn that off please. Amy-chan? Amy-chan?" ** a confused voice booms.

A red eye cracks open. **"What the fuck? Where the hell am I?"** Kyuubi asks. He looks around. He is laying in a few inches deep water, just enough to annoy him. He is behind a monstrous golden gate. He behind him and sees only the back of his cell.

"**Where is Amy-ch… What the FUCK! I'm a female!" **Kyuubi exclaims after examining himself, well herself now, and finds a very important male organ missing. The most recent memories surface.

The Kyuubi reviews his memories, albeit with a bit of impatience to find out exactly why he had changed genders. The Genjutsu, his body following Madara's commands, Hordes of Konoha shinobi being killed with just a flick of his tails. Buildings, trees, humans. Everything was crumbled. The last thing he recalls is Shinigami-sama coming down behind a blond haired man and the rest was blank before he awoke just now.

"**That's right. Amy-chan is dead. This must be my new host and must be a male. Might as well learn about this host of mine while I'm stuck here."** The female Kyuubi says with sadness over the loss of Amy.

She reviews his memories for the next few days.

**(Time Skip-3 days)**

Naruto has a bright light in his eyes. He tries to fight off the light, but it is no use. His brain is now active and he opens his eyes. He is lying in a bed and looking up at a plain ceiling. He tries to sit up, but his body aches all over, like he just got run over by a bus. He briefly wonders what a bus is before deciding he doesn't care.

He turns his head to the side and sees a tide of red hair. He knows that hair anywhere. Naomi had fallen asleep watching him in the chair. He grins and is very relieved that she is alive and looking not the worse.

He looks more carefully and spots several tear streaks on her cheeks and that her neck is at a very weird angle. Despite the pain, he gets up, ignoring the massive pain in his legs and the fact that he has no shirt on. He picks her up and places her in the bed, giving her the pillow, before climbing over her and curling up under the blankets, facing away from her, before drifting off to sleep again.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**Damn, this kid has had it rough."** Kyuubi has been reviewing his 12 years of existence. She watched from his earliest memories, deciding that it would be best to get a complete picture.

Kyuubi starts reviewing Naruto's more recent memories. She watches the scene unfold on the bridge.

"**That bastard Uchiha! I'll kill every one of them myself!"**

She continues to watch and watches Naruto draw on the her chakra.

"**So that's what awakened me. Damn, I'm sure glad he did. Who knows how long I would have slept? Oh shit that was awesome!"** She just watched Naruto slice and dice the two missing Nin and the shower of gore.

"**Mmmm…I think I will keep this memory from him. No sense in traumatizing the poor kid. I can't wait to meet him so we can get back to the Throne."**

**(Time Skip-3 hours)**

Naomi wakes quietly and slowly. She feels so warm. Something is providing warmth like she can't believe. Slowly her brain starts up and she realizes that she isn't in the same position that she fell asleep at. Her brain cranks to full throttle and her eyes fly open.

She sees that she is on a bed, and curled against a warm back, trying to get as much heat as possible. She raises her head and sees a mess of blond hair that can only belong to her brother, without a pillow, curled up facing away from her. She puts two and two together. He suddenly stirs and his eyes open. He turns over and come face to face with her.

"ONII-CHAN!" she shouts and wraps him up in a massive hug, not really realizing their position and the fact that she is pushing her breasts into his naked chest.

"Ouch! Damn Naomi. Do you mind letting go? I'm still very sore and I don't have a shirt on."

She instantly gets up and scrabbles off the bed. She is suddenly at a loss for words.

"Onii-chan…I…" she starts but doesn't finish, trailing off.

"Thank you." Naruto says.

She stares at him blankly. "Huh?"

"I said thank you. You carried me in last night and let me sleep in your bed while you took the floor. You even took off my shoes. So thank you Nao-chan."

She is at a loss for words. She didn't think that he had noticed, but they hadn't talked. She decides on a single subject to talk about first.

"How are you Nao-chan? Last I saw of you, you were passed out on the bridge." She bites her lip, not knowing how to break it too him.

"Onii-chan. How long do you think you were asleep?" she asks.

"I don't know. Probably my normal 6-7 hours. Why?"

"Onii-chan, you've been asleep for 3 days!"

"What!"

"After what happened, I'm surprised you woke inside a week after what Hana-sensei told me. I'm completely fine. Thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra I had no injuries after a half hour and I was awake a few hours after the battle ended."

Naruto looks at her with a confused look.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"Well, do you remember me getting hurt?"

Naruto does and when he relives is, he is seeing red again.

"Calm down Onii-chan. I'm fine as you can see." She moves forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. "But after I passed out, you apparently went on a rampage with the Kyuubi's chakra and killed two missing Nin and almost killed Sasuke." She doesn't mention the shower of blood and organs.

"You were covered in chakra burns, your coils were completely gone, fried because of the Bijuu chakra. And thank you." She looks away sheepishly.

Naruto is confused and voices it.

"Well there is thinking of me when I would have gotten a huge neck cramp and then there is the fact that you…lost it when you thought I was dead." Another confused look.

"You cared about me enough to lose control of your anger. You were distraught enough over losing me that you lashed out at the one responsible, even if he was from the same village. So I'm saying thanks for caring about me," she says in a chipper voice.

Naruto grins at her. "No problem Nao-chan. Were family and I'd do anything for you or ka-chan." He gets a whiff of himself. "Man I need a shower and a change of clothes and I'm hungry too."

Naomi laughs at the number of problems he has. "Why don't you go downstairs and get some food and then take a shower."

Naruto nods. "Sounds like a good plane Nao-chan." Naruto tries to get up, but to no avail.

"Damn, one more problem. Hey Nao-chan, can you help me go downstairs? I'll get someone else to help me wash."

Naomi giggle. "I don't mind, we are family after all. I'll try not to pass out at your stench." She teases. It actually wasn't that bad.

"You're such a pal Nao-chan," Naruto says with sarcasm.

Naruto puts an arm over Naomi's shoulders and she lifts Naruto off the bed. His feet touch the floor and he semi-walks with her, but mostly it is Naomi dragging Naruto down the stairs to the dining room.

"Naruto! You're awake!" a voice says. Naomi stops to see Hana and Sakura sitting in the living room. Hana gets up and walks over to Naruto and starts giving him a check-up.

"Hey Hana-san, Sakura-chan."

"Hey." Was the quiet response from Sakura.

Naruto gives Hana a questioning look. During his time at the Academy and on Team 7, he has never known her to be so quiet and reserved.

"She has been that way since the bridge. I don't know if it was you or Sasuke, but that girl has changed." Hana finishes up the check-up. "You're doing ok. Your coils are mostly re-grown, a day or so and you will be completely fine. I'm surprised you're awake after having one's chakra coils completely fried and needing to grow ones from scratch. Most people would die."

Naruto grins. "I've always been a fast healer."

"I'm glad to have this chit-chat, but believe it or not, but Onii-chan isn't the lightest person in the world." Naomi says with a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry. Naruto, you must be hungry. I'll have Tsunami-san make you something." Hana says as Naomi half drags Naruto to the Dining room.

As they round the corner, Naruto gets sight of Sasuke. His shirt is off, allowing full view of his injuries. His left arm in a cast and sling, his midsection is wrapped heavily, probably from some broken ribs; his right knee is also in a cast. Sasuke's face is still black and blue, several cuts on his lips and several missing teeth. Sasuke sees Naruto being dragged and smirks, but pales soon after as he feels the KI come off Naruto in waves.

Naruto's sight goes red and the Kyuubi's charka begins to leak out. The KI makes the pictures on the wall move and slam repeatedly into the wall on which they hang.

"Stop it Naruto!" Naomi commands. Naruto stops immediately. Naomi doesn't use his name often when talking to him, but when she does, she means business. Naomi drags Naruto out into the living room and slowly sets Naruto down on the couch.

"He isn't worth it. You already beat him to a bloody pulp. He knows that you can beat his ass, so just leave it alone.

Tsunami arrives with Naruto's food. Fried bacon, scrambled eggs with melted cheese, and two biscuits with gravy. Naruto digs in hungrily. Tsunami looks on happily that her savoir is now eating with gusto. Naomi elbows him in the side, making him look up.

"Oh, thank you very much Tsunami-san. It is delicious." Naruto says before diving back into his plate. Tsunami smiles and walks off to the kitchen to finish whatever she was doing before after a muttering "Anytime."

Once finished, Naruto leans back and lets out a groan, his stomach completely full.

"That was amazing. I wish ka-chan would make us breakfast when she is home like that. Kami, I could get used to that." Then a wave of sleepiness washes over him. His eyes flutter, making Naomi a bit worried. "Hey, Nao-chan, I'm too tired to take a shower after that. Can you take me back to the room so I can sleep? You don't have too if you don't want too."

Naomi shakes her head. "I'll help out. Besides, this is good blackmail material for later."

Naomi, after a considerable effort, gets Naruto up the stairs. She sets him down on the bed and he crawls under the blankets. Naomi then closes the blinds and starts to exit the room.

"Thanks Nao-chan. Good night." He realizes that it is about 4 in the afternoon, but he knows that he won't wake up at least until tomorrow.

"Good night Onii-chan. Pleasant dreams."

* * *

End Chapter 1

AN: Alright to update

Kushina -5

Mei Terumi -5

Mikoto Uchiha-5

Naomi-2

Yugao Uzuki-2

Fem Haku-1

Kurenai Yuhi-1

Samui-1

Kirin-1

Tenten-1

All others have no votes

Keep up the voting! Need more!

Naomi you met this chapter. I have set it up so that it has potential, but it can go either way.

keep on voting and reviewing. Let me know how I am doing, good or bad.

tomhunt98

Yugao Uzuki


	3. Chapter 2: Finders Keepers

**Chapter 2: Finders Keepers  
**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto finds himself in the dirtiest place he has ever seen. Pieces of litter and human and animal waist pile around his feet. Even the water is black.

He puts his sleeve over his nose to keep from passing out from the stench. Deciding to follow the water to its source since he has nothing better to do, he gets along the side of the wall and walks. Eventually he comes along a fork. The primary source of water goes off to the side and has all the nasty water and filth in it. The other way has a small stream that is clear and doesn't smell or have any discoloring and no trash. He follows this around and feels a breeze.

"What the hell?"

Naruto speeds up. He comes around the corner and sees an enormous gate. He can see something moving in the darkness of the cage, but can't make anything out. He moves closer.

"**Welcome boy."** A voice booms out from the cage.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouts.

"**Oh my, where are my manners? Maybe this will help." **The Kyuubi steps into the light, all nine tails swaying.

"K…K…Kyuubi!" Naruto falls flat on his ass and looks up at the mighty fox.

"**You were expecting someone else? Why are you backing up?"** Naruto keeps backing away from the cage.

"**Oh, well I guess this form can be a little bit intimidating. Here, this may help."** Kyuubi disappears in a huge cloud of smoke.

When the cloud dissipates, Naruto finds himself face to face with someone who can give his mother a run for her money in beauty and sheer amounts of sexy rolling off of her in waves. Naruto is stunned, shocked, flabbergasted, and any other word that fits. The only thing he can do is just stare dumbly.

She stands 5'8", creamy white skin, and a very shapely figure. Fierce and blazing red eyes stand out from her gleaming skin, contrasting yet adding to it. He can only guess at her bust size as he has no experience in that field, but he puts it around a D-cup range. Her body is very lean, very little fat. He can see powerful muscles just under her the skin of her arms, giving hints to her real strength.

Her hair is blazing red and doesn't know what it wants to do. The front half (back to her ears) is curly, wrapping around itself but the back half is left loose like a waterfall, stopping just above her ankles. She wears a very tight and form fitting kimono that is slightly see through and stops right below her hips, just enough to make him wonder if she is wearing underwear or not. Naruto continues to stare.

"**What? Do I have something on my face?"** Kyuubi says. She runs her manicured nails over her face in an attempt to get the imaginary particle off her face. She stops when he doesn't say anything or even breathe for all she can tell.

"**Oh, Naru-koi. Come over here please." **She says practically purrs seductively.

When Naruto continues to sit there, she loses her patience.

"**Hey Gaki! Stop ogling me and get your ass over here!"** She also hits the bars, making them reverberate and sends shockwaves through the ground, breaking Naruto out of his self induced coma. Naruto briefly just how physically strong she really is before deciding the only way to really test that would be to use himself and he has no wish to be someone's rag doll.

He approaches the gate hesitantly and stops about a foot away from the golden bars. He now notices for the first time the bars are held shut by just a scrap of paper that looks like he can just rip it off.

"I…I…I honestly don't think there are words for how unexpected this is. Nao-chan is going to get a kick out of this later."

Kyuubi giggles. **"That good and all, but we have a lot to talk about. First of all, you probably figured this out by now, but this is your mindscape. A place where you can discover things you didn't even know about yourself."**

"So if this is my mind, why is it a sewer?" Naruto asks.

"**Why, my dear Naruto, that is because you have a very dirty mind."** The joke is not lost on him. Even from here he can still smell the stench.

"Haha. Very funny. So can I change it? I don't like the thought of my brain being a drain for waste."

Kyuubi nods. **"This is your mind. You can make it look like whatever you want to. Hell, you could make it a dungeon and have several torture devices."**

"So I just 'will' it to change and it will?"

She nods.

"You know, you're not what I expected. I thought I would have to battle you constantly for control of my mind."

Kyuubi lets out a chuckle. **"Add to that I'm a woman right? That throws some of my hosts for a loop. I've only had one host that wasn't surprised and that was my first one."**

"Would you like me to change it since you're the one going to be living here?"

Kyuubi just gives a very enthusiastic nod.

Naruto then thinks of an appropriate setting. He gets one after about ten minutes of trying to imagine something the Kyuubi would like.

The scene around them starts to melt like wax, pooling itself on the ground then disappears. It leaves just Kyuubi and Naruto in nothing but black. No sound, no air, no substance. They just exist. Naruto tries to speak, but his voice is very muffled and contorted. Kyuubi sees his mouth moving with no sound and finds it hilarious. She bursts into laughter.

Naruto is never one to like being laughed at. He had enough of that during the Academy when he would fail a test. He wishes he had something to make her stop laughing and wishes he has a bucket of water. Suddenly one pops into existence over Kyuubi's head. She notices this and stops laughing to glare at him.

She mouths at him. 'Don't you dare. I'll keep you here until you are old and grey.'

Naruto smiles. 'Don't laugh and you won't get wet,' he mouths back.

Knowing that she is going to lose this fight, it is his mind after all. She holds up her hands in surrender. He then wishes the water and the bucket to go away and it does. This actual helps him figure out how to construct the environment.

Kyuubi notices that he now knows the trick and she sees the darkness slowly filling in. She of course knew the trick. He has been in so many different mindscapes that she has lost count over the centuries. Over the next few minutes, she sees the fruit of Naruto's imagination.

She is standing in a large room with very soft carpets. She looks around and finds a living room. Fully furnished with couches, side tables, and lamps and it even has a fire place that is already lit. The walls are a light blue and the carpets are a navy blue. The room has a high ceiling with lights in the top.

She then takes notice of herself. She was curious about how the seal would prevent her from attacking Naruto or escaping, but that was answered as she feels something crawling on her wrists and ankles. She looks at them and sees small strips of paper with "Seal" written all over each band.

"I thought about a choker, but seemed too much like a leash. I like this better. You can't remove them, tear them, and they won't dissolve when wet like normal paper, nor will the ink blotch. When you change into your fox form, it will enlarge with you and stay wrapped around your paws." Kyuubi nods her understanding. She also likes this way more than a collar.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"**Can I have a tour first? It is a long conversation so we will need to be comfortable."** Kyuubi asks politely. Naruto nods.

He beckons her as he shows her around. First stop: the kitchen. With four burners and two ovens, it comes fully stocked with plates, bowls, silverware, towels, tuber-ware, cooking ware, pots, pans, knives, and insulated gloves for handling hot food. An expensive refigreator with a built in freezer stands next to a wall. On the freezer door, it has ice cube and water dispenser.

"The fridge is fully stocked with fruit, meat, milk, veggies, and almost anything else you can think of. Oh, and none of it will spoil."

The counters themselves are black marble with an island in the middle that has apples and oranges already on it, ready to be eaten. Kyuubi grab a raw steak out of the refrigerator and starts to eat it.

Next the bed room. The high ceilings and the canopy bed with silk sheets make the large room seem very regal. Add to that a bedside table with an elegant lamp and a very large dresser and a closet you could live in leaves plenty of room for clothes and a small country. On the other side of the room is a recliner with a reading lamp and a bookshelf filled overflowing with books within easy reach.

The bathroom is what takes her breath away. Polished black marble floors and a separate shower and a porcelain bathtub complete it. Dozens of bottles of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes sit in the shower on a shelf of all fragrances. Kyuubi takes a look at the shower. It is big enough to easily have 10 people in it. It would resemble a locker room shower had it not been for the expensive tile and multiple shower mountings, each with a multitude of settings. The shower is also enclosed with glass on the side it isn't touching the wall.

"**Naruto. With as big as you made this shower, one would think that you had plans to add people,"** she says, trying to and succeeding at, embarrassing him.

"I was trying to think of something you would like. Come on. I have one more thing to show you."

As they leave the bathroom Kyuubi notices a very large, floor length mirror as well as four or five big, fluffy robes hanging on pegs near the door. It seems that he really did intend on adding people or he wants to make sure that she doesn't ever need to do laundry. She wipes her mouth with a towel to clean the raw meat off of her face.

He takes her out of the bathroom and out to the living room. He then pushes a glass sliding door open that she hadn't known was there and follows him out. The temperature is about 80 degrees in the shade and a very warm breeze. The most immediate thing is an enormous pool, easily 10 feet deep in some places. It is about thirty feet wide and forty feet across. A few hundred yards away, she spots an even bigger pool. It is the largest body of water that isn't a lake or an ocean.

"I thought you would enjoy being able swim in your fox form so I made that. It is heated and has over a hundred thousand high pressure jets. Also over to the side is a heated bath. In here, the time match the one outside my mind and it never gets cold. Oh, and there is a closet for the pool supplies. Goggles, ships, a volleyball net, torpedoes, along with several swimsuits."

Kyuubi just stands there, flabbergasted. Her previous hosts had created a simple room, a field with a cabin, or a castle but never someplace like this. This place was designed with her in mind. Oh she is going to enjoy this and can't wait to try out that heated water in her fox form.

"So? What do you think?"

Kyuubi just opens and closes her mouth several times. **"I don't…I…"** Naruto laughs at her astounded state. An idea comes to mind not only to shut him up but to thank him. She bends down and kisses him right on the lips, which makes his eyes go as big as dinner plates, too stunned to react. She kisses him for all she has, using tongue, suction, even nibbles. The scorching, one-sided make out session ends and Naruto has the biggest blush she has ever seen and has a very dazed look on his face.

Kyuubi giggles. **"I love it. None of my previous hosts came close to this. And this sure beats the hell out a sewer. How did you come up with all of this stuff in 10 minutes?"**

Naruto shakes off his mental coma and shrugs. "I've read some things about expensive homes, that's where most of my ideas come from. I also was thinking about what you would like to have here. The whole thing took ten minutes for me to finalize. Although some of the things I didn't think about, like the shampoo and body wash. Those just came with it."

Kyuubi stands in wonder. He is a natural with mindscapes and is easily the most talented she has ever come across. He even created something that knows what should be there and automatically provides it. She is brought out of the thoughts when a gust of wind forces her to get a whiff of herself. She grimaces.

"**Come on. We can talk in the heated bath."**

Naruto begins to protest about seeing a naked woman, but she silences them.

"**We can wear swim suits. I just want to soak right now. That water in the sewer was nasty and made me smell."** Of course she would be taking a really hot bath once he leaves, several hot baths.

Kyuubi goes over to the cabinet and pulls out a very small bikini that would barely cover anything. She holds it up for him to see.

"**Oh and what is this? I think someone wanted me to wear this."** She teases Naruto. He discovers an entire new shade of red that would made Hinata look white at her most furious blush. Kyuubi gets a good laugh.

'**I am definitely going to enjoy him as my host. That is until I get back to Throne, but I don't know when that will be, so I might as well make the most of it.'**

She puts the string bikini back.

"**How about a little privacy?"** She calls to him, not bothering to look up as she rifles through the closet..

"Oh, sorry." A curtain appears between the two. Naruto uses the opportunity to use change instantly into orange swim trunks. He climbs into the bath and lets out a groan of appreciation. He sits there for a minute before hearing Kyuubi slide into the bath.

When he opens his eyes, he finds her wearing a very modest forest green bikini that offsets her hair, which is all tied up in a tight bun of the top of her head to keep it out of the water. He now sees her stomach which is very toned and flat with a hint of muscle under it. He can see creamy white legs under the water.

She too is looking him over. While he is still young, he has a very well defined body for a 12 year old. A developing 6 pack is clearly seen, his blond hair and blue eyes add to his overall look. She sees a lot of potential.

"**Ah, this is better than some drafty sewer. You have no idea how cramped your muscles get when they are inactive for 12 years. Thanks by the way. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm glad you do."**

Naruto shrugs. "You haven't given me a reason to mistrust you. When we talked for the first time, you showed me that you're not like the villagers and the text books at the Academy say you are. They all believe you to be a bloodthirsty monster that would rather kill and eat someone as share the same plane of existence. I decided to give you a change to show me and so far the village couldn't be further from the truth." He quiets and lets the words sink in.

"**That's very mature, Naru-chan. But I have some explaining to do. Do you know anything about the Throne of Power?"**

Naruto nods slowly. "The text books say that is rules over the countries and keeps them inline."

Kyuubi nods. **"What else?"**

Naruto furrows his brow, searching his memories for the information. "Well, there are nine people on the Throne and those people are very powerful. They say that the weakest one is above a kage level ninja."

"**Right. There are several things you don't know because the Throne guards these secrets very carefully. Can I trust you to keep these a secret? Because if I can't then I won't tell you or I will have to kill you. Do you understand?" **

Naruto nods quickly.

"Don't worry. I don't have many people to tell. I would have told Nao-chan, but since you don't want me too, I won't.

Kyuubi smiles. **"Great. Now what your text book doesn't say is that those nine are so powerful because they are like you. They have a Bijuu sealed in them."**

Naruto is floored. There were people like him and Naomi.

"What are they like? Are they nice? Can I meet them?" he fires in rapid succession.

Kyuubi laughs and ruffles his damp hair.

"**Well, to answer your questions, I have to go into a bit of history. Pay attention because I don't want to repeat myself. The Throne was started over 500 years ago. The nine Jinchuuriki brought the Elemental Nations together and ended the First Great Shinobi War. The Elemental Nations then formed the Throne of Power to keep themselves in check.**

"**Now before you ask, yes I was there, sealed in my first host. The Throne is now on an island called Destiny's Gateway. From there, we monitor the various countries and make sure they behave. And in order to do that, the Nine have to be the strongest they can be. This means that the Bijuu inside of them must work with the Jinchuuriki. In order to ensure this, the Bijuu picks the new members of the Throne.**

"**Are you following alright?"** After a quick nod from Naruto, Kyuubi continues.

"**Normally when the Bijuu only picks a new host when the one they are currently in is getting to be too old. Now an advantage to being a Jinchuuriki is that the Bijuu chakra that heals you prolongs your life considerably. Several of my hosts lasted over well over 100 years."**

Naruto is floored by that statement Before he can even begin to think of the implications, Kyuubi continues.

"**Now, there is a man who you must watch out for. His name is Uchiha Madara. This man wishes for the end of the Throne and mankind as we know it. He wants to put the entire world under a Genjutsu and force everyone into servitude. He came after me once, but that doesn't mean he won't do it again.**

"**12 years ago, he snuck onto Destiny's Gateway and somehow infiltrated the compound there. He then made my Guardians disappear into another dimension, kidnapped me, killed my host, released me, and forced me to attack your village. **

"**Naruto, this man is the most dangerous person in the world right now. He can control Bijuu against their will. If you see him, then you must run and not even attempt to fight him. He has several space-time jutsu's that render him impervious to physical damage. Since my Yang chakra and body are in your sister, he will target her too."**

Naruto's brain is going a million miles a second. So many questions pass through his brain that he can't remember all of them.

The sun is setting and lights come on in the bath and around them.

"So how does he control you and who was your last host if I may?" Naruto asks politely.

"**Thanks for asking if I mind first and no I don't. First of all my last host was Amy Takeda. She died when Madara kidnapped her and me. She was only my host for five years."** The sadness in her tone can't be missed, even by a knucklehead.

He scoots over to her. While not touching her, Naruto was trying to give some comfort. Kyuubi inwardly smiles. Not only did she have a very nice host, but one that wasn't afraid of her. She gives him and appreciative smile.

"Was it weird for a girl to live inside of a girl?"

Kyuubi laughs. **"No because the Bijuu's gender is based on the Jinchuuriki they are sealed in. I'm a woman because you're a man. If I was sealed inside your sister, then I would still be a man. When I was sealed into Amy-chan, I was a man also."**

Naruto frowns. "Doesn't that encourage you know…" Naruto pushes his fingers together. He has had "the talk" with his mother, but to a 10 year old boy, things like that are just gross.

Kyuubi laughs again at the clearly not ready for sex pre-teen.

"**Yes it does. Most Jinchuuriki mate with their Bijuu, in fact it is encouraged as it will promote teamwork better. Also they are allowed to have up to three others as mates, but the Bijuu is the primary mate because they will outlive the Jinchuuriki and the humans they mate with. I guess Jinchuuriki can mate with other Jinchuuriki, but it hasn't been done before and is frowned upon since it could lead to some…unprofessional alliances in the Throne room."**

Naruto gets very nervous and scoots away a tiny bit. "Ummm…does that mean…you and I…" Naruto trails off.

Kyuubi is in a tough spot. While traditionally she only mates with people who are at Throne, her Jinchuuriki and his/her mates, since Throne's inception, she doesn't know if he is right for the position. So she can't say yes. But on the other hand, she doesn't want to shatter the boy's confidence and leave him feeling inadequate, making him have problems with women later in life. So she can't say no.

She takes the middle ground.

"**I don't know Naru-chan. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't, then don't feel bad. But don't worry about it. It is years away of you being in any danger of sex." ** The boy nods his head in understanding, but they are getting off topic.

"**Now as for how he controlled me, he has a dojutsu called the Eternal ****Mangekyō Sharingan with which he used to place a Genjutsu over me. Although he doesn't know it, I took some memories from him. I know his plans, his bases, I even know how his space-time jutsu works."**

Naruto is amazed. He had no idea that the Sharingan had multiple forms. Just then, he stomach growls.

"hehe, I guess it has been a while since I've eaten."

Kyuubi stands up in the bath, the water running down her godly body. Kyuubi notices this. While she can't say if she will or wants to have sex with him, that doesn't mean she can't tease him.

"**Like what you see?"**

"Yeah…I mean no!" Naruto says as he turns his head away to hide the blush. Kyuubi giggles.

"**Come on. Let's get changed and go inside. We can get something to eat there."**

Kyuubi goes back behind the curtain that is still there while Naruto instantly has on a fuzzy robe and completely dry. He materializes a towel in his hand and walks over to the curtain and holds the towel around the corner.

"Here is a towel if you need one."

He feels her take the towel off his hand. He hears a small **"Thanks"**

"You know, I've been wondering. Is there something else I can call you besides Kyuubi?"

"**Well, my friends at Throne call me Kyu. I guess you can call me that."** Her voice comes from the other side of the curtain.

"Alright Kyu-chan. I'll meet you inside." Naruto says as he opens the door and steps inside. He immediately notices a hallway that he didn't put there.

He goes over and finds a long hallway with 3 doors, one on each side and one facing him at the end. He goes down these hallways and when he tries to open the doors, he finds them locked. He tried unlocking them with his mind, by no avail. He quickly reaches out for the last door and finds it too is locked. A giant tick mark appears on his forehead.

"Dammit! This is my mindscape! Why the hell can't I open these damn doors!" he picks up his foot and prepares to smash the door in.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."** A voice behind him says.

He turns around to see Kyuubi also in a soft robe. Her very long hair is wrapped up on top of her head in a towel.

"And why the fuck not!" he shouts, taking his frustration out on her.

"**Because that there is the center that controls your memories. You break in that door and you fry your brain. It is a self defense mechanism. When someone forcefully breaks in a tries to steal your memories, your brain automatically fires itself."**

"So everybody has this?"

Kyuubi shakes her head.

"**You are the first one I've seen that has this failsafe, though I don't know why you have one. I assume the doors will open when the defense mechanism is gone or deactivated."**

Naruto grumbles but decides not to say anything. He follows her out of the hallway.

"Hey, Kyu-chan. How did you know all that stuff about my memories?"

"**While I haven't personally seen one, I've read about them and how they are undone. I won't lie to you. You may never open those doors. Or you could open them tomorrow. We don't know what is holding the defense mechanism in place. It could be any number of things: a seal, Genjutsu, something your brain does like with a repressed memory. Those are just a few of the possibilities."**

She doesn't tell him that she knows because while watching and examining his memories, she came across gaps. Two to be exact. She had tried to access the memories by using the Memory center, which oddly enough had an entrance inside her cage, but the door was locked. She was about to force it open before recognizing the signs and stops before she did anything.

They exit the hallway and find that the sun is already rising.

"What the hell? It was nighttime a few minutes ago."

Kyuubi shrugs.

"**Maybe time passes faster in that hallway or maybe we actually spent all night in that hallway," **a blush creeps up on his face. **"I don't know, but either way it is time for you to get up. I'm going to sleep for a while, but when I wake up I'll talk to you then. Bye Naru-chan. It was a pleasure to meet you face to face."**

Naruto feels himself with a very curious sensation. He feels like he is dissolving. He looks down at his hands and sees that they are disappearing along with the rest of him body. A few seconds later, he is gone.

**Tazuna's House-7am**

Naruto opens his eyes to sunlight. He rubs his eyes and sits up. He is surprised that not only does his body not hurt anymore, but he feels extremely refreshed. He grabs his clothing scroll and heads to the shower.

After a long and hot shower, Naruto feels more refreshed than he can remember. He puts on another orange jumpsuit and exits the shower. He goes downstairs to both teams.

"Hey Onii-chan! I take it you feel better?" his sister asks from the dinner table.

Naruto nods. "I feel 200% better. Hey Nao-chan, we need to chat later. I've got something that you might be interested in."

She turns her head in confusion, trying to think of what he could have that would interest her when he has been out the past four days.

Naruto looks around the table and he spots a newcomer. It is the hunter-nin from the bridge.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Oh, my name is Haku. I…am serving you now instead of Zabuza-sama."

Naruto looks over at Naomi for an explanation, but he finds her rolling her eyes at Haku.

"Naruto, perhaps it is better if we explain what happened after you lost consciousness." Hana suggests.

Just then, Tsunami walks in with a plate for Naruto. "Why don't you sit down and enjoy your breakfast, Naruto-chan."

Naomi looks at the older woman. Ever since her brother saved her and Inari, she has been very…clingy to and about Naruto. Offering to help carry him, bathe him, change him, listening on conversations about him, small blushes at the mention of his name. Naomi doesn't like it one bit.

"Well, Onii-chan, after you went to sleep, Haku here tried to help Zabuza by attacking Kakashi. Zack and Amy engaged her and fought her and managed to tie her up with Zack's ninja wire. Immediately after that, Kakashi-sempai put a Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) through Zabuza's chest. Right after that Gato showed up and tried to attack us. Luckily, Hana-sensei with Hiro, Hikaru, and Hiroaki used Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang) and went through most of the mercenaries. We arrested Gato and have permission to raid his warehouses tonight. Oh, and it is finders keepers for his treasure." Her eyes glint in anticipation at what they might find.

"The part where Haku comes in is she believes that she only exists to serve someone. Since you are clearly the most powerful of all of us, she pledged her loyalty to you. I have tried to explain to her that she doesn't belong to anybody and should live a life on her own, but she won't listen."

Naruto absorbs this new information. Along with the history lesson he got from Kyuubi, his head starts to hurt.

"Is serving me really what you want Haku?"

The woman just nods. "I will give my life to serve you and you alone."

Naruto shrugs. "Well, if it's what you want, there is nothing I can do about it now. I'll help with the raid. Hey, where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, he is at the bridge watching Tazuna while he repairs the bridge." Hana says off the top of her head without thinking.

"What do you mean, repair the bridge?" Naruto says suspiciously. "Did something happen while I was out?"

The table becomes very quiet.

"Well, Onii-chan, when you… activated you bloodline, you made an explosion of chakra which damaged the bridge."

"How badly."

Quiet again.

He slams his hands down on the table, making most of them jump. "How much damage?" he asks again.

Naomi looks away. "Two weeks' worth."

At hearing this, Naruto stands up and walks to the front door.

"Onii-chan, where are you going? You haven't even touched you food."

He turns his head around. "I caused the damage, so I'm going to help repair it. I'll see you later."

And he is gone. The room is silent for a while.

"What was that about?" asks Inari.

"Naruto…he feels guilty for what he did, how he lost control, and he is the type of person to do whatever it takes to make things right, even at his own expense," Naomi says quietly. "He doesn't remember what happened, but he still feels like he did something he shouldn't have, that he could have done more without losing control."

**(Time Skip-15 hours) Tazuna's living room**

The Konoha shinobi had just gotten back from raiding the docks. Gato's men were ransacking the place, trying to get away with as much as they can. It wasn't much since Wave had kept it very quiet that they had caught Gato and already had his trial, which he was unanimously found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Only an hour ago did they learn of Gato's imprisonment.

The shinobi moved in over the complex and within minutes, all opposition was gone. Apparently, he had taken most of his guards to the bridge.

**(Flashback)**

_Naruto opens the window and sneaks into the room, Naomi quick on his heels. The room is dark and from the low lighting, very large. _

"_Nao-chan?"_

_Naomi snaps her fingers and at the tips of her fingers, light emerges. It is an original jutsu that she invented for infiltration missions where a limited amount of light is preferred. The light is actually highly concentrated electricity. Naruto finds a light switch and turns it on and Naomi dispels the jutsu._

_The room is large with a lot of filing cabinets, a very large desk, and a very plush chair. Dark hardwood covers the floor._

"_I'll find the safes if you pack up the documentation. Deal?" Naruto offers._

_Naomi pouts. "Why do you get all the fun jobs?"_

_Naruto smiles. "Because men are better than women. Come on, let's hurry. No telling when we will be interrupted."_

_Naomi sighs, but gets to work._

_She pulls out seven or eight sealing scrolls that she had created earlier that day and tosses three of them to Naruto. She starts by sorting all of his documents on his desk. Most are request forms for items, equipment, or new personnel. Not very interesting._

_She goes to the cabinets and finds them very organized. She starts pulling out dozens of documents labeled, "Transactions". She seals all the documents away quickly. She is going to go over them later at the house to see exactly what they contain._

"_Hey, Onii-chan. What if this guy owns an island? Maybe we can take this for a private get family getaway? Oh and maybe a boat too!"_

_Naruto laughs at her as he finds a safe. It is stereotypically behind a painting on the wall of Gato himself. _

"_Hey, Nao-chan, do you mind?"_

_Naomi steps up to the safe and with one chakra enhanced punch breaks the lock. _

"_Thanks Nao-chan. Remind me not to make you mad."He sees her smile as she heads back to her job._

_Naruto opens the safe. Inside are things most people would consider treasure: money. And lots of it. _

_Naruto opens a scroll and labels it accordingly before stashing the money away in it. There had been cash, coins, gems, vouchers, and several other forms of investments._

'_That can't be everything. He has to have more than this.'_

_Naruto begins tapping on surfaces, trying to find a safe behind a wall._

"_**You know, you could ask me and I could help."**__ A familiar voice says in his head._

"_Kyu-chan?" he says quietly._

"_**Yeah, it's me. Think your answers so your sister doesn't get suspicious. Now, do these hand signs and repeat after me."**_

"_**Fuuton:Kaze Tanchiki!**__" (Wind Release: Wind Detector)_

_Naruto now feels the air currents around him. Even the slightest current is now found. After a few seconds, he acclimates himself to this feeling and begins to analyze the air currents. After a minute or so, he finds an irregularity. _

_Some of the air is seeping into the floor. He releases the jutsu and goes over to the plank in question. He pries it up, finding it already loose. Under the plank, he finds a screen that is obviously meant to have a number code._

"_Hey, Nao-chan I found something."_

_Naomi walks over and eyes the screen._

"_Do you think you can hack it or at lease fry it?"_

_Naomi gives Naruto an amused look. "Of course I can fry it. I can fry anything with enough lightning."_

"_Including your hair?" Naruto says, laughing at loud, not only at the memory but her facial expression. _

_Naomi's eyes go wide. "You promised not to mention that again! It was an accident. How was I supposed to know that the jutsu would produce so much electricity?" _

_At age 8, Naomi had experimented with her first lightning jutsu after finding out it is her affinity. At that age, neither twin had very much control and she super charged it with Bijuu chakra and it backfired, making her hair stand on end for three days. It even stayed that way when wet._

"_It's still funny. Anyways, can we crack the code or do we need to break it open?"_

_Naomi puts her hand to her chin in thought. "Technically, all data really is just electrical pulses. If I can read those pulses, I can decipher what the code it is looking for. No harm in trying, right?"_

_Naomi then puts a finger on the screen. It flickers as Naomi puts electricity into the circuits. While Naomi is finding the code, Naruto finishes sealing away the documents and puts the sealed scrolls into another seal scroll, making transport very easy._

_Then he hears smashing. He looks to see Naomi using her fists to smash trough the floor, trying to get to the safe underneath. _

"_It didn't work?" _

_Naomi shakes her head and stops smashing the floor. _

"_I tried, but I put too much electricity into it and fried the chip. If we can to the lid, we can probably open it ourselves."_

_Naruto walks over to her. "I finished sealing the documents and they are all in my pouch so we can focus on this."_

'_Hey, Kyu-chan, got any ideas as to how we can do this quickly? We've already been here too long.'_

_The fox is silent for a second. _

"_**Make these hand signs and then direct your hands to the safe."**_

_Naruto runs through about a dozen hand signs, making sure to get them right._

"_**Demon Style: Divine Spear!**__"_

_Naomi hears this and looks at Naruto with a very confused look on her face. That quickly turns to shock when a beam of light emits from Naruto's palms._

_When the light dies down, there is a gaping, smoking hole in the ground. When the two look, they see a metal box with a hole melted in the top, exposing its contents. _

"_O…Onii-chan, how did you do that?" Naomi asks, still in shock at the sheer devastation. _

"_That is hard to answer I'll tell you tomorrow. Help me lift this out of the ground."_

_They grip the edge, which is still glowing, but with chakra making a barrier, they don't feel it. They pull, using chakra into their muscles, making them many times stronger than anyone would normally be._

_Slowly, they pull the massive safe out of the ground. When they finish, both are winded. _

_With a swift punch, Naomi knocks the door open. _

"_Quick, just grab whatever you can. We'll go through it later."_

**(End Flashback)**

The rest of the Ninja go to bed while Naomi and Naruto sort through their finding. Naomi goes through the documents, since she is the faster reader, and Naruto through the items from the second safe.

Naruto unseals the scrolls and out pops several items. He spots several files and hands them to Naomi who delves right into them. Four immediately catch his eye. All four are swords. Masterfully crafted with expensive and durable metals, they gleam in the light. It is quite obvious that they are meant to be used in pairs.

One has a blood red and golden sheathe in a very difficult to follow, but elegant pattern while the hilt is black with more red. The twin is the exact same way but with the colors switching. Black and red on the sheathe in the same design and black and gold on the hilt. The swords are very long, over 70 inches and have a very pronounced curve.

The other pair is a little different. The hilt is made entirely out of gold and has a large black gem encrusted in the gold. The sheathe on the other hand is made out of pure crystal. Naruto hefts the sword, expecting it to be heavy and clumsy, but it is incredibly light and balanced, even with the sheathe on. The twin looks exactly the same except the gem is pure white. The swords, matching each other, are a little bit shorter than the other two. They are 65 inches and have a less of a curve, making them about the same displacement from the hilt.

"**Naru-chan, do you know what those are?"**

"_No. They look like very nice swords to me."_

"**Those are Demon swords. Each comes in a set of two, each complementing the other. I can't believe that Gato had them. I've been looking for these swords for over 300 years! Those swords are older than I am!"**

He grabs the hilt of one to unsheathe it.

"**WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" **bellows Kyuubi.

Naruto stops. He was a nanosecond away from unsheathing it.

"**Don't unsheathe any of them. Unlike regular swords, these chose their own wielders. If you had been found unworthy, it would have killed you and I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it."**

"_Wow. Thanks. I'll set these to the side."_

"**No, seal them up and take them. Don't tell the others about them as your village will try to use them and a great number of people will die. You can tell you sister and mother, but no one else. There should also be two double sheathes for them. Look around and seal them too."**

"_Alright Kyu-chan. I'll trust you."_

"What do you have there, Onii-chan?" Naomi says over his shoulder.

"These are very special swords and very dangerous. I'm going to seal them up for us to take home to ka-chan. We can decide what to do with them later. Don't tell anyone, ok?" He finds the double sheathes without much difficulty and seals all six items away.

"Ok, nii-chan! Come look at what I found!" She skips over to a large pile of papers.

"I was looking through the files we found in the safe. Look at this." She hands him a piece of paper.

"That is the deed to a private island off the coast of Fire Country. Apparently it isn't too far from Destiny's Gateway were the Throne of Power live. We could be celebrities and own our own island!" she informs his very enthusiastically as he reads the paper. He sets it down on the table or is about to when stopped.

"**Wait. Let me look at that deed one more time."** Naruto holds it up again to let Kyuubi take a look.

"**That son of a bitch! How did he get his hands on this? Oh, I want to pick that man's brain now. How the FUCK did he get all this stuff!"** she roars inside his head.

"_What's up Kyu-chan?"_

"**That in your hand, is the deed to my, or was my personal, archives! That island is where I keep all my records, all my investments, all my property, and all my collections of weapons. I put a Genjutsu on it to hide it from outsiders. How he got this, I have no idea, but take that too. I'm not leaving my collections in the hands of Konoha who will abuse it. We need to go there as soon as possible. There is no telling how much that man has stolen."**

Naruto pulls out the scroll he sealed the swords in and seals the deed. "Find a deed to a boat so we can get to the island later. They can have the rest of this stuff."

"Right. Hey, Onii-chan, there are some documents in here that detail every transaction Gato every had. It looks like something to blackmail people with...Onii-chan come here. You'll want to see this."

The seriousness in her voice makes him hurry. He takes the paper.

"Look here." She points to a transaction line about halfway down the first page.

"1,200 slaves transferred to Danzo of Konoha for 5 million ryo! And it's dated two weeks ago. What the hell?"

'Why would he need so many slaves?'

"…**The only thing I can think of is that he is trying to summon Shinigami-sama."**

"_What?"_

"**Shinigami-sama only shows up in only two scenarios. One: someone summons him in which he takes the soul of the summoner. Two: there is large scale death in which he comes to collect the souls himself to ensure that they all get taken. He must be trying to get Shinigami-sama to grant him a favor by providing a lot of souls for a trade. I don't know what that favor would be, but it won't be good whatever it is."**

"_Wait. Isn't the seal that contains you one that Shinigami himself put on me and my sister?"_

"**Your right! He must be trying to undo the seal on you and your sister and put me in someone more willing to cooperate with him, which would kill you both."** Naruto's face visibly pales. **"Change of plans. We have to contact the Throne and let them know. They have the authority to conduct an investigation when invited. We need to show this to Wave's government and have them request it."**

"_Alright. We can do it in the morning. Of course, it will take an awful lot of explaining to do."_

"**I can help with that. There is a jutsu that we Bijuu created to make ourselves appear in the real world. But I don't know if it will work now because the seals we created it to work with are different. Excuse yourself to go outside."**

"Hey, Nao-chan, I need some air. I'll be back in a little while. Leave that piece of paper out. I'll seal it when I get back."

Naomi looks up from the stack of documents. "Ok, nii-chan. Don't wander too far."

Naruto walks a good thirty feet from the house.

"**Ok. This will be far enough. Make these hand signs."**

Naruto does.

"**Demon Style: Demon Revealing Technique!"**

Nothing happens. Naruto tries again, making sure he did everything right. Still nothing happens. Naruto feels the chakra form in his hands, but the jutsu doesn't activate.

"**Great. I was afraid of this. Well. Go back in and I'll work on a way of pulling everyone into the mindscape."**

Naruto walks back in and Naomi rushes him. "Hey nii-chan I found a boat!"

"That's great Nao-chan."

"It's called the Sea King. Here is a picture I found with the deed." She shows him a picture.

It is a long white boat. On the back of the picture is has some specifications. 200ft in length it, three decks, 7 cabins all with queen size beds or bigger, crew of 15 including a cook, a very large master bathroom, several Jacuzzi, sun deck, study, outdoor and indoor dining halls, and a exercise room.

(An: go to .com/rys?m=EBrochure&yachtKey=4411&charterKey=149&charterLocKey=75&charterPerKey=283&page= to see pictures and full description)

"Wow. This will do. Although the crew will have to be interviewed, but I don't think they will have a problem with the change in ownership." Naruto seals the deed and the photo away and the condemning piece of evidence.

Naruto finishes looking over the rest of the items from the safe. Some of it is valuable, but doesn't hold any interest. Naruto packs it up as Naomi finishes examining the documents.

"Let's have Kakashi-sempai and Hana-sensei go over it in the morning. I'll seal them up and take the scrolls with me in case anybody tries anything."

"Good idea Nao-chan. If you wouldn't mind holding on to this one too, it will help make sure that we don't get the stuff we are keeping."

He hands over the appropriate scroll to her, which she stuffs down her cleavage. This raises an eyebrow from Naruto, which she catches.

"What? I don't think anybody has the gut to reach into no man's land."

Naruto smirks. "Well, it will be some man's land someday, so don't make it a habit of hiding things there." Naomi turns bright red at that.

"Onii-chan your so mean!" she says before running up the stairs. She makes no noise as she ascends the stairs. Once she reaches the top, she sticks out her tongue at him and disappears into her room.

**(Time Skip-Next Morning: 7am)**

Naruto is already awake and down stairs. Naruto has the scroll that has the items that the Namikaze's is on his body. He doesn't trust a certain Uchiha not to go rifling through his things.

Kyuubi had woken him up early and explained the premise of how to pull others into the mindscape. Then she actually taught him the jutsu.

Someone coming down the stairs catches his attention. It's Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I need to talk with you, Hana-sempai, and Nao-chan this morning. Something has come up."

Kakashi turns to face him. "Ok. What is it?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I need all three of you to be here. I'm not going to repeat myself and it will take a long while to explain."

Kakashi nods his understanding, but is wondering what could be so important. He sits on the couch next to Naruto.

A few minutes later Hana comes down the stairs. Naruto tells her the same thing, which she has the same reaction as Kakashi.

As Tsunami comes out with breakfast, Naomi comes down the stairs and catches the wink Tsunami sends to Naruto.

Hana's dogs begin to bark outside. A few seconds later, a knock on the door.

The four instantly are on edge.

Tsunami answers the door, wondering who would be out this early. In the doorway is a man and a woman. Male is about Naruto's height and has red hair with dark circles around his eyes and carries a gourd on his back. The female is shorter than the male, has dark skin, short green hair, and red eyes.

"Is this the home of Tazuna?" the male says.

"Yes. May I help you?" Tsunami says politely.

"We are from the Throne of Power and we…" the man stops as his eyes fall on Naruto.

"**Yes! I never thought they would show up so quickly. That chakra explosion must have really been something to pinpoint my location."**

"You. You must come with us," demands the female. She pushes Tsunami out of the way and strolls into the house. Instantly Hana and Kakashi are in front of Naruto as well as Naomi.

"What is this about?" asks Kakashi, very nervous about the obviously very powerful shinobi in front of them.

"This is about the Kyuubi no Yoko," answers the red head.

* * *

End Chapter 2

AN: The boat is something that will come in later. Also threw in some conspiracy implicating Sarutobi. I also made it so that Gato had very rare items. The guy is a business tycoon and would have come into contact with any number of rare items. It's too much not to expect Gato to not have good taste in knowing what is either very expensive or invaluable just by looking at something.

Thanks to everyone who voted and harem poll will be open for another 2 chapters so hurry and vote!

Scores are still going up. Right now, the pairings are Kushina, Mikoti, and Naomi, with a one-shot with Mei.

Kushina Namikaze -24 votes

Mikoto Uchiha- 19 votes

Naomi Namikaze - 15 votes

Mei Terumi-14 votes

Samui- 5 votes

Yugao Uzuki-4 votes

Tenten-3 votes

Temari-3 votes

Tayuya-3 votes

Anko Mitarashi-3 vptes

Kurenai Yuhi-3 votes

Ayame-2 votes

Ino Yamanaka-1 vote

Karin1-vote

Fem Haku-1 vote

Tsunme Inuzuka-1 vote

Sakura Haruno-0 votes

Shuzine-0 votes

Hinata Hyuuga-0 votes

and almost any other fem characters minus Tsunade and any cannon Jinchuuriki

Keep voting, noting is for certain.

Any questions or comments, please let me know and i will answer as best i can.

Thanks,

tomhunt98


	4. Chapter 3: Return Home

AN: Sorry about the very long time between updates. My computer crashed and I lost the last three years of my life because my hard drive fried itself. Anyways, here is the new chapter.

A very big shout out to DevilKeys Writing for informing writters how to get past the "Error 2" when trying to add new chapters. When you get it, replace "property" with "content" in the web address. That worked for me.

***Warning: This will be an incest story. If it not your style or thing, then don't read. The readers have voted. This is the only warning from here on out***

_"Justice without force is powerless; force without justice is tyrannical."- Blaise Pascal_

**Chapter 3: Return Home**

Six people stare at each other with one clueless bystander. Tsunami stands and looks back between the two groups, slightly trembling from the very palpable tension. Her fear that her house will be turned into a battle zone and it being demolished in the process is very likely at the moment.

**"Kid, you better jump in there before a fight happens. There is no way your group can stand up to two Throne plus eight Guardians,"** Kyuubi warns him.

"Wait!"

Everyone turns to look at Naruto.

"Let's talk about this like civilized people and not kill each other," Naruto pleads.

The red head scoffs at the idea of the Konoha shinobi killing one of them but the green haired girl shoots him a glare that shuts him up.

"Very well. My name is Fu. This is Gaara. We are here on official Throne business."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My sister Naomi. They are Kakashi Hatake and Hana Inuzuka, our sensei." Naruto gestures to each person in order. "I know you have come here for Kyuubi, but there are things we must discuss. We should go somewhere we will not be…over heard." Fu seems to agree with him. Such topics are best discussed behind closed doors.

"We passed a large lake on the way here. We could go set up there. It will be more secure and remote," suggests Fu.

Kakashi, not knowing what is going on tries to get things under his control.

"I don't know what the Throne has to do with the Kyuubi, but Naruto is a shinobi of the Leaf and we cannot allow him to be kidnapped." He moves to uncover the Sharingan when Naruto's hand stops him.

"I wouldn't do that. These people are above Kage level and their Guardians are Kage level. We can't take ten shinobi of that level so let's talk before resorting to violence. It would be like fighting eight Jiraiyas and two Minato Namikaze all at the same time." The group is slightly surprised at his knowledge of Throne, no more than Gaara and Fu.

Slightly stunned at Naruto's forwardness, Kakashi very reluctantly accepts it, only because his shinobi are going haywire, telling him that Naruto is indeed correct. He slowly takes his hand away from his hitai-ate. All seven move out the door. Hana, who was leading the rear of the group, stops when Tsunami follows them outside.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private conversation. Please stay in the house where it is safe." Hana wasn't about to be rude to their host without due cause. Once she is sure that Tsunami isn't going to follow, she meets up with the group.

Once they clear the house Naruto turns to Fu. "Could two of your Guardians watch the house? We are on a mission here to protect the family that lives here and we can't while talking."

Fu looks at Gaara for a second before snapping. Instantly four shinobi appear in front of her. They all wear the same demon style mask with armor that covers most of their body,

"How can we serve you today?" they all ask at the same time.

"Karasuba and Kazuma go and secure the house. Place the standard defensive seals around the perimeter and stand guard until we return. Hyake and Mizae have the other Guardians set up a perimeter around us once we reach the lake," she orders.

"Yes ma'm!" and all four disappear, almost like they were never there.

A few minutes later, they all arrive at the lake. Everyone turns to Naruto.

"Alright, talk," Gaara demands.

Naruto sighs. This is going to take a _long_ time.

"Kyuubi right now is telling me to pull you all into the mindscape so she can talk as well."

The three Leaf shinobi are dumbstruck. "You…you can talk to it?" Kakashi breathes out.

Naruto growls. "Kyuubi is not an it! She is my friend and not at all like the village portrayed her. So don't start talking like you know her."

The group is shocked at how vehemently Naruto is defending Kyuubi. He receives a very harsh glare from Naomi for an unknown reason which is odd because he usually can read her like a very advanced book. He may not know some words, but he gets the general idea. Naruto takes a deep breath and calms down and decides to ask her later about it.

"The jutsu that Kyu came up with will pull everyone within 2 feet into my mindscape. Are you ok with that?" he asks the group.

He gets immediate nods from his sister and the Jonin. Fu and Gaara discuss it for a minute before nodding. They all get within 2 feet of Naruto after informing the Guardians and Naruto forms five hand signs.

"**Onipou: Seishin no Shugun!**" (Demon Art: Gathering of Minds!)

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The six materialize inside Naruto's mind. Immediately they see Kyuubi in a plain but elegant white kimono and a blue obi sitting on a stool at the kitchen chewing on a raw steak with her bare hands and drinking a Bloody Martini with real blood.

Everyone just looks for a minute. No talking, no sound. Kyuubi just continues to snack before sighing. She drains the Martini which was a pretty big glass. That gets their eyes open. Then Kyuubi takes the entire 20 oz. steak and stuffs her face. It is gone five seconds later.

She whips around when she hears jaws hit the floor. She wipes her mouth with a napkin before rounding on her "guests".

**"How long have you been standing there?"** she asks dangerously. No Answer. **"How long?"** she growls.

Nobody answers or is dumb enough to. But Naruto, being the knucklehead and least attuned to women's moods, answers.

"Long enough to see you like you steak." Naruto laughs outright as her expression.

Before anyone can do anything, Naruto is flying through the air and hits the wall, cratering it. It also has the secondary effect of shutting him up.

**"You should learn when to comment and when to shut up. Women can be very delicate,"** she says offhandedly as she dusts her fist off.

Naruto snorts and pulls himself out of the wall. Unfortunately for Naruto, that hit must not have been hard enough to wake up his brain. "You delicate? That is saying a water dragon doesn't hurt."

The group sweat drops. 'You really want to get sent into another wall,' was the average thought.

Before anyone can react Naruto is again embedded in the wall, but this time much deeper to the point to where he would have to expend a large amount of effort to get out by himself. Everyone looks surprised to see Kyuubi still standing there. Another impact and Naruto is seen against an intact wall. The culprit this time is Naomi, her hand hoisting him by his neck, keeping him in the wall. A menacing purple aura surrounds her.

Dark emotions swirl like powerful tides through her. Betrayal, hurt, loneliness. The one person who knew _everything_ she has been through, knows how she feels, understands her more than anybody else, the person she trusts more than anyone now has put a huge hole in her faith and trust. Her emotional dam is cracking and is breaking more and more by the second.

While Naruto is being manhandled by Naomi Kyuubi motions for Fu and Gaara to follow her. Naruto even with Naomi beating him into the wall was aware enough to her a feint, **"Let's give them some space. I'll show you around. You aren't going to believe this place."**

Naomi looked up at him with slit pupils, accessing the other half of Kyuubi's chakra. "When were you going to tell ka-chan and I about this? How long has THAT been going on Naruto? Whatever happened to we don't keep secrets?" She increases the grip on his throat, slowly crushing his wind pipe. "Whatever happened that we trust each other with everything?" Silent and hot tears roll down her flawless face.

Naruto tries to say something, but her hand is blocking all air from moving to get any sort of volume. He tries to take her hand away, but her grip is like trying to get an Akamichi to not eat at an all-you-can-eat buffet with low prices and gourmet food. Seeing how nothing he does gets through to her, he resorts to using his mindscape.

Suddenly Naomi flies across the room to collide with…a foamy wall? She stares for a second in shock before glaring at Naruto. She tries to get up but finds herself constricted _by _the wall much to her surprise. She thrashes around, trying to get loose, but her bindings hold firm. Kakashi's and Hana's are wide open in shock, which quickly goes away and they prepare to jump in between the fighting siblings.

"Just hold on a second Nao-chan and give me a chance to answer! I didn't tell you because I only met her two days ago!" Hana and Kakashi stop seeing that Naruto isn't going to attack her back and decide to just let them work it out. So they go to the kitchen and grab something to drink.

That gets Naomi to stop moving. Her eyes narrow as she looks at her brother, trying to determine if what he is saying is true or not.

"Do you doubt me that much that you would attack me at the first sign of dishonesty? Am I that untrustworthy?"

It hits her like a hard slap to the face. She had jumped to conclusions and showing just how willing she is to jump to conclusions. She feels terrible. Now she has hurt her brother, her comforter, the one she draws strength from. Tears start to gather in her eyes, ashamed of her behavior; her lack of trust in who she is supposed to trust above all.

She tenses as she feels someone wrap their arms around her but soon relaxes as she looks up to see her brother's trademark yellow hair. She wraps her arms around him torso and openly sobs. Naruto just holds her while she cries.

"It's Ok Nao-chan. Let it out. You don't have to keep it all bottled up."

After a few minutes, she stops crying, but doesn't let go. "I…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll do anything! Please don't leave me." It comes out no more than a whisper.

Naruto put his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Naomi Uzumaki, nothing could make me do that. You are my family and you are my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and ka-chan. It will take a lot more than something like this to make me leave." He gives her one of his million-watt smile, assuaging her fears. This of course makes her hold on tighter to him.

A shiver runs down her spine and her cheeks become hot. Her entire body heats up. How can such a simple thing as a smile make her react like that? She is broken out of her thoughts as Naruto continued to talk, completely unaware of her revere.

"And besides I might have had the same reaction you did. Although I don't think I would be able to hoist you up by your neck. Not without your freaky strength," he says with a goofy grin.

That gets a small laugh out of her. Naruto disengages her from him.

"Let's go get Hana-sempai and Kakashi-sensei. We have a lot to talk about while Kyuubi gives the others a tour."

Naomi nods and latches onto his arm and refuses to give it up. They walk into the kitchen where Hana is snacking on some pieces of bacon and Kakashi is drinking…something while reading his smut. Naruto doesn't know what it is, but the color is making him queasy just by looking at it.

"I see you two made up," was the greeting Kakashi gave them.

"You know, I suggest you put the book away before something happens to it that you will regret," Naruto threatens.

Kakashi just shrugs. "You won't be able to do anything about it."

Naruto smirks deviously. Suddenly Kakashi shrieks and drops the book while trying to claw his eyes (yes, even the Sharingan) out. Hana is over to him in a second and holding his hands to prevent him from doing just that. Despite her best efforts, Kakashi is slowly winning due to his greater strength.

"What the hell did you do?" Hana yells at him over Kakashi's yelling. She lets go of a hand and hits his solar plexus, dropping him to his knees and forcing him to stop trying to injure himself.

Naruto just waves at her jovially. "Oh nothing much. I just changed the content of his book to yaoi: Hokage Edition. I told him to put it away, but he didn't listen. He was arrogant and forgot where we are. It's _my_ mindscape. I can do just about anything here. I suggest you remember that next time Kakashi."

By that time Kakashi had tried to stop injuring himself. "I will never look at a mambo line the same way again. I will never be able to get the picture of Sandaime doing…"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear it!" shouts Hana. Secretly though, she is wondering what Naruto had come up with… A small nose bleed comes out of her nose which didn't go unnoticed.

Naomi this whole time is cataloging this away for future blackmail.

"Now that we are done with that, we are here for a reason. So let's get to it."

Naruto and Naomi join their sensei at the counter. Naomi is as close to him as possible as the counter will let, still feeling clingy. Naruto doesn't mind. He rarely gets contact like this, so he isn't complaining.

"First of all, what I'm about to say stays here. Kyuubi had me promise not to tell anyone, but she gave me permission to tell you three since one: Naomi you would find out anyways and two: we need your help (he points to Hana and Kakashi). So before I tell you anymore, I need promises from all three of you that you won't speak to another soul about this."

Naomi promises immediately while Hana and Kakashi are more reserved. "You realize that will have to report whatever you say to Hokage-sama, right?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Not even him. If what I tell you gets out then the consequences will be _global_. If you can't swear to silence then I will kick you out of my mind." Both Jonin are put on edge by the seriousness in his voice.

Hana sighs. "Alright, I'm in, but it better be worth it."

Naruto nods and all eyes are on Kakashi. "Fine, but…"

"But what? If you deem it important enough you will tell Jiji (Grandfather)? That is precisely what I'm trying to prevent. Something is going on in Konoha and I can't risk it getting out. Either swear or you're leaving."

Seeing that he isn't going to get a compromise, Kakashi shakes his head. "I cannot do that. It's not that I don't trust you, but I won't keep secrets from the Hokage. I will be reporting that you have a secret and that Kyuubi has contacted you."

Naruto nods his head. "I understand. One must keep true their own convictions. But know that you not staying will have consequences in the future."

Kakashi is about to ask what consequences when he is picked up by Naruto and _tossed_ at high speeds towards a random corner of the room. As he is about to make contact with the wall, the world goes black. He feels he is suffocating. He can't breathe, can't move. He feels like he is being twisted, compressed, and stretched all at the same time (spaghettification). Just when he is about to pass out, he springs from his sitting position up by the lake where they had been drawn into Naruto's mind.

He looks around to find the rest of them unconscious. Kakashi shakes his head and walks towards Naruto, intent on searching him. But as he approaches, a kunai to his throat stops him. He looks behind him to see a brown haired woman behind a mask holding a kunai to his throat. As He looks over her outfit, he notices she has some decent sized breasts under her armor.

"Proceed to the house. You have no business here now," she says in a very deadly and serious voice.

"And you are?"

"I am Uzume, #10 and head of Lord Gaara's Guardians. Leave now before you are forced to leave," she answers coldly.

Kakashi, sizing her up, sees that he is nowhere near her level. From her reserves to the look in her eyes that screams power and confidence. He curses his luck and will have to search him later.

"Very well," was all he says before walking back to the house.

Back inside Naruto mind, he has just finished explaining the whole the nine Throne all hold Bijuu and Kyuubi is the ninth and most powerful Bijuu and they are here to take Kyuubi back to Destiny's Gateway.

"So what happens now?" Hana asks.

Naruto shrugs. "Don't know. I guess we discuss that while we are in here. Let's join the others now that you are caught up."

Naomi and Hana follow Naruto out to the patio. Naruto steps out and instantly gets tackled by a blond blur. He looks up from the ground to see a woman with very short blond hair, giant breasts, and grey eyes with black circles around her eyes straddling him. Her head is on his chest and seems to be trying to meld with him.

"Wh…Who are you?" he asks, still in shock.

**"Gaara…your fired. You, boy, would you be my new container?"** she asks as she continues to rub herself on him. She ignores the large amount of KI coming from Naomi and the surprised looks from Gaara.

**"Shukaku, get off my container…now!"** Kyuubi demands.

The now dubbed Shukaku looks at Kyuubi before sticking her tongue at her before resuming rubbing herself along Naruto who is having a very tough time not reacting.

**"No, he is mine. I refuse to give up someone who created this resort on his first try."**

Kyuubi growls. **"Perhaps you have forgotten in my absence that I am the strongest Bijuu."** Kyuubi suddenly grows two ears on the top of her head and nine tails sprout from under her kimono. Two tails shoot forward and grab Shukaku's wrists and lifts her off the ground and pulls her to Kyuubi.

**"Listen and listen well. I will excuse your actions this time, but you had better not forget again. Know your place!"** (Yeah I know this quote is over used, but it works so well)

Kyuubi elongates her tails and swings Shukaku around and around getting to incredible speeds before letting go and Shukaku shoots off and lands on the far side of the lake 250 feet away.

**"There, now that the trash is taken care of, I do believe that we have something to talk about."**

Naomi helps Naruto off the ground after shooting him a glare. Naruto looks at her weirdly, wondering what that was for.

**"Naruto, if you would be a dear and make us somewhere to sit,"** Kyuubi coos at him. Blushing slightly, he conjures up 8 chairs around a circular table. Naruto notices for the first time, a tall, very muscular green haired man sitting next to Fu…and they are holding hands. Naruto is in between Kyuubi and Naomi who is sitting next to Hana. Then an empty seat, then Gaara then Fu then the green man lastly coming full circle back to Kyuubi.

'That must be the Bijuu sealed inside of her, but how is he out?'

**"Before we start, I think introductions are necessary as I don't know you two," **Kyuubi states, referring to Fu and Gaara.

"Well, I am Fu Ichirama. I hold the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (seven tailed beetle). I have been a part of Throne for 7 years and the Head of Medicine. I replaced Geima Feku."

"I'm Subaku no Gaara. I hold Ichibi no Shukaku. I have been a part of Throne for 5 years. My job is head of Internal Affairs. Anything that happens inside Throne goes through me. I replaced Mito Karagami."

The man next to Fu speaks next. **"I am the Nanabi. You may address me as either Kabuto or Mushi. My specialty is super strength and control of insects like your Aburame clan. In fact, they got that ability from me. I gave them insect contracts."**

Just then Shukaku turns around the corner, thoroughly drenched, her clothes now see-through. Naruto turns away very quickly to keep from having a nose bleed. She sees this and smirks. She stretches, showing more of her cleavage and plops down in the empty chair. Suddenly she disappears in a cloud of smoke before reappearing not a second later, completely dry. She shoots Gaara a small glare, which he happily returns.

"And who are you three?" Fu asks as Gaara is too busy having a staring contest with Shukaku.

"I am Naruto Uz…" he looks at Naomi. "Should we just tell them? It will come out eventually and with Throne involved, nobody will try anything."

She strikes a thinking pose. "I don't know. Ka-chan said not to tell anybody, but I guess she will forgive us."

Naruto nods and turns back to the group. "I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my sister, Naomi Namikaze, children of the Yondaime Hokage. And this is Hana Inuzuka, my sister's Jonin instructor. The other guy is Kakashi Hatake, my Jonin instructor, but he couldn't swear to secrecy so I kicked him out."

Hana has her mouth hanging wide open. How had she not seen it before? He is an exact copy of his father. She smacks herself on the forehead for her idiocy.

"Um…I have a question," Naomi speaks up.

Everyone's attention turns to Naomi, who shrinks back. Normally she is aggressive, challenging. But these are hardly normal circumstances.

"Um, Kyuubi-san, I was wondering…how are you…you know…wondering around? I thought you would be locked up or something like a prison."

Kyuubi turns her red eyes on Naomi who shrinks further and tries to hide behind Naruto. **"Valid question I guess. Originally this didn't exist. Naruto's mindscape was a sewer and I was held in a cage. Naruto, using his control over his own mind, changed it to look like this. Now still being restrained by the seal, I have to have something to keep me from either breaking free or harming Naruto so he put these scraps of paper that act as the binding to him. He could have chosen a collar, but neither he nor I liked that idea. Makes me look like a dog and a servant too much."**

Naomi nods her understanding.

**"Now that we have all gotten here, we have much to discuss. First thing is we need Waves to request an Inquiry into Konoha. We have evidence that Danzo, a Konoha elder, acquired 1,200 slaves from Gato. I believe that he is trying to summon Shinigami-sama. Only he or a very powerful seal breaker that only Throne has can break the Shiki Fūjin."**

"Why would he do that?" asks a confused Fu.

**"Because he wants me. I'm not totally here. Half of my chakra and my body are in Naomi. Shinigami-sama only appears when summoned or when there are a huge number of people that die in a very short amount of time. I think that he plans to use them as a gift to break the seal on both Naruto and Naomi."**

**"To what purpose?"** asks Mushi. A sudden movement of chairs and Shukaku is instantly on Gaara's lap and the two heatedly making out.

Naomi points to the two. "What's with them?"

**"Shukaku is bi-polar. She must be having one of her hypomanic episodes. It makes her extremely impulsive. We don't need them anyways as long as Mushi-kun and Fu-san are listening."**

"Danzo has always been about doing what he thinks is best for Konoha. He runs an illegal group called Rootthat helps him accomplish his goals. He believes every country is a threat and the only way to deal with the threat is by conquering everything. He is the type of person to believe that he is incapable of being wrong and he will stop at nothing to do what he thinks needs to be done." Hana has a personal grudge against him as he stole three of their most prized dogs into his Root program and she sees the results of their breeding all over Konoha.

**"With that knowledge, I assume that he is going to use Shinigami-sama to seal me entirely into someone more…cooperative with his goals than Naruto and Naomi. We need to convince Waves to put in an investigative request to Throne. Danzo probably won't move while a squad of Inquisitors is there. The problem is, if the seal is broken, both of them will die with the unrestrained youki that they hold in them. There is no way that they won't now. They have to build up their tolerance to my youki first if they have any chance of surviving."**

Naruto and Naomi pale.

"So we have to stop him. I will put in a request to Wave's government as soon as possible," Hana says with vigor.

"That's great and all, but we were sent here to escort you back to Throne, no exceptions," Gaara informs her now that Shukaku isn't occupying his mouth. She is asleep in his arms, her head against his chest.

Kyuubi shakes her head. **"I need to return to Konoha. I need to figure out _why_ Throne wasn't told so I could be retrieved and who is responsible."**

Naruto hits his hands on the table in anger. "It was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. He knew about you being from Throne and he could have made our lives much easier, but instead he chose to make it a living hell, all for a little power."

Hana gets where he is going. "We were pretty weak after Kyuubi attacked. We just lost our Hokage, 40% of our ninja forces were gone, and our infrastructure had taken a beating. I can understand him wanting to bolster our power, but knowingly going against Throne is stupid."

**"That is not an excuse. If we had been informed, we would have taken care of Konoha as a policy because Kyuubi was our charge. We would have declared Konoha off limits until it reached 90% of its power before the attack. All Kages know this. The question is was it the Third or the Fourth who came up with this,"** Mushi informs them.

Hana thinks for a second. "I don't think it was the Fourth. He was instated the day of the attack and he might not have even known the truth about Throne. That leaves the Third. It is hard to believe he would do such a thing."

**"Well, your Fourth may have that excuse, but not Hiruzen. I have met him many times since he was Hokage from right after the Second Great Ninja War all the way through the Third Great War. I was on a delegation board, or my container at the time was, and we hammered out a peace treaty. If what we are saying is true, he will be arrested and tried for attempting to undermine the balance of power through illegal means,"** Mushi adds in.

**"Well, now we have one more thing to discuss. Since we are going back to Konoha, we will have to wait until the bridge is complete. At the current rate, it will take a further two weeks to repair and finish the bridge,"** Kyu says offhandedly.

Naruto hangs his head in guilt while Shukaku rears her head.

**"What the fuck Kyu? We are supposed to bring you back, not take you on a leisure stroll."**

'Great, another mood shift,' Naomi thinks while shaking her head.

**"I have been away for 12 years, I think I can wait another three weeks. Besides, that will give Throne time to get the Inquisitors to Konoha and sniff out this Danzo to keep Naruto and Naomi safe. There is a way we can speed up construction. Naruto, have Tazuna repair the damaged side and have you and Naomi build up the other side."**

Naruto nods, still looking guilty.

**"I don't fucking like it. It's bad enough that we are taking as long as we are. Fuck, now we have to report to Hachibi."**

Kyuubi shrugs. **"You would have had to either way to send the request form. I don't see the problem."**

Shukaku looks pissed, but then shrugs and starts making out with Gaara again.

**"Now that the important topics are out of the way, Hana, you had best keep that Uchiha away from me and the twins. Because I _will_ take control of Naruto and kill him if he so much as looks at either one. And he better get more of a punishment of a month with no mission pay."**

Hana quickly nods at the amount of KI Kyuubi is putting behind her threat.

"Wait, what happened?" Fu asks. The four from Throne are confused. Usually Konoha is very teammate oriented and are very friendly to each other. Something must have happened to disrupt that or their intelligence was wrong.

Kyuubi describes in detail what happened on the bridge. Fu and Mushi are pissed and Gaara is holding onto Shukaku who is suddenly crying. Naomi looks across to Gaara.

"Does this happen often?"

"More than you know, but it makes her unique and I wouldn't change her in the least," Gaara says as he strokes her hair, trying to calm her. In truth her mood changes aren't nearly so rapid, but seeing her very old friend for the first time in twelve years is sending her emotions into chaos.

"So the plan is, we petition Waves, complete the bridge, find out why Throne wasn't informed, and then go to Throne, taking about three weeks to do right?" Hana asks for clarity.

Kyuubi nods. **"Well, it's been an enlightening conversation folks, but it's time to get the hell out of my house. I want to go for a swim and I can't do that with so many…onlookers."**

Everyone but Kyuubi gets up and goes indoors. Naruto lags behind and gets rid of the table and most of the chairs. After that is done, he makes to go inside as well.

**"Naruto, wait up."**

Naruto stops and sees Kyuubi standing, looking at him with an odd expression.

"What is it Kyu?"

She takes a deep breath. She opens her mouth to say something but suddenly closes it. **"I…I just wanted to tell you…to come back into the seal tonight. I have something to discuss with you."** She stammers, which for her is very rare and embarrassing.

"Oh, ok. See you then."

**Land of Waves**

One by one the group wakes and emerges from their induced comas. Naruto is the last one to awaken and when he stands up, he is confronted by a Guardian.

"You hold Kyuubi-sama correct?" she asks. She has very long brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Yes, I hold Kyuubi's soul. My sister holds her chakra. What can I do for you?" he asks politely. No use getting into a fight with someone who can beat the shit out of you.

"My name is Uzume, head of the Divine Guardians for Lord Gaara. I'm just informing you that the silver haired man you called Kakashi tried to search you while you were unconscious. I stopped him, but he didn't seem dissuaded from trying again. He may be searched your belongings in the house."

Naruto and Naomi, who came up beside him, are fuming.

"Thank you Uzume-san and I appreciate your assistance."

At that moment Gaara and Fu join the conversation. "Uzume, I want you and Hokufu (Hoe-ku-fu) to watch over these two. While they aren't in Throne, they do carry Kyuubi-sama and must be protected as such."

She bows very low. "As you wish Lord Gaara."

"I shall also be assigning two of my Guardians to you as well. I will keep watch for Kakashi and keep him from doing anything that would harm either of you. As of this moment, you are under the protection of the Throne of Power. We shall make that announcement for the rest of the group as well."

Naruto and Naomi look at each other before smiling and bowing to the two Throne. "Thank you very much. We appreciate any help we can get."

**Later That Night**

Naruto jumps into the mindscape. The first thing Naruto notices is that the room is much darker than normal. The second thing he notices is that there is a strange smell in the air. The third thing he notices is that he hears something.

He follows the sound to the outside patio and chuckles at what he sees.

There in all her glory is Kyuubi…rolling around in the mud, getting her fur all dirty and tangled. Naruto can see clumps of mud matting and clinging to her normally pristine fur. Kyuubi doesn't notice him and keeps rolling around, making weird noises that sound like a cross between a mewl and a growl, but whatever it is, it is clear she is enjoying herself.

Naruto can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing. Kyuubi stops rolling immediately and faces her trespasser. She shifts back into her human form, but is still thoroughly covered and caked in mud.

She glares at him as she approaches. **"You tell anybody about this and I will swap around your genetic structure until you're a whale."**

Naruto slowly stops laughing and notices that she isn't wearing anything _but_ mud, giving him a generous look at her godly body. She sees this and stretches herself out, giving him quite a show. He instantly sports a nose bleed.

**"You know, mud is very good at maintaining good skin which is the reason I have mud baths. I just don't like others to know as it is so…dirty most would think I was crazy."**

Naruto nods and smirks. "But that doesn't explain why you were enjoying it. I heard your…well whatever sounds you were making. You were obviously enjoying it."

Kyuubi has the decency to blush. **"Well, I will admit that there is something deep down that finds it…exhilarating. To give in to one's instincts wholly and just let go. But you didn't come here to talk about bathing habits. I asked you here because we need to talk about your future."**

Naruto wises up quickly. "What do you mean?"

**"I mean that when we get back to Throne, there is a strong chance that I will be removed from you and you will be sent back to Konoha. You know that each of us Bijuu choose our hosts and with that comes an enormous responsibility. I don't know if you are the right person for the job of running Throne."**

Naruto suddenly feels a heavy weight on his chest. He hadn't really thought about it, but somewhere in his mind, he just assumed that Kyuubi would always be with him. Naruto looks away, not sure what to think or feel. Kyuubi feels a pang of guilt from the hurt look on his face and rushes to make herself understood. For some reason she feels the need to make him understand.

**"Look, my position is one of the hardest ones to fill. I am or was directly responsible for thousands of people and indirectly everyone in the Elemental Nations. There is a reason only two of my containers lived past one hundred. Being the strongest Bijuu I get set out for the biggest and hardest tasks and on top of that I have to run a government. Don't get me wrong though. You are very talented and strong and have an amazing amount of potential but that alone isn't enough."** She pauses to see if her words had any effect on him. He twitches, but no other reaction. Her chest tightens and is strongly compelled to keep going.

**"I didn't say that it will happen, just that it might and you have the right to know what might happen. Your life has been filled with so much pain and loneliness and I don't want to add to that. But we are a long way away from that decision, so don't dwell on it too much. I don't want you to become depressed or feel like you are entitled to the position. I just want you to be prepared for the possible outcomes."**

Naruto takes it all in. He still doesn't know what to feel or how to react. He doesn't know why he is do bothered by the thought of not seeing her again. He only met her a few days ago, but it is there. Unable to deal with this, he goes on autopilot. He numbly nods his understanding.

Not really caring that she is naked or covered in drying mud, she draws him into a hug and gently strokes his whisker marks, making him purr softly. They stay like this, neither talking, until the morning and watch the sun rise over the horizon.

**Time Skip-2 weeks**

They group walks down the worn down path towards Konoha. They are a few hours out since they got done a few days early. A lot of things have happened.

First, it wasn't difficult convincing Wave to put in an inquiry for investigation. Wave's government was convinced they owed the shinobi and were glad to help out in any way they could.

Next has to do with Sasuke. Since he wasn't up when Throne got there and had not seen the interaction, when they sat down for breakfast and he found not one but two Throne there he had stars in his eye. Everyone was very quick to agree that Sasuke with starry eyes looked VERY creepy and told him to stop immediately. Or that's what would have happened.

There had been a bet going between Naruto, Naomi, Gaara, and Fu to see how Sasuke would react. After telling them his personality, they agreed that it was only a matter of time before he demanded them to train him. Their bet was how he would ask and how long it takes for him to ask. The wager was the losers had to each pay for a meal and the winner gets to chose where and what he/she eats. Kyuubi wanted in, but without anything to wager, she was left out.

Gaara picked later the same day and ask nicely to be trained. Fu's was also the same day, but he demands to be taught because he is an Uchiha. Naruto picked immediately and it would also be demanding also very rude. Naomi was the wild card. She chose the next day and would assume they were there to train him.

So when Sasuke came down the stairs, Naomi quickly ran behind him, chopped him on the back of the neck and beat the shit out of him while he was unconscious. The rest stared wide eyed as Sasuke got is ass handed to him until Kakashi came in and stopped her. When the others cried foul play, she told them, "You didn't say that I couldn't beat him up to make sure he didn't ask today."

Unfortunately for her, things didn't go as planned. The next morning when Sasuke woke up from the previous beating, he climbed down the stairs and looked surprised at the two guests. When Sasuke opened his mouth, Naruto shot a senbon into his mouth. It was covered with a paralytic and Naruto beat the shit out of him…again. The two from Throne snickered as Naomi watched in horror as her chance to get three free meals washed away with every fist Naruto put into Sasuke. Naruto only stopped when Kakashi came into the room and again, found Sasuke getting beat up.

Suffice it to say that they called off the bet. As much fun as it was to beat the living daylight out of him, the only members left who hadn't were above Kage level and nobody wanted to get charged with murder.

On the third day, Sasuke _slowly_ proceeded down the stairs, cautious of being attacked again. This time he actually made it to the table, where Kakashi is already there, keeping the peace. When he is introduced to the Throne members he then gets stars in his eyes.

**Flashback – 3 days after Throne arrives**

"So, when do we start?" he asks.

Fu and Gaara share a look and a smirk before turning back to him.

"Immediately if you want."

Sasuke gets up and is outside before anybody can stop him. Fu follows him outside and everyone gets on the porch to watch on Gaara's insistence of, "You won't want to miss this."

About a hundred yards away, Fu and Sasuke are talking. "Alright, to judge just what to learn, I want three spars. First will be Taijutsu, second will be Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and the third will be a weapons spar. Got it?"

Sasuke nods and gets into his Intercepting Fist stance. Fu slides into her own. Faster than anyone but Gaara and the Guardians watching, Fu attacks and hit Sasuke with a chakra powered punch to his chest. The force behind it is greater than Tsunade at her full strength and in her prime and Fu is holding back. Not by much but still holding back.

Sasuke goes _flying_. Not just thrown back, but fucking flying through the air like a bird. The group watches in amazement as Sasuke hits the surface of the lake and skips not once but six times before dropping below the water level. Kakashi sighs and disappears in a shunshin since nobody is going to go get him.

Not realizing Kakashi has already gone to get him, Sakura runs to the lake, stripping as she runs yelling, "SASUKE-KUN!" Not really wanting to see the banshee naked, not that there would be much to see, Naruto and Naomi slip inside while Zack and Amy snicker at her and take photos with their cameras that they always have on them.

**End Flashback**

When Sasuke awoke, he tried again, but Fu just yelled at him that there is no way in the seven circles of hell that they would ever train a stuck up, power hungry, moral-less brat like him. Sasuke got so mad that he charges Fu. Big mistake. Apparently Fu's head Guardian, Karasuba, didn't like that. In a flash of grey, she appears in front of Fu, her long sword drawn and placed up against Sasuke's throat. Next thing Sasuke knows, he is tied to a tree with no chance of escaping. If it had not been for Fu telling her to stand down, Sasuke would be nothing more than a fish fillet sold on the market for dirt cheap.

Sasuke didn't speak to Gaara of Fu after that, much to their delight.

The next thing to happen was with Kakashi himself. Naruto walked in on him ruffling through his now unsealed clothes. A heated argument ensued, drawing the attention of the other occupants. They open the door to find Kakashi against the wall being held by his neck with a kunai against his stomach by the brown haired Guardian Gaara had assigned to protect him.

Uzume informed the rest of them that she caught Kakashi trying to assault Naruto. What Kakashi was really doing was trying to search him for anything that he was hiding. Fu and Gaara dragged Kakashi into the woods where they had a long conversation with him. Mostly it was Kakashi saying that he had the right to search his students while Fu and Gaara tell him that Naruto and Naomi are off limits and if he tried it again, he will get more than a bruised neck. Kakashi gave in eventually, telling them that he will be filing a complaint with Throne later.

Next is that Kyuubi and Naruto have been talking a lot. Just friendly chats, getting to know each other better, well Naruto getting to know Kyuubi better since she has viewed his memories. But even still she is drawn to him. As much as she wants to distance herself from him, something is pushing her toward him. Some unknown force or want. Whatever it is, she answers nearly all of his questions and the only ones she doesn't have to do with Throne for security purposes. Whether she wants to or not, they grow closer.

Back to the current, as the group walk closer to Konoha, Naruto begins to feel a sense of foreboding.

"Maybe we should message ahead, tell them that we are almost back."

Naomi, knowing her brother more than anyone picks up on his uneasiness.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't know. I just have this feeling like something is wrong."

Kakashi pulls up beside them. "You're probably just anxious to get back, that's all. This is the longest you've spent out of the village and are home sick."

Naruto and Naomi look at him incredulously. Did he not know how they are treated? Could he really be that blind?

No, this was not homesickness, but maybe Kakashi has a point and it's nothing. Naruto lets the topic drop. He starts talking with Naomi about what they are going to do when they get back.

**Konohagakure Main Gates**

Two hours later, the group pulls up in front of the enormous gates that mark the entrance to Konoha. But something is off. The smell of blood runs heavy in the air. As they approach, they see the bodies of six people. Gaara and Fu instantly recognize their uniforms as those of an Inquisitor squad. The other two are wearing Chuunin vests and are easily recognized as the guards at the gates. No one knows how those two kept getting gate duty.

The moment the bodies are in sight, the Guardians surround the group as hundreds of shinobi fall from trees or climb out of holes in the ground. All of them have the same kanji for ROOT on their Anbu style masks.

"Ah, so the infamous Uzumaki children return. Too bad as this will be the last time you see the light of day," a man in a dark cloak says as he steps out of the shadows. "ROOT, destroy them."

The shinobi start to close the distance. Naruto nudges Naomi. "Hey, Nao-chan. Flare Kyuubi's chakra as much as you can. It will attract attention from the Hokage and ka-chan if she is here."

She nods and the two spike their youki as much as they can without losing themselves. Chakra cloaks form around them as they channel the youki inside them.

**Hokage Office**

Kushina is not having a good day. First he gets back from a mission gone wrong and she had nearly been killed. Next she arrives back at the village and finds her children are not yet back which means something is wrong. A simple escort mission to Wave doesn't take three weeks. Finally she gets to the Hokage's office to find Sarutobi wants her to go on another mission before her kids get back.

"Hokage-sama, I need to be here when my children get back! I don't get to spend a lot of time with them anyways and I promised them…"

Both snap their head towards the gate as they feel a massive wave of youki. There can only be two explanations. One: another Bijuu is in Konoha or Two: Naruto or Naomi are being forced to use it.

Both Kushina and Hiruzen take off for the gate, two dozen Anbu with them.

**Village Gate**

Things were not going to well. Four Guardians, two Throne, and the two Jonin form a protective circle around the Genin. The other four Guardians make an inner ring around the Genin and Haku. While there are eight people in the outer ring Kage level or higher, when the enemy numbers in the hundreds and are Jonin in level to begin with, the outer ring is getting pushed back. Meanwhile, the inner ring and the Genin plus Haku are backing them up with jutsu after jutsu.

Naomi is doing the most since her Lighting chakra paralyzes the victim or at least slows them down enough to get killed. Naruto is sending a lot of wind blades and gusts of wind that have a widespread effect. But when you have never ending waves of enemies, even Jinchuuriki can get tired. Zack, Amy, and Sasuke get not only their first kills but their second and third and fourth…and upwards. They are popping Soldier pills like candy to keep from succumbing to chakra exhaustion.

Naruto, having Kyuubi inside to provide him with information starts to resort to youki based attacks as his own chakra starts to run dry. Naomi starts copying him and together, they level the playing field a lot. But superior numbers eventually begin to take their toll. One of Gaara's Guardians gets a katana through the stomach, creating a hole. Another gets hit by a Lightning jutsu that fries his nerves, knocking him unconscious immediately.

The circle is quickly invaded and it degenerates into a massive free for all like brawl. Naruto and Naomi who are using a chakra cloak to increase their reflexes and make it extremely painful to touch them. Since they are double teaming the Root shinobi as they have no chance to fight one on one. One draws close to them from behind when a voice cries out over the battle.

"**Uzumaki: Sokushi!**" (Uzumaki Style: Instant Death!)

A red blur moves through the crowd starting with the man who was sneaking up on Naruto and Naomi, cutting through everything and anything. In thirty seconds, the forty or so remaining Root Jonin are lying dead on the ground. Kushina appears in front of her two children covered in blood and random pieces of body parts. Naruto and Naomi, seeing their mother, drop the chakra cloaks and rush over and hug her from behind despite being covered with gore. She would have returned it if Danzo, the man in the black cloak, hadn't stepped out in front of the group.

Then Sarutobi lands with his Anbu and instantly for a protective circle around the group from Wave and four Anbu surround Danzo.

"Danzo for committing treason of the highest regard and a multitude of other crimes against Konoha, you are hereby sentenced to death, effective immediately."

Danzo laughs. "You think you can stop me now? My plan already has been completed. **Shiki Fuin**!" Somehow without using any hand signs, he summons the God of Death himself. The clouds darken, blocking out the sun. The wind picks up and a chill covers the area. A few lightning strikes hit the ground and in a flash of light, Shinigami appears.

"**Who dares summon me?"** he booms out.

Immediately Fu, Gaara, and the Guardians all get to one knee and bow. Naruto, after a lot of pushing from Kyuubi does the same, dragging Kushina and Naomi with him.

"I have your Soulness. I have made sacrifices and I wish for your services." Shinigami turns his head to look at Danzo.

"**Oh, and what is this service you wish to be granted?"**

Without hesitation he answers. "I wish for the Kyuubi no Yoki to be unsealed and then resealed within myself. I have provided the proper payment."

Kushina gets up and puts herself between Shinigami and her children.

"If you want to get to my children, you are going to have to get through me first!" She shouts, raising her katana in a defensive stance.

Shinigami gives Kushina a glance before resuming his stare at Danzo. **"You insolent little human. You dare summon me to do your dirty work? You humans grow in arrogance every day! You offer sacrifices but they are all inferior and a waste of my time. I will not break the agreement made by Minato Namikaze."**

He turns to Kushina and her children. **"You…you are the wife to one Namikaze Minato, correct?"**

Jaws hit the ground, except those who already knew. Kushina doesn't want to admit it, but lying to a god is not recommended. Still, she grips her katana tighter.

"Yes, that's correct. You won't get either of my children. If I must fight you then so be it!" Her eyes grow very fierce; her maternal need to protect her children coursing through her, granting her the courage and strength to defend her own.

Shinigami stares impassively at her. A soft chuckling is heard from the Death God. **"Just like the stories he told me. Defiant and fiery as you are beautiful. You think nothing of your own wellbeing, only those of your children. Exactly as a mother should be. Do not concern yourself young one. I will not break the seals on your children."** He turns to Gaara and Fu.

"**Ah, Gaara and Fu. Please rise. I have not been summoned for some years since your inception Gaara. How is Throne doing?"**

They get to their feet. "It is going well. We will finally be complete for the first time in twelve years."

Shinigami nods in acknowledgment before the Death God turns to Naruto and Naomi. **"You young ones have much potential. Do not waste it. There are a great many things you both are destined for."**

Danzo however loses his temper. "You do as a say! I went to great trouble to offer you not only the lives of slaves but those of my own organization. You owe me!"

Shinigami adopts a very serious scowl. **"Foolish human. All the souls you "provided" are next to worthless. The value of a soul is determined by its strength and how willing they go to me. Namikaze Minato is one of the strongest souls I have ever encountered and was completely willing to pay his price. Even if you offered ten thousand souls, they wouldn't be enough. **

"**But enough of your arrogance and greedy dealings. I would take your soul, but you will be in my grasp soon enough."**

With that Shinigami starts to dissolve. **"Namikaze Naruto, we will see each other soon."** And with that, Shinigami disappears. The clouds dissipate and the winds die down. The temperature slowly returns to normal.

Silence overtakes the group. Only the sound of a slight breeze interrupts the silence.

"Ahem...Well, in light of recent events, Danzo is still sentenced to death. Everything you all just heard is an S-Rank secret punishable by death, even to the council. Take Danzo away," Sarutobi orders like he didn't just see THE Shinigami.

Anbu get over their shock and surround Danzo, who is burning with rage. His six years of planning gone in an instant. Damn Sarutobi and Throne for getting involved!

"You may think this is over, but it far from that. I will set Konoha right, you mark my words."

With that Danzo is gone in a flash of light and smoke, reversed summoned to his main hideout.

"Find him! He cannot be allowed to escape. Close down all gates and secure the perimeter. Have all Anbu and Jonin search for him. Make haste!"

With a collective "Yes sir!" all Anbu take off. Sarutobi sighs and turns to Team 7 and Team 11 and their guests. "I am terribly sorry about Danzo. I always have suspected him of treason for some time but unable to prove it. You will have our full cooperation."

Fu steps forward. "We can discuss that later. Right now, we need to get our wounded to the infirmary. I'll go with them while Gaara goes with you to discuss…certain matters." Fu blurs out of existence with the downed Guardians towards the Hospital.

Sarutobi nods and leads Gaara off while Kushina spins on the spot and hugs her kids tightly, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry you guys had to go through that."

They give her a big smile. "It's ok ka-chan. We're ok. Oh and we have a lot to talk about…"

Kushina nods her head. "Come on, let's get you guy cleaned up."

They laugh at that. She quirks her head to the side, confused. "What's so funny?"

Naruto comes out of his laughing first. "It's just you said for us to get cleaned up but you're the one covered in blood more than us."

Kushina looks down and true to his words almost every inch of her is covered in Root blood. A cough from Kakashi gets their attention.

"Well, seeing at what just happened I think that we should take the next week off. Zack and Amy, if you have questions or need to talk to any of us feel free too. I know that you hadn't killed before now and that is not the way you should have had to make your first kill. Kushina-sama, I would like sometime this week to talk to you and your children."

Kushina nods while Zack and Amy begin to walk off. Before they too far both are stopped by Naomi. "Hey why don't you guys come over to our place tomorrow? I'm sure ka-chan won't mind."

The twins nod and continue on the way home. Kushina places a hand on her kid's shoulders and she shunshins them to the gate of the Namikaze compound.

Hana and Kakashi sigh. "I'll take Haku up to the Hokage tower before they get too engrossed in things we aren't supposed to hear."

Kakashi quirks a tired eye at her. Stamina was always his problem. Even after being a Jonin for so long, his reserves were much smaller than those of his fellow Jonin. "And why are you offering? I was the shinobi in charge of the mission so the responsibilities rest with me."

"Because you look like you're going to fall over any second. That gash on your forearm isn't helping much."

Kakashi nods. The Throne members were not surprisingly untouched. The only things were a few cuts and scratches on most Guardians and a lucky shot on Kakashi. The Genin were completely fine as there were too few Root members left to go after them effectively.

**Namikaze Estate**

After a long, hot, and very relaxing bath both twins reach the living room only to be wrapped up by Kushina once again. They all hang onto each other with all the strength they can muster (well not Kushina as she would crush them).

Once they break away they eat dinner. It was a very quiet dinner, neither the twins nor Kushina knowing how to break the silence. Once the dishes were put in the sink and the leftovers put into the refrigerator the small family turns to the living room and spend while just in each other's company.

Eventually Naruto sighs. They have to talk.

"Ka-chan, while we were in Wave, a lot of things happened. Please let us tell the whole story before…doing anything about it."

Kushina narrows her eyes. Just what happened on this mission? And what could be so bad that they make _her _promise not to do anything?

She gives a very tentative "ok" with an added "no promises". The twins seem satisfied with that.

So they tell their tale. Kushina goes from "I'm going to kill that Uchiha" to "Well, I'm glad Kyuubi isn't a viscous monster hell bent on the destruction of the village". When he gets to the part about Sarutobi not telling Throne about Kyuubi she loses it.

"Ka-chan calm down!" both twins shout.

Kushina gets up off the couch and starts to storm to the front door. Naruto, not wanting a bloodbath…again, jumps after her. Clearly not thinking, he tackles her into a chair.

Naruto and Kushina both blink as their brains restart. Kushina is bent over a chair, her ass in the air. Naruto is directly on top of her, spooning her along with his hands wrapped around her front. Naruto feels something very squishy and soft in his right hand and gives a soft squeeze before recognizing just what he had grabbed. He is off her and on the other side of the room cowering in fear in less than a second later.

He didn't hear the _very _soft moan she gave when he squeezed her large breast.

Naomi who saw the tackle is speechless. After Naruto teleported across the room, she doesn't blame him for being scared for his life, goes to Kushina who is still lying over the chair.

"Ka-chan, are you ok?"

She shakily gets off the chair, her mind still clouded.

"Uh…yeah. I…uh…" she isn't sure what had just transpired.

Naomi starts to worry. Never before has she heard her mother stutter.

"Ka-chan!" Naomi yells. This brings Kushina out of her cloudy state. She sits in the chair she just got off of and presses her hands into her eyes.

"Uh…yeah. Sarutobi is going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. Naruto, where are the swords you told me about?"

Naruto tentatively comes closer, not sure if this is a trap or not. She did this kind of thing before once.

"Uh, I sealed it in a scroll. Kyuubi told me that they were too dangerous to let just anyone try them. There is also a deed to Kyuubi's private island that holds her records and a boat that we can use to get there."

Kushina nods. Despite it being about 2pm she is wiped out, both physically and emotionally. She starts to doze when she feels both her children crawl into her lap. She smiles and wraps them up in a hug and they fall asleep like that.

* * *

End Chapter 3

AN: Again sorry for the very long update time. I tried to reconstruct the chapter I lost as best I could, but I made a few modifications. I originally didn't have Kakashi walk away or try to search Naruto.

* * *

AN: I will be producing dossiers on the main Throne members in the Author Notes. *I **DO NOT** own Sekirei or any materials that come from it*

Each member of Throne has a specific role they fulfill.

Most Catigories: Three levels of Genin, three levels of Chuunin, three levels of Jonin, Anbu, Kage, Throne. Throne is the highest one can get in a category.

Sealing: ranking almost the same but instead Throne there is Master. Chuunin level is using most common uses for sealing (i.e. sealing scrolls, the very basic methods of sealing) but does not understand it. Anbu is being able to use all but the most advanced seals and understanding the more basic concepts. Master is the highest anyone can get and it takes a true genius to get to this level. Masters develop new seals and understands and can use all seals.

Chakra: in terms of how much raw chakra a person has. Anything above Kage is in terms of how many tails they would have.

Subaku no Gaara:

Gender: male

Age: 20

Village of Origin: Sunagakure no Sato

Bijuu: Ichibi no Shukaku (One Tailed Raccoon)

Role in Throne: Head of Internal Affairs

Years as Jinchuuriki: 5

Weapon: Sand

Elemental Affinities: Wind (Secondary), Earth (Primary)

Bloodline Limit: none

Skills:

Ninjutsu: KageTaijutsu: AnbuGenjutsu: Low Chuunin Fūinjutsu: ChuuninWeapon: ThroneStealth: AnbuSpeed: KageStrength: AnbuChakra Reserves: 1 tailStamina: AnbuIQ: 125Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: Ichibi provides automatic defense with sand. Anything that gets close will be blocked by sand which is why Taijutsu is not required. Supports the front line Throne on a battlefield.

Guardians: Uzume (#10), Hokufu, Miomi, Gerumi

Appearance: Mid height, he has short, vibrant red hair and light green eyes. Due to Shukaku, he has dark circles that surround his eyes, making him have a permanent tired look. He always wears a gourd on his back that holds highly chakra conductive sand. Due to not being unstable or hated in Suna, he doesn't have the kanji for "love" tattooed above his left eye.

* * *

I was also going to have the pairing poll up for this chapter too, but after such a long time, I decided against it. The pairings will proceed as following:

Kyuubi no Yoko (main pairing)

Kushina Nazmikaze - with an overwhelming 72 votes (you guys are sickos)

Naomi Namikaze - with 49 votes (wow, you guys are really big sickos)

Mikoto Uchiha - with 53 votes (ha, I get to have Naruto push that in Sasuke's face!)

One shot with Mei Terumi - with 48 votes (I originally wanted her in pairing, but I'm ok with her not)

The poll results were very close after taking account all the reviews with votes in them as you wish to know the full poll results, go to my page to check who got in what place.

* * *

Here is a little contest for those who care.

*What is the name of the book series used to teach children to read up to a third grade level from the 1930's all the way up to the 1970's?*

What I am looking for is the specific title of the "text book" used. The first one to get it right gets...I don't know. A cookie maybe? I'll think of something later. Review or message me to answer.

* * *

Hopefully I will update a lot sooner than 2 months. Once again R&R and let me know how I did. Don't hesitate to point out grammatical or spelling errors as I will go back and fix them. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Please don't tell me "Great chapter" or something so short. Say something as to why is it great or terrible or something I can improve on.

Thanks to all me readers and fans,

tomhunt98


	5. Chapter 4: Whole Again

Sorry about the extremely loooooooooooooooooooooooooong update. I was concentrating on my more popular works for a while but I got a little sad when I realized I was neglecting this story.

xx

some of the readers are thinking Throne is perfect. Well, news flash, it isn't. There is no government, real or fake, that can be everywhere at every second. No matter how good their spy network is, and it is better than Jiraiya's, things will be missed. A good part of being a spy is being in the right place at the right time. So how could Throne have known what one man who hasn't been seen in decades and is super paranoid was planning? They couldn't.

Also, Akatsuki is extremely careful in their movements, seeing how there are only ten people in it plus Madara, so there wouldn't be anyone to leak information as the members are hand picked so loyalty isn't an issue with them. And they are missing nin, they don't have an alliegence to a village minus Itachi.

If you want to read a good book about intelligence operations, then read Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan series. He has been in front of the military court several times for how accurate his books are in current (for that time) technology, blue prints of actual submarines, how CIA operates and reactions. Good series. Also Red Storm Rising is the shit.

xx

But enough with the rant. You got the point that Throne isn't perfect. Now on with the story!**  
**

**Chapter 4: Whole Again**

Kushina awakes slowly. An eastern sunlight glares in her eyes, forcing her to awake from her slumber. She shakes off her grogginess and her senses comeback to her, bit by bit. She feels very warm and an extremely comfortable weight on her. She opens her eyes and smiles.

On her lap are her twins, cuddled back to back up against her and each other for warmth, their heads resting against her chest or shoulder as they are too tall for just her chest. They haven't slept like this in a long time, since Naruto was seven and wanted his own room to sleep in. Something of five years.

The recliner they slept on is barely big enough to contain three bodies, but they managed somehow. Kushina wraps her arms around her children and hold them close. The twins are back to back, all of them with the same clothes on from yesterday. She strokes both of their hair before sighing contently. She gently begins to rock the chair back and forth, careful not to wake them.

She rocks them for another hour before Naruto begins to shift. He places a hand on her chest, more specifically her breast, gaining leverage enough to sit up. She bites back a moan from the contact and Naruto's eyes open. He looks at her, but his eyes have a very glossed over look, indicating that he is clearly still asleep.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep Naru-chan," Kushina hushes him and pushes him back down. He obeys her and soon is back to sleep, his hand back with the other one.

'What the hell? I've got to stop moaning. It was one thing when it was Minato-kun, but Naruto is my son. It may have been a while since I was touched like that, but that doesn't make it right.'

A half hour later Naomi wakes up and tiredly looks from her mother to Naruto and back to Kushina.

"Wha…why are we sleeping on your lap ka-chan?" she asks sleepily.

Kushina strokes her cheek gently. "We fell asleep like this yesterday afternoon. I guess we were really tired after yesterday."

Naomi shakes her head. "Please don't remind me about yesterday. I don't want to think about the fact that Naruto and I are only alive on a whim."

Kushina nods. "I know you don't want to, but if you don't talk about your feelings then they will just bottle up and explode. I don't want that musume (my daughter)."

At that moment Naruto chooses to wake up. He does it in the same fashion as earlier, not making it easy for Kushina to stop the moan, but she manages. Naomi eyes Naruto before socking him right in the face, knocking off the chair and onto the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Nao-chan?" He asks hotly having now fully woken up. Naomi gets off of Kushina's lap and walks over to Naruto, her hands on her hips.

"That was for touching ka-chan where you shouldn't touch us women. But you should be thanking me as ka-chan would have done worse."

Naruto pales. He quickly snaps his head over to his mother who is still seated. Before he can run off, Kushina's voice stops him.

"Naomi," she firmly addresses her daughter. "Don't hit your brother like that. I can handle myself. That being said, he was waking up so he didn't know any better." She then turns her gaze mixed with a light glare to Naruto who starts to shake a little bit. "You, mister, had better not make it a habit out of it. If it happens again, you won't be able to walk for two days."

Naruto nods his head furiously, signifying that he understands perfectly. Satisfied, Kushina gets out of the chair and walks to the kitchen where she start to make breakfast. Naomi and Naruto follow her and sit at the counter.

"So ka-chan how was your mission?" a twin asks.

Kushina stops whisking eggs for a second, thinking how to answer it.

"Well, I was sent to Ame no Kuni to deal with several raider camps that had been ransacking towns and even some bigger villages. I approached the first camp that was built into the side of a mountain and after a few days of recon I slipped into the base. But it was a trap.

"It also happens that when I made my way in I found myself in an arena like opening with fifty bandits and ten or so missing nin, mostly from Iwa. At first they came at me one on one, but after I killed five of them, they all rushed me. The bandits were pretty easy, but the missing nins proved to be harder to kill since they ganged up on me. It took me awhile and a few very close calls, but I killed them all. It turns out that the client was the second in command and lured me there so they could ransom me or just kill me and parade my Hitai-ate around like a trophy, not to mention my equipment."

She left out the part where they would have raped her over and over again and then killed her or given her back.

"So I almost got killed for nothing. It took awhile to get back since I was severely depleted of chakra and had cuts and other wounds that I had to attend to before they got infected. When I got back and I was able to get rested and healed, Hiruzen wanted to send me out on anther mission before you got back."

She looks down at the ground, temporarily forgetting about the eggs. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to get you two anything on the mission."

Naruto looks at Naomi before both turn back to their mother. "It's ok ka-chan. We're just glad you're ok."

"**Naruto, after breakfast ask your mother if she will want to come to Throne with you and Naomi. I'm pretty sure she will say yes, but it is always good to ask and not assume you know the answer. People will feel like they have no choice in it if you don't ask them."**

Naruto gives Kyuubi the equivalent of a mental nod in his head before paying attention back to his mother who is trying to fix the eggs, which are now hopelessly burnt.

With a frustrated sigh she chucks the entire skillet into the sink.

"Well, why don't we go out for breakfast?" she asks quickly. That earns cheers from her children. They rush to the door when Kushina's voice stops them.

"Both of you go wash up and change your clothes first. Be down here in then minutes and we'll leave."

Both slump their shoulders a little, but know not to go against her. Instead Naruto turns to Naomi, a glint in his eyes.

"First one down here chooses where to go."

Naomi returns the look, the same challenging glint in her eyes. "Oh you are on onii-chan!"

Both race up the stairs, but careful not to knock things over. They learned a long time ago that running in the house is ok, but once someone knocks something over and breaks it, all bets are off.

Once, they had been racing down the stairs, trying to get to the door first when they bumped into each other, sending both of them awry. Naruto had landed over a table, knocking off the lamp, picture, and ornament, breaking all of them. Naomi had flipped over a chair, landing painfully on the ground while her feet had struck the coffee table, breaking it and sending everything on it flying across the room and shattering picture frames and coasters and few things that the flying objects landed on.

That was the scene that Kushina had walked onto after she had come running when she heard the loud crash. After checking her children for injuries, which luckily there weren't any minus a few scratches from broken glass, she had spanked them both and took the cost of replacing the object out of their allowance. They never did anything like that again.

Back with Kushina, she scraped off the ex-egg into the trash before setting the skillet to soak to loosen up the crusted pre-poltrey. She herself goes and washes up and changes into a sundress. It is mostly dark orange with a white pattern on the front. It hugs her well and goes down to just above her knees.

(To see a picture .blogspot(dot)com/_)

She applies a light coating of makeup, the bare minimum like lip gloss and a little bit of eye shadow. She puts on a pair of beige sandals with a large almost wicker hat. Her hair is free flowing, reaching her mid back with clips to keep her bangs out of her face.

When she walks back out to the living room, she sees both her children, clean and in new clothing, sitting and talking quietly. Kushina is instantly suspicious.

"What are you two up to?" she questions them.

Naruto and Naomi look up at her, all smiles. But these aren't the nervous kind but a genuine one. They get up and calmly walk across the room and hug her. Not really sure the reason behind their actions, she isn't going to miss out on a chance to show affection.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asks once they separate.

"We just wanted to thank you for coming and saving us yesterday and how you stood up to Shinigami," Naruto says, Naomi beside him nodding.

Kushina's eyes tear up slightly. "You shouldn't have to thank me. It's my job as a mother to keep you two safe even if it puts me in danger."

"We know but you're probably the only person alive that would do that for us…so thanks!" Naomi finishes up and then rushes forward again. Kushina, overwhelmed by a simple, but thoughtful thank you, bends down and wraps her daughter in a hug, crying slightly. Naomi returns the hug full force.

Kushina wipes the tears away and smiles at her daughter and then to her son.

"Come on and let's go eat," she says cheerfully.

**Time Skip – 2 days**

The doors to the Hokage's office explode inward. Sarutobi and Gaara both cover their eyes, two of the Guardians in front of Gaara. In the doorway is a very pissed Kushina.

"Sarutobi, you have a lot to answer for!" she roars at him.

Seeing how she holds no hostile intent towards Gaara, the two Guardians sink back into the shadows. Meanwhile Sarutobi is heavily sweating. He had hoped that this day wouldn't have come, but he shouldn't really be surprised when Teams 7 and 11 had returned with two Throne. All he can do is ease her anger.

"I know you're mad but…" he is cut off.

"Mad? I'm not mad, I'm pissed! I was angry when I learned that Kakashi didn't cancel the mission when it went up three ranks. I pissed when I heard what your _Uchiha_ did. But I was beyond pissed when I heard that all of their troubles could have been taken care of if you hadn't gotten greedy. You have lost all respect in my eyes and Minato would be ashamed to be your successor! You had best thank your gods that my children _tackled_ me into a chair to keep me from coming up here and killing you." Hiruzen pales as she says the last part.

By the end of her tirade, Kushina is breathing heavily and is red in the face. Sarutobi however has a very ashamed look on his face. He would make it a point to thank Naruto and Naomi for stopping Kushina from storming up here. That would have ended very badly as very few can actually hold her off much less beat her. He would have been left with dozens of injured and dead Anbu and probably himself.

"I know I wronged you and your family and nothing I do can make it right. There is nothing I can do to or say that could ease what they went through. I can only say I made a mistake.

"I know I have no right to ask this but I wonder if you would grant me one last favor."

She eyes Sarutobi with a hard glare. "Why should I? I owe you nothing and you owe my family everything. So tell me why I should grant any request of yours?"

Sarutobi would put up another silencing jutsu, Kushina had broken the first one when she smashed the doors, but with no doors it wouldn't matter anyways.

"I'm being forced to retire and spend time in prison as punishment for unbalancing the power of the Elemental Nations. It could have led to the Fourth Shinobi war. I will leave in a few days with the Throne members to undergo an official trial on Destiny's Gateway. During that time, I would like for you to serve as interim Hokage."

To say that she is stunned is beyond an understatement. Before she can answer though, Gaara speaks up.

"Before you choose, you should know that your children will be going with us to Destiny's Gateway. Our original mission was to escort Kyuubi back to…her home. Once there, we will unseal her and allow her to choose her new host."

Gaara finds himself on the receiving end of a very large amount of KI. So much so that his Guardians, all but the one who is still in the hospital, has some weapon pointing at her.

"The hell you will! You will never harm my children. I won't let you!" she rages as she fingers her kunai pouch.

Gaara looks at her confused for a second before his eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh, my apologies. We will unseal Kyuubi but only after we learn a safe way to do so. We have the best sealers in the known world. We wouldn't dare do what Danzo tried to pull."

That clams her down…slightly. Enough for the Guardians to let her go.

"I'm going with you."

A simple statement but large in implications.

"You will what?" asks Gaara.

That earns him a glare. "I said I'm going with my children. I will not take no for an answer," she confirms firmly.

Gaara presses his fingers to his temples. "Look I know you don't trust us nor do you like having your children gone for so long with people you don't trust but they will be safe. There will be eight people above Kage level and thirty-three Kage level ninjas there to protect them. I assure you that there is no safer place than Destiny's Gateway."

"Yet one man snuck in and killed four of them and one of your Throne. Theoretical is fine until it isn't theoretical anymore. Your wall have been breached, your people killed, your island invaded. It is no longer a theoretical possibility. It happened so forgive my skepticism."

'Well she does have a point. It was the safest place up until thirteen years ago when no one had even dared to even attempt it. But this is going to be a pain in the ass.'

"You realize that…"

"She can come with us," a voice comes from the nonexistent doors.

All three turn to see Fu standing where the doors once were.

"As much as it would be a pain to bring her it would be an even bigger one to hear her complain through official channels and in our ears so I'll go with the one that doesn't give us a headache. So as head of this little expedition, I'll allow it."

Gaara gives her an annoyed look but drops the issue knowing full well that it won't work. Sarutobi sighs.

"Well there goes my plan. Looks like I'll have to resort to Jiraiya. Hopefully he will be here before we leave. Now I just have to issue warnings to all the bathhouses and saunas. Just one more thing on the pile of things I have to do."

Kushina smirks wickedly. "Well, all I'll say is that karma's a bitch."

Fu and Gaara nod sagely but then Fu takes on a serious look. "Our Guardians will be mostly recovered in three days. We will leave on the fourth whether you are ready or not."

Kushina doesn't know if she is talking to her or Sarutobi but her tone suggests that it really doesn't matter.

Kushina turns to leave but stops just outside the doorjamb.

"You have lost all my respect. Do not expect me to forgive you for almost tearing apart my family," she says quietly before disappearing around the corner.

"Man, you royally fucked up," Gaara points out.

Hiruzen old nods solemnly. "That I did."

A blur and a woman with long purple hair and carrying a very large sword, the Totsuka No Tsurugi (Ten-hands Long Sword), is kneeling in front of Gaara and Fu. The ōdachi is 70 inch long, the blade of that is 55 inches alone. It is so large that it cannot be strapped to the person and must be carried at all times.

"Number One, Miya, reporting for duty," she says crisply.

"Miya, thanks for coming. Your targets are at the place a red headed woman named Kushina is heading to right now. Catch up to her and introduce yourself," Fu orders.

"Two? I thought Jinchūriki only had a single host at a time?" she asks.

"It is but this time it is different. Kyuubi's chakra has been split into two as well as his/her body and consciousness. They are twins named Naruto and Naomi Namikaze. Naruto has Kyuubi's consciousness and Naomi has his/her body sealed.

"You will find more when you arrive."

Hiruzen almost doesn't catch Miya leaving instead of her just disappearing.

'Just what kind of defenses do these people have?'

**Streets of Konoha**

Kushina can feel someone following her. She takes a detour and steps into an alley and unseals her sword, the Chimamire no Uzu (Bloodstained Swirl). She swings just as her pursuer comes into range. However, she finds no one but feels the point of a blade on the back of her neck.

'Who the hell is this person? I didn't even hear them draw a sword!'

"Who are you?" Kushina asks.

"No one of concern. My only business is with my charges. I was told you could lead me to them."

Kushina slowly lowers her sword and sheathes it and when she does, she feels the tip of the sword come away from the back of her neck. She turns around to see a beautiful woman about 5'3" with long purple hair. She wears the same thing that the other main Guardians where.

"And who might your charges be?" Kushina asks with clear suspicion.

"The ones named Naruto and Naomi."

Kushina's eyes steel themselves. "And what business do you have with them?" she asks quietly. Miya is unfazed by the KI coming from Kushina but is impressed at her skill with a sword.

"I am here to protect them with my life. Throne has sent me, so do not impede me on my mission."

"And what assurances do _I_ have that you are telling the truth?"

Miya is reluctant to answer but this is wasting time. "I am #1 Miya, Head Guardian to Lord Kyūbi. I have been summoned to look after Kyūbi-sama from Destiny's Way."

_That_ makes Kushina calm down a lot but she keeps her guard up. Miya lowers her sword when she feels the KI go away.

"Please take me to them as they would be in danger at any moment."

Kushina nods and leads the way to the Namikaze compound, though she keeps an eyes on Miya out of the corner of her eye for any sign of deception.

When they arrive, the twins rush Kushina and hug her, then they notice the other woman with the very long sword.

"Kaa-chan, who is that?" they ask in unison.

Kushina looks to the woman and back to her children. "She claims to be the head Guardian of Kyūbi. Does she know her?"

"**I don't recognize her. Naru-chan, can I take control for a second?"**

Naruto is a little hesitant to do so since they haven't done this before but after some persuading, he allows her to possess his body. Naruto closes his eyes and when they reopen, they are blood red and slitted.

When Miya sees the eyes, she immediately falls to one knee and bows before Naruto. However, Naruto's personality shift brings more of a panicked reaction with his family.

"**Relax! Naruto gave me permission to speak with this woman to find out her loyalty. Come with me."**

Kyūbi starts to walk off with Miya in tow when Kushina's voice stops them.

"Where are you going?" she asks. Naomi is also curious but didn't speak up.

"**There is one way to know her loyalty without an actual Throne here but that is classified. We won't be long and don't follow. I will know if you do."**

Naruto and Miya step into a large closet area and shut the door.

**Closet**

"**Show me."**

Once they found the light, Kyūbi put up a silencing seal and ordered Miya. Miya at once begins to remove her clothing. Kyūbi cuts all shared sensory information with Naruto in the Mindscape, as too not alert him of the classified information and to keep his innocence.

Miya removes her grey armor, leaving her with just the under armor to protect her skin and bindings. She even removes those. Now completely nude from the torso up, Miya turns around so her back is facing Kyūbi. She channels chakra into her back and an enormous seal erupts from her skin, covering almost every inch of her back.

This is the Seal of the Guardians, undeniable proof that they are a protector of Throne. The seal doesn't actually do anything but prove loyalty, though it is so painful, most pass out when it is applied. At death, the seal is destroyed so others cannot copy it.

It is so highly classified that only the Throne members themselves know of it and administer the mark themselves.

Kyūbi inspects the seal, looking for traces that it isn't genuine but finds none.

"**Very well. You may get dressed."**

Miya dresses quickly while Kyūbi undoes the silencing jutsu. The both exit the closet once Miya is presentable.

"**I have confirmed her allegiance to Throne and her identity is authentic. Now introduce yourself."**

"Hai, Kyūbi-sama. I am #1 Miya, head Guardian of Kyūbi-sama."

"Number 1? Number one of what?" Kushina asks.

Miya shakes her head. "I cannot reveal that as it would compromise a half dozen classified subjects. Suffice it to say that of the all the Guardians, I am the strongest."

Naomi and Kyūbi are satisfied with that but Kushina still remains curious but knows she won't get anywhere by asking.

"**Very well. I will relinquish control back to Naruto. And yes, he heard her name though I did block him from knowing what we did in the closet so don't bother asking."**

With that Kyūbi returns control to Naruto. He starts to fall but is caught quickly by Kushina.

"What is wrong with him?" she asks Miya.

"I do not know. I can only hazard a guess that Kyūbi used her yoki to possess Naruto and his system is overloaded with yoki right now. But that is only a theory. Another is that switching consciousness with another life form is taxing on the body."

Kushina nods and takes Naruto to his room to rest with Naomi watching over him. Kushina and Miya go downstairs to hammer out how the guard duty is going to work, leaving the twins alone.

**Time Skip – 4 Days**

Fu and Gaara take Sarutobi down the main road, arms in chakra cuffs. Many people line the road, wondering why Throne would arrest their beloved Hokage. Suddenly a dozen shinobi surround the group, making the eight Guardians appear around the three in a tight formation.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take dad from this village! He is needed here," the one in front says with a hint of rage. "Whatever you think he has done, it isn't enough to remove him as Hokage. It is _our_ duty to protect him."

Some of the civilians that line the road and a few of the shinobi shout in agreement. The Sarutobi clan members get ready for the fight of their lives to protect not only their Hokage but also the Sarutobi clan head.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone falls silent at Hiruzen's shout.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I have broken the law and as such I will deal with the consequences. Asuma, step aside. These people will kill you if necessary and I won't have that. I am no longer your Hokage nor a ninja at all. Jiraiya is now the Hokage and I expect each and every one of you to serve him with the same devotion you showed me!

"Now, let us pass for my fate lies elsewhere. I am reaping what I sowed long ago."

When Asuma doesn't move, nor does he argue, Hiruzen makes his mind up for him. "I SAID MOVE!" He floods the area with KI, making fall to their knees everyone but the obvious.

Sarutobi lets up on the KI and the procession starts again, making their way past the group of Sarutobi ninja. The rest of the journey to the south gates is uneventful, Hiruzen making sure that there is no blood spilt in the city.

When they reach the gate, they find the Namikaze family already waiting there.

When Naruto and Naomi see the old man in cuffs, a sad look comes over their face. Kushina, seeing this, hugs them to her.

"Naruto, Naomi. We already discussed why he is being arrested."

"I know, but he was still nice to us and everything."

Kushina increases the hold on her children. They, like most children, don't like seeing bad things happening. But then, children shouldn't like people just on the virtue of 'they were nice'. Just goes to show how nasty the village was to them.

"I know, but this is a grave he dug himself. We cannot interfere now. It is far too late."

Naruto and Naomi nod and fall in line as the group passes them. After a solid hour of travel, Fu stops the group. "It is a three day journey to a port on the eastern shore of Hi no Kuni. After that, we will go by boat. We sent word ahead and Throne will have a boat waiting for us."

**Time Skip – 1 Week**

Naruto is bored. Really bored. Normally this is a bad thing, but on a ship, there is nothing to do but watch the ocean or run around the ship a few dozen times before someone tell him to stop. Kushina watches him like a hawk, making sure he doesn't get into anything that could get them into trouble.

Naruto is on the deck, just like he has been for the past three hours, like he has for the past two days. All he can do is bottle up his energy and watch for any signs of land. Having so much energy, he is always up at the pre-crack of dawn. Like today, he got up at five in the morning and is conversing with Kyūbi inside the seal about random topics.

The boat had been a day late in getting there. The captain apologizes and says he had to sail to avoid a rather large storm just off the coast of Hi no Kuni. It really hadn't mattered much. Nobody messed with them and they left everyone alone in return.

Now the sun is up and it is eight in the morning when Naruto's eyes spy something. It isn't much with the fog and the light in his eyes, but he saw it.

Land. Good old fashioned earth and stone.

Excitement bubbles in him and he stands very quickly.

"**Naruto! Calm down!"**

But he doesn't hear her. The energy that has been built up for days is spilling over and there is no stopping it. Naruto shoots off like a cannon ball, moving with some awkwardness as the boat is moving and the corridors are unfamiliar. He goes below deck and scampers to the room his mother and sister are sharing.

He bursts into the room shouting.

"Kaa-chan! Nao-chan! Land! I saw…"

And he stops.

Standing in complete shock is Kushina as naked as the day she was born. Naruto's eyes go wide and mouth agape as his mother's pearlescent skin is slightly damp, giving it a kind of ethereal glow off the artificial light. Her hair is down and dark, still moist with water. He spies a drop of water that rolls down her body and over her breasts and down her stomach and further.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for some perverts, the bed blocks the rest of his mother's body.

Then his brain kicks in and his eyes go wider as he forgot the number one rule for living with women: ALWAYS knock first.

His eyes shrink and his skin grows pale and he does the only thing a male can do in this situation.

Run

Run like there is no tomorrow, because there just might not be if you don't.

Just seconds after Naruto bursts into the room, he is gone. Kushina, not knowing what the hell just happened, is still in shock.

"Ka-chan, what happened?" Naomi asks as she walks into the room with a towel around her waist and her hair wrapped also wrapped in a towel and sees her mother just frozen. Kushina is still staring at an open door, to which Naomi quickly shuts it, giving a concerned look to her mother.

Kushina's brain then reboots and quickly processes what happened.

'Naruto burst in here, shouting about land. He…he saw me naked and looked…looked awestruck. Then his skin paled and his eyes contracted and ran like his life depended on it. Dear kami, he must be deathly afraid of me.'

She quickly moves to get dressed to talk to Naruto, ignoring Naomi's questions about what happened.

Meanwhile, Naruto is hiding in the smallest nook he can find, which happens to be near the engine room. Some of the sailors see him shivering in a corner but doesn't approach him as he has a wide eyed, pale look of fear on his face.

After ten minutes, the woman that would soon be his nightmare is in front of him. He feels her tug on him and suddenly they are at the front of the boat. Naruto sees his mother and blushes bright red, remembering how much of her he saw, which isn't missed my said woman.

She turns to him and he recoils, expecting to be punished, but only met with her soft voice.

"Naruto…"

He looks up and he sees his mother smiling down at him with very soft eyes, not a single shred of anger. His eyes water and he rushes and hugs her and cries into her shirt. After a few minutes, Naruto calms down and Kushina sits with her back to the side of the boat and pulls Naruto into her lap. He blushes again when he feels her breasts rub against his back, but her voice forces him to focus.

"Naruto…about what happened…"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I've just been so cooped up here and when I saw land, I lost it. I…I didn't even think about if you girls were up or not."

He starts to shake when Kushina's arms wrap around him and hold him firm. Her breath is on the nape of his neck, the smell of her shampoo overwhelming his nostrils, the softness of her arms holding him tightly as if he would slip away.

"It's ok Naru-chan. I know how difficult it has been for these last few days with nothing to do. But…I don't want you to be afraid of me. It hurt me to see you recoil like you did or run away in fear. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything without the worry that I'll get mad, which I'm not good at. I will try to control my anger better.

"So…please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you like I would if someone had seen me. It is ok this once. Just…just don't make it a habit. All I want is for you to respect women, unlike your sensei and godfather."

By now, Naruto is completely relaxed against his only parent. Her words sooth him like only a mother can.

"You know that the whole 'girls are better' thing is just a joke right?"

Naruto nods. His head is to the side and his eyes are closed in complete relaxation and comfort.

"Men are in no way inferior to women and vice versa. Men can be just as caring, compassionate, loving, and loyal as any woman. On the flip side, woman can be just as strong, fast, tough, protective, and hard working as men. Each have their own roles to which they are more attuned with but that doesn't mean a father can't raise a child correctly with love. Nor does that mean women can't beat men at their own games of physical exertion.

"Your father was one of those wonderful men, good at both the caring and the protecting. I miss him terribly. You too Naruto. You are one of those wonderful men and are far more caring than anyone I know your age. Someday Naruto, you will make a woman very happy and be a wonderful father."

Naomi is wondering the ship wondering just where the hell her mother ran off to. One moment her mother is staring at the open door, the next she is scouring around the room, getting dressed in a huge hurry and leaving before her daughter can even get underwear on.

'Where the hell is my brother and mother? I mean, just how many hiding places are there on a ship?'

She rounds the corner and sees Naruto shaking in her mother's arms while she is sitting with her back up against the hull. She is speaking in low tones but her enhanced hearing just barely picks up the conversation over the roar of the ocean.

'So that's what happened. Naruto walked in on her and ran off, completely afraid for his life. While I want to yell at him for it, it seems Ka-chan has it under control. Though I do agree that we shouldn't be afraid of her like that.'

Naomi waits until Kushina is done with her talk with Naruto before moving over to them.

"Hey musume," Kushina greets.

Naomi gives her a smile and turns her attention to her downcast brother's look. He had sensed her watching them and knows she heard.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and punish me," he says quietly. His statement makes Kushina stiffen and prepare to defend Naruto if Naomi should do as her brother suggests.

Naruto is fully expecting a hit to his jewels or a slap to the face, but he feels his twin crawl up beside him and hug him from the side.

"Nao-chan?"

"You're a baka you know?" she says quietly. "I'm in the same boat as Ka-chan. I don't want you to fear me too. You're too important to me for that. So please stop acting like you deserve to be punished or you just might get your wish."

Naruto smiles softly and chuckles and hugs his twin back.

The family stay like that, the twins hugging each other while Kushina hugs Naruto. From a distance, Fu and Sarutobi smile at the family moment.

**Time Skip – 2 Hours**

As it turns out, the land Naruto spotted is very far away, something of twenty miles. While it means spending longer on a boat, it also means Naruto gets to spend more time with his family. Laughing, smiling, joking, teasing, gossip, training tips. It is one of the few times they can be this relaxed outside of their home. It will always be a memory he will remember.

But all good things must come to an end. The boat pulls into the only dock on the island and the Namikaze family is left gaping.

All Throne Jinchūriki are present, waiting for one of their own to return from her twelve year 'vacation'. A burly man with wide shoulders and a full goatee and beard. He looks somewhere around his fifties wearing a white haori and a purple hakama.

"Good morning. I am Hiori Wizowski, and welcome to Destiny's Gateway. Please come with us."

A long procession of Immortals and Throne make their way from the dock to the main compound about ten minutes away by foot. Naruto tries channeling chakra to his eyes to enhance them but finds he can't access it.

'Why can't I use chakra?'

"**Because of the natural defenses Throne uses. It is impossible to you chakra on this island except for the compound. Don't worry too much about it."**

Naruto thanks Kyūbi for informing him and he visibly relaxes, making his twin do the same. She too had been freaked out that she couldn't use her chakra but she doesn't have a Bijū's soul sealed into her to tell her it is nothing to worry about.

But when she saw Naruto relax, she figured Kyūbi must have told him something around the lines of it is alright, so if her brother is alright with it, she will be too.

They arrive at the compound and marvel at its' sheer beauty and size. It is easily five times bigger than their compound back in Konoha.

"Damn," Naruto says, which gets him a smack upside the head via his mother.

"While crude, 'damn' indeed," says the large man they are following. "This compound has stood for five hundred years since the founding of Throne. It covers thirty percent of the island and houses more than a thousand people from cooks to maids to Inquisitors and Guardians. Take Sarutobi to the detainment cell. The trial will be tomorrow at ten in the morning."

A pair of Guardians gently lead Hiruzen away from the group, to a separate part of the island. Naruto and Naomi feel quite sad to see their grandfather lead away like this but they know they can't do anything about it.

The group passes through a set of large double doors and into a huge atrium (I'm not going to describe everything just imagine a very expensive place with various pieces of art work and old architecture). Most of their escort leaves them at the doors, leaving the eight Throne members and the Guardians.

They twist their way through countless corridors, no doubt to confuse and make it impossible to map the layout of the place, which is effective as not even Kushina knows where the hell they are anymore. A few more minutes of walking and they go through another set of immaculate double doors. But these doors actually lead to a room and not a corridor.

The room is moderate, well moderate for Throne. It is about as big as Kushina's living room with a large circular table at the center and hardly anything else. On the far wall is another door.

"Welcome to the heart of Throne. This is the Antechamber. This is where we get together and discuss various issues like where to send Inquisitors and such."

Hiori leads the group through the door mentioned earlier and it leads to a large circular room. On one end, it has a raised bench with nine chairs, even spaced. The ceiling is very high with plush chairs and benches on the wall opposite wall of the raised benches.

"This is the Hearing Room. Here we conduct anything from trials to status reports with the heads of each branch. As you can see, there are nine chairs, one for each member. Soon though, all will be filled again."

At a gesture, the members of Throne fill their seats. Once they are in their seats, Hirori turns to the Namikaze family.

"Now I believe it is time to introduce ourselves. Can Kyūbi-dono hear me?"

Naruto nods, too shy speak out loud. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to answer the question verbally, but this is hardly normal circumstances.

"Good. We will start with Gaara and go up from there."

*It will go 2…4…6…8…9…7…5…3…1*

Gaara, on the far right, stands. "I am Subaku no Gaara. I am twenty and have been a Jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku (Shukaku of the One Tail) for five years. I hail from Sunagakure no Sato and am the youngest of the Yondaime Kazekage."

Gaara sits and a blond with her long hair in a pony tail stands. "I am Yugito Nii. I hail from Kumogakure and I'm twenty-eight. I am the Jinchūriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two Tailed Cat) and have been for ten years."

The one sitting next to Gaara stands while Yugito sits. This woman has long, very straight brown hair with yellow beads holding her hair out of her face on the left side.

"I am Yakumo Kurama and I am thirty. I hold the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Giant Three Tailed Turtle) and my home village is Konohagakure no Sato. I have been a part of Throne for twelve years."

As Yakumo sits, number four stands. The woman has fire red hair and matching irises. She wears a loose grey yukata that comes down to her mid thigh. "I am Akena Hitorashi. My partner is the Yonbi no Saru (Four Tailed Monkey). I am fifty years old and Yonbi-kun and I have been partners for thirty-five years. My village of origin is Iwagakure no Sato. And just so you know, I hold no animosity towards your late husband and father."

"I am Asura Menchi. I come from the Menchi clan from Kirigakure no Sato. I am one hundred twenty-six years young," the man who spoke has long white hair and is wearing a robe that is slightly open, showing he has very little underneath.

"The Menchi clan? The very same made famous by their Ranton (Storm) Kekkei Genkai?" Kushina asks incredulously.

"As smart as you are beautiful I see." He lets out a few perverted giggles and he gets a small nose bleed. Beside him, Fu and Yukamo both smack the back of his head, making nearly fly over the bench.

"Finish up you damn pervert," Fu shouts.

Asura grumbles something about flat chest women not letting him have his fun.

"Anyways, I am one hundred twenty-six years young. I am the partner of Gobi no Itachi (Five tailed Weasel). I have been in Throne since I was twenty five."

With that the dirty old man sits down and a man Kushina recognizes stands up.

"Good to see you again, Kushina-san. I am Shikaku Nara and yes my son is Shikamaru. I am the container of the Rokubi no Namekuji (Six tailed Slug). I am forty-one and was inducted to this position when I was eighteen. Oh, and I obviously come from Konohagakure. My wife's name is Yoshino who still lives in Konoha with my son."

"Wait? How are you related to Shikamaru? That bastard is the laziest kid on the planet and you can't be in Throne if you are lazy like he is," Naruto shouts, again getting smacked upside the head with a small, "language young man," from his mother.

Shikaku chuckles at this. "I can assure you that I have my bouts of laziness every now and then. Our entire clan is like that. The men are just…very lazy. I just happened to get less of that gene."

Shikaku sits and Fu stands. (I won't describe her as she wears the same thing as she does in cannon only without the scroll on her back)

"I am Fu Ichirama. I am twenty-five and have been the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven Tailed Horned Beetle) since I was eighteen as well. I come from Takigakure no Sato and by brother is the Kage there. I am the Head of Medicine here at Throne and the best medic in the Elemental Nations just outside of Tsunade herself."

"And lastly, I am Hiori Wizowski. I am eighty-five and was chosen and instated to be the partner of Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight Tailed Giant Ox) sixty-seven years ago. My village is Kumokagure no Sato.

"Now that you have met everyone, let's get down to business. You are here because Kyūbi-dono is sealed within you and your sister. This complicates things a bit. We will have our lead sealer take a look at your seals. Kushina-san, I assume that you are familiar with seals?"

Kushina looks a little sheepish. "I am. I didn't grow up in Uzushio so I didn't learn Fūinjutsu from them, but I did learn it from my husband. I was nearly at his level. I have the original notes on Shiki Fūin if you wish."

Hirori nods and Kushina unseals a large notebook full of hand written notes and hundreds of seals. She flips through the book until she finds Shiki Fūin all the way at the back. She tears the sheets out and hands them to Hirori.

"Thank you. Kushina-san, since you are an experienced sealer, it would help a lot if you would assist our head sealer in coming up with a solution."

Kushina quickly agrees, not missing a chance to make sure that her children won't be harmed.

"It would be an honor to assist."

"Very well. If no one has any further business, we will adjourn this meeting. I know the others are behind me with this. Welcome back Kyūbi-dono."

**Time Skip – 6 Hours**

Naruto and Naomi are lounging in their shared room. They had been on a table, being dissected by a very unpleasant man for hours. The man's name is Misaki Hitoshiro. Kyūbi had given him a warning beforehand.

**Flashback – Just after Meeting**

"**Naruto…be cautious of this man. He is old and has been removed too long from others. All he cares about is his job. On several occasion, he had to be punished for unethical research. That being said, the man is a genius when it comes to seals. Just be on guard around him."**

**End Flashback**

Naruto had relayed the message to his family and Kushina made sure not to let him out of her sight or leave her children in a room alone with him.

Speaking of Kushina, she is still with the man, trying to come up with a way to safely unseal Kyūbi for both her children and Kyūbi. Sure she is a Bijū, but it is tricky stuff when one's soul is not in the original body.

Just then the door opens and Kushina walks in and plops down on Naomi's bed. She gives out a grunt or sigh or a combination of both.

"I really hate that man."

Naruto and Naomi wait for her to explain but a soft snoring sound makes it's way from Naomi's bed. Both twins giggle at their mother.

"What do we do with her?" Naruto whispers.

Naomi strikes a thinking pose. After a minute or so she shrugs. "I don't know. We could haul her to her room but that would wake her up. We should just let her sleep in my bed."

"But where will you sleep?"

Naomi shrugs. "We could share a bed like in Waves," she suggests.

Then she realizes what she said and goes tomato red. Naruto can't help but notice just how much Naomi and Kushina look and act alike.

"That is…if you want to. I could take the floor."

Naruto, though is quick to bat that idea down. The floor is no place for a lady, and even less for one of the people he would die for.

"No, that's ok. I'll take the floor. You go ahead and use my bed."

Naomi was expecting that answer and shakes her head. "Oh no. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. We shared a bed when we were younger and we shared one in Waves. We can share one now without any problems."

Since Naomi insists, he agrees. He has never really been one to disappoint or even deny _her_ of all people. Naomi…there are too many things that come to mind when he thinks about her. She is his other half. He won't know what to do without her. While he and Kushina are close, it is hard to get closer than he is with Naomi. They are so much alike and yet different in so many little ways that it is just a myriad of little personality quirks that ties them together tighter than anyone they have known.

When they get dressed for bed, Naomi crawls in under the blankets. Then Naruto gets on the bed, over the blankets at first but a glare from Naomi quickly gets him under the same blankets she is.

"Good night nii-chan."

"Good night Nao-chan."

**Time Skip – 1 Week**

One week. In one week, the Namikaze now know what it is like to live in the lap of luxury. Every meal was a gourmet meal and their tiniest desire brought to them with all haste. Truth be told, this makes the three of them feel uncomfortable around the staff that wait on their every want and need.

The trial of the Sandaime Hokage went as scheduled. He, along with a group of Immortals, stood in front of the raised bench and gave testimony. He didn't even try to make excuses or play on words. He pleaded guilty and accepted his fate.

Though he did give them what information he had on Akatsuki from their own spy network, whatever help it may be. Naruto couldn't tell if the information was new or not, but he hoped that it would lighten his sentence. But the Throne didn't think much of the information as their decision was execution.

**Flashback – Day after Arrival**

"_We of the Throne, find one Hiruzen Sarutobi guilty and punishment shall be execution," Hirori read._

"_WHAT!"_

_The entire room looks to see Naruto shaking. "He came here willingly and without a fight. He even gave you information on Akatsuki without hoping it would help him. And yet you are still going to give him death? What kind of justice system is that?"_

_Kushina is about to clamp her hand over Naruto's mouth when Gaara stands. "Naruto-san, you remember Shukaku-chan right?"_

"_Yeah, what about her?"_

"_Did you ever wonder how she became bipolar?"_

_Naruto stops to think about that. How does one become bipolar?_

"_Well, about sixty years ago, Shukaku's container was killed by several missing nin in an ambush. When she was released, she was sealed into an adult and lived in a minor village for ten years. The village hated her. Her host would…would…she experienced things that I can't talk about and stay calm. Suffice it to say, it was ten times worse than what you and your sister went through. _

"_When we recovered her, she had severe mental trauma and because of that, she developed bipolar and a half dozen other syndromes. Most have been corrected with time and counseling but her bipolar syndrome will stay with her for the rest of her life. _

"_That is the danger when Bijū aren't cared for and are treated like mindless animals. That is what happens when people like Sarutobi decide to take things into their hands and make them into weapons. If Throne hadn't rescued Shukaku-chan, I'm sure she would have gone insane. Who knows what would have happened had she stayed in that village."_

_Just then the sandy-haired Bijū appeared and wraps Gaara in a strong hug. "I'm ok Gaara-kun. No need to get emotional over a past that isn't yours."_

_Gaara and Shikaku start to talk in low voices when Hirori brings the attention back to himself._

"_Do you see now why we must punish those of this transgression severely? It can be detrimental to the Bijū's mind as well as tip the balance of power unnaturally that could cause a unstable shift."_

_Naruto feels sorry for Shukaku but still speaks up. "But he took care of us. He made sure we didn't grow up without support. He gave us tips and had lunch and gave us presents, just like a grandfather. He's a grandfather to us and he made it so we weren't lonely. That has to count for something. _

"_Plus his information could be helpful. He willingly gave information away and information is power. That shows he cares for us. That has to garner some leeway."_

_The eight Throne look between each other and whisper quietly between each other. _

"_Very well. In light of Naruto-san's…passionate defense, Sarutobi Hiruzen, you are hereby sentenced to have your chakra sealed, your position as Hokage is to be removed, and shall spend the rest of your life in solitude."_

**End Flashback**

He and Naomi had been very happy that their loved one didn't get the death penalty. They had rushed and hugged the old man before he was taken away to have his chakra sealed. Though they didn't know it, it would shorten his lifespan considerably as he uses chakra, consciously or unconsciously, to maintain his body functions and make it easier to do everyday things.

A knock on their door alerts them to someone at the door. Naruto answers the door since he is closer and sees a servant.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but you and Naomi-sama's presence has been requested down in the sealing lab. Please follow me."

Naomi, who heard what the servant said, silently follows Naruto out the door and down several hallways before descending down the stairs into the 'dungeon' as it is referred to.

They enter the sealing lab to see the creepy and socially challenged Misaki.

"Ah, good. Please come in. I need to examine your seals once more. Please over there while I get my instruments."

Naruto has a bad feeling in his stomach. He looks around and doesn't see his mother.

"Where is Kushina-ka-chan?"

Misako doesn't answer and ushers them towards the middle of the room where the examination is to happen.

"Just a little further…further…good."

As soon as the twins step into the center of the room, a seal glows on the ground. Suddenly, Naruto and Naomi can't pick up their feet. Naruto and Naomi try every method of getting out, even jutsu but they find that they can't use chakra just like outside the compound.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Naomi asks, hoping that she is able to talk him down as she continues to struggle to get free.

"Why I'm doing my job. I was ordered to free Kyūbi-sama and that pesky red head kept getting my way! I must do my job, my work. I must be allowed to do it. Stupid red heads and getting in my way."

Naruto and Naomi look at each other. Naomi's eyes go wide.

"What did you do to ka-chan?" she shouts. Naruto's eyes to go wide, realizing that Kushina had been down here working.

However, Misaki is too busy muttering to himself about red heads and always getting in his way. He turns to them with a very creepy and frightening look on his face.

"Now this may sting a bit. **Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Masuta T****oppako F****ūin****!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Master Breach Seal!)

A larger, vastly more complicated seal superimposes itself on the one trapping the Namikaze twins.

Before Naruto can even begin to wonder just how he knows his family's clan jutsu, a searing pain rips through him. He falls to his knees, somewhat conscious of the fact that he now can move his feet. He tries to command his body to get outside the seal, but his body won't listen to him. He looks to see Naomi not doing much better, at least she is still on her feet.

Suddenly the pain intensifies ten fold. He falls to the ground and instinctively balls himself up, trying to make the pain pass. He is not aware of Kyūbi yelling at him in his head to hold on. He is lost in the white pain that sears him to the core. It is blinding and blasts all thought from him, leaving him only with agony.

His ears pick up Naomi screaming beside him and feels a piece of skin that is not his bump his. It is Naomi's arm while she is flailing around on the ground, almost convulsing in anguish.

He somehow reaches out and grabs it and squeezes it as hard as he can. He feels his sister squeeze back with equal force, seeing as he caught her hand. He holds on for dear life. He can't die. What would his sister and mother do? How would he protect them if he were dead? He interlocks his fingers with hers and rides through the pain with renewed vigor, not for himself, but for his loved ones.

After twenty more minutes of agonizing pain, it slowly subsides.

On the ground, both Naruto and Naomi are drenched in sweat and fluids from their bladders not being able to contain their contents while writhing in pain. Their hands are still entwined and

Naruto feels something drip on him and opens his eyes to see a red haired woman with her arm through a body. The substance that drips on his face is the blood running down her arm and onto his face. She seems to glare into the man's eyes as he dies. Naruto wonders who she is as his brain is currently fried.

Naruto watches as the man in the white coat slides off her arm and slumps to the ground, dead. The woman turns her eyes to Naruto with concern and something he can't identify in his debilitated state. He is mesmerized by her eyes that are the same fire red as her hair.

Though he doesn't comprehend it now, the Kyūbi no Yoko walks the earth, free once more.

* * *

End Chapter 4

AN: So I'm finally getting into the meat of the story. Let me provide a little stats on where the characters are at now. *This will be a very long AN*

xx

Naruto Namikaze:

Gender: male

Age: 12

Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato

Bijuu: Kyūbi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Fox)

Weapon: Kodachi

Elemental Affinities: Wind (Primary), Lightning (Secondary)

Bloodline: Namikaze (Hiraishin (Wind + Lightning)), Uzumaki (longevity, Fūinjutsu)

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Chūnin  
-Taijutsu: Geni  
-Genjutsu: Academy  
-Fūinjutsu: Apprentice  
-Weapon: Academy  
-Stealth: Genin  
-Speed: Chūnin  
-Strength: Kage  
-Chakra Reserves: Kage  
-Stamina: Anbu  
-IQ: 120  
-Overall Rank: Chūnin  
-Current Rank: Genin

Special Skills: Can detect any Genjutsu, not matter how strong

Special Notes: Has Kyūbi's Yang chakra and soul sealed within him

xx

Naomi Namikaze:

Gender: female

Age: 12

Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato

Bijuu: Kyūbi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Fox)

Weapon: Steel Gauntlets

Elemental Affinities: Lightning (Primary), Wind (Secondary), Earth (secondary)

Bloodline: Namikaze (Hiraishin (Wind + Lightning)), Uzumaki (longevity, Fūinjutsu)

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Chūnin  
-Taijutsu: low Chūnin  
-Genjutsu: Genin  
-Fūinjutsu: Apprentice  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Stealth: Genin  
-Speed: Chūnin  
-Strength: Chūnin  
-Chakra Reserves: Kage  
-Stamina: Jōnin  
-IQ: 130  
-Overall Rank: Chūnin  
-Current Rank: Genin

Special Skills: can detect any Genjutsu no matter how strong it is due to Kyūbi's chakra

Special Notes: Has Kyūbi's body and Yin chakra sealed into her. The seal for the Kyūbi's body is a very powerful storage seal located on and covers most of her back.

xx

Kushina Namikaze:

Gender: female

Age: 30

Village of Origin: Uzushiogakure no Sato

Weapon: Chimamire no Uzu-Bloodstained Swirl (katana)

Elemental Affinities: Water

Bloodline: Uzumaki (longevity, Fūinjutsu)

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: High Jōnin  
-Taijutsu: Jonin  
-Genjutsu: Low Chuunin  
-Fūinjutsu: Master  
-Weapon: Kage (Uzumaki clan jutsu)  
-Stealth: AnbuSpeed: Kage  
-Strength: Low Jōnin  
-Chakra Reserves: Anbu  
-Stamina: JōninIQ: 140  
-Overall Rank: Kage

Special Skills: known as Shi no Ake (Scarlet Death), higher than normal regeneration

xx

Mikoto Uchiha:

Gender: female

Age: 38

Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato

Weapon: N/A

Elemental Affinities: Unknown (never tested)

Bloodline: Uchiha (Sharingan)-Inactive

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: N/A  
-Taijutsu: N/A  
-Genjutsu: N/A  
-Fūinjutsu: N/A  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Stealth: N/A  
-Speed: N/A  
-Strength: N/A  
-Chakra Reserves: Never tested  
-Stamina: N/A  
-IQ: 138  
-Overall Rank: Civilian

Special Skills: none

xx

There you have it. In this story, Mikoto is just a regular civilian, having never been a shinobi and no formal training. She was an Uchiha for breeding alone. As the Uchiha are arrogant, one can infer that women from the Uchiha clan could have been denied to be shinobi. That is pure speculation on my part, but something I think could have been. Also it makes for a better story this way. and yes, Mikoto will train in the shinobi arts...just not for a while.

xx

Next chapter, I will begin releasing the dossiers for the other members of Throne as well as an updated one of Gaara. Until next time,

tomhunt98


	6. Chapter 5: Nine Returns

So this is a pretty long chapter for Throne. Hope you enjoy it!

xx

Author Responses:

to Lucifer's Remnants: Yes Kushina will be with Naruto

to Cyphz: I can see where you are coming from, but have you forgotten that in the Mange and anime, Kakashi got caught by the same water prison? He must not have seen it before or he would have been aware of it. As for Hana, she just got promoted. Being a Jonin doesn't mean that they are all powerful. Yes Kakashi is smart but his chakra reserves are also low for a Jonin.

Also for the twins being over powered, they only used one C-Rank elemental jutsu each. It isn't that they know a lot but they have more practical knowledge since their mother was able to train them a little in between her own missions. If could have spent her full attention, they would have been way stronger than they actually are.

Plus with them not being very good at the theoretically stuff, that means that they needed to extra practice with the practical skills to keep passing. They had extra time to train as they put the very minimum into their studies as they learned that no matter how hard they worked at it, their scores didn't change. They worked harder than anyone else in the class in training, which results in higher abilities.

I hope that explanation helps my story be a little more believable for you.

to MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs:

-Yes, that link in the story is crap. I didn't realize that until way after it was posted. Although the same like is on my profile if you like to take a look.

-It is fixed

-Yes she was taken to Throne before the events of the Kyubi attack. I upped her age to more than twice Naruto's age. So, yes this is the same person from the filler arc.

-It has been fixed

-I can see...well that is the list from the data book. My list is different. My view of stamina and chakra reserves ar different. When once exercises, one doesn't expend chakra more than usual. It is not like using a jutsu. If the theory is the harder you exorcise, the more chakra you expend, then why can Rock Lee can go for hours when he can't even use chakra without opening an inner gate? He is incapable of using any form of jutsu that expels chakra outside the body. Whether that is because he doesn't have the chakra or because he just can't mold chakra, I don't know.

In my stats, 'chakra reserves' are just that, the amount of raw chakra they have to use. In 'stamina' is how long they would last in a Taijutsu fight only. How long they can psychically continue, their endurance. They are different but connected. One cannot use chakra to it's full potential while tired and one cannot fight effectively when their chakra is running low. They go hand in hand.

So Rock Lee would receive a Jonin in stamina and an academy in chakra reserves in my list.

That's how my list works, sorry for the confusion.

xx

Now on to the story!

**Chapter 5: Nine Returns  
**

Naruto wakes in a very soft bed, much softer than any bed he has ever slept in. He turns to his side, determined to go back to blissful unconsciousness. However, that isn't possible when he feels a hand ghost over his arm. His brain begins the slow process of firing up and he opens his eyes.

He finds himself in a room of pure white. He groans at the brightness of the room, shielding his eyes with a hand. When his eyes are no longer burning from the light, he lowers his hand to see a red headed woman sitting on his bed, silently moving her hand up and down his arm.

"Ka-chan?" he asks groggily.

The woman giggles a little before shaking her head. **"No, guess again."**

When Naruto's brain fully turns on and his vision clears, his eyes go wide when he recognizes just who is sitting on his bed.

"Kyūbi-chan? What are you doing here? And where is here?" he asks rather loudly.

"**Shhh, your sister and mother are still sleeping."** She directs his attention to another bed where Naomi is sleeping and a chair right in between the two beds where Kushina is passed out, dried tear streaks marring her face.

"**Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"**

Naruto blanches. That wasn't a question he had been expecting. "Well, Nao-chan and I got summoned to the Fūinjutsu lab. When we got there, we couldn't see Ka-chan and that man wanted to check our seals again, so he told us to…"

Naruto trials off as the events come back to him. "What did he do to us? Is Naomi ok?"

Kyūbi smiles and pats his head and drags her nails through his hair, almost like petting him. He likes the feeling but Naomi is on the forefront of his mind now.

"**Well, the man did something that I never thought he would do. He…he almost killed you two by breaking the Shiki Fūjin which released my yoki within you all at once. I killed the man right after words for disobeying direct orders and endangering two innocent kids. Naruto…what that man did was wrong and I'm not sad that he is dead, but what he did has permanent repercussions for you and Naomi."**

Naruto sits up and looks at her confused. "What do you mean? I know that now you are free but I don't think you meant that."

Kyūbi nods. **"When the seals holding my yoki was released, it flooded your system with it which is why is was so painful. In order to survive, your body adapted…you and Naomi underwent…a Sosei, a rebirth. You both are part demon now…I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do."**

Naruto is shocked. He looks down at his body but nothing looks out of place. He looks to Naomi and doesn't see anything different about her either.

"So…what does that mean for us?"

Kyūbi lets out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Over the past couple of weeks, she and Naruto had become friends, maybe more if she were to pick him as her host. His opinion matters to her more than she thought it would. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he hated her for this.

"**Well, it means your metabolism is off the charts, which means your body will mature much faster than normal. It also gives you a natural regeneration, like if I was still sealed within you. Your chakra will also be slightly more potent since the chakra fused slightly with the yoki it couldn't handle before I absorbed it as well as expanding your coils to more than twice from what it was. **

"**Everything else is uncertain. I highly doubt either of you will grow tails and ears like mine, but there is always that chance. Your speed and strength **_**could**_** be higher naturally than most Chūnin at full speed. **

"**Naruto…after going through the Sosei, I…"**

At this point the voices couldn't keep Naomi asleep any longer. She sits up and rubs her eyes and her eyes fall on Naruto. Unlike him, she remembers everything from the start.

"Nii-chan!"

She launches herself across the room and hugs him for dear life, just appearing in front of him. Kyūbi had to move extremely fast to get out of the way to not get tackled.

'**I guess she got the speed from the Sosei,'** she thinks to herself.

Her shout also wakes Kushina, who sees her children up and hugging each other. In an instant she has them in a hug as well as she cries tears of happiness that they are alright.

Kyūbi lets them have their family moment for a few minutes before coughing to get their attention. All three turn to her but all three continue to sit on his bed, very close to each other.

"**Well, now that I've got your attention, I was talking with Naruto here when Naomi-san woke up. All of you have met me already, so I don't need to go into introductions. I'll start over and explain what happened.**

"**You two have been unconscious for two weeks, during which you have been in Throne's medical wing, under the care of Fu-san."**

"Two weeks!" the twins shout. Kyūbi slightly recoils from the loudness, but doesn't let it faze her. As she continues her explanation, Naruto notices that she doesn't use the soft, intimate tone she used with him. Kushina and Naomi ask a few questions but for the most part, they are left speechless.

"So what happens now?" Kushina asks when she gets over her shock that she now has two children that are half demon.

"**Well, Naruto must remain here, but the two of you can return to Konoha. The reason Naruto must stay,"** she quickly adds, seeing the protest form in Naomi and Kushina's mouths and heads them off. **"The reason is I have yet to make my decision as to if he will have a place on Throne or not. Before this whole mess, I thought we had at least three weeks before I was set free, but I'm not prepared to make that decision right now. **

"**Although I doubt you two will want to return home, so you are welcome to stay here as long as I haven't made my decision. But whatever the choice, you must leave when that decision is made. Throne isn't a hotel. Only those will official business may stay. Once I make my decision, your business ends. Am I clear?"**

The women look like they want to protest, but Throne has been nice enough as it is not kicking them out now.

"**Now that the subject is taken care of, you both are free to leave as you both are in perfect health."**

Kyūbi turns on her heels and walks off, leaving the Namikaze family alone.

"Ka-chan, what happened to you? We were worried for you," Naruto asks with concern.

Kushina sighs. "That…monster called me down to his office, saying that he had a breakthrough. When my back was turned, he slapped a seal on the back of my head. Kyūbi told me that it is a seal that is designed to disrupt the signals of my higher brain functions, making my lose consciousness. When Kyūbi found me, she took me to the medical wing, just like you. I woke up a day after it happened.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you both. I feel like a failure as a mother."

Kushina's eyes tear up. Naruto and Naomi are quick to assuage her fears. She hugs both her children and draws comfort from them.

**Time Skip – 2 Days**

The Namikaze family has no delusions of why they have been called to the Hearing Room. The Day of Judgment has arrived.

Kyūbi has made her decision.

They enter the room with all eight Jinchūriki in their seats with Kyūbi sitting in the head chair. Once the door is closed, she addresses the three individuals.

"**You have been called here because I have made my decision concerning one Namikaze Naruto. I won't draw things out so I'll get right to the point. **

"**Namikaze Naruto…it is my judgment that you…shall become my next host and the new head of Throne."**

The Bijū is rather shocked when neither twin nor Kushina move. They stand there, like time itself has frozen. Instead of jumping around, hollering like a fool, in a surprising show of maturity, Naruto simply bows deeply to them.

"I am honored to be chosen and I will not disappoint."

Kyūbi smiles at his reaction.

Then Naomi reacts and jumps and hugs Naruto tightly and starts jumping up and down excitedly. Kushina comes next and just settles for being very happy for Naruto, but also sad that her part in his life right now is over. But she won't let it get her down. She knows just how much it means to him to be chosen. Over the past few days, she could see the tension and desire to be chosen and just how badly he wanted it by actually _behaving _himself more than usual.

"**Ahem…now that you have been chosen, I must speak you Naruto in the Antechamber. I believe Hiroi-san has something to discuss with you Kushina-san."**

Naruto quickly disentangles himself from Naomi and follows Kyūbi in the adjacent room. She motions for him to sit down and he does so, but not before she is on the receiving end of a massive hug from Naruto.

"Thank you, Kyūbi-sama. I'm really happy you chose me."

Kyūbi sports a light blush, but only pats his back for a second before sitting him down.

"**You realize that things are only going to get harder, right? Being in Throne means to rule. Ruling means that you must know the law and uphold those laws. That means you must study and learn and train and grow stronger. I won't lie to you. Out of my eight previous containers, only three of them survived to die of old age."**

Naruto gulps at this information but gives her a determined look. "Then I'll just have to train harder than them all."

Kyūbi nods and truly believes he will.

"**You and I won't be joined for quite some time until you gain enough skills in politics, fighting, and knowledge of the laws. Now since there are so many varying regions and laws out there, it would be insane for one person to try to learn the intricacies of every village and country. For that reason, each Bijū is given a responsibility and their host vicariously."**

She takes out a sheet of paper with each Bijū written on it along with three countries listed afterwards.

Ichibi: Kaze no Kuni [Land of Wind], Ame no Kuni [Land of Rain], and Kawa no Kuni [Land of River]  
Nibi: Kaminari no Kuni [Land of Lightning], Shimo no Kuni [Land of Frost], and Yu no Kuni [Land of Hot Water]  
Sanbi: Taki no Kuni [Land of Waterfalls], Oni no Kuni [Land of Demons], and Oto no Kuni [Land of Sound]  
Yonbi: Tsuchi no Kuni [Land of Earth], Kusa no Kuni [Land of Grass], and Ishi no Kuni [Land of Stones]  
Gobi: Mizu no Kuni [Land of Water], Uzu no Kuni [Land of Whirling Tides] (this one is crossed out, making Naruto wince), and Yuki no Kuni [Land of Snow]  
Rokubi: Sora no Kuni [Land of Skies], Tetsu no Kuni [Land of Iron], and Na no Kuni [Land of Vegetables]  
Nanabi: Numa no Kuni [Land of Swamps], and Mitsu no Kuni [Land of Honey], and Tsuki no Kuni [Land of the Moon]  
Hachibi: Kuma no Kuni [Land of Bears], Tori no Kuni [Land of Birds], and Umi no Kuni [Land of the Sea]  
Kyūbi: Hi no Kuni [Land of Fire], Nami no Kuni [Land of Waves], and Cha no Kuni [Land of Tea]

Naruto pales at learning laws from three different countries.

"**Don't worry. It's not as hard as it seems. For the most part, the countries you have mostly have the same laws. Plus that means you get to visit Tazuna-san and your family more often."**

Naruto brightens up at that. He would love to visit them as often as he can.

"**Now for your training, we need to figure out if your speed and strength were affected as well by the Sosei. After that, we will work on speed, strength, endurance, and Taijutsu. From there we will train your elemental affinities and chakra control. We have jutsu B-ranked and above from every clan and every Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations. We aren't about to go into a fight where we don't know the techniques of our enemy. Of course, we aren't stupid enough to think they will willingly give us everything, but we do have the largest jutsu library in the world.**

"**From the Elemental training, you will work on stealth, Genjutsu, Fūinjutsu, and your cognitive abilities. Got that?"**

Naruto thinks for a second before shaking his head, dejectedly. "I'm sorry; this is just a lot of information to take in all at once."

It is clear he thinks that he has already broken his promise of not disappointing her. Kyūbi sees this and decides to help him out and bring up his confidence.

"**Do you know why I chose you, Naruto?"**

Naruto's head snaps up, giving her a questioning gaze.

"**I know that you're kind and caring. You aren't the smartest of people but nowhere near the dumbest. You are brave and thoughtful; you put others before yourself. But all those reasons mean nothing when it comes to this job. Sure they are welcome personality traits, but they don't make the job.**

"**I chose you because you survived the Sosei. There is only one thing that can make someone survive that…determination. Pure, raw, unwavering determination. Of all of the Throne members that have ever been through here, three underwent a Sosei and none of them survived. None! They were some of the strongest shinobi to ever exist and they couldn't do what two twelve year olds could."**

Naruto looks sheepish. "Well, I just remember that I was in pain. I wanted to give up and just let it end but then I remembered Ka-chan and Nao-chan and how I wouldn't be there to protect them if I died."

"**I know, I heard those thoughts. But where the determination came from doesn't matter, it is the fact that you persevered through something that nobody else has. That determination is what I look for and found in you. You could be terrible at everything but with that same determination, you can achieve anything."**

Naruto processes the information and realizes that she is telling him that he doesn't have to be perfect. He could be the dumbest person on the planet but as long as he doesn't give up and keeps trying, she will accept it.

"Thanks Kyūbi-sama. It means a lot to have such confidence in me."

"**You know, we are going to spend a lot of time together as I will be teaching and training you myself so drop the Kyūbi-sama. Kyu-chan works just fine."**

Naruto blushes slightly at her giving him permission to use a nickname as well as a very familiar suffix.

"Ok Kyu-chan."

Kyūbi smiles before snapping her fingers. Instantly, the purple haired woman known to him as Miya, appears in front of her.

"**Naruto, this is Miya. She will be your head Guardian and will help train you. You should know that she isn't human. She is from a race named Sekirei. A while back, some hundred years or so, a ship of theirs crashed in Umi no Kuni. We helped them get their ship up and running, though there wasn't much we could do since the technology was several hundred years more advanced than ours. **

"**As a thank you for helping them, their government sent a second ship and it arrived here about ten years ago. On it are a hundred and eight life forms who are ordered to help maintain peace. Miya here is the first to be awoken, giving her the number of One. It also symbolizes her rank in terms of abilities. Since my host will be on more dangerous assignments, it was determined that we will get Miya.**

" **As of right now, there are twenty awake and the rest are asleep, ready to jump in and fill gaps as needed. Of course I only learned this a while ago so the information is still new to me."**

Kyūbi then orders Miya to show Naruto the seal on her back. Naruto fights to keep a nosebleed down as Miya undresses but becomes serious when he sees the seal on her back.

"**This is the Seal if the Guardians. It is a closely held secret and it one of the only ways to determine if one is indeed a Guardian. You will have to pick three other Guardians and place this very same seal on their backs, but that won't happen until you get me sealed into you again."**

Kyūbi allows Miya to dress before dismissing Miya back to the shadows.

"Since the Guardians guard me all the time, does…does that mean that they can't have a husband or wife?"

Kyūbi can see the sadness in his eyes at denying someone the right to be happy with someone.

"**No, they are free to pursue relationships within Throne but not with other Guardians of the same Throne member. That doesn't mean that a relationship is very likely as they are required to leave when their charge does. It can also be quite stressful, so relationships for Guardians aren't all that common."**

Naruto looks depressed at that.

"**I know that you don't want to rob anyone of a life of happiness but it is their choice. When you pick someone, you have to be sure that they are completely loyal to you and no one else. To force them would mean that they aren't as loyal as they would be by choice. They can always turn you down."**

He nods in understanding. He doesn't like it but gets what she is saying.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Kyūbi thinks for a second. **"Not that I can think of, but if I remember something, I'll just tell you. Right now though, we should probably get to the docks so you can say goodbye to your family."**

Kyūbi chuckles as he is already out the door while she remains in her seat.

'3…2…1…'

"Hey Kyu-chan, I don't know the way."

Kyūbi laughs before getting up and showing him down to the docks. Once there, he sees that Hiori and his family are waiting for him. Kyūbi and Hiori back off and give them space to say their goodbyes.

Upon seeing Naruto, Naomi immediately goes over and hugs him very tightly.

"I'll miss you nii-chan."

Naruto hugs back just as strongly. "I'll miss you to Nao-chan."

They break apart and Kushina wraps him in a hug and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful Naruto-kun and grow strong for us."

Naruto beams and sticks out his thumb. "I will Dattebayo!"

Kushina laughs at his antics while Naomi once again hugs Naruto.

"I'll grow stronger too! I'll keep up with you Onii-chan! Hiori-san gave us copies what they had of Uzushio scrolls for Fūinjutsu and jutsu! Ka-chan is going to take off missions for now to train me full time. I…I wish you could be there too." She looks at the ground but Naruto gets her spirits up.

"That's awesome Nao-chan! We'll have to have a spar when I come visit!" not at all phased by the fact that Naomi is going to spend so much time with Kushina. It would be a lie to say that he isn't jealous a little, but he has no basis as he is going to be trained by _the_ Throne of Power and is going to be the next Head of Throne!

Unfortunately, the boat taking them back to sounds its horn, signaling that it is time to board. With tears, the family separates, fated to not see each other for some years to come.

"**Come Naruto-kun. It is time to begin your training."**

**Time Skip – 3 Years**

What a whirlwind three years for Naruto. Training, studying, more training, MORE studying. Through the use of Kage Bunshin, he quickly learned a lot, and to both his and Kyūbi's surprise, he retained a good portion of it the first time. He quickly assimilated the information about the laws and customs of each of his countries. He even went to Hi no Kuni to meet the Fire Daimyo. That had been an interesting meeting. Unfortunately, once they were done, they couldn't take the time to visit his family and returned with a disappointed Naruto.

With his enhanced metabolism, Naruto has shot through the roof. He now stands 5'9" and looks to be about twenty even though he is only fifteen. He is very well built, almost to the point of being overly bulky, but he moves extremely fast for someone with so much muscle.

He wears the official clothing of a Throne, consisting of a long robe-like overcoat that conceals his face. It is very elaborate in red and gold, which are Kyūbi's colors, and somewhat heavy but it is made for ceremonies not fighting. He has the kanji for 'Nine' on the back. Under that he has the most advanced armor that is custom made just for him, also with the kanji for 'Nine' on it.

Right now though he is on his way to Konoha, the first time is going to be there in three and a half years. His mind drifts to his family, eager to see just how much they have changed and how strong Naomi has gotten.

He feels Miya shadowing him, not fifteen feet back and above him. He has gotten used to her constant presence even when he tried to tell her that she doesn't have to follow him _everywhere_. But he quickly stopped that when Kyūbi pointed out that he is insulting her by saying that she doesn't have to do her job properly. Along with her, he has three other Guardians who he is 'borrowing' as no Throne is allowed to leave without four Guardians and he doesn't have his yet.

He is on his way to proceed over the Chūnin Exams. It was decided three years ago since Konoha doesn't have a Kage, that the Chūnin exams would be held in Kumo, the next one in line. The Chūnin exams then went around the major villages except Kiri as rumor has it that they are in a civil war right now. But until Throne gets a request to help, they can't do anything since Mizu no Kuni doesn't have any neighboring countries.

A member of Throne always goes to oversee the Chūnin exams. Which one depends on the region. Sometimes they will switch off with the ones that don't have a major hidden village, which doesn't happen often. Though Hi no Kuni had a different each year seeing how the Bijū assigned to Fire Country was unavailable.

He chuckles as he thinks of his two good friends in Throne: Gaara and Fu, the two that he met before getting into Throne. He has developed a sort of camaraderie with both of them more than the others as the 'new kids on the block'. Each of them are the youngest in Throne and the shortest amount of time in Throne as well as a Jinchūriki.

Even though he feels more comfortable with them, the people of Throne seem to have personality and habitual habits that are…weird or downright creepy. One would never guess that the ruling members of the government that regulates them to be this…unique. But I guess each to his or her own.

Though Fu is the only normal one. She is simply Fu and doesn't have any weird quirks or personality traits. He enjoys spending time with her as she is the most normal of the Throne.

Gaara uses a façade of calm and collected but has a condition where his emotions are extremely strong, much stronger than a normal person. He has to keep his emotions in check or he will be worse than Shukaku, who has tried to seduce him more than once. Kyūbi had to beat her off with a stick several times over the years, especially the first year. Then her attempts became more and more cunning each time rather than blatant, outright attempts that would get her hurt.

Speaking of Kyūbi…she is an interesting topic. After the sealing, her room became his. At first it was _really_ awkward. You could almost see it in the air it was so thick. Naruto didn't feel comfortable with that since she is his best friend not including his family. However Kyūbi quickly cut the tension by them simply sharing a bed. Kyūbi had Naruto lay down under the covers and she had curled up next to him. She has quickly fallen asleep like it was the most natural thing in the world. Naruto didn't get a wink of sleep, not with an insanely hot woman virtually sleeping on top of him.

He chuckles nervously as he approaches the gates of Konoha and scratches the ear of the large fox snoozing on his shoulders. Her legs spill over his arms, making it somewhat hard to move, but he doesn't mind the carryon. When he travels, this is her preferred spot.

He sees the open gates and a wave of nostalgia sweeps over him. Kyūbi, from his shoulder, feels his emotions and licks his exposed neck, getting a scratched ear in the process.

"I'm alright. It's just been a while."

Kyūbi licks him again before jumping off his shoulder and stretching her legs after such a long time being immobile. She stays a good couple strides in front of him, checking out the familiar scenery. It is amazing that there is no trace of what happened three years ago, when hundreds of Root where slaughtered right in this very spot. Not even faint chakra signature remains, which is strange since large battlefields have sparse remnants of chakra for tens of years afterwards.

When Naruto reaches the gate, he is immediately accosted by the Chūnin guarding the gate and collecting information.

"Information," he says without looking up.

When he gets no reply, he looks up and nearly shits his pants…no he actually shat his pants. Naruto enjoys watching the color drain from the man's face but not the smell wafting from his trousers.

"I do believe I am expected," he says covering nose.

The other Chūnin, doing no better than the first one, actually manages to get himself together without soiling himself.

"Of…of course. I'll have an Anbu escort you to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto waves a hand. "That's ok. I know my way around."

With nothing else to discuss, he moves past. He looks around, taking in the familiar sights and sounds. Even though he didn't like the villagers, this is his birth place and his home for twelve years. He kinda missed the place.

He senses several people following him…well other than his Guardians.

'Anbu probably. No way they would just let someone in here without paperwork, even a Throne.'

He takes his time on his way to the Hokage Tower. He passes Ichiraku Ramen and vows to pay a visit to Teuchi and Ayame. It helps that Ramen is one of his favorite foods. He notices people in the village start to crowd, all to see the Throne member. It gets so bad that Naruto considers using two of his Guardians to keep the crowd back. But that would be overkill so he just powers his way through the crowd. Kyūbi had jumped up on his shoulders again to keep from getting trampled on.

He has to stifle a laugh. He didn't believe it when he heard it, but now he does. He nearly laughed when Yakumo told him that she _has_ to have two Guardians visible and out in front to keep the hordes of fanboys and older males away from her when she goes into a village.

His tour ends when the Tower appears in front of him. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out. 'Here goes nothing.'

He enters the tower at a sedate pace. He slightly speeds up in anticipation. He passes the secretary without a look at her ad ignores her startled appearance. He pushes the door open and sees the blond Hokage that he has studied for the past three years.

Her head snaps up and immediately recognizes the robe he wears.

"Greetings, I am here to start and oversee the Chūnin Exams."

Tsunade nods. "Welcome to Konoha. I hope your stay here will be productive and enjoyable. I am Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage."

Naruto extends his hand and shakes her hand. "I would prefer to keep my name secret. For now you may call me Kyu So Ri."

Tsunade quirks an eyebrow. "Ninth Overseer? Very well. Do you mind if I just call you Kyu?"

Naruto shakes his head, showing the name is acceptable.

"Do you have the list of those participating this year?"

Tsunade searches her desk and hands him several sheets of paper, each one for a different village. Naruto checks the list for names he knows or names he has memorized to keep an eye out for. A few names reach out to him, mostly from Konoha.

'Several from my year, Sasuke Uchiha…I would have thought he would have done this before.'

"Senju-san, what of this Uchiha…I remember him from a story of a friend. What was his punishment for harming a fellow shinobi?"

Tsunade seems surprised at this but answers the question anyways. "Well the Council wanted to just give him no missions pay for a month but by predecessor, the one you took away, thought that was way too lenient. He has had three years probation without the possibility of parole to keep the Council from lightening his sentence. This is the first time in three years he has been able to participate in an international event.

Naruto nods his head, extremely happy that the bastard got his just desserts for harming his sister. As he continues to scan the names when once reaches out and nearly bites his ass.

'Naomi Uzumaki…I look forward to seeing just how strong you are.'

Naruto hands her the lists back. "When does the test start?"

Tsunade interlocks her fingers. "Tomorrow. They are to report to the Academy at four am to throw them off their game. It's four in the afternoon now. It wouldn't surprise me if some of the Genin are already in bed.

"After that they report to the Forest of Death for the survival test. Then is the tournament like every village has."

Naruto nods. "I know that Throne made the tests as to alleviate as much favoritism as possible but I'm new to Throne and I like to be active. I'll be in the rooms and forest while the tests are going on. I'll ensure fairness and prevent unnecessary deaths. I hope this is acceptable."

Tsunade, while not sure about it, nods anyways. No point in arguing with the person running the show.

"Alright. I'll let Ibiki and Anko know to expect you."

Naruto shakes his head. "No. Don't let them know I will be there. I want to observe them and their tests without the pressure of them knowing I am there. It may throw things off for them. Just let them know that someone will be watching."

Tsunade nods. "If that is all, I will have an Anbu show you to your hotel. I can have a squad follow you for your protection if you wish."

"No thanks. I have my own ways of protecting myself."

Naruto moves towards the doors and once he reaches them, he turns to look at Tsunade. "I'll see you around…Ba-chan."

Tsunade looks like she is going to hurl something at him but she finds that he is simply no longer there. She blinks for a second before cursing to herself that he won this round. See eyes the stack of paperwork and decides to put it off and summon Anko and Ibiki while she procrastinates her paperwork.

**With Naruto**

Naruto enjoys the looks of respect and awe that many of the villagers show him.

'If only you knew who I was,' he thinks to himself. He hears Kyūbi chuckle with him via the mental link the sealing provides. 'Do you want to walk around in your human form?' he asks.

'_**You know that isn't allowed. People like your sister may recognize me. No one is supposed to know you have a Bijū inside of you. Besides, just being a fox in Konoha is getting me harsh looks. Imagine with my ears and tails out.'**_

Naruto laughs silently at that. It _would_ be funny to see Kyūbi just strolling down the streets of Konoha like she doesn't have a care in the world. He could almost see the gob smacked looks on their faces.

He and Kyūbi continue to talk but his stomach gets the better of him. He walks down to Ichiraku's for some delectable ramen. Upon entering, he notices two red heads, both sitting next to each other. He instantly recognizes his family. He has to quell the instinct to hug them, as hard as it is, he has plans here.

He has Kyūbi quickly put up a Genjutsu to cover the kanji on his robe as they would know that he is the ninth one. He slips inside, careful to keep but his chakra and robe in check.

"Could I have a bowl of Miso Ramen and a small bowl of beef ramen with triple beef for my companion," he calmly asks Teuchi. The man eyes the fox, but with Kyūbi sitting and doing nothing, he consents and makes the meals.

His order gets the attention of the two beside him. He eyes them discreetly, seeing how much they changed over the years.

Kushina looks much the same. Her face has a few more stress lines, but is still the beautiful woman she was before. He notices her katana strapped to her waist as her Uzu no Chimamire (Bloodstained Swirl). It is still in pristine condition if judging just by the condition of the handle and hilt.

Naomi on the other hand, Naruto has to reel in a gasp. She could be mistaken as Kushina's sister only a few centimeters taller. She certainly has grown up faster, just like him and looks about nineteen or so. Her angular face with her waist length, magenta hair pulled back in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her baby blue eyes.

She has a slim body and pouches all over her body with strong looking arms and dexterous fingers and manicured nails. Her bust is even larger than Kushina's and she is in the solid D-cup range. Her hands are in fingerless, black gloves with steel plates on them, the same ones Kushina got her all those years ago but with a twist. There are nasty looking spikes on the knuckles that are just slightly different the color of the metal around them, almost unnoticeable.

Her lower half is hidden by Kushina, though he can imagine that the lower half isn't much different than the top half.

'_**Are you checking out your sister?'**_

Naruto immediately shoots Kyūbi a glare and takes a look at the pouches.

In one that is partially open, he notices several bottles of antiseptic and Hydrogen Peroxide as well as some bandages.

'So she went the route of a medic. That certainly wasn't unexpected. She always did dislike hurting others, well not when they deserved it.'

He also notices some kind of tattoo on the palms of her hands. He sees that they are some kind of seal, which ones, he can't tell as it was only a glancing look.

"Excuse me…mister," Naomi calls out.

Naruto turns his head slightly to indicate that he heard her.

'Time to have some fun,' he thinks with a mental smirk. Kyūbi rolls her eyes as she eats. Naruto is so going to get the shit beat out of him for this stunt.

"Can you help me with something?" Naruto asks in a interested voice.

Naruto shrugs. "Sure. What can help you lovely ladies with," he says as he sees Kushina's face light up interest of the conversation.

"I was hoping you could tell me about a member that just joined a few years ago."

Naruto pretends to be surprised. "I…might be persuaded. Who is this person you speak of?"

Naomi's face brightens. "His name is Naruto and he joined three years ago."

Naruto moves closer. "And why would I tell you two something like that? How do I know that you aren't spies who want to hurt and kill him?"

Naomi's and Kushina's face twists into an angry scowl. "We would never want to hurt Naruto-kun! I'm his sister and she is our mother!"

Naruto laughs bitterly. "No way. No way that brat came from this gorgeous woman and you are too pretty to be his sister. There is no way that brat deserves attention from two goddess in human form."

Kushina has to hold Naomi back from attacking him. "You take that back! Naruto-kun has done more for us than everyone in this village! And don't you sit there and insult him while hitting on us!"

Naomi stops trying to attack him and storms out of the stand, Kushina hot on her heels after paying for meal and sending Naruto a scalding glare.

'_**You realize that this is going to come back and bite you in the ass, right? And I'll just sit there and laugh at the misfortune you created.'**_

'Don't be so sure. I just ensured that they will stay away from me for the remainder of my stay until I reveal myself. And sure I may get a few bruises, but I doubt that they will do anything serious to me.'

"_**Whatever. It's your funeral.'**_

Naruto pays for his meal and Kyūbi jumps on his shoulder again as he walks off. Naruto walks to his hotel room in the penthouse of the most prestigious hotel in Konoha, reserved for diplomats and important people…such as himself now.

As soon as the door is closed and all surveillance seals are deactivated, Kyūbi morphs in to her human form and her lips instantly find Naruto's. They battle each other while Naruto gets a handful of her ass, kneading the firm mound. Kyūbi moans into his mouth, but the need for air makes Naruto pull away.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Kyūbi thumps him on the chest. **"Because I may not be able to get to do that many more times once your family realizes who you are."**

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Your making things far more dramatic than you realize. Come on, let's go to bed. We'll have to get up early to beat most people there."

Kyūbi looks like she wants to protest but she nods and they fall asleep in each other's arms surprisingly quickly for it only being six in the afternoon.

**Time Skip – 4:30am, Next Day**

Naruto is sitting in a group of Chūnin along the walls, having hog tied the one his is replacing and put a seal on his forehead via slip of paper that renders him unconscious and in a closet that will only open when the seal is given the key. In this case, the key is Naruto's chakra.

Using an advanced henge, he has taken the spot of one he 'kidnapped'. Kyūbi is in the seal, enjoying rolling around in the mud before taking a bath in the heated lake as he kept the original mindscape, only tweaking a few things here and there. He tries his best to ignore her mewls of pleasure as she rubs her body in the mud in her fox form, but she is pretty loud and hard to ignore.

He shakes his head and returns to the task at hand, keeping an eye on Chūnin, ensuring a fair testing environment. Already he has caught three Chūnin about to through Naomi out unjustly. A few well placed spikes of KI silences the attempts to sabotage her.

He takes a second to look over the group. Most of them seem very tired, having misjudged how much sleep they need. Some are asleep, being unable to stay awake. Those people have been marked and will fail since if this were a real mission , the Genin in question would be in serious danger of dying. Naomi, he is pleased to see, is not one of the Genin that seems tired.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a Chūnin throw a Kunai at Naomi, signifying that she will be disqualified. Naruto makes a one handed seal and using the air currents, diverts the kunai in mid air back at the Chūnin who threw it, making him dive for cover.

He hears Kyūbi snicker in his head at the upstart Chūnin who Ibiki throws out rather quickly. The rest of the test (haha, it rhymes) goes quickly and without further issue. He even threw a kunai, making a team leave.

When something makes the window explode inward, showing the Genin in bits of glass, Naruto can almost feel his Guardians about to jump in and ruin his disguise. Fortunately, they keep their cool and stay hidden.

"Alright kiddies, play time is over. Those of you who passed come with me. But first raise your hand if you fell asleep during the test? And do be honest or I'll have to call on a Chūnin to help me here. No one? Hmm…you, tell me who feel asleep."

The one she randomly pointed at stands and points to several, including Naomi. Anko is about to say something when Naruto opens his mouth.

"Anko-san, I must point out that Uzumaki-san doesn't look tired, therefore can't have been asleep. I believe this Chūnin is attempting to sully Uzumaki-san's performance."

Anko looks harshly to the Chūnin she picked, who is sweating rather hard. Anko strides over to him and kicks him none too softy right in the balls, making him double over. All of the Genin go wide eyed…all but one.

Naomi looks to the Chūnin who saved her. She nods in thanks and gets one in return from Naruto. He is having a hard time not grinning like a fool but he manages.

Anko continues by asking Naruto who was sleeping. He points to the same people as the other one except Naomi.

Anko nods her thanks and then turns back to the group. "Alright, those who were pointed out, stand up. NOW!" she yells when no one does. Most of the room jumps and they stand.

"Congratulations, you failed the test! Your teammates are now dead because you were asleep during a life threatening situation…if this had been one. Oh and you cannot participate in next year's exams since you lied. One can't trust a subordinate who cannot live up to their own mistakes. It can lead to false reports and worse."

One Genin gets angry. "You can't do that! I heard that you are just administering the test and have no bearing on the next test."

Anko smirks. "That's true, I'm just a simple examiner. However, one little word to the Throne overseeing the exams and that is all fixed. I assure you that he will see my point of view."

The Genin goes pale and Anko has a look of victory on her face.

"Alright. Those not disqualified and passed, go to Training Ground 44. You have ten minutes to get there." Anko shunshins out of the room, leaving the Konoha Genin paling and scrambling out of the room. The foreign shinobi shrug and follow them.

Naruto chuckles. Training Ground 44 is literally the furthest point in the village from them. And to get there in ten minutes means they have to sprint to get there in time.

Naruto walks out of the room, oblivious to Ibiki grilling the Chūnins about being partial. Naruto dispels his henge and opens the closet and takes the tag off the Chūnin's head and leaving quickly before he wakes.

Naruto appears at the training ground in the trees overlooking where he can see the Genin teams. Most of them are panting and doubling over in exhaustion. He is pleased again to see Naomi not even breathing hard.

'Ka-san must have done quite the job with her. I'll enjoy sparing with you Nao-chan.'

Anko then appears and explains the test. They have five days to survive. No scrolls, no safe spot. They will be in constant danger of attack from not only other teams but also sporadic Anbu teams that will attack without warning. If a teammate is severely wounded or killed, the test is over for the entire team and they will be pulled out. At daybreak on the fifth day, the fighting is to stop and the surviving teams are to proceed to the tower at the center.

Naruto reads through the lines. 'Only one Anbu will attack at a time, though that doesn't mean they can't prevent you from leaving an area. This is meant to test your team skills, fighting ability, and knowledge of operating behind enemy lines. While you can eliminate other teams by attacking them, it can leave you open if Anbu attack you, so there is a decided risk when attacking and not playing it safe.'

She has them sign a waiver and then releases the twenty-five teams into the forest.

Naruto snaps his fingers and his Guardians appear in front of him.

"Saiyuri and Saeko, you will go around and patrol around, preventing death as much as possible. Henge yourselves to look like Anbu to not arouse suspicion. Miya and Mizae will do the same. Kyūbi and I will do the same, only we will be following my sister's team as I have a feeling that the Anbu will not play by the rules. And remember to keep an eye out for the target. I'm sure he will make his move."

His four Guardians all nod and disappear. Kyūbi appears in her fox form, only half the height on Naruto and as long as he is tall.

"Ready Kyu-chan?"

All he gets is a gruff yip, which is weird coming from an extremely large fox.

**Time Skip – 3 Days**

Naruto is following his sister from a distance along with Kyūbi. The large fox is surprisingly stealthy for her size. One would think she would be clumsy or slip, but she is graceful, and never makes a noise.

Naomi's group decided to join forces with another group from Konoha, figuring that there is safety in numbers. Sound logic when one adheres to the rules. Four Anbu ambushed the group, attacking at a Chūnin level, except those attacking Naomi, who were using Jōnin level attacks. Naruto and Kyūbi subtly freeze the Anbu just as Naomi is about to hit them so they can't dodge.

Naruto is surprised when Naomi hits one and the Anbu goes flying _through _a tree that dates back to the Shodaime Hokage.

'Remind me later not to get hit by that,' he thinks dryly to himself. 'I wonder if she got training from Ba-chan?'

'_**No, I don't think that is Tsunade's technique. I think that is from the Sosei. I don't know if you noticed but when she awoke right after you, she nearly disappeared in a burst of speed before tackling you. I believe that she got the speed enhancement from becoming a demon.'**_

Naruto watches more carefully. He sees her going very fast, but only for a Genin. But her true speed is shown through her punches. They are lightning fast, literally. Naruto sees that she is channeling lightning chakra through the metal on her gloves. He also notices that she twists her fist only after making contact…which makes the spikes sink into the skin before dragging inside the skin, making a huge hole in the skin. Simple but every effective.

Within a few seconds, all the Anbu attacking Naomi are down with Naomi leaping to help her team. That Anbu retreats with his/her comrades when he/she sees that their plan has gone terribly wrong. Naruto seems satisfied at that and follows the Anbu.

He sneaks up on them and knocks out the lone Anbu and ties them up with a simple note and puts a seal on them that transports them molecule by molecule to the Hokage's office where he placed the receiving seal only days prior.

**Scene Shift – Hokage's Office**

Tsunade jumps when four Anbu are unceremoniously dropped into her office from out of nowhere. She sees them all tied up injured and is about to call for someone to take them to the hospital when her eyes spy a note attached to them.

'These Anbu were caught ganging up against one Uzumaki Naomi using Jōnin level techniques and speed. Others will be transported by similar means if caught breaking the rules as well.

Nine'

Tsunade scowls and checks the wounds. Three of them have the same kind of wounds: an initial puncture and then a massive twisting of whatever pierced them. But whatever did that must be very wide and thin as it looks like a single line of something went in and twisted, causing massive tearing and bleeding.

Tsunade thinks of what kind of weapon could do that but remembers that the note said they were after Naomi Uzumaki and she had gloves on with spike that could cause such damage.

While she believes the note, she has to go on more than that. She makes a note to talk to Naomi after the test to find out what happened as well as Kyu So Ri.

"Anbu!" instantly four Anbu members are in front of her.

"Take the three with injuries to the hospital and restrain them. Treat them as prisoners. Take the last one and place him in a holding cell with chakra suppressors."

The Anbu follow her commands and leaves her alone.

'Why is he so concerned with Naomi?'

**Time Skip – 36 Hours**

Naruto lets out a tired yawn as he leans against Kyūbi's large frame. They both are high in a tree, watching the camp of Naomi's team of two nameless people. It is clear that neither teammate is comfortable around her, both reasons being she is so beautiful, making the female self conscious of her own looks and the male…well you know.

It is 4:30 am on the fifth day, about two hours away from daybreak and he can get some real rest. He hasn't been forced to reveal himself as there have been no further Anbu attacks on the combined group.

He hears a rustle in trees below and Kyūbi is instantly awake and searching for the source.

'These Anbu need some work,' he thinks dryly as he spots a dozen Anbu surrounding the camp.

'We might have to get dirty ourselves,' he thinks to Kyūbi.

'_**I'll go. This is the Forest of Death, known for its' large creatures. I could go there and act feral and break up the fight once it starts. I'll act like I'm guarding a nest of kits.'**_

'That will work. I'll support you from here with wind jutsu.'

Naruto leans forward, allowing Kyūbi to get out from behind him.

'Wait…'

Kyūbi stops and turns her head back to him. She is greeted with Naruto hugging her tightly. 'Be careful'

Kyūbi is overwhelmed with her growing love for Naruto. While she can't die and Naruto knows it, it is still very touching. When Naruto lets go, she licks him on the face before hopping down soundlessly to the forest floor.

Naruto turns back just to see the Anbu descend on the campsite, startling the sentry. With a shout, the Genin wakes the others. All the Genin except for Naomi are knocked out cold within seconds, making Naruto sweat. They mean business.

"The demon has been sentenced to death for not only killing hundreds of citizens of Konoha but for taking away our Sandaime! May your soul be sent to hell!"

The Anbu charges at full speed, taking no chances. Naomi's who is still partially asleep, doesn't dodge in time. Luckily for her, an enormous red fox leaps at the charging Anbu and takes his arm in its mouth, crushing it at the same time, and wrings it around like one kills a snake.

The Anbu's arm tears off and his body goes flying before hitting a tree and becoming still. Kyūbi growls loudly at the assembled humans. However, she doesn't attack again, she circles Naomi, making the Anbu think she is going to kill the Genin. Naomi freezes and then spots a group of kits up against the tree, sticking their heads out.

'She is defending her territory!'

Naomi slowly gets on all fours, not leaving eye contact with Kyūbi and slowly crawls away from the large fox. The Anbu are gob smacked that the fox didn't kill her. On Anbu draws his sword and the slaughter ensues.

Naomi gets away from the clearing and turns to watch the fox tear apart the eleven elite forces of Konoha. Her eyes widen when the fox swipes its claw at an Anbu and a visible wave of chakra that rips the targeted Anbu apart.

'The fox can use chakra!'

Ten short minutes later, Kyūbi walk back to its den and promptly goes to sleep. She slowly creeps out and collects the teams and drags and carries them away. Once done, she waits for them to awaken and thinks back to the ambush.

'Why are they so intent on either disqualifying me or killing me? That is twice now I have been singled out by Anbu. And what was with that fox using chakra? I didn't think animals could use chakra like that. That might be a subspecies of a summoning species. But I've never heard of a kitsune summoning scroll before.'

Naomi shakes her head and settles for being glad to be alive right now. She wouldn't know what to do if fox hadn't shown up.

'I can't die here. I promised Onii-chan that I would get stronger and I can't do that if I'm dead. I'll will make him proud.'

A few hours later, the surviving teams are assembled in the arena down inside tower, listening to Tsunade tell the Genin that the exams are a substitute for war and what not.

Naruto is sitting next to the Hokage in his ceremonial robes, playing his part. Three teams…only four teams made it through the forest. Three Konoha and one Iwa. The only ones of note that passed for Konoha is Sasuke and Naomi. Team Seven passed but Sakura is still the love struck fangirl and the last one is a homosexual artist named Sai.

The finals will be in one week. He has one week to get what he came here for, not that he expects that it will take anywhere near that long.

As the Genin file out, Tsunade approaches Naomi, probably to talk about the Anbu ambushes and why twelve Anbu haven't show up.

Naruto leaves to head to his real reasons for being here.

He goes to Anko's apartment and knocks. He waits five minutes before the door opens and Anko steps out, looking both tired and disheveled. Her normal attire is off and she is wearing just a tight t-shirt and panties.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow, not that she can see it, at him.

"I am here to offer you a business opportunity."

Anko eyes him. "Look, I know you're from Throne and I can't imagine what business you could have with me."

"I hear you have a problem…a rather slithery problem." Anko's body goes ramrod straight at that but Naruto continues on. "And I can help with that."

Anko looks around and pulls Naruto's arm and him into her apartment. She pushes him into a chair and stands with her arms crossed, ignorant of one: she is in sleepwear and two: she makes her considerable bust bigger when she crosses her arms.

"Talk…but before you do that, I don't do 'business' with people when I can't see their face."

"Alright. Though if I do show you my face, you must promise that you will keep my name a secret until such times as I deem it. Deal?"

Anko nods and Naruto pulls back the hood and Anko gasps. The Yondaime is sitting in her room plus whisker marks...wait whiskers?

"N...Naruto?"

He flashes a grin. "That's me."

"Kami, what happened to you?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at her concerned voice. "I'm not trying to be rude here, but I didn't think you would remember or care about me."

Anko shakes her head. "Of course I remember. I never laughed so hard in my life with the pranks you and your sister pulled. I would look forward to seeing who would be pranked next. I even got in on a betting pool. After you disappeared, no explanation was offered and your family was more tight lipped than a mute."

Naruto rubs his head sheepishly. "I honestly didn't think anyone noticed that much. And forgive my being shocked. Naomi and I aren't well liked here."

Anko scowls. "You can say that again. When the Sandaime was arrested, people kept whispering that the 'demons' took away their 'beloved' Sandaime and Yondaime and wondered when it would stop. It got really bad, to the point where Kushina had to take Naomi out of the village to train her effectively. If not for the seals protecting the Namikaze house, it would have…burned…down…Yondaime…You're his son! That means…he really did marry Kushina. Ha! I knew it."

Naruto let her ramble, though he is sorry about what Naomi had to endure and that he wasn't here to protect her. But it seems she came out well enough.

"Well, I heard that you came across old Snake face in the Forest."

Anko instantly sobers and nods. "I tried to kill him but an Anbu I've never seen before saved me. I got hammered last night and passed out."

Naruto smirks. "I know you did. That is where I heard it from." He snaps and Anko is surprised to see four people materialize in her apartment.

"Anko, meet my Guardians. This is Miya, my head Guardian and the others I'm borrowing until I get my own. See Anko, my business proposal is simple. I remove that curse mark on your neck, freeing you from his influence and letting you use your chakra to the fullest and you become a Guardian for me. To be a Guardian means to protect me with your life when the situation calls for it."

Anko is dumbstruck. "Why me?"

"Well, mostly it is because you are a strong Kunoichi and the other part is because you are extremely loyal, a must for Guardians. If you say yes, that means you will have Throne resources to get stronger and I will train you personally. I will even request that if Orochimaru is to be hunted that we are the ones to do it."

Anko is hesitant, rightfully so. "What happens if I say no?" she asks softly, not at all the confident woman she was before. She is vulnerable right now and it shows.

"I'll go on my way. Of course, I'll remove the curse mark anyways since I don't like Orochi-teme anymore than you do. You always have the option of saying no."

Anko thinks about it for a second and takes off her shirt, making her topless.

"W…what are you doing?" Naruto asks as a large blush covers his body.

"You need access to the mark right? Well the shirt would have gotten in the way. I accept your proposal."

Naruto looks taken aback, completely forgetting the fact she is topless. "But I haven't even told you what it entails or the sacrifices for the…"

"I don't care what they are. If you take this off of me, I'll be your sex slave if you wanted. But since you are only asking for me to protect you, I'll do that instead."

Naruto fights down another large blush and nods, accepting it. He moves over to her and has her sit on the ground with her back to Naruto. He takes out a brush and ink and over the next twenty minutes, draws a complex seal over the curse seal.

"This is going to hurt."

"Just do it," she growls out.

'You ready?'

"**Yup. Snake-face won't know what hit him."**

'Just call if you need me, ok?'

"**Just it do. I'll be fine."**

Naruto sighs and place his hands on her mark. Then he channels chakra through the seal, activating it.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Juinjutsu Moroni Sesshu!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Cursed Seal Bodily Absorption!)

The cursed seal glows and a searing heat comes from it. Anko bites her lip to keep from screaming out while Naruto is having a hard time keeping his concentration. He knew the mark would put up a fight, but not this much.

Another minute and the seal disappears from Anko and she collapses. Naruto immediately sits on the floor in the lotus position and goes into his mindscape. He second he enters her feels something is wrong.

There is a…he doesn't know how to describe it, only it feels to evil and dirty. Then he hears sounds of fighting.

He runs out back to see a enormous purple snake doing battle with Kyūbi in her true form, all nine tails flashing dangerously. Her eyes flick to see Naruto with a concerned look. Right now, the snake has Kyūbi wrapped up and is trying to squeeze the life out of her along with several bite marks.

With a mighty roar, Kyūbi releases a wave of yoki and her tails grab hold of the snake's head. She lifts the snake up and whips the snake around wildly, trying to break the spine. With a sickening crunch, Kyūbi does just that as the back of the snake lands directly on a particularly large rock formation.

Kyūbi then drops the snake to the ground and rips the head of with a tug of its mighty head. Purple blood rains down, coating the front of Kyūbi's red fur. Kyūbi drops the head and trots over to Naruto. Naruto meets her and hugs her snout when she lowers her body to lay on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto gets a nod.

"**It will take more than that to bring me down Naru-kun. Watch."**

She directs his attention to one of the bite wounds and Naruto sees a nearly clear liquid being pushed out of the wound before completely sealing up.

"**See? The only problem that snake provided was its strength. It surprised me as the Juinjutsu is based off just how much chakra is pushed into it. Orochimaru must had put most of his into her when he created it."**

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Kyūbi licks him, which is quite gross because of her size, he is literally drenched in her saliva.

"Gross! Now I need to take a shower!"

He hears Kyūbi chuckle good-naturedly. **"I believe you have things to be doing outside. I'm fine. I just need to take a bath to get this blood off me and take a nap. That snake took more effort than I thought."**

Naruto rubs her snout for a second, a kind of wave but more affectionate, and leaves the seal. Kyūbi sighs and walks to the large pool and walk in and proceeds to relax in her Kyūbi-sized Jacuzzi.

**Outside the Seal**

Anko wakes feeling good. In fact she has never felt this good before. She unconsciously rolls her shoulder where the curse mark used to be. She sits up on her living room floor, wondering for a second how she got there and why she is topless.

Then she spots Naruto and she remembers. Her hand flashes to her shoulder and when she doesn't feel anything, she bolts for the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and true to form, there is only flawless skin on her shoulder.

Her eyes tear, knowing that she is free from that bastard for good now. She races out of the bathroom and tries to tackle Naruto to give him a hug but instead, gets a mouthful of carpet, courtesy of Miya.

"I do not suggest you run at Naruto-sama," she says coldly before letting her up but still standing between her and Naruto's form.

"It's alright Miya. I understand that she is just happy about out from under his control," Naruto says as he stands. He is immediately hugged by an emotional Anko. He fights down a blush as her very naked chest with her ample bust is bring pressed into him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chants over and over, all the while crying.

He pats her on the back and comforts her. When she calms down she separates and dries her tears.

"So Anko-chan, do you accept your position as Guardian?"

Anko nods.

"I'm planning on staying here a few days after the Exam Finals end. On the day we leave, meet me by the Main Gate. I'll take care of your ninja registration with Tsunade. I have one more to pick up here, another potential Guardian but I don't think she will have much of a problem with agreeing. On the way back, we are going to make an additional stop to say hi to a few old friends.

"Once we get back, Miya here will inform you of your duties and she and I will train you. I will train you in battle skills while she will teach you above Kage level stealth that only Throne Guardians are privy to. Not even I know. On top of that, she will be teaching you squad tactics and where you fall into the battle placement."

Anko nods and readily accepts her position. She wasn't lying when she said she would have been his sex slave. With that little shit gone from her life, she is free to start her own life of her own choosing, which is to protect the man who saved her from her old teacher.

"I have to go now Anko-chan. Oh, and come ready for combat at the Exam Finals." And then he leaves, Guardians in tow…invisibly of course.

Anko is left wondering why he would want her to be ready when nothing…

'He must know something that we don't. I'll have to be ready.'

**Time Skip – 1 Week**

Naruto is sitting in his chair in the Kage box, slowing petting a smaller Kyūbi on his lap. He watches the crowd fill in to the stadium. The crowd buzzes with excitement, wondering just how good this exam will be. He himself is looking forward to the matches, especially Naomi's.

Speaking of his family, he had Miya infiltrate the house and leave a note on Kushina's pillow the night before. A simple message saying 'come ready for full scale combat' then stamped with Throne seal. He hopes she does. Over the last week, he has left subtle hints to Tsunade about an invasion. He doesn't come outright and tell them since Snake-face would have spies still in Konoha and it would alert said snake that his plans had been discovered.

He also had his Guardians place similar notes to the one he gave Kushina to several key Jōnin and Chūnin, hoping that they would be in a position to help others when the time arrives and not dashing for their equipment.

His sharp eyes pick up two flashes of red and sees Kushina and Naomi enter the stadium. It hasn't been easy to stay away from them the whole time, but he had Kyūbi to help him. He sees that Kushina is indeed dressed for combat. That is one less thing to worry about.

Unfortunately, his attention is pulled away from his family to the Kages entering the box. The Kazekage and Tsunade enter the box and bow to him before taking their spots to either side of him.

"_**You smell that?"**_

'_Yeah. Snake face is masquerading as the Kazekage. Damn, our sources were right. I was hoping Suna wasn't going to be involved. Gaara's not going to be happy.'_

"_**Indeed. For now focus. They are asking you questions."**_

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed for a second. What were you discussing?"

Tsunade shoots him an annoyed look. "We were discussing potential promotions."

"Ah, well I don't know much about the ninjas in the tournament but my money is on Uzumaki-san. She was trained by the Shi-no-Ake (Scarlet Death) so I doubt she is anything less than ready for Chūnin."

Tsunade and the Kazekage (Orochi-teme) nod their heads in agreement.

"What about that Uchiha? I have heard that he is quite promising," Orochimaru says.

Naruto's eyes rise, not that anyone could see it. Tsunade, however, shakes her head.

"Sure he is, but he is also condescending, arrogant, and puts his teammates in harm's way just to save his own ass. If it were me three years ago, he would have been stripped of his rank, imprisoned and pumped for his semen. He doesn't deserve what he did to his teammate."

Naruto liked her as a Kage before but likes her more now as a result. They discuss several others when Orochimaru turns to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Kyu So Ri, but I can't help but feel a little on edge. I would appreciate if we could see your face."

'No doubt to judge whether or not to invade or not.'

"Sure. I have no problem with that."

Naruto removes the hood. Tsunade's eyes go wide with recognition but a quickly glance to her tells her to keep her mouth shut. Orochimaru looks him over before nodding his head in agreement with some thought.

"If you excuse me, it seems that it is time to start the finals."

Naruto stands, and purposefully keeps his head in shadows.

"People of Konoha and esteemed guests, welcome to the 632nd Chūnin Exams Finals! We at Throne wish everyone the best of luck and I speak for us all when I say give us one hell of a show!

"As this is my first time, I wish to go over the structure of these here Finals. This is to a tournament style fight. Each person must defeat their opponent by either killing, incapacitating, or in submission to advance. While the winner is in no way guaranteed a promotion, it gives more time and opportunities for the advancing Genin to show off what they are capable of.

"Now the judging will be conducted by the Kages, while I get to share my opinion, the final decision rests solely upon the Kages, Ho and Kaze. With the Kages being even number this year, I will break any ties as per tradition.

"Now I have one thing left to say…let the Finals BEGIN!"

* * *

End Chapter 5

AN:

So next Naruto reveals himself to his family and we find out who Naruto's other Guardians are going to be.

xx

Now for the Bios. Keep in mind that these stats are how they are right now and that doesn't mean that they can't grow stronger in an area. Also, Throne has access to most jutsu in the Elemental Nations and a lot from clans, and they are available to use. Whether or not they do so, is up to them.

Subaku no Gaara:

Gender: male

Age: 20

Years as Jinchūriki: 5

Age Chosen: 5

Village of Origin: Sunagakure no Sato

Bijū: Ichibi no Tanuki no Shukaku (Shukaku of the One Tailed Raccoon)

Role in Throne: Director of Internal Affairs

Weapon: Sand

Elemental Affinities: Earth (Primary), Wind (Secondary)

Bloodline Limit: none

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Throne  
-Taijutsu: Low Jōnin  
-Genjutsu: Low Chūnin  
-Fūinjutsu: Journeyman  
-Weapon: Throne  
-Stealth: Kage  
-Speed: Anbu  
-Strength: Anbu  
-Chakra Reserves: 1 tail  
-Stamina: Anbu  
-IQ: 125  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: Ichibi provides automatic defense with sand. Anything that gets close will be blocked by sand which is why Taijutsu is not required as is the reason his speed, strength, and stamina are so low.

Combat role: Supports the front line Throne on a battlefield with Ninjutsu

Guardians: Uzume (#10), Hokufu, Miomi, Gerumi

Appearance: Mid height, he has short, vibrant red hair and light green eyes. Due to Shukaku, he has dark circles that surround his eyes, making him have a permanent tired look. He always wears a gourd on his back that holds highly conductive chakra sand. Due to not being unstable or hated in Suna, he doesn't have the kanji for "love" tattooed above his left eye.

xx

Yugito Nii:

Gender: female

Age: 28

Years as Jinchūriki: 10

Age Chosen: 8

Village of Origin: Kumogakure no Sato

Bijū: Nibi no Bakeneko (Two Tailed Cat)

Role in Throne: Head of Foreign Affairs

Weapon: none

Elemental Affinities: Lightning

Bloodline Limit: Lightning Rod (stores Lighting Chakra, immune to paralyzing effect of Lighting Chakra, stored Lighting chakra enhances reflexes and overall speed)

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Throne (bloodline-Lightning Rod)  
-Taijutsu: Throne (bloodline-Lightning Rod)  
-Genjutsu: Low Jōnin  
-Fūinjutsu: Chūnin  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Stealth: Anbu  
-Strength: Anbu  
-Speed: Throne (bloodline-Lighting Rod)  
-Chakra Reserves: 3 Tails  
-Stamina: Kage  
-IQ: 130  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: can store lightning chakra in cells for long periods of time, speeding up reaction and reflexes, immune to paralyzing effect of Lighting chakra.

Combat Role: Front line soldier with both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Often Paired with Asura.

Guardians: Tsukiumi (#9), Hiromi, Samui, Kirabi

Appearance: 5'7", Long Blond hair, dark brown, almost back eyes. She has a short torso with long legs and is very flexible due to the nature of her Bijuu. Her bust is wrapped in bindings, making it easier to balance and perform acrobatic maneuvers. Loves to wear clothing that shows off her body, mainly belly shirts and tight pants or short-shorts

xx

Yakumo Kurama:

Gender: female

Age: 30

Years as Jinchūriki: 12

Age Chosen: 5

Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato

Bijū: Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three Tailed Turtle)

Role in Throne: Head of Destiny's Gateway's Autonomous Defenses (Passive Defenses)

Weapon: none

Elemental Affinities: Earth

Bloodline Limit: Karuma

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: High Jōnin  
-Taijutsu: Anbu  
-Genjutsu: Throne (bloodline-Karuma + Karuma clan jutsu + Uchiha clan jutsu)  
-Fūinjutsu: Anbu  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Stealth: Throne  
-Speed: Anbu  
-Strength: Low Jōnin  
-Chakra Reserves: 2 Tail  
-Stamina: Jōnin  
-IQ: 167  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: can cast Genjutsu that makes what the mind is experiencing real. Has secondary personality that can cast Genjutsu without primary personality knowing or spending much chakra. Can cast Tsukiyomi without the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan due to Bijū.

Combat Role: Serves as battlefield tactician or supports the front line soldiers with extremely powerful Genjutsu.

Special Notes: the Sanbi has purged harmful impulses of secondary personality and keeps it from harming people without just cause.

Guardians: Yume (#8), Saeko Uchiha, Ami Guy, Kasumi Gekkō

Appearance: 5'3", long brown hair, and light brown eyes. Even though she is short she has a large bust for her size and along with natural beauty. Everywhere she goes, she has fanboys of all ages following her. She has only female Guardians for this reason.

Two of her Guardians are always visible (except at Throne) on a regular basis to keep people away.

xx

Akena Hitorashi:

Gender: female

Age: 50

Years as Jinchūriki: 35

Age Chosen: 7

Village of Origin: Iwagakure no Sato

Bijū: Yonbi no Saru (Four Tailed Monkey)

Role in Throne: Head of Faculty

Weapon: Staff, poison tipped everything

Elemental Affinities: Fire (Secondary), Earth (Primary)

Bloodline Limit: none

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Throne (Terumi clan jutsu)  
-Taijutsu: Kage  
-Genjutsu: Jōnin  
-Fūinjutsu: Jōnin  
-Weapon: Throne (Hitorashi clan jutsu)  
-Stealth: Throne  
-Speed: Kage  
-Strength: Anbu  
-Chakra Reserves: 2 Tails  
-Stamina: Throne  
-IQ: 143  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: Can use Lava Release due to Yonbi. Assassination, trap setting and making, and infiltration specialist. Has many poisons and is resident expert in poison development and treatment.

Combat Role: Serves as a Secondary battlefield commander and front line Throne with Taijutsu and her weapon

Guardians: Homura (#7), Tatsumo, Ayame Rutoyoma, Hiromaru

Appearance: A short but lively woman. She stands 5'2" and wears the color of Iwa (grey). She has short red hair and matching eyes (the iris, not the whites). She normally wears a short, loose grey yukata.

xx

Asura Menchi:

Gender: male

Age: 126

Years as Jinchūriki: 99

Age Chosen: 12

Village of Origin: Kirigakure no Sato

Bijū: Gobi no Itachi (Five tailed Weasel)

Role in Throne: Director of Inquisitors

Weapon: duel Kodashi

Elemental Affinities: Lightning (Secondary), Water (Primary), Wind (Secondary)

Bloodline Limit: Storm Release (combines Water, Wind, and Lighting into powerful sub element. Able to control, create, or dissipate storms like hurricanes, tornadoes, water spouts, or tropical storms)

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Throne (bloodline-Menchi + Menchi clan Jutsu)  
-Taijutsu: Throne  
-Genjutsu: Low Chūnin  
-Fūinjutsu: Chūnin  
-Weapon: Anbu  
-Stealth: Anbu  
-Speed: Throne  
-Strength: Kage  
-Chakra Reserves: 3 Tails  
-Stamina: Kage  
-IQ: 152  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: Able to channel lightning and wind in Kodashi. Able to create, dissipate, and control storms. Can create powerful storms capable of gale force winds, rain so dense you can't see your hands, and lightning far more potent than normal. Lightning user can control that lightning.

Combat Role: Front line or support with large, devastating Ninjutsu. Often paired with Yugito to augment her bloodline.

Guardians: Akitsu (#6), Naomi, Hikari, Asami

Appearance: he is the definition of a 'dirty old man'. Has only female Guardian, like Yakumo, but for entirely different reasons. Has no wives and is Jiraiya's biggest fan.

Prefers to wear robes most of the time with little underneath unless he is serious. He has long, white hair, well built muscles, and is rather sprite for his age. He stands at a normal 5'7" tall.

xx

Shikaku Nara:

Gender: male

Age: 41

Years as Jinchūriki: 15

Age Chosen: 18

Village of Origin: Konohagakure no Sato

Bijū: Rokubi no Namekuji (Six tailed Slug)

Role in Throne: Director of Intelligence

Weapon: Shadow (Nara clan)

Elemental Affinities: Earth (Primary), Water (Secondary)

Bloodline Limit: Shadow Release (able to manipulate and bend shadows to their wills)

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Throne (bloodline-Nara + Nara clan jutsu)  
-Taijutsu: Jōnin  
-Genjutsu: Jōnin  
-Fūinjutsu: Anbu  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Stealth: Throne  
-Speed: Anbu  
-Strength: Low Jōnin  
-Chakra Reserves: 2 Tails  
-Stamina: Low Jōnin  
-IQ: 220  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: Extremely lazy but very sharp. Since training with Throne, has developed many and strong shadow techniques, though most are confined to close range

Combat Role: Stagiest of Throne, overall battlefield commander of Throne

Guardians: Mutsu (#5), Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Korhane Yamanaka

Appearance: Loves the color green and prefers to wear the colors of his home village. Usually he wears a green vest very similar to the Jōnin flak jackets, black under armor, and Anbu pants.

His hair is still the Nara 'pineapple' style and is constantly made fun of because of it.

xx

Fu Ichirama:

Gender: female

Age: 25

Years as Jinchūriki: 7

Age Chosen: 4

Village of Origin: Takigakure no Sato

Bijū: Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven Tailed Horned Beetle)

Role in Throne: Head of Medicine

Weapon: Gauntlet

Elemental Affinities: Earth (primary), Lighting (Secondary)

Bloodline Limit: none

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Anbu  
-Taijutsu: Throne (Enhanced by Gauntlet)  
-Genjutsu: Anbu  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Fūinjutsu: Chūnin  
-Stealth: High Jōnin  
-Speed: Kage  
-Strength: Throne  
-Chakra Reserves: 3 Tails  
-Stamina: Throne  
-IQ: 148  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: best medic in Elemental Nations except Tsunade of the Sannin. Able to harden and electrify gauntlets. Able to command insects to aid in battle or medically.

Combat Role: Is medical support for all Throne soldiers

Guardians: Karasuba (#4), Kazuma, Hyake, Mizae

Appearance: Same as cannon

xx

Hiori Wizoski:

Gender: male

Age: 85

Years as Jinchūriki: 67

Age Chosen: 5

Village of Origin: Kumogakure no Sato

Bijū: Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight Tailed Giant Ox)

Role in Throne: Director of Immortals/Head of Throne (while Kyūbi is gone)

Weapon: N/A

Elemental Affinities: Lighting (Primary), Fire (Secondary)

Bloodline Limit: none

Skills:

-Ninjutsu: Throne  
-Taijutsu: Kage  
-Genjutsu: Chūnin  
-Fūinjutsu: Jōnin  
-Weapon: N/A  
-Stealth: Jōnin  
-Speed: Anbu  
-Strength: Throne  
-Chakra Reserves: 4 Tails  
-Stamina: Kage  
-IQ: 165  
-Overall Rank: Throne

Special Skills: Able to transform into full Bijuu form. Jack-of-all-trades.

Combat Role: Support as he does not excel in one practice over another and is the slowest of all the Throne

Guardians: Kazehana (#3), Hiori, Hikaru, Saiyuri

Appearance: a very large man, he stands at 6'2 and 220 pounds. He is very muscular to the point where his speed is hindered and is the weakest of the Throne without the aid of his Bijū. He has a full mustache with a goatee.

He wears a traditional hakama and haori.

He is very kind though and is jokingly called the 'Teddy Bear'. He is extremely harry though. If his arms, chest, back, and legs were to be shaved, someone could make a pelt out of the hair.

xx

*For Fūinjutsu, the ranks go Apprentice, Chūnin, Jōnin, Journeyman, Anbu, Master

**For those with weapons that agument their taijutsu, i.e. guantlets, it isn't considered a weapon in the sense that it requires seperate skills other than Taijutsu, which is why a skill is not put with this weapon.

xx

There you go. For any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Please R&R. I've put a lot of time and thought into this story.

tomhunt98


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

I hope everyone had a great Turkey day and nobody had a heart attack from too much stuffing.

Here it is...the moment you have all been waiting for...answering review questions!

to Inimicus: Thanks for the suggestions although I already have Naruto's Guardians picked out and Sasuke will come later. I already have enough bloodlines with Naruto, so he will not be getting the Rinnegan. Sorry.

to Ensoa: The reason that Naruto is not taught the level of stealth the Guardians have is because...its a secret. I'll get to that next chapter. And about being surrounded by females that are loyal to Naruto and yet not sleeping with him...I don't really like large harems. He is already getting four so why does he need up to four more? Besides, professionals like Guardians don't mix business with pleasure which is why many of them don't ever get married. Sure they have friends with benefits but that is during their off hours and never with other Guardians or their charges.

Now without delay...onto the story!

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Naruto sits as the crowd cheers loudly. The proctor calls down the first two contestants. A leaf ninja versus a rock.

"Will…"

Naruto doesn't listen. He doesn't care about this match. He only pays attention to the fighting because it is his job. No, his real interest lies with his sister and how well their mother has trained her.

'I'm looking forward to our spar, Nao-chan.'

The Kages look on in mild interest. The two fighting are somewhat decent in skills but the Iwa Genin has very low amounts of chakra, while the Konoha Genin has no control over a decent sized amount of chakra for a Genin.

The match didn't take long as they exhausted themselves out.

"Well…that was boring."

The Kage can help but agree with Naruto's assessment of the match. The next two fighters are called out: Sasuke along with some unknown Leaf ninja.

"What happened to the Uchiha? I thought he graduated more than three years ago. Surely he would have made Chūnin years ago." Naruto takes great comfort in saying this, though Tsunade doesn't look amused at all. He knows that she knows exactly what happened.

"He was on a C-rank mission turned A-rank and he intentionally put his fellow Leaf Shinobi, the sister of his teammate, directly into harm's way to save himself. He forced her to take a hit for him that was almost fatal. When he got back the council wanted just a simple slap on the wrist, but the Sandaime wouldn't have that. He forced the Uchiha into a three year suspension, no official training, no missions.

"Of course, he probably found time to train in the privacy of his own training grounds at his home but he had no formal help. I made sure of that. Any ninja caught giving aid to the Uchiha would immediately be suspended indefinitely pending review. I put three in prison before everyone got the message."

Naruto nods while the 'Kazekage' only frowns.

'Probably because his 'replacement' was being held back,' Naruto thinks to himself while he pets Kyubi in his lap.

"Well then, I believe he got what he deserved. I only hope that his attitude has changed."

Tsunade nods in his direction while Orochimaru eyes him from the corner of his eye.

'Damn Throne! Always in my way, but not this time. They sent a child. I can handle him and Tsunade easily enough.'

"Hajime!"

Sasuke immediately activates the Sharingan and charges his opponent. The poor child stood no chance, having frozen and a rookie, not six months from the Academy. One fire jutsu to the face and the kid is now mostly charred.

"I hope you reprimand him for being excessive. There was no need for that. That child will be lucky to have any skin after that, much less be a ninja. His immune system will probably never be the same."

Tsunade has a startled look on her face. The assessment of the injury and the worse/best case scenario were spot on.

"I'm sure Shizune will do her best to heal him. She has gotten quite good at healing burns and lacerations, having worked in that department for a few solid months now. And yes, I will have many words with him after this."

Naruto's response is cut off when his sister is up next and facing Hinata's sister, Hanabi.

"This should be a good match, an Uzumaki verses a Hyūga."

Both Sannin nod in anticipation.

"The Hyūga is the heiress and Naomi was trained by the Shi no Ake for several years exclusively which is why she is here now and not already a Chūnin. This should be the most exciting match so far, not that it will be hard," Tsunade explains.

The match starts and Hanabi activates her Byakugan and rushes Naomi. Said red head drops into a low Taijutsu stance and waits for Hanabi to enter range. Hanabi leads with her Juken while Naomi is using a style Naruto has never seen before. It uses open fists instead of closed ones, which generally means that the fighter will fight to the death.

Naruto watches as Naomi either blocks the Juken strikes with her hands or dodging them, knowing that they will be a problem if she is hit.

"**Hakke**** Kūshō!**" (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!)

An invisible wall shoots Naomi off her feet and into the air, Hanabi right behind her. Unfortunately for Hanabi, Naomi flips over and forms hand seals.

"**Suiton: ****Mizu****Teppō!**" (Water Release: Water Gun!)

A large glob of water fires out of Naomi's open mouth right at Hanabi, forcing her to abandon her charge and dodge. When Naomi lands she forms more hand seals as Hanabi rushes her again. But Hanabi is on her before she can finish.

"**Hakke ****Hasangeki!**" (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!)

A wave of white chakra storms at Naomi. She curses and uses Kawarimi with a rock that is behind Hanabi and off to the right. Before Hanabi can fully react, Naomi has already gone through several hand seals.

"**Suiton: ****Mizurappa!**" (Water Release: Violent Water Wave!)

A colossal amount of water erupts from Naomi's mouth and rushes for Hanabi. She stops her charge and prepares for the oncoming attack.

"**Kaiten!**" (Revolving Heaven!)

Hanabi spins at high speeds, blocking the water from touching her. Naomi keeps the water flowing for a good thirty seconds before stopping the technique and making more hand seals.

Hanabi stops spinning and stumbles, extremely dizzy from spinning for so long. She never sees Naomi going through more hand seals.

"**Suiton:**** Ōuzu****Matoi****no****Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique!)

A whirlpool of water forms on the end of her gloves and growls larger until the water extends a good three feet in front of her, the violent waters spinning at a very fast rate. Naomi charges the still dazed Hanabi and jumps and uses the whirlpool like a bat, slamming whirling water into her from corner to corner.

Hanabi is slammed into the ground, her clothes torn and ragged and clearly unconscious.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naomi!"

The crowd erupts into cheers at the exciting battle, making Naomi sport a large grin. She has to control herself as she energetically jumps up the stairs. Once in the stands, her mother rushes her and hugs her, squealing in delight, to which Naomi hugs back just as strongly.

She missed the look of pride the senbon chewing proctor gave her as she exited the arena.

Naomi looks to the Kage box and glares at the Throne member, whose face is hidden in a shadow. The man seems to be looking right at her, if the angle of his head is any indication. Naruto in the Kage box is indeed watching his mother smother his sister in attention, making him wish he was down there too. He wishes he could congratulate her openly.

'Very good Nao-chan. I will definitely enjoy our spar.'

"That was a very good match. Both used high level techniques that must have taken a long time to learn," Tsunade observes.

"Yes, that Uzumaki girl seemed to be a prodigy at water jutsu, judging by the fact she used a technique I never heard of. On top of that, she is a chakra powerhouse. She wasn't even breathing hard from using that many water jutsu. Definitely Chūnin material."

Naruto hides a smirk while Tsunade sends him a knowing look, to which he returns with an innocent one.

The rest of the fights go relatively fast, seeing how the two main fighters have already fought. Out of the six remaining fighters, only one shows promise of being promoted, an Iwa shinobi who can change the carbon density of things around her. People call her the Diamond Shinobi.

A twenty minute break allows the fighters a short rest while several Chūnin repair the field. The next round is completely random in the fact that the fighters are shuffled so nobody knows who they will be facing.

Up first are two leaf ninja that won, but the author is too lazy to name and won't waste your time by putting in some meaningless fight.

The second one is a difficult fight. Naomi against the lone Iwa ninja remaining, the Diamond Shinobi.

Kushina bids Naomi good luck and giving some last minute advice before Naomi calmly walks down the stairs and meets the Iwa ninja, Kuromari who is already down on the floor.

"It seems to be raining Leaf Genin. Prepare to be encased in my diamonds!"

Naomi just assumes her low Taijutsu stance and waits for the proctor to start the match.

"Hajime!"

The Iwa ninja flies through hand seals.

"**Kongo ****Seki:**** Hikiiru****Yamanose!**" (Diamond Release: Spearing Ridge!)

Clear and sparkling spikes of diamonds erupt out of the ground right at Naomi's feet, forcing her to jump back. Naomi throws a kunai at Kuromari.

"**Kuna i****Kage ****Bunshin ****no**** Jutsu!**"

The single kunai multiplies into three dozen, each with an explosive tag on it. Kuromari just smirks.

"**Kongo ****Seki:**** Tsuamkri**** Jinheki!**" (Diamond Release: Ultimate Encampment Wall!)

A barrier of diamonds erupts in front of her, shielding her from the kunai and the blast. When the dust clears, Kuromari can be seen smirking, not a single scratch on the wall.

"You can't beat my diamonds. They are the hardest substance in the world. Only other diamonds can cut a diamond."

"**Suiton:**** Bakusui**** Shōha!**" (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!)

Kuromari spins around to see a very large wave coming towards her. She scowls. The exploding tags were to distract her so that red head could get around her.

"**Kongo**** Seki: ****Machimachi**** Kiretsu!**" (Diamond Release: Diverging Fissures!)

A large wall of solid diamonds comes out of the ground with a point at the wall of water making its way towards her. The water impacts the wall with tremendous force but the wall holds with a little water sloshing over the top of the wall, getting Kuromari wet.

"**Raiton:**** Rairyū****no**** Tatsumaki!**" (Lighting Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado!)

"Shit!"

The lighting dragon bears down on Kuromari, forcing her to dodge for the first time. She uses Kawarimi with a tree, a full tree roots and all, and the tree is chopped into timber. But she didn't get out unscathed. A bit of the electricity hit her, shocking her badly.

"**Raiton: ****Kaminari ****Metsu!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Destruction!)

The ground tears apart as a bolt of lightning rages through it. Kuromari is forced to duck behind one of her diamond walls from earlier in the match.

Then the bolt of lightning suddenly jumps out of the ground directly at her while she is behind the wall of diamonds. Kuromari smirks and starts making hand seals to gain control of this match. Then she gets hit.

She writhes on the ground from the electricity painfully shooting through her which is firing nearly all her nerves at the same time and indescribably fast. Her drenched clothes are not helping matters. Her body is wracking with pain when her eyes register that the red head is kneeling down in front of her.

"You made one error. That error was arrogance. You diamonds may be the strongest substance in the world, but that doesn't mean it can't be _pierced_. It is also weaker to lightning as it is based off of earth jutsu. Get stronger as I would like to do this again."

Naomi looks up to the proctor. "Call the match. She cannot do anything while I keep pumping electricity into her."

"Winner: Uzumaki Naomi!"

Again the crowd cheers. Naomi stops her jutsu and helps Kuromari onto a stretcher before calmly walking up the stairs. She is greeted with a hug, though not as exuberant as last time, but it is full of energy and excitement. She rests her head on her mother's shoulder and takes her seat.

"That was impressive. I wonder just how much it would take to break those diamond walls," Naruto thinks aloud.

"It was ingenious. Uzumaki-san took her lightning technique and condensed to such a small point of attack that not even the diamonds could stop it. Very impressive."

"While she lost, I believe that Kuromari is Chūnin level. She used several high level jutsu. She just lost control of the battle. With a little more work on her situational skills, she could easily be Chūnin level."

"I agree, though someone is going to have a fit trying to take those diamonds down. I wonder if we can see those?"`

Both Naruto and Orochimaru chuckle at Tsunade's joke.

Next is Sasuke and another unknown Genin, also fresh out of the Academy, still very wet behind the ears. He is a mousy looking boy and is shaking in his boots at the person who cooked his teammate in one move.

The match starts and Sasuke just chops him over the neck. Quick and clean except for it was way overpowered and nearly severed his spine. On top of that, he is then about to throw the Genin head first into the ground when Genma grips his wrist almost painfully.

"Go sit down, this match is over."

Sasuke sneers at Genma and tries to rip his hand out of his grip but can't.

"It seems that you didn't learn your lesson three years ago. A pity. Maybe I can see it Naruto can beat the shit out of you again."

Sasuke goes stalk still and pales slightly before anger overtakes that. "As if the dobe can do that. He only did that because he has Bijū sealed within him.

"Now are you going to call the match or do I have to kick your ass too?"

Genma smirks. "You are more than welcome to try and fail."

He lets Sasuke's wrist go. "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke"

What makes Naruto in the Kage box scowl is the crowd roars in approval, despite the fact that he nearly ended someone's life for no reason at all.

Beside him, Tsunade frowns. 'I'll have to do something about that.'

On the other side, Orochimaru is practically glowing. 'Such anger and contempt. He will come soon to me.'

Another match the author will not make you sit through and it is a three-way final fight between Naomi, Sasuke, and a faceless Leaf Genin.

As they set for battle, Naomi is closest when she sees Genma make a small move. Her eyes flick to him and sees him mouth.

'Get ready'

Get ready for what? For the match? She already is but it can't be that obvious.

Her question is answered when bubbles start floating around the grounds. Naomi feels light headed but steels herself and flares her chakra, cancelling the Genjutsu.

She is forced to dodge a random kunai from a shinobi dropping down from the railing into the arena with a music note on his Hitai-ate. She is about to start hand seals when a flash and her opponent as well as all the Oto shinobi in the arena fall dead.

"Proceed with the defense of Konoha."

She turns to the Proctor, but it wasn't his voice. Instead of Genma standing there, she sees the same Throne representative they had met at Ichiraku's. She glares at him but a hand up stops her.

"Now is not the time for that. All will be explained later."

With that he takes off his ceremonial robes and seals them away. His face makes Naomi stop in her track.

"N…Naruto…" she breathes out. "But if you were up there, then how are you down here?"

"Hey there Nao-chan. And your answer is a clone" is the simple response.

'But…which one is the clone?' she thinks.

"It is good to see you and Ka-chan after so many years. I would love to chat, but we have a village to defend," he continues without pausing to let Naomi ask questions.

"I'll find Ka-chan. We work best together."

Naruto nods and unsheathes a pair of Katanas. But not just any Katanas. They are a pair of the demon swords that they 'liberated' from Gato's safe. He starts slicing up several Oto shinobi like they are nothing. Naomi watches in a trance as he dances through the enemy shinobi without mercy or hesitation.

"Come one Nao-chan. You had better get that pretty little head moving before it gets chopped off."

His voice brings her back and she shunshins to the stands and punches a ninja in the face with her poisoned spikes. She runs to Kushina as she takes on ten Oto by herself.

They should have brought more.

They didn't stand a chance, showing Naomi why she is called the Shi no Ake.

"Ka-chan!"

Kushina turns and sees her daughter running for her. She dodges a wind jutsu and sends a water one back quickly before meeting with Naomi.

"You aren't going to believe who I just saw!"

Kushina eyes Naomi but she hasn't been this excited since before Naruto left.

"And just who did you see? Your father?" she says sarcastically.

Naomi shakes her head, making her hair shakes. "No but close. It was Naruto! He is that Throne guy. It was Naru-kun!"

Kushina is struck dumb by that and severely hurt. 'Why did he say those things and why didn't he tell us he was here?'

A tear comes to her face. 'Maybe he doesn't like us anymore. Maybe he has move o…'

She is brought back by a light tapping on her face from Naomi.

"I know that we have questions but now isn't the time to be sulking and being all depressed. You have been itching to cut lose lately, so here is your chance!"

Kushina nods and gives her a quick thanks. She smiles, a sadistic one that Naomi is very accustomed to.

"Your right. Let's show these fuckers why they don't mess with our home."

Naomi blanches. 'Dear Kami, what did I just release?'

**Kage Box**

Naruto takes Tsunade to the side and out of her chair as said chair explodes. It would have killed or severely crippled her if she had been sitting in it when it went _*boom*_.

Orochimaru curses. He had been gambling a lot on that explosive chair. Now he has to not only fight another Sannin but a Throne pipsqueak as well whose skills are unknown.

"Well this is unexpected but I guess that I will have to make due."

Meanwhile, Naruto pulls Tsunade up and both are glaring at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru how…expected of you to come."

Orochimaru is startled by the shit-eat grin on the unknown blond's face.

"Well, now this is unexpected. And just how did you know to expect me Kyu?"

Naruto smirks and wags his finger at him. "But that would be telling. And please…call me Naruto."

Orochimaru has a blank look on his face. He just stares at Naruto and then suddenly starts laughing in his creepy way.

"They sent a fifteen year old _boy_ to combat _me_? What are they coming to?"

However, on the inside Orochimaru isn't sure about this anymore. To take on a Sannin is one thing. To take on a Jinchūriki _and _ and Sannin is quite another.

Naruto meanwhile, is torn between scowling and smirking for the same reason.

'He is underestimating me. I'll give him an ass whopping.'

But before the ass kicking can commence, a black barrier erupts around the box, blocking out the surroundings.

"Do you like it? It is an improved version of the barrier I was going to use, but I like this one much better. As you can see, you can't see out and they can't see in. They have no idea what is going on and you know the kicker? There is no way inside, even they try to overload the barrier, it will not work and no Shunshin or any other jutsu will get through."

Tsunade scowls and Naruto suppresses a grin. Nobody notices the fox is no longer with Naruto. There is a battle, who cares about a tiny fox?

"You know snake-face, you should be asking yourself this. If Throne knew you were coming, why send me?"

That question had crossed his mind, but he had dismissed it. Now that he thinks on it…

He jumps to the left only to jump back to first avoid a wind jutsu without any hand seals and second to avoid becoming a pancake on the wall.

'Damn that brat is fast.'

Orochimaru does hand seals quickly but not quick enough. Naruto is in his face, going all Taijutsu on him that would Guy green with envy…completing his look.

Both Tsunade and Orochimaru are amazed at this level of Taijutsu. The only difference is Tsunade has time to appreciate it. Snake-face is hard pressed to any besides dodge and block.

Suddenly Naruto backs off, not even looking winded. "Let's go wild!"

**Arena Floor**

The last Oto shinobi is killed and Kushina and Naomi drop their guard a bit. They both jump when Naruto lands beside them.

"We have to go. There are more shinobi around. He have to secure the village."

Kushina wants to go hug him and hold him close after not seeing him for three years.

'He has grown so much. I just hope he doesn't leave us behind.'

Naruto seeing the look on her face, pulls her into a hug.

"I'm right here. I'm sorry for what I said, but it was necessary. It killed me to do so. We'll talk afterwards, I promise."

Kushina nods, barely containing her tears of joy that her baby boy…no her son is now a young man in both body and spirit.

Not being able to stand it, Naomi jumps them both and hugs the shit out of them. Naruto would normally complain but these are hardly normal circumstances.

"_**I know you are enjoying the moment, but the Sand Shinobi should be making an appearance soon. We have to secure the gate or more people are going to die."**_

Naruto wipes his eyes and breaks the hug. "We have to go. We still have to secure the village."

His family nods and pushes their emotions to the side for now. They all jump off towards the East gate.

"_Thanks Kyu-chan. I don't know what I would do without you."_

"_**I know. I'm happy for you that you are with your family again, but you and I have a job to do. I wish you had more time, but you and I don't. But that time will come after this."**_

Naruto smiles sadly and mentally nods. From inside the seal, Kyūbi wishes that she could haul him down here and hug him, but that might kill him as they are roof jumping or go out there but nobody knows about her except the two redheads, so her going out there is not an option either.

They get to the gate and see a sea of combination of Sand and Oto shinobi all running for the gates. Naruto molds his chakra but feels a familiar presence around and he smiles.

Suddenly a monstrous wall of sand shoots up from the ground, easily ten stories taller than Konoha's walls. Naomi, Kushina, and all the Anbu and Jōnin stationed at the gate all gawk in awe at the display.

Naruto looks up and sees who he is expecting.

"Hey Gaara. What brings you here?"

Gaara floats down to Naruto on his Nimbus-like sand cloud. "Suna is my home village and it is under my responsibility. When we heard that Suna might be in with Orochimaru, several teams of Inquisitors were sent out and they confirmed it."

Naruto nods. "So where's Yakumo-chan? She should be here since Oto is her jurisdiction."

Gaara looks down sadly. "Throne decided that three of us is overkill. Besides, Yakumo is busy in Oni dealing with the return of Mōryō."

Naruto sees that something is wrong, that his emotions are more muted than normal.

"Are you ok?"

Gaara looks to Naruto, a large part of sadness breaking its way through his barriers.

"We…we found my father's body between here and Suna."

"I'm sorry. At least you got to know him though. I never knew mine."

Gaara looks at Naruto, his emotional walls back up.

"But your father wasn't a bastard of a father. I would almost prefer to not have known him."

Naruto sees that Gaara is struggling a lot more with his emotions than he thought as Gaara's eyes wet again.

He jumps onto the sand cloud and Gaara takes them up and expands the cloud so no one can see them or hear them, knowing that breaking down is inevitable. In a pop, Shukaku appears and hugs Gaara tightly immediately with none of her usual antics, offering her complete support. Gaara returns the hug and the damn breaks and the tears fall without abandon. Shukaku gives Naruto a look and small jerk of her head towards Gaara.

He gets the message and joins Gaara in the hug, supporting and comforting him. Years of emotional abuse and neglect, knowing that the man who is responsible for your existence is now gone, all of it comes out.

He draws on Shukaku and Naruto, though mostly from his companion. After a few minutes of letting it all out, Gaara picks up the pieces and calms himself. He pulls away slightly and softly kisses his friend/lover/partner. Usually when this happens, she will draw him in and make out with him until someone breaks them up or his lips become raw. But not this time. She breaks the kiss after a few seconds in a rare show of maturity and clarity.

"**We will continue this later, right now you have a war to stop. Be careful, koi. I love you."**

She gives him one last chaste kiss and disappears back into her seal. Gaara wipes his eyes and turns to Naruto.

"Thank you. I needed that."

Naruto just smiles. "You should let down that wall more often or you will break down like this but only worse next time. But right now, let's save your shinobi and my village."

Gaara claps him on the shoulder and grins. Naruto jumps off to go deal with the snake summons, the two red heads following him, as Gaara zooms through the wall of sand.

**Kage Box**

"What's the matter? Fox get your tongue?"

Orochimaru grimaces. He vastly underestimated this boy. No, he cannot continue to underestimate him. And he has yet to even land a hit on this kid!

"Take this! Kusanagi!"

Naruto has a disgusted look on his face as Snake-face hacks up a sword. Naruto can see saliva dripping off the blade, making him gag slightly.

"Dude, that is wrong on so many levels."

Orochimaru doesn't respond just attacks, slicing at Naruto. Of course, Naruto isn't just going to stand there. He is dodging like mad, not going to give Orochi-teme an easy time.

Out of nowhere, Tsunade comes over the top and crashes her leg into Orochimaru's head. His head caves in…then turns to mud, trapping Tsunade's leg. Naruto acts quickly before Tsunade is bisected. And none too soon. Orochimaru bursts through the ground, sword poised to slice into Tsunade.

Naruto shunshins into the fray, knocking back the flat of the blade away from Tsunade. Only thing is, it leaves him open. Orochimaru spins the blade and reverses the direction, right at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as the blade slices into him. He cries out in pain as the sword becomes bloody. It cuts through his left arm and into his shoulder. The sword stops right before it hits his collar bone and pins him to the ground when he falls.

With Tsunade's leg still trapped by the mud, she can't get to Naruto. Orochimaru smirks wildly, giddy that he has gotten his target. With the sword still very painfully in Naruto's shoulder, Orochimaru walks up to Naruto, making him cry out in pain as the angle changes.

"And you thought you could beat me? What do you have to say for yourself?"

In the pain, Naruto smirks.

"Boom"

And Orochimaru is lost in a blast of white.

**Elsewhere**

The real Naruto turns his head to the side as he receives the information from his exploding clone.

"Oh well, I was hoping the clone would be enough. Meh, now I get to show off more."

Naruto looks back as the decimated summons before they go back to their realm. Several large chunks of scales are missing as well as a lot of charred black skin and deep gashes cover the multi-headed snakes.

"Oi, Ka-chan, Nao-chan. I have somewhere to be. Meet me at home when you can."

He sheathes his swords and disappears.

**Kage Box**

Orochimaru advances on Tsunade, who finally gets her leg free of the sticky mud. His face is burnt and his clothes charred and smoking. He coughs a few times as he approaches Tsunade knowing that nothing can enter the barrier so he can take his sweet time.

"Do you like my jutsu? I made it just for you. I call it Nenchakuzai Doro (Adhesive Mud)."

Tsunade clenches her teeth. She is seriously doubting whether she can beat him now. She may be the strongest, but was never the best with offensive jutsu nor is she the fastest of the Sannin.

And what the hell happened to Naruto? When did he create the clone?

Orochimaru grins with malice in spades. He can see her thoughts flash across her face, sees the doubt flicker through her eyes.

He takes a step forward but a yellow flash blinds him and he out of sheer reflex rolls away. When his sight clears not two seconds later, he sees the same blond with a ball of chakra in the hand out stretched, right where he used to be.

'Impossible! No one can make it through the barrier!'

"How did you make it through the barrier?"

Naruto shrugs and takes out a kunai. He twirls it on the ring while looking away. Meanwhile, both Tsunade and Orochimaru are gaping.

"Is that…"

"A Hiraishin kunai?" they finish for each other.

Naruto's only response is to through the kunai at Orochimaru. It misses him but lands and sinks into the ground. He then disappears in a flash of yellow, reappearing behind said snake. Blood sprays as a sword goes through Orochimaru's side as he attempts to dodge.

He grips his bleeding side, seething. There is no way that he can win if this brat knows the fastest jutsu ever created.

"Retreat!"

Instantly the barrier is let down and Orochimaru is surrounded by four shinobi. "You win this time…but I will see Konoha will burn."

And then he is gone. Naruto watches as Konoha's greatest traitor retreats. His objective is to secure the village not chase after renegade ninjas. Besides, Yakumo would put him in another Genjutsu from hell for taking her target from her.

Tsunade lets out a sigh then looks to the Anbu just standing there, staring at Naruto.

"What are you waiting for? Secure the village!" she shouts, knocking the Anbu into gear.

Naruto is then crushed into a hug by the woman. He smiles and hugs her back before the both of them let go a few seconds later.

"I…I have so many questions for you," she breathes.

"I know. Meet me at the Namikaze mansion as soon as the village is secure. I'll explain everything to you, Ka-chan, and Nao-chan. I don't like to repeat myself."

Tsunade nods and shunshins to the Hokage Tower to make sure things are in order. Naruto crosses his fingers and creates hundreds of shadow clones who all charge off to wipe out the remaining Oto shinobi that hasn't retreated out of the city. He himself starts to leisurely walk through the blood drenched streets from shinobi both domestic and foreign. He grimaces at the unnecessary spilling of blood.

As he walks, he doesn't see a single sand shinobi, meaning Gaara was successful in making sure they stay out of the conflict…or he crushed them all before they could enter the village. He goes in the general direction of the Namikaze estate, which isn't too far from the stadium. He takes his time though, enjoying the nostalgic feeling of being back here.

Eventually he reaches the estate. He pours some chakra into the gate's seal and it swings open, allowing him access. He isn't surprised that he is still keyed into the gate, though he is surprised that it accepted it. His signature is different now that it is infused with yoki.

Oh well. He'll worry about it later.

He opens the door, which doesn't need a lock since the gate is their lock, and walks into the living room. He smiles, happy to be home with familiar scents and sights. It is exactly how he remembers it, down to the arrangement of the furniture.

Out of nowhere he is blindsided by a red blur. He looks and sees long dark red hair and slender arms. He hears crying.

"It's ok, Nao-chan."

He hugs her back, very happy to have his family back. He missed them very much.

Naomi continues to cry on her brother's chest when Kushina comes down the stairs, freshly showered. She has the same reaction Naomi has, only more restrained. She doesn't cry.

Naruto lets out an *umph* as Kushina's body collides with his, knocking all three of them to the ground. Suddenly, Naruto finds himself in a very awkward position. Two gorgeous red heads hugging the life out of him, pressing their bodies into his. He blushes deeply as the two hug him…on the floor…with both of them on top of him.

"Uh…hi guys," he says awkwardly.

"Why…"

Naruto is confused.

"Why…what?"

Kushina lifts her head, tears in her eyes.

"Why did you say those terrible things at the ramen stand?"

Naruto bites his lip. He knew this was coming. However, he underestimated just how hurt they would be. He hadn't taken into account their feelings of insecurity.

"Let me up and I'll explain."

Both red heads blush as they realize their position and are up in an instant. Naruto grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head as he stands.

"We need to wait for Ba-chan. I don't like repeating myself. She should be here…"

"Anyone home?"

"Now"

Tsunade walks into the room to see Naomi and Kushina blushing while Naruto is just standing there.

"Did I miss something?"

Kushina and Naomi quickly lost their prospective blushes. Naruto sits in a chair and his family plus Tsunade quickly find seats around the living room.

"Right…I first owe you two an apology. I didn't want to say those things, but I couldn't risk revealing myself. Throne heard rumors about an invasion by Oto and Suna but we aren't sure who is working for Orochimaru. Had he known it was me, he would have called off the invasion. Had I acted cordial with you, he would be asking questions and such. Now we can officially go after him."

"But why not before? Surely Throne doesn't let Missing-Nin just wander around," Kushina asks.

Naruto shakes his head. "That would be a waste of resources. Think about it. There are hundreds of missing nin. We can't go after each and every missing nin. We leave it up to the villages to control their own shinobi or retrieve them. Now if we happen to cross paths with one, we don't let him/her get away depending on why they left in the first place."

He turns to Tsunade. "I need you to later about releasing two of your shinobi from service."

Tsunade's eyebrow goes up. "For what reasons?"

"Simply because they will be returning to Throne with me. I have chosen them to be in my service and they accepted. It shouldn't be that much of a problem since Throne and all the hidden villages have a…an understanding with each other."

Tsunade doesn't like it but she relents and nods. However, Naomi isn't so pleased.

"Chosen for what? And why won't you take Ka-chan or I?"

Naruto sighs. "They are going to be my Guardians."

A hurt expression crosses Naomi's face while Kushina gives him a knowing smile. "Am…do…am I not strong enough or smart enough? Why won't you chose me?" she stutters then blurts out.

Naruto rakes a hand through his hair. He joins Naomi and Kushina on the couch and puts an arm around Naomi's slender shoulders.

"It has nothing to do with that. You would be the perfect Guardian."

"Then why…"

"Because I don't want that for you."

She gives him a confused look.

"Look, Guardians have _no_ life. They follow me around, make arrangements where ever I go, they protect me, they sleep only when I do and that is in shifts. There is no time for anything else. Most Guardians will die alone, without ever loving anyone because their job is their life. I don't want that for you or ka-chan."

Naomi thinks on it before nodding her understanding. It is touching that he would think of her happiness. It brings warm feelings to her chest like nothing ever has. However, despite her understanding, she hits him on the arm.

"Fine but you owe a spar later for being so mean."

Naruto smiles, very happy that Naomi didn't hit him with her gauntlets. "Deal."

"_**I want out."**_

Naruto starts, having nearly forgotten about Kyūbi. He feels slightly guilty about it but after a quick reassurance that it is fine from said Bijū, Naruto summons her from the seal.

Tsunade's eyes go wide, not either not knowing or realizing that Bijū have a human form and on top of that Kyūbi is female. She doesn't know nor need to know that the gender of the Bijū is dependent on the host.

"**Better."**

Kyūbi finds a seat and then…does nothing. She takes a nail file out from her cleavage which draws a blush from everyone in the room except Tsunade. Apparently having large breasts makes one naturally resistant to other breasts. She looks down at her perfectly manicured nails and begins to file them obsessively. The other females all stare in curiosity but Kyūbi acts like she doesn't even feel their eyes on her.

"Does this happen often?" Kushina asks as she turns to look at Naruto.

Naruto just shrugs. "Pretty much. She's been spoiled with being able to move around for so long since she only got sealed six months ago. She likes being out more than the paradise I created within my mindscape."

"**You ****talk ****too ****much ****Naru-kun. ****And ****while ****that ****place ****is ****amazing, ****it ****doesn****'****t ****compare**** to ****the**** real ****world,****"** Kyūbi admonishes without looking up from her almost obsessive filing.

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"So what's new with you guys? I saw that Naomi unlocked her water manipulation bloodline."

Naomi nods and blushes at the proud tone and hides in her hair. Naruto chuckles.

"That's awesome. I didn't get that part of the bloodline though."

Tsunade scoffs, drawing attention to herself. "It isn't like you're missing out on anything though. You already know the Hiraishin so I don't want to hear you complaining."

The red heads' eyes go wide and look to Naruto for conformation. Naruto looks down for a second before drawing the infamous kunai from a pouch. Both red head's eyes grow to enormous proportions in shock and awe.

"H…how long?" Kushina manages out after a few moments.

Naruto puts the kunai away. "Only a few months. I had a breakthrough when going over the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu in the Throne Archives. What?"

He is startled by the shocked expressions of the three human female's expressions.

"But…but they gave us…" Naomi starts.

Naruto sighs. "How do you think they had them in the first place? You all know that Throne has a law in which all B-rank technique and _all_ Fūinjutsu seals and Taijutsu styles are to be submitted to Throne. Even dad's Rasengan is in there. All are available to Throne to learn though a lot are bloodline specific like Byakugan or Kaguya. We just like to be prepared should we have to face someone."

"Don't forget my super strength and medical research and on top of that my grandfather's Mokuton abilities and my uncle's original Suiton techniques. Throne is nothing but a bunch of thieving egomaniacal self proclaimed rulers of the world," Tsunade declares.

Tsunade feels a gust of wind and before she knows it, has a katana poised to slash her throat.

"What was that, Senju Tsunade? Do you think it wise to insult the very organization that keeps the whole world from falling into chaos?" The blade goes just a tiny bit into her neck and breaks the skin, allowing a single drop of blood down into her cleavage.

"You should learn to hold that tongue lest it get you into trouble later. The Kage are not the highest on the food chain and you had best remember that. It is arrogant statements like that which starts petty wars if Throne weren't here. This time it was directed at us but what if it was at Kusa or Suna or Iwa? War is so much more a threat with no one to make sure arrogant and self righteous people to keep them in check. Imagine what Iwa would do to this place if we don't stop them every time a petition is put through to invade Hi no Kuni to get revenge, which happens more often than you would feel comfortable knowing."

Naruto lowers the katana and sheathes it. "But everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

Tsunade rubs her neck and heals the tiny scratch. But to her surprise it is already healed but with scar tissue.

"So you are a bunch of bullies. Are you going to kill me if I don't agree with you?"

Naruto just gives her a look of someone far older than he is. "We keep the stability by whatever means necessary. If that is by assassination or through superior firepower, then so be it. It isn't our preferred policy but we _will_maintain stability. And no we don't kill just because people don't agree with us. Like I said, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Now if you act on that opinion in a manner that causes chaos and destruction, then we will intervene."

Just when the tension reaches critical mass, the dam breaks and Naruto and Tsunade grin at each other.

"So it was you! What was that little thing about Kyu So Ri?" Tsunade asks.

"Because there are spies in Konoha and I couldn't rule out that they didn't have your office bugged. I know for a fact that the Namikaze home isn't because they can't get passed the barriers."

Tsunade fumes.

"I do not have bugs planted in my office!"

And it is off to the races. Naruto says something causally, making Tsunade mad and then she says something that sets him off.

Kushina and Naomi stand perplexed as the two banter amicably back and forth. Finally Kushina can't take it anymore.

"Hold on! How do you two know each other?"

Naruto suddenly looks nervous for some reason so Kyūbi throws him under the bus for him.

"**We came here last year to meet the Daimyo of the various countries he will be overseeing. When we came to Hi no Kuni to meet Shinjimi, Tsunade was there."**

"Kyu-chan!"

Naruto pales as Naomi and Kushina get an angry and hurt look on their faces. Lucky, or unlucky, there is far more hurt than anger.

Naruto rounds on his partner. "If you're going to tell them something, don't stop in the middle of it! Finish the damn story!"

Kyūbi looks up with an amused grin on her face. **"****But ****I**** just**** love**** to ****watch ****you ****squirm.****"** Naruto's glare only intensifies making Kyūbi huff and roll her eyes. **"****Fine!**** Spoil ****my**** fun. ****Naruto ****wanted ****to ****come**** see ****you ****both ****but ****there ****wasn****'****t ****enough ****time**** to. ****I**** told ****him**** that ****the ****next ****time**** we ****were ****in ****the**** neighborhood ****that ****we ****could ****stop ****in.****"**

Naomi relaxes while Kushina's eyes narrow. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use our feelings for your own personal play thing."

Kyūbi opens her mouth but Naruto surprisingly beats her to it. "She didn't mean it that way, Ka-chan. She is a trickster my nature and loves to play pranks on people. Admittedly that was in bad taste but please don't take it as an insult."

Kushina turns her attention to her son. 'Just how close are they?'

Rage and…jealousy start to boil over in her. She attempts to calm herself using various tricks but as her thoughts turn more and more to her son and Kyūbi, she only gets more and more angry and jealous. She doesn't even know where jealousy is coming from but she has to know.

"Kyūbi."

Kushina's voice is sharp as a knife, getting Kyūbi's attention.

"What are your intentions towards my son?"

Kyūbi raises an eyebrow. **"****Well**** we ****might ****as ****well ****get**** this ****over ****sooner ****than ****later****…"**

Confused to what she is talking about, Kushina watches as Kyūbi puts away her nail file (back into her cleavage) and stands. She watches as the regally walks over to Naruto and pushes him into a chair with a nail…before she starts sucking his face off.

Naomi goes red while Tsunade laughs good-naturedly at Kushina's dumbfounded expression. When Kyūbi breaks the searing kiss, she plops herself in Naruto's lap who, in a mind meltdown from the intense kiss, wraps his arms around her waist instinctively.

Kushina fights down the urge to smack her off of Naruto and use her for a fur coat. The rational side of her brain tells her that not only would she not be able to take on the Queen of the Bijū but it would also make Naruto disappointed in her. And the idea of Naruto being disappointed in her pains her heart more than it should.

Meanwhile Naruto comes back to the real world and scowls at what Kyūbi just did.

"Oi, not cool," he admonishes the woman on his lap. "I'm sorry Ka-chan. She can get like this sometimes."

Kushina shakes her head lose of the 'cobwebs' of watching her son make out with a Bijū.

"No…its fine. I shouldn't have intruded. Who you date is your choice."

That gets Naruto's attention. Not the words but the decidedly dejected tone. Naruto starts to sweat when he sees Kyūbi smirk wickedly. No doubt she just thought of something that won't end well for him.

"**You know…being in Throne has its perks. Like…having four mates. And since bloodlines in general take care of any diseases and the Uzumaki clan is virtually no more, it would be acceptable to have children with him."**

The room is silent as Naruto chokes on his saliva while Kushina and Naomi have no response at all.

Kyūbi suddenly finds herself dispelled and inside the mindscape faced with a furious Naruto.

"Why did you say that?" he fumes.

Kyūbi is taken aback. She knew that he wouldn't really appreciate her words but she was joking! Apparently she massively miscalculated. And here she is with a livid Naruto in his mindscape so he can yell all he wants.

"…"

She is so stunned that she can't talk.

"What in the world were you thinking? I don't know what has gotten into you but I don't like it! First you make jokes using my family, then you kiss me in front of my mother, MY MOTHER! A simple answer would have sufficed. And then this…I don't even know where to begin!"

Naruto continues to a stunned Kyūbi.

"**I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't think…"**

"I couldn't have guessed! I love my family more than anything. They mean the world to me and I don't appreciate you messing with them like this."

Naruto sits on a couch and gives an exasperated sigh. Kyūbi stands there, still stunned and not sure what to do. She doesn't know what to make it better what will make him angrier. She ends up doing the best thing possible and stays silent and still.

"Come here."

Kyūbi obeys the quiet command. She sits next to him but is surprised when he pulls her into his lap sideways. She immediately feels his arms snake around her and hold her close to which she does the same.

"I love you but you need to tone it down. I'm used to it but…but my family is different. I don't enjoy you messing with them like this and now…now I have no idea what to expect from my sister and mother. I had kept that information secret. If it happens it happens but I don't want to pressure them."

Kyūbi is silent as she listens to her partner, friend, and lover.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would mind as much as you did."**

"I know but please ask before you say something as loaded as that next time." Kyūbi nods and Naruto pulls her into a short kiss.

"Come on. I have a family to keep from freaking out."

Naruto wakes up and looks around. Kushina and Naomi are looking at him with unreadable emotions while Tsunade is running a medical jutsu over him as he suddenly lost consciousness.

"I'm fine Ba-chan. I just had to have a private word with Kyu." Tsunade nods and silently moved off.

"Ka-chan, Nao-chan." He gets their attention. "What Kyu said is true but she crossed the line. I hope this doesn't make things weird for us."

Kushina and Naomi share a look and slowly nod.

"I think Kyu has something she wants to say."

Without seals and without words, Kyūbi appears in front of them looking very nervous.

"**Um…I…I just want to say sorry. I know that what I said was wrong and I now causes there to be tension and that wasn't my aim. I'll try to keep a lid on my mouth from now on."**

Kyūbi turns away to sit next to Naruto when he raises his eyebrow at her. She lowers her head dejectedly.

"**And I'm sorry for getting fresh and kissing your son right in front of you when a simple explanation would have worked."**

Naruto nods and with burning cheeks, the mighty Kyūbi no Yoko sits to stew in her own embarrassment. Naruto gives her knee a squeeze in support.

An awkward silence descends on the living room.

"So…Nao-chan…where did you and Ka-chan go to train?"

Naomi looks up with her brother, grateful for the broken silence.

"Well, first we went to the capital. Ka-chan said she wanted to say hello to the Daimyo. After that, we went to where Uzushio once was. For physical training, she had me reconstruct buildings. It not only increased my natural strength but make me faster. Now Uzushio is cleaned up of most of the rubble and half the buildings are standing again. We stayed there almost the entire three years since you became part of Throne only leaving to come to the Chūnin exams.

"What about you? How was your training?"

Naruto gives a thoughtful look. "It went fine after some of the members stopped trying to have me kicked out."

Naomi's and Kushina's eyes bug out.

"WHAT? Why would they not want you in Throne?"

Naruto gives an annoyed look at remembering their reasons.

"Because I'm a half demon. As of right now, I won't age at all. That means that I will never die a natural death and could live forever as Head of Throne. Some were worried that I would become corrupt and try to take over Throne. They quoted, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely' from some baron long ago.

"Technically their reasons are justified but totally bullocks. Take a look at the Bijū themselves. If they haven't become corrupt after hundreds of years of ruling then what makes them think that the strongest Bijū can't keep me in check."

"**Besides that, they have no right to interfere with who I choose just like I don't have a say with who they choose. It is an unwritten policy that we don't question each other's choices. They cite him being a half demon as a reason to not have him, I see it as one. It takes massive amounts of determination to survive a Sosei and it makes my host all the more likely to survive battle.**

"**Add to that his natural abilities in battle, his higher quality chakra, and his stamina from the Sosei and you have a monster on the battlefield in the making. I have lost too many hosts to battle to ever want that again."**

Naruto puts his arm around Kyūbi comfort and support. This didn't go unnoticed.

"After we got the doubters off our backs, I had to study really hard. As a member and ruler of Throne, I have to know and uphold the laws of the countries I go to. Kyu taught me some of it. Most of it came from shadow clones reading books in the library. Who would have guessed that I actually enjoy learning about different cultures and what makes each country unique?

"After studying, I would train. Most of the time I would train on my own or with Kyu and Miya but sometimes I had a sparring partner like Gaara or Fū. I learned Kenjutsu and stealth from Miya and elemental manipulation from Kyu. I was tutored by Yakumo in Genjutsu…she is very scary when she wants to be despite her nice person demeanor. I was given pointers on Taijutsu by Yugito. That girl is something else. She is extremely flexible and very fast. If you make fun of her then you get the shit shocked out of you literally. Her bloodline allows her to store and absorb raw lightning within her body.

"Asura spent most of the time when he was with me trying to get me to order Miya to strip and have sex with her. More often than not he got a chakra enhanced kick to the balls via his own Guardians. That being said, the man is a genius when it comes to jutsu. His bloodline allows him to combine lightning, water, and wind. His advice on advanced manipulation of wind and lightning was a godsend.

"Assassination and information gathering I learned from Akena. Fūinjutsu and strategy from Shikaku and first aid from Fū. I only recently learned the Hiraishin. It is a combination of seals and a bloodline that combines wind and lightning. Wind to push the air away from you while moving and lighting to supercharge your movements. Since it is really hard to aim, the seals…attract your signature for lack of a better verb."

Naruto gains a smirk.

"Hey Nao-chan. How about that spar?"

Instantly Naomi's eyes are ablaze with fire.

"You are so on Onii-chan! I'll beat your ass into the ground and use you for a chair!"

Naruto chuckles as he and Naomi stand from the couches. Naomi rushes out to the back yard where a small training ground is held while Naruto and company take their time. All but Tsunade.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay. I would love to see this fight but I've got a village that needs me right now. I've already spent too much time away from there. Stay healthy squirt."

Naruto gives her a grin. "Don't forget in your old age that I'll stop by later on. See ya!"

Before Tsunade can beat him down for the age comment, he is gone again. She grumbles and tramples away towards a mountain of paperwork that had no doubt invaded her office by now. If only she could treat it like an enemy shinobi and hit it into oblivion.

Out back, Naomi and Naruto square off with Kyūbi and Kushina watching from a little distance away.

"Hey, let's only use Taijutsu. We wouldn't want the entire village coming down on top of us for using too many high level techniques would we?"

Naomi only nods, all business now. She would have her gauntlets on but that is cheating since they are classified as weapons. That and this is a friendly spar and not meant to maim.

"Ka-chan, if you would."

Kushina is instantly in the middle of the two and starts the match, saying win through unconsciousness or submission. She then jumps back to see just how far her son has gotten.

For a few seconds, neither move. Both are content to sit back and analyze each other for a while. On some invisible marker, both rush forward. They meet in the middle and exchange strikes at blazing speed. Naruto is doing all he can to keep up with the speed of his sister. If not for his superior training, he would be bashed into a pulp.

While the two siblings are enjoying the spar, Kushina and Kyūbi watch them with calculating eyes.

"So how powerful is Naru-chan?"

"**If he goes all out and uses my yoki? I would haggard a guess just above Kage level to just under Throne. He needs to improve his Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, his chakra control, and speed among other things that will make him better like experience. His Genjutsu is adequate even if it is a passive ability from me to sense Genjutsu. His Ninjutsu is off the charts thanks to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan scrolls as is the amount of chakra he has in his body. At Throne, we measure by tails of how much raw chakra one has since over time we increase the size of the chakra reserves of our hosts. Naruto has an astounding five tails of chakra."**

Kushina's eyes go wide. "How is that even possible? One would explode with that much chakra in their system."

"**Don't forget that having a Bijū sealed inside you increases his natural healing rate and add in his half demon state. Most of it happened during the Sosei. With the surge of yoki, it forced his coils to rapidly expand to counteract the yoki spreading through his system. It is this that kills most people during a Sosei. It is said the pain is beyond excruciating and without the proper determination to bear through the pain, the coils rupture, which kills them."**

Kushina thinks on it while wincing as Naomi gets in a good hit on Naruto's chest which makes him fly back into a tree.

"**Most don't know it except clan heads and Kage current and past, but Throne offers clans a backup library should anything happen to the originals. In exchange for being a safe for them, we have the abilities to study them and learn both techniques and counters to theirs. We don't advertise making counters but we don't hide it if asked. Most clans agree because a lot of them require a bloodline to use others just don't want the knowledge they have to die with them. **

"**They have no obligation to do so outside of the normal requirements for submission. However, should a clan lose the originals and not archived with us we will not give them copies, even if we have parts of their clan knowledge. We are a government, not a charity. And if you were wondering, The Uzumaki were one of the clans who archived with us, which is why we gave you the clan knowledge.**

"**Naruto has yet to look into any of the clan archives besides the Namikaze and Uzumaki. Should he broaden his selection, he could become unbeatable on the field."**

Kushina listens to Kyūbi, while thinking about something she said earlier.

"So does that mean Nao-chan has the same amount of chakra?"

"**Yes but not quite as much since she doesn't have me sealed within her anymore. Her coils started expanding just like Naruto's did when I was sealed within both and that about doubled during the Sosei."**

Kyūbi and Kushina watch as Naruto performs a series of complicated moves and knocks Naomi up in the air. He reappears above her and crushes her into the ground with a devastating axe kick.

"**Look, I want to apologize again for my earlier actions. Naruto ripped me a new one in the mindscape. I've never seen him so angry and it was all directed towards me. I don't ever want to feel like that again."**

Kushina looks at the deceptively older woman…vastly older, judging her if she is sincere. Not finding anything but the truth, Kushina answers.

"I accept your apology. Truth be told, I love him with all my heart and soul. I just….I'm confused as to what kind of love I feel for him. Your blatant observation put my feelings into more question.

"I know Naomi love Naruto more than a sister should. It would surprise me if they didn't get together at least once. What happens when someone becomes a wife of a Throne member?"

Kyūbi is silent for a moment. **"****Well ****first ****and ****foremost,**** they ****are ****sworn ****to ****secrecy. ****More ****than ****once ****have ****villages ****used ****the ****charms ****of ****a ****woman ****to ****get ****information. ****I**** believe ****you****'****re**** acquainted ****with ****Jiraiya ****the ****Sannin?****"**

Kushina narrows her eyes but nods.

"**He is a perfect example of this. His spy network is run by girls in the entertainment industry. Whether they just strip, look pretty for customers, or go the whole nine yards it doesn't matter. He is a master at recruiting girls and maintaining secrecy about who is an associate of his.**

"**After a screening process, the wife or husband is inducted into Throne and chooses a task. It could be anything from an Inquisitor to a worker on the docks. The spouse is trained in the shinobi arts to at least defend themselves should an attack happen.**

**There is only once exception to this. Shikaku Nara's wife is here in Konoha. They were married before he was chosen, which is exceptionally rare since most are chosen by age ten. Yoshino was pregnant at the time and felt that it was better to stay here in a village to raise Shikamaru and grow up with kids his own age and stay with her friends. She also heads the Nara clan.**

"**Children are of course accepted at Throne. We have a daycare and an education system for those children born on Destiny's Gateway. For such a small island, we have a high population. On an island as small as ours, it wouldn't house more than one hundred or so. But we have almost a thousand people. We couldn't keep hundreds of couples from having children just because we said so."**

The two fall into silence again and watch Naruto and Naomi still go at it. Neither can gain the upper hand at the moment but both have a wide smile on their faces indicating they are enjoying themselves.

"So when can I have grandchildren?"

Kyūbi looks sharply at Kushina with burning cheeks.

"**Uh…well…ah…we haven't actually had sex yet."**

Kushina raises an eyebrow.

"**We've come close and we share a bed at night. However, it just hasn't happened yet. I'm not going to rush things though. I haven't lived as long as I have by being impatient."**

Kushina and Kyūbi talk for the next few hours, getting to know each other better. All the while Naruto and Naomi never once stopping for more than ten seconds. Eventually Naruto's better training won out and pinned Naomi, forcing her to surrender.

Naruto outright laughs at Naomi's cute pout on her face at losing.

"Ah come on Nao-chan. Don't be like that. You put up a great fight. I had a lot of fun."

His sister instantly loses the pout and grins happily. "I did to."

The two older red heads shoo them into the house to take showers as both are drenched with sweat and dirt.

**Time Skip – 2 Days**

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Naruto vastly enjoyed catching up with his family and spending time bonding with them again. He missed them quite a bit. It is in high spirits that he now stands in front of the gates of Konoha with his sister and mother.

He gives each of them a massive hug while the fox that Naruto always has around him licks their faces.

"You two be safe and grow stronger Nao-chan!"

Naomi gives him a sad smile and nods. "I will Onii-chan. You take care of yourself too."

Suddenly two people drop down next to Naruto. Kushina is very surprised to see who it is.

"Anko? What are you doing here?"

Instead of her trench coat, fishnet shirt, and skirt, Anko has on a pair of black pants and a form fitting but very modest dark purple top.

"I'm going with Naruto-sama. I'm to be a Gu…"

A hand ghosts over Anko's mouth, silencing her. All eyes but Naruto's look in surprise to see the hand belongs to Miya.

"That information is sensitive in open areas like this. Try to remember that," she whispers in Anko's ear before disappearing again. Anko fights down a shiver knowing that she didn't detect Miya at all and could be dead right now if the fellow purple haired woman so desired.

"Long story short, I removed Anko's cursed seal and she has pledged her loyalty to me. The same for Haku sans the curse mark part. I know that she saw me as her master before but from the looks of things, she isn't the same 'I'm a tool to be used'. She agreed to follow me as well.

"And remember that I already told you my reasons for not picking you. I'll be back though. Maybe in a few months depending on where Throne sends me and Kyu."

Naomi nods and hugs him once more. He waves to his mother and then takes off into the early morning.

**Time Skip – 4 Hours**

Naruto and company touch down just outside of Wave Country. He dusts himself off before walking forward. Anko and Haku look around taking in the sights. Haku remembers what happened here three almost four years ago. How her life changed when she was brought back as a spoil of war.

For Anko, she never saw the bridge so she is awed by the sheer size of it. It is wide enough for four wagons abreast and stretches all the way to the island nation.

Naruto however is unfazed by ether memory or awe. He was only here a few months ago. He walks swiftly over the bridge and soon enters the town.

"Why are we here?" Anko asks.

"I'm here to visit a friend. This is one of the countries I'm assigned to so this will be a good opportunity to look around without having to watch me all the time."

Anko smirks. "I know you are attractive, but you're not _that_ attractive that I can't keep my eyes off you."

Naruto smirks right back. "Then why were you stealing glances at me while on the way here?"

Anko goes red from being caught and does the best thing she could possibly do. She shuts her mouth.

They follow Naruto through the village. They are surprised when people nod their heads or outright bow to Naruto in the middle of the street. Apparently they think pretty highly of him. Soon enough, Naruto pulls up to a modest two story house and knocks on the door. After a few seconds, a dark haired woman answer Naruto's knock.

"Naruto! What a surprise."

Naruto smiles at the woman. "I wouldn't be much of a ninja if it wasn't."

Tsunami laughs and ushers the three inside. She seats them in the living room as she gets some tea.

"So are you here on official business and who are your friends?" she asks when the tea is on the coffee table for everyone.

"Tsunami, this is Anko Mitarashi and you know Haku Yuki from three years ago."

Tsunami looks at the black haired ice user.

"I do. How are you Yuki-san?" she greets with a strained voice. It is hard to forget she tried to kill her father not all that long ago.

Haku gives her a small smile and nods in her direction. But other than that, she gives no indication that she heard Tsunami's words.*

"Anyways, they are traveling with me and yes, I am here on official business."

Tsunami nods and gets up. "Well Tou-san isn't here right now. I could go get him from the village square if you like."

Naruto waves her off. "Actually my business is with you."

Tsunami has a surprised look on her face before she sits again. "That's surprising. What can I help you with?"

Naruto suddenly has a nervous look on his face.

"Tell me…does Inari still wish to become a shinobi?"

Tsunami giggles. "Of course. He can't stop talking about how his nii-chan is in Throne and tells all his friends stories of you."

"What would you say to Inari actually becoming one?"

Tsunami freezes. "You aren't joking are you?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm not. I would like Inari to become one of my protectors. But that entirely up to you and him. He would be trained as one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations and it looks good on your resume if he puts 'trained by Throne' on it."

Tsunami is deep in thought. Her initial response is to say, no shout 'hell no!'. He would be in danger and would have to put someone else's life before his own. Her motherly instincts flare wildly to protect her child from any and all forms of harm, even if it means crushing his dream.

But she sees how much he wants it and how excited he would be. His dream would be accomplished. Her mind works hard and evens out the 'mother bear' syndrome, allowing her to think rationally while keeping her emotions in check.

"Tell me more about the job of being your protector," she asks quietly.

"Well, he would follow me around whenever I left Throne. He would make arrangements for hotel rooms and whatnot of anything I needed. He of course would have to protect me in case of attack, which is not likely as I am a Kage level ninja right now and I'm only going to get stronger.

"When we are at Throne, he will train and be trained by me and my other protectors in everything. His duties will vary from protection to running urgent messages. Occasionally he may be assigned to another Throne member who doesn't have his or her own protectors ready yet.

"He will also go to the school on Throne with other children so he will learn basics like math and reading. He will make friends and have a childhood alongside training. I assure you that he will not be put in any situation that he cannot handle before he is fully ready to protect me.

"I can assure you that he will not be put in any danger until we are sure he is ready.

Naruto snaps his fingers and Miya phases into existence from behind Naruto.

"It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Miya and I oversee the training of all of Naruto-sama's protectors, with Naruto-sama over me. I am granted this because I am Naruto-sama's head protector. I will personally look out for your son at every opportunity."

"Just to you know Tsunami, Miya's word is very important to her as is her commitment to me and her job. If she makes a promise, it happens. I tried to get her to ease up and take some time off when I was first accepted into Throne but soon stopped after I got that I was insulting her by saying that she doesn't have to take her job or word of promise seriously."

Tsunami goes over what Naruto said about the job, about what he will go through and Miya's promise. He had given her a lot to think about. She fights what was said against her own instincts to protect Inari from all threats.

She is silent for ten minutes before coming to a decision.

"Alright…I'll give my consent only to talk to him. I want to be sure that is what he wants."

Naruto gives her a grin. "Of course. He always has the option of saying no or leaving Throne after a few years should he want to."

Several hours later, Inari comes in from his school. He stops and is dead still as his eyes fall on Naruto.

"Naruto-nii!"

Naruto scoops kid into a hug.

"Hey squirt. How are you doing? How was school?"

Inari rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh. "It was boooooorring! Ninja school is so much better but we don't have one here and mom won't let me go to Konoha to be one." His last comment was directed at Tsunami who gives him a stern glance.

Naruto sits on a couch with Inari right in front of him.

"So how old are you now?"

"I'm eleven and turning twelve in a month!"

Naruto grins at him and ruffles his hair.

"Hey, would you like for your birthday?"

Inari doesn't even pause. "I want to be a ninja like you and beat up bad guys and save pretty girls like your sister!"

Naruto ignores the last comment with Anko is barely restraining herself from falling on the floor from laughing so much. But Naruto is suddenly serious.

"What if I said I could make it happen?"

Inari freezes.

"What?"

"What if I told you that you could come with me and help protect me when I'm on missions?"

Inari's eyes light up.

"Do you mean it? I can become a ninja?"

Naruto sits him on his knee. "Yes you can but there are draw backs. One is you have to leave your family for a long time and only visit every few months if not longer. It will not be easy. The first thing you will do is go to school with other kids and study because you have to be smart to be a ninja.

"Also while training you, there will be times when you want to give up and quit. But you have to push through and keep at it. This is a job and you have to follow instructions to the letter and you will be punished if you don't.

"Can you do it? Can I count on you? I know you want to say yes, but it is ok if you say no. It is a lot to do and take in. I won't be disappointed or hold it against you in any way if you say no. But before you answer, I want you to think about it. I'll stay in the village tonight so you can talk about it with your mom and grandpa. You can tell me tomorrow before we leave."

Naruto stands after getting Inari to stand. He gives a short bow to Tsunami and thanks her for her gracious hosting and even considering his offer and not shooting it down immediately.

**Time Skip – Next Day**

Naruto is currently standing near the bridge waiting for Inari and his family. He doesn't have to wait long. Soon Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna are standing in front of him. Tsunami's eyes are red and Tazuna is looking down quite a bit.

Naruto gets eye level with Inari.

"So what did you decide?"

Inari surprises him by not immediately shouting out his answer.

"I…I want to help you Naruto-nii. I don't want to leave my family but as Mom said last night, I would have to leave anyways when I got older to live my own life."

Naruto can understand that. He had been in this exact same situation four years ago.

"So…when do we leave?"

Naruto sees the traveling pack on his back.

"Well, I'm leaving now but you won't for another month." Inari's eyes go wide. "This is a birthday present and as such, you aren't supposed to receive it until the day of your birthday. So the day after you turn twelve, I'll come by and pick you up. How does that sound?"

While Inari is sad that he won't be leaving immediately, he is getting vastly different looks from Tsunami and Tazuna. It happened so suddenly and they were afraid that if they said no, the offer would be rescinded. So they said yes for Inari's sake even though they aren't ready to say goodbye.

But now they had a full month to say goodbye and spend time with him before he becomes a man.

Naruto finds himself on the receiving end of a massive hug from a teary Tsunami and a large and firm hand shake from an emotional Tazuna. They express their thanks and Naruto even got a kiss on the cheek from the woman, making Anko snicker and Haku to turn her head away.

Naruto, now sporting a soft blush, says his goodbyes and jumps away, headed for home.

* * *

End Chapter 6

NA:

*while Haku doesn't believe she is a tool to be used anymore, she is very antisocial and easily embarrassed.

XX

And that does it for this chapter. It has been a long time since I published anything so I decided to release a bunch of new chapters all at the same time. Hope you enjoy the rest of the stories.

xx

I know a bunch of you are going to be confused about Tsunade and Naruto. So here it is...Tsunade thought it was Naruto from the get go but didn't act or speak about it, figuring that Naruto had a reason for not just coming out and saying it. This is because Naruto knew Orochimaru had spies within the village and would call it off should he know that the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi the is presiding over the Chūnin Exams. She confirms it is Naruto once he take off his hood.

The two have a relationship much like the one they had before. Both are hard headed and stubborn as ten mules and but heads on a regular basis. Though that is part of the appeal with each other. They like it when people challenge them and it is fun to them to go back and forth.

XX

Any questions, comments, suggestions, or outright flames should be welcome. Most authors don't care for flames, but if someone feels that strongly about it, then I'll listen to it and then explain things in further detail.

Until next time (which also may be awhile),

tomhunt 98


	8. Chapter 7: Baptism by Fire

Here it is, another installment of Throne of Power. Also first lemon of the story, so here's your only warning.

Review Responses:

to F u R o X:

-don't worry. I have a lot of plans for Akatsuki at this point.

to NaughtyxXxVixen:

-Yeah, I didn't try all that hard with these fight scenes. I was coming off of writing a massive war for Return of the Sage and was burnt out on the fighting.

-Kushina is struggling with her feelings. She isn't sure what she should be feeling and what she actually is feeling. She loves him but doesn't know if it is more than motherly love. She will be third to join after she sorts out her feelings.

-And no, it is not common knowledge that Throne are Jinchuriki. Only Kages know of this as it keeps them honest. Orochimaru, while the Kage of Oto, the hidden village was too new to be privy to that knowledge. Only hidden villages who have been around for a while and can prove they are stable both economically and militarily. Orochimaru would not have known that Naruto was a Jinchuriki as reports showed that Kyubi was no longer sealed within Naomi, so it wouldn't be sealed within Naruto either.

The nine on his back refers to which Biju is sealed within him to Throne but to everyone else, it means he is the Ninth Throne. They believe it is a ranking of sorts within Throne with Nine being the lowest.

XX

"Amateurs work until they get it right. Professionals work until they can't get it wrong."  
-Unknown

**Chapter 7: Baptism by Fire**

Naruto and company step into Destiny's Gateway, two of them for the first time. The two women are blown away at the sheer size of the buildings and how busy everything is.

Their wonder is cut short when Naruto moves forward. Not wanting to be left alone in an unfamiliar place, they follow behind him. As they walk across the open field between the docks and the compound, Naruto says nothing. He just keeps moving at a quick pace, forcing them to keep up.

They are shocked when they are out of breath from just walking at a quick pace for a mile or so. But not once did Naruto stop to let them take a breather. Quite soon, they enter the main entrance. He turns down a corridor, not giving them time to admire the craftsmanship or the precious metals being used in abundance.

After a further hour of walking in random directions to which the females have absolutely no idea where they are, Naruto finally steps through a set of doors. Through it, is a large training area. Naruto walks to the middle and shrugs off his cloak.

"Your training has already begun. Defend yourselves!"

Suddenly Anko finds an elbow in her stomach and Haku has a foot being driven into her spleen. Naruto had appeared between them before either kunoichi knew what was happening.

The two fly apart from each other and correct themselves in the air and land in a crouch identical to each other, both ready to react to any threat from any direction. However, that doesn't help them with someone who is faster than they are.

Anko barely manages to roll away from the kick aimed at her stomach but Haku wasn't as lucky. The kick hits her right below her diaphragm and is strong enough to send her airborne for a few seconds before a punch sends her into a padded wall.

Anko takes out a kunai and tries to slash at Naruto but his hand passes right through the kunai, chopping off the end. Because of her being startled that he just cut a kunai with his bare hand, she gets launched with a powerful palm thrust with the other hand to the chest. Anko feels herself hit the padded walls but doesn't even have time to thank whatever god they are padded.

She ducts under the kick that dents the wall…a padded wall. She tries to sweep him but instead has to dodge an axe kick from the same leg as before. She rolls away and goes through several hand seals.

"**Katon: Endan!**" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet!)

A small ball of fire only two feet in diameter shoots out of her mouth at the blond. But with a wave of his hand, the fire is snuffed out by a blast of cold wind which whips around her and blows her off her feet.

'No way! This guy is insane!'

"You don't have time to sit there!"

Anko curses as she Shunshins across the room to avoid a swirling ball of death made of wind. Suddenly her shinobi instincts kick in and she hits the ground and watches as dozens of ice senbon whiz past her head.

"Watch it will ya?" she shouts at the ice user even as she goes through more hand seals.

"**Sen'eijashu!**" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!)

Dozens of snakes rush out of the sleeves of her long sleeved, purple shirt. The vipers close in on the blond but before they get within range, Naruto suddenly has two katanas in his hands and slicing the snakes to pieces with extreme precision and control.

Anko curses under her breath. Is there nothing she can do to beat this guy? Her breath is labored, her feet are tired from walking, she is far more tired than one should have been but here she is nonetheless. She can't use Taijutsu as he used her for a door mat. She can't use Ninjutsu. With his wind, he made a flame disappear but it should have had the opposite reaction! She never has been good with Genjutsu and has virtually no experience with Kenjutsu.

All and all, it looks pretty bleak for her chances of winning or at least impressing her new boss.

Suddenly an idea pops into her head and she jumps back towards the opposite corner.

**With Haku**

Said woman groans as she pushes herself up from the floor after falling there after hitting the padded wall. However, she has no more time as Naruto is upon her. She scrambles up and tries to get away but he doesn't let her. She tries the best she can but just can't keep up. She isn't meant for this kind of close quarter combat.

Suddenly a fireball makes itself known across the dojo.

'If I'm fighting Naruto…who is she fighting?'

She spares a look to see Anko get blown away with a seal-less wind jutsu. However, it is the person Anko got blasted by that gets her attention. An exact copy of Naruto breathes out a ball of compressed air at Anko…

Haku's thoughts are blasted away when she is hit by a lighting jutsu. Her muscles spasm and she crumples to the floor as she attempts to get control of herself. After a few seconds, the jutsu is cut which allows Haku to stand.

"Bastard…"

She reaches in to the pouch attached just above her backside and pulls out a canteen of water. She opens it as she flashes through one handed seals. If Anko can use jutsu, why can't she?

"**Hyōton: Kooriyari!**" (Ice Release: Ice Spear!)

The water shoots out of the canteen and forms into a razor sharp spear, aimed right at Naruto. Said blond just side steps the frozen javelin and uses his hand to cut into the spear, shattering it. He sends a board look to Haku, who has a second canteen on the floor and going through two handed seals.

"**Hyōton: Koorishari!**" (Ice Release: Ice Needles!)

Out of the canteen rise a few dozen thin, frozen needles. They are white and looks powdery but she sends them after Naruto all the same. He is about to do something when the fragments of the spear that he shattered also rise up and shoot off after him.

Haku smirks, thinking that she got him. That smirk disappears when Naruto simply vanishes, making both sets of ice needles miss…and go straight at Anko.

She opens her mouth to warn her but it is far too late for that and she drops the jutsu. But as the chakra leaves the hail of sharpened ice, Anko drops to the ground and sail harmlessly over her. Haku lets out a breath of relief that she didn't kill her comrade but she is brought back to the present when Naruto unsheathes his one of his Katana and rushes forward.

With nothing really left, she decides to mimic him. She draws her last canteen of water and makes a hasty ice sword and engages Naruto. But unlike him in his execution, control, and having a sword made of sturdy material, she is sloppy and out of control. Add to the fact that her ice sword is the same weak white ice from before, it doesn't take Naruto long at all to beat her.

Just when Haku gives up, Naruto is forced to dodge a purple blur. Suddenly Anko is standing in front of Haku in a defensive stance.

"Hurry and get up. We can't beat him one on one so we need to team up."

The ice user groans but fights past the pain. She stands and faces the now single Naruto. He lets them gets set before blasting forward.

Anko moves to intercept him as she is better in Taijutsu, judging by the mass amounts of bruises Haku has. But she knows that she can't last against him without support. While Anko engages Naruto, Haku re-uses the ice from before and sends more ice at Naruto.

Said blond doesn't panic. He simply hits Anko a little harder than normal which backs her off. He then turns and obliterates the ice with a controlled blast of air, again without hand seals. When he turns back, he has to slap away a haymaker from Anko.

"_**You can end it now. We know their strengths and weaknesses. After this, make sure to swear them in."**_

"_Got it. Time to end this."_

Naruto blurs out of sight. Both women get set, Haku having to abandon her Ninjutsu as she has no more materials left to use and she doesn't know any wind Ninjutsu.

Naruto appears and crescent kicks Haku in the face then follows up with a spinning side kick into her sternum. Spinning around, he palms Anko in the stomach and blasts her back with a burst of ice cold air.

Both women hit the back wall at the same time and crumple to the ground. Both pant heavily and try to control the pain wracking their torsos.

"Miya"

Said woman appears and starts to heal their injuries. Naruto kneels down next to them and draws their attention.

"I need to swear you in now before I can explain anything. Give me your left hand."

Both blink in confusion but hold out their hands. Both cringe as their hands are slashed by, what they guess, the kunai that has appeared in his hand. He slashes both his hands and grasps their left hands making the blood mix together.

"On this, a blood oath, do you swear to abide and protect me with your life so far as I accept you? On this oath, it is not only your but also my duty to uphold the traditions and honor of the Divine Guardians and of the Throne of Power. Any breach of this oath will be met with the deadliest of reactions and swift retribution. Do you accept?"

Haku and Anko share a look before looking Naruto right in the eyes and nodding.

"Yes, I accept," both say a half second apart from each other.

Naruto nods and looks back at both of them. "For my part, I will do my absolute best with all my power to keep you safe and out of situations where you should have to put your life at risk. I don't like that others put their lives before mine and to revolve around me so I'll do what I can with that."

Naruto lets their hands go and Miya heals them, just as she had their other wounds. With a quick thanks, Miya disappears again.

"I so want to learn that," Anko awes.

Naruto smirks and helps the two women up.

"And you will…just not from me. The Guardians retain the secrets to their stealth and not even Asura knows them and he has been a part of Throne for over a hundred years."

Their eyes bug out at the information. They knew shinobi could live longer than civilians due to them taking care of their bodies and maintaining their chakra but that is ridiculous! Seeing their dumbfounded looks, Naruto holds up his hands.

"I know you have a lot of questions and they will be answered. Follow me and I will give you the rundown of things you need to know."

Naruto leads them out of the Dojo, which is fixing itself curiously, and out to a small room with several chairs, a table, and chalk board.

"Have a seat."

Both new Guardians do as their told. Once sitting, they notice a binder which tempts them beyond belief to open it. Anko even gets twitchy and her eyes dart to it like a kid at Christmas eying the presents.

"Alright, I know you have a lot of questions so get it all out now."

Anko and Haku share a look before going back to Naruto who is standing in front of the chalk board.

"What did you mean by 'the test had already begun'?"

"How were you able to kick our asses so badly?"

"Why were we tired while walking outside?"

"Will I get to learn how to dissect people while they are still alive?"

"How powerful are you?"

"Is there any dango here?"

"Who were…those soldiers we saw?"

All sound stops and they all look at Anko when they realize what she asked. She just gives them the finger and continues on like nothing happened.

"Will we get as badass as you?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow but shrugs and starts answering questions.

"I'll answer them in the order I think would be best. No you will not get as 'badass' as I am. There is a ceiling that Guardians can grow, which is Kage level. Should one Throne have four Throne level Guardians, we would be hard pressed to stop a takeover. So we limit the strength of our 'protectors' to keep them just that.

"I'm not sure if there is dango here but don't be disappointed if we don't."

Anko pouts but Naruto ignores her and continues on.

"As to how I kicked your asses is linked to another so I'll save that one for later. As for the soldiers, they are Immortals, the army that keeps the Throne and all of Destiny's Gateway safe. All of them are Jōnin level and that is without chakra."

Both of them are confused so Naruto elaborates.

"Surrounding the island expect for this compound is a chakra neutralization seal. They are carved into the very seabed by the Founder, the original nine who made the world a much more stable place. The seal makes it impossible to use chakra anywhere on the island and the surrounding cliffs so ninja can't climb it with chakra.

"On a side note, the walls and buildings in the harbor are covered with chakra absorbing seals that take the chakra out of any jutsu that gets within ten feet of the seal, making the technique useless. They too are carved into the walls and buildings instead of drawn with charka conducting ink."

Naruto lets them digest the information before continuing on.

"The test I had was two parts. One was obviously combat but the second was endurance and stamina. I purposefully took the scenic route to make you tired. The individual parts of the test are obviously to test your limits but the test has another function. It is like a miniature mission. We cannot know what we will encounter when we leave here. It simulated a long journey and a fight at the end of it.

"I must say that I'm fairly impressed with what happened when you two joined forces against me. Now here is what you must work on. Anko: you are good at Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, and from your file interrogation. Haku, yours is ice Ninjutsu, herbal medicine, and long range support. Both of you have earned your ranks in Konoha.

"However…both of you need to work on most everything about a ninja but specifically Genjutsu, endurance, Taijutsu, and stealth. Miya will drill you in most things but for the endurance, you will be training with the Immortals with no chakra. A Guardian is supposed to back their charge and support his or her weaknesses, which again Miya will help you with since she helped train me and still does on occasion to keep my Kenjutsu from slipping."

Anko and Haku accept those facts. They did get their asses handed to them by a kid technically younger than them.

"Now for the last two questions: I am on par with a Kage level ninja and you are not so don't feel bad about losing."

Naruto shoots them a smile when he sees their frowns. Suddenly Naruto stands up straight and rubs his hands together.

"Alright, that little Q&A took some off my plate. I guess I should start off with my real name. My name is actually Naruto Namikaze. And yes, my mother did marry him shortly before my sister and I were conceived or so she says… but whatever. However, I feel that since the Uzumaki were a famous clan that I would like to revive it so I'll keep the Uzumaki name instead of my father's last name."

Anko is dumbfounded while Haku shrugs it off. Not having grown up in Konoha, she doesn't get all that it means. Like the village made the kin of their greatest hero suffer because of ignorance. Oh the irony. But that does explain Kushina using the Namikaze compound for her and her twin's home.

"Now that you both have digested that, it is time for the biggest shocker of all. You see, did you ever wonder _why_ Throne has nine ruling members? The Kage now this but nobody else as this is one of the most closely guarded secrets Throne has."

Suddenly a gorgeous red head is standing next to Naruto. Naruto gestures to said female with a hand.

"Girls, this is the Kyūbi no Yoko, head of the Throne of Power since its inception."

The moment Anko heard the name, a kunai made it into her hand and it shoots out at Kyūbi. However, it doesn't get five feet before it is swatted down.

"You would do well to not to attack her. For the last, oh, thousand years she has been the most powerful being on this plane of existence. So for your health and mine, keep your itchy trigger finger in your pocket."

Anko gulps at Kyūbi stares a hole right through her skull.

"**All of the Throne since the beginning have one thing in common: They were chosen by a Bijū. That's right, the Bijū are behind Throne and are the reason for its existence. Five hundred years ago, we Bijū saw much suffering in the world while war criminals in every sense of the word went unchecked and unpunished. **

"**So we decided to do something about it. We went out and picked a host. For decades, we hid and trained with our hosts, making plans, and finally carrying them out. It was us and our hosts, the Founders, who stopped the first Great Shinobi War. We showed up with powers and abilities that nobody had ever seen before and caused the fighting to a forceful stop. Ever since then, we have held the stability of the world through our avatars, our hosts."**

"Hang on…you want us to believe that all of the Throne are Jinchūriki and always have been, that all you want is stability and peace. So then what was sixteen years ago?" Anko asks with her arms crossed over her bust. "And I thought Kyūbi was male since everyone who survived saw a…"

"**A penis?"** Anko nods and Kyūbi sighs. It was going to come out eventually. **"That was not of my choosing. I was controlled and kidnapped from here then my host was killed inside Hi no Kuni and I was a part of a scheme, one of several, to destroy Konoha. Thankfully the Yondaime knew of a suicide jutsu that sealed me within his two children.**

"**So many things would be different if I didn't have that one moment of weakness. The Yondaime would still be Hokage, Naruto and his family wouldn't have been ostracized, and Amy would still be alive."**

Naruto puts a comforting arm around Kyūbi and she leans into him. Neither girl miss the intimacy of what just happened.

"**But for your other…observation, my gender and that of the other Bijū are determined by the host. We are the opposite of the host's gender. And yes, it is encouraged that Bijū and host become intimately involved."**

Haku takes the news in stride but Anko is having a tougher time digesting it. She was taught that the Kyūbi is an evil being that would wipe villages and mountains off the map just for the fun of it. What is right in front of her contradicts everything she was taught.

"Right…well, that's pretty much all I have to say…wait. I need to show you. Miya."

The purple haired woman appears in front of him in a kneeled position.

"Show them."

When said woman begins to undress Anko and Haku, Anko more so than Haku, start to protest but a quick glare from Kyūbi silences them. When Miya's torso is bare, Haku and Anko both see what they are supposed to be looking at.

"This is the Guardian's seal. Once you are ready to protect me full time, you both will receive this seal. It is the only identifiable way to identify a Guardian should you get separated from me and have to make your way back to Throne without me. This also is a closely guarded secret so don't let anyone, I mean anyone, outside of Destiny's Gateway know you have it. It is the only thing keeping someone from impersonating you and infiltrating Throne."

Naruto allows Miya up and to dress and then leaves with Kyūbi. Once they are gone, Miya turns to the two.

"Let's keep this as short as possible. I do not like leaving Naruto-sama alone with just a clone. So, first thing you should know is that neither myself nor Naruto-sama are human. I am from a species called Sekirei. Many decades ago, a ship from my world crashed here and your government helped repair the ship and send them on their way. My government was impressed and sent us to assist and protect the government of this planet.

"Each Throne is assigned a Sekirei and numbered accordingly. I am number one and Uzume is number nine. Our ship has one hundred eight Sekirei onboard to replace us when we die or get old. Each of us has a different power whether it be controlling an element or just speed or strength. My ability is to handle any sword with great skill and precision no matter the size or style.

"I am very skilled with an odachi, and stealth. While my race didn't know of chakra before my ship landed here, I know several healing jutsu but other than that, I don't know any Ninjutsu.

"As for Naruto-sama, he is a hanyou. He became one when Throne arrested Sarutobi Hiruzen and brought him back for trial. He is currently living out retirement on a remote island somewhere. Anyways, Naruto-sama and Naomi-san both came here and had the seal holding Kyūbi-sama examined to release Kyūbi-sama safely as to not kill Naruto-sama and Naomi-san. However, our head sealer went against orders and released the seal which flooded their systems with yoki. All those who have had this done have died.

"Naruto-sama and his sister both survived. However, their bodies changed and adapted to Kyūbi-sama's yoki, making them into half demons. Naruto-sama will outlive us all as well as his sister."

Anko and Haku assimilate the shocking knowledge.

"As a Guardian, it is our job to not only protect Naruto-sama and Kyūbi-sama from harm with our lives, but also his wives. As a Throne member, he is allowed four wives one of whom is Kyūbi-sama. However, as horrible as it sounds, Naruto-sama comes first. He is our number one priority. As protocol states, no Throne member can be without a minimum of two Guardians outside Destiny's Gateway at all times so even if he orders you to run or protect his wives instead, you cannot."

Miya directs their attention from the morbid conversation to the binders.

"In this are the dossiers Naruto-sama, myself, and the other Throne members as well as their head Guardians. You will memorize them inside and out. After the dossiers, there are high value targets such as war criminals, wanted men, and high listed missing nin. You will memorize their pictures and possible locations as well as any relevant data on them like known jutsu or accomplices.

"Further in the binder is a map of Throne and where everything is located. I will now take you on a tour since Naruto-sama is busy right now. Stay close and don't get lost. It may take you hours to find yourself in a familiar place."

**Time Skip – 3 Months**

After three months, Haku and Anko aren't sure that they picked right when they agreed to this…this hell. Training, studying, more training, eating, More training, sleeping, even MORE training. They have gotten to know Miya and Naruto, whom they are required to call Naruto-sama, and how much of a stickler for rules Miya is. Though Naruto can get her to loosen up some, it isn't much.

One major addition is Inari having arrived from Waves. Naruto had gone to pick him up but Haku and Anko were to stay at Destiny's Gateway. They were told that they weren't ready to protect him yet and it would possibly take up to a few years to get to that point.

They learned stealth, assassination, strength training, endurance, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, speed, intelligence gathering, battle tactics for four man and five man squads, interrogation, first aid, chakra control, and much more. Anko and Haku are no longer surprised by just how strong Naruto is if he did this for three years under the tutelage of a Bijū and his head Guardian.

Haku was given her clan's records and Ninjutsu. Her clan was one that didn't use Throne for a backup but they aren't going to withhold information from a Guardian which will be used to protect Throne. Haku lucked out but because Throne doesn't have the complete records, just the advanced stuff, she is going to have to recreate them on her own.

True to Naruto's word, Inari will not join them on any missions for the foreseeable future as he has no training and has yet to finish school. He will be working on his classes and ninja training at the same time but the focus is on school right now.

As for Naruto, things have only improved. Kyūbi informed him that soon he would be ready to take over and assume his role as Head of Throne to which he is ecstatic. Because he is still 'in training', Kyūbi does his job of over watching Throne. He gets to sit in on a few meetings to see how everything is done but those are few and far in between.

Meanwhile, he is improving his Taijutsu by working with Yugito, his Ninjutsu with Asura, seals, combat knowledge, and correctly reading the situations at a moment's glance and then deciding on the proper course of action. His reaction times have reduced by half, his battlefield tactics have improved as well as his snap decisions. Hell, he even lasted five minutes in Shogi against Shikaku.

He has kept in touch with his family back in Konoha, although there seems to be a small problem but it seems minor as they won't tell him what's wrong. It frustrates him so much and resolves to go to Konoha as soon as possible.

Naruto is forced to focus as he walks through the doors into the Hearing Room. He has been summoned and sees all members present and Kyūbi sitting in his seat right at the very center. He bows low to them as a sign of respect and gets a bow in return.

When he stands straight again, Kyūbi addresses him.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, it is almost time to claim this chair as yours. But before you do, there is one more thing you must do. **

"**Everyone one seated here has done this in some from whether it was an uprising to stopping a battle as will those who replace them. Here at Throne, an initiation must be had before you can assume your role. We prefer Baptism by Fire. **

"**Naruto, your task is to go to Mizu no Kuni and investigate reports of a civil war between Bloodline users and the Fourth Mizukage's loyalist faction. After the investigation is complete and it is revealed that there is a civil war going on, solve the issue.**

"**As I am the Bijū sealed within you, I will be coming along as well. However, you must make all the decisions yourself. I will just be there for minimal advice as this is a test and your initiation. You will have the normal four Guardians though none of yours outside of Miya are ready. Therefore, you shall take three other Sekirei with you as this is a long term assignment.**

"**Do you have any questions?"**

Naruto shakes his head.

"**Then you shall leave first thing tomorrow morning. You shall get there a week before the designated rendezvous point to go to Kirigakure and ascertain the situation without bias from the informant. It is up to you if you use stealth to do this or go to the Mizukage.**

"**In this file is everything you will need. A map of Mizu no Kuni and Kirigakure, trade routes, dossiers of important figures, important land marks, likely hideouts for insurgents, known defenses of Kiri and the surrounding area, and a cover identity with corresponding papers to match, which are legal."**

Naruto approaches Kyūbi and takes the large file. But when he does so, he feels a tremor in her hands. He gives her a curious look to her unreadable one. He takes the file and backs away from her, resolving to talk to her at the next possible moment.

Hiroi stands as Kyūbi sits.

"Understand that this is designed to test your abilities to judge if you are capable to take the reins. If you do not pass by review then you shall be assigned one further down the road. It is not a do or die situation, I assure you."

Naruto nods his understanding.

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

Naruto bows again and leaves the room deep in thought.

**Time Skip – Later that Night**

Naruto walks into his and Kyūbi's shared room very dirty from training. He had relegated a single clone to read the materials in the file and then sent a half dozen clones to the library to read up on Mizu no Kuni's history, geography, and their famous Water jutsu.

The second he is in the room, he spots a clearly distressed Kyūbi sitting on the bed. He quickly changes into his sleep wear then goes over to her. He doesn't even make it to the bed before he is nearly tackled by the red head turned missile.

"What's wrong?"

Kyūbi doesn't give him a reply, just pokes him in the abdomen. Naruto gets the signal and pulls them back over to the bed and lays on it before Kyūbi disappears into the seal and his consciousness with it.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appears outside near the pool and sees Kyūbi already in the hot bath with the same forest green bikini on from when he first made the mindscape all those years ago. He instantly changes into swim trunks and slides into the bath and scoots to the distraught woman.

"What's going on? What has you so…"

Before he can finish, Kyūbi's arms are around him with her lips on his. She hotly makes out with him like never before until Naruto can get away from her wanting mouth.

"Now I know something's up. Tell me…"

Kyūbi looks down but doesn't pull away.

"**The mission…I'm afraid that this is an attempt to kill you. Some still feel strongly about not letting you in Throne and I those who oppose you outvoted me to send you on this mission. Normally, this is something that Sanbi-kun would deal with but he and Yakumo-san are dealing with Orochimaru and Oto right now so she isn't available. I have a feeling that isn't a coincidence either so when the issue arose, they were quick to jump on it."**

Naruto tries to soothe her by caressing her back.

"We'll just have to be careful but I'm not exactly weak."

"**No but Kiri is known for their Seven Swordsmen and each is almost Kage level in strength. From our spies, they still retain four of the seven and even with Miya and the other Sekirei Guardians, I'm not sure that if ganged up on that you would win against such overwhelming numbers. I pushed for Sekirei Guardians while they wanted the Guardians you chose but luckily the others saw my side of it and granted it.**

"**But while you are no longer weak, you still have a long ways to go. With your reserves and yoki infused chakra, you could become the strongest Throne ever to be seen, maybe even rival that of the Rikudō Sennin since you will live a very long time."**

Naruto starts to say something but a sharp pinch to his ribs makes him shut his mouth. He chuckles a little before thinking of something intelligent to say.

"You're head of Throne. Can't you override them on something like this?"

Kyūbi shakes her head on his chest.

"**No. I'm only head over the meetings not of Throne itself. I chose when we meet, preside over the meeting, and when the meeting ends. But other than that, I have no real power other than me being the most powerful of the Bijū, which pulls a lot of weight.**

"**The only time I have real authority is in a state of emergency. If any four Bijū agree, then I am placed as the immediate overseer of all departments. Me not my host. Everyone reports directly to me and martial law is virtually in effect. But this has never happened before and I don't foresee it happening any time soon.**

"**But these kind of places always have backroom politics that muddles everything. It is massively reduced here because of us Bijū keeping our hosts in line but it still exists and unfortunately, with your appointment, a dividing line has been drawn. There are those who believe that we must stick to the traditions of old while others believe in adapting to changing times."**

Naruto continues to hold her close as she calms down through explaining the situation.

"**That line has always been present since the Founders died but you being a half demon forced the issue to surface and now is playing havoc on our proceedings."**

"I'm sorry I caused all these issues for you. Perhaps…"

He doesn't get to finish as Kyūbi silences him with a delicate finger to his lips and a glare that has no seriousness in it.

"**Don't apologize for this. It is not your doing but mine. I knew full well what would happen when I chose you. And don't ever talk about wishing I never chose you. I don't regret it and I don't ever plan to. I love you too much to regret that."**

Her last words are softer than a breeze but Naruto hears it loud and clear. His heart soars and his love for her grows by the second. Only two people have ever said they love him but neither meant it like her, not as a lover. He gently brings Kyūbi's eyes to his and tries but fails to hold in a gasp. The moon reflecting off her flawless and stunning skin makes her glow with an ethereal quality. He is literally for a loss for words, lost on her stunning beauty.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kyūbi blushes deeply and desire overcomes her. She moves forward and slowly kisses him. Feather light and tender, Naruto kisses her back as if she were made of glass. She vastly enjoys his gentleness despite her species.

The kissing continues and soon it evolves into a heavy make out session.

Naruto reaches down and grabs a handful of her ass, making her groan. She responds by doing something they haven't done. She grabs his dick, which is quite hard by now. He grunts and 'fights' back by groping her left breast. In retaliation, she starts to pump slowly.

All too soon and before they know what happened, Kyūbi has her top off to which Naruto has both hands on her breasts and Naruto's trunks are torn, releasing his tool where she is stroking him off slowly.

Suddenly Naruto breaks away from kissing her with a heavy blush.

"You really want this?" he asks.

His response is another stroke on his penis. So he takes it as a yes.

**Naruto/Kyūbi's Bedroom**

Naruto awakes and instantly summons Kyūbi from the seal. She has the cutest pout on her face and her arms crossed over her bosom.

"**That was not cool. You left me there wondering where you went!"**

Instead of answering, Naruto just gropes a breast and attacks her mouth, his desire having taken hold of him. He briefly breaks away just far enough to move his lips.

"You talk too much."

Kyūbi shudders as his warm breath tickles her neck.

She tastes his mouth once more before rolling them over so she is on top. She slides her hands under his shirt and feels everything she can. His rock hard muscles feel so good under her fingertips, she can't even begin to describe how she loves the feeling. Soon, the restriction of the shirt becomes too much for her to take and she lifts his shirt off while Naruto works the loose robe she normally wears.

The middle sash holding everything together falls apart and it comes open. This added to the moonlight and low lighting makes for the sexiest sight he has ever seen. The moonlight seems to caress her bare skin as she sits atop of him with the same ethereal glow from before with her silky hair cascading downward over her back. He has never seen a more beautiful sight in his life and maybe never will.

And she is his lover, his. All his and no one else's.

Naruto sits up suddenly reinvigorated and engages her as he pulls her robe completely off. A hand finds her now bare chest while the other explores her sides and back. Kyūbi's body heats up like an oil fire that can only one thing can put out her fire and she wants it now.

With a low growl, she pushes him down on the bed and makes a show of taking off her last piece of clothing. She loves the feel of his eyes following her every move as she removes her underwear, as she slides the cloth down her shapely legs, as she leans to each side to allow it to slide off each leg, as she straightens, as his eyes wonder her completely nude form.

"**Naru-koi, you're overdressed."**

"Forgive me my Lady, I was distracted by a goddess sitting on my lap…"

Kyūbi blushes again but moves and helps Naruto remove his pants. Once both of them are naked, they re-engage their mouths. By now their lips are swollen and sensitive but neither mind nor care.

Naruto backs away a centimeter.

"How do you want to do this?"

Kyūbi forces his head forward again before backing away.

"**Whichever way feels right, virgin."**

He can feel her smile against his frown, which only makes her smile bigger, as she kisses him again and awaits for him to make the first move, whether it be to pull her on top or to go on top himself.

Naruto makes his decision and pulls himself on top of his lover and both groan in appreciation as they grind against each other. Naruto makes to move down but Kyūbi stops him.

"**Not tonight. No foreplay. I'm wet enough as it is."**

Naruto blushes at her frank words but accepts them. He positions himself at her entrance and true to her word, he can see juices leaking out of her probably incredibly moist vagina.

"Are you ready?"

Kyūbi gives him the go ahead.

"**Do it. It won't hurt me so much as a normal woman so feel free to move when you are ready."**

Naruto is a little confused by her words but figures she knows what she is talking about. So he plunges himself into her at a weird angle with a sloppy thrust. Naruto immediately fights against premature ejaculation as the best thing he has ever felt.

Her walls are hot, almost too hot to bear with. Add that on top of her muscles that are far more powerful than a human's and you have a recipe to make a virgin orgasm instantly.

For Kyūbi, she has never felt this…complete before. While she can say that she loved every one of her hosts, her love for Naruto seems...bigger, more intense than anyone else before, even her first host. She resolves to think about it later when Naruto starts to move. He gets why she said what she did now she isn't the one they are waiting on.

Said male buried within her starts a slow pace and keeps it slow. He keeps it tender and loving instead of just sex, a romp which has as little to no meaning in his book. He makes love to her. His eyes never leave hers, even as her breasts jiggle with each thrust, even as they grow sturdier as he gains experience in moving within her. He keeps the steady pace and baby making music would not have been out of place here.

Kyūbi feels everything that he does and more. His eyes are so expressive and the way he is looking down at her, never wavering a bit makes her feel loved beyond measure. She gently reaches up and kisses him even as the pleasure builds in her loins.

Ten minutes later, both climax at the same, steady pace as before. While it isn't the most powerful orgasm she has ever felt, in fact it doesn't even rate in the top fifty on her list, but it is definitely the most intimate with someone she has ever been. As Naruto spurts into her at her instruction, she and Naruto hold each other and bask in each other's presence.

"I love you too Kyu-chan."

Naruto and Kyūbi find the covers and fall asleep holding each other.

**Time Skip – Next Morning**

Naruto and Kyūbi awake early as to get ready. They flush the smell of sex out the window and have Miya call his Guardians to him. All four walk in the door to Kyūbi draped over Naruto's back with her arms around his neck as both read the file she gave him yesterday.

Anko raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"I'm glad you all came. I'm going out on a mission and you three won't be coming." Anko and Haku start to protest when he holds up a hand. "I know. You feel like it is your job and you are right. It is your job to guard me. But believe when I say that you aren't ready yet.

"Kyu and I are going to Mizu no Kuni to investigate the report of a civil war going on. If that is true, then it is my duty to see an end to the conflict one way or another. According to Kyu, the reports from our spies strongly point that there is indeed a war going on. I will most likely be gone for a few months depending on my findings.

"I am granted the use of three other Sekirei as my Guardians as well as Miya here. While I am gone, be cautious. Kyu suspects something is going on in the background but can't confirm it. Anko, I want you to look after Haku and Inari since you are the oldest with the most experience. You three, especially you (he points to Anko) and Haku, must get stronger very quickly. Ask Gaara and Fu to help you if you need to."

Anko and Haku nod as they see the seriousness of the situation while Inari looks confused. Naruto sees this and motions for Inari to come forward.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile and I need to you to train harder than ever with Anko and Haku, alright? Stay strong and only trust Anko and Haku, alright?"

Inari nods making Naruto ruffle his hair affectionately to which he pouts and pushes Naruto's hand off his head. He still doesn't get it but if he Nii-chan says so, then it means something and he'll do it.

"Good. I leave in a few hours and you are all free to go."

Anko leaves while Haku holds out her hand for Inari. Over the past few months, they have bonded like a brother and sister even though she tried to kill his grandfather. Naruto is rather grateful for that bond as it seems to be loosening up Haku's anti-social attitude.

Once they leave, Kyūbi kisses him on the cheek and slightly tightens her hold on him.

"**They'll be fine. Anko knows who to trust and who to suspect. She is a natural at interrogation so she can pick up on subtle body movements and tells that most wouldn't know to look for."**

Naruto rubs one of her arms. "I know but I can't help but worry about them."

Kyūbi sighs and disentangles herself from her love.

"**Come on, you need to meet your new team of Guardians. You can worry on the boat ride to Mizu no Kuni."**

**Time Skip – 3 Hours**

Naruto and Kyūbi stand on the docks, waiting for the ship that will take them to Mizu no Kuni. It is a foggy morning and that sets both Naruto and Kyūbi on edge a little bit. Naruto is in his normal Throne outfit while Kyūbi is in her normal robe as she is going into the seal and has no need for regal clothing. Out of the fog, they see the outline of their ship approaching the island.

From their backs, Anko, Haku, Inari, Fū, and Gaara all emerge from the fog.

Naruto smiles and hugs Gaara in a manly way (i.e. short and a few back pats) while Shukaku and Kyūbi converse with each other, probably about last night if Shukaku's glances towards him are any indication.

"I see you've sealed the deal," Gaara asks with a smirk on his face.

Naruto has a surprised look on his face and Gaara heads him off.

"It's in your body language. You both are a lot closer physically without the normal discomfort plus there is a subtle glow about you that most people have when they are intimate first time with someone they love. I had it as well as Shukaku."

Naruto chuckles but turns serious.

"Listen, Kyu suspects something going on but doesn't have the authority or the resources to investigate such a matter quietly. I'm not asking you to but just keep and ear out ok?"

Gaara nods and Fū walks up to join them in conversation.

"Would you guys watch out for my Guardians and help them out if they need it? I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I'll be sure to go easy on them," Fū jokes but Anko and Haku hear her and pale. Haku saw firsthand in Waves what she can do and she has told Anko. Fū rose very fast on their 'do not piss off' list as she has Tsunade-like strength and a strong moral compass.

As the boat pulls in, Naruto feels Kyūbi slip into the seal. Not ten minutes later, a round of hugs for his Guardians and he and Kyūbi are off to Water Country.

**Time Skip – 1 Week**

Naruto disembarks form the boat slightly bow legged. It had been a long week and Kyūbi's sudden 'claustrophobia' for lack of a better term wasn't helping. She would push to be out of the seal but in current company, that isn't possible. The only thing that helped her was going into the seal at night and cuddling with her.

He is dressed in civilian clothes and a henge that not even the Byakugan can see through, having thought it best to first get a feel for the atmosphere on Mizu no Kuni. And so far, it is not looking good.

The crew on the ship are nervous and at one point, they had to turn off the engine and run silent while they paddled with oars. Naruto thought he saw a war ship and after conferring with Kyūbi, they realize that it was. They would have to look up the reason behind it being posted so far out in international waters.

Once on land, Naruto slowly walks through town and exits without really talking to anyone. Once out of sight of the town, he disappears.

He reappears in the trees near the canopy and signals for the Guardians to meet with him. It would be eerie with how silent they appear if wasn't already used to it.

He draws them in and sits on a branch.

"Alright, here's the game plan. From here on out, it is radio silence. Hand signals only. If you must use them then make it fast. We don't know who could be listening in.

"We are going completely stealthy. The game plan is to sneak into Kiri and find out what the hell is going on here. If there is a war going on here, then gather enough Intel to find out what happened, why, and why wasn't Throne involved. If the rebels are justified, then we take as much relevant Intel as we can then hightail it out of Kiri before the place locks down.

"Either way, we meet up with our contact and see what they have to say. From there, I will make a decision then on what to do."

He gets four nods. He looks over his new Guardians. All are Sekirei but three are ones he has never met or seen.

Two are twins, Hikari and Hibiki, numbers eleven and twelve respectively. They have the ability to conduct and control electricity which could be useful in a pinch. But more so is that their powers are more powerful when combined together. As such, they prefer to work together to take advantage of that.

The last one is the second to last to be woken up. Her name is Ikki, number nineteen. She has a pair of kodachi, just like the one he used to have but she is way more talented and skilled than he ever was with it. She has fairly large breasts, similar to Miya and Hikari. She has a pretty face along with short black hair.

All in all, two close range and two long range with him being close to mid range, and all of them know at least a couple of medical jutsu he has a very good squad with him.

They travel through the trees at high speeds though not too fast to make their chakra signatures larger enough to detect. They stop only for food and to relieve themselves of waste but they don't get out of the trees. They use bottles and containers to hold it all and store it in a storage seal for later disposal.

They move quickly and make it undetected to Kiri within hours of landing. The gates are in sight and Naruto has Kyūbi place an advanced Genjutsu over himself. Technically it is more of an illusion as he is bending the light around him instead of altering the minds of those around him.

He moves along the great wall towards the gate, hidden by his Genjutsu. He feels and senses his Guardians nearby but has no idea where they are specifically. It would be damn useful to have their stealth abilities right now.

"_**You know that is to keep you and your brethren from running off,"**_ Kyūbi chides him.

"_Yeah but at times like this, I question the wisdom of that decision. And besides, it is nice to get out from under the microscope. You know Miya was watching us when we made love."_

He can practically feel heat coming of the blush on his lover's face.

"_If I didn't know better, I would say that you have developed a sort of exhibitionism from all these years of being watched while having sex."_

"_**Sh…shut up."**_

Naruto inwardly chuckles at her. It feels so good to finally have something to tease her about when she has nearly everything over him. Rule #32: Enjoy the little things.

He is drawn back into reality when he reaches the gates and frowns. Twenty visible men guard the only entrance into Kirigakure and he sees and senses another thirty either in the trees or on the walls. It is going to be tricky since the walls are coated with chakra repelling seals and are, or at least were, tied into an alarm system that would go off if any raw chakra touches the walls like someone sticking to it.

Climbing over is out and going under would leave an opening and alert them. The only way through is the gate…guarded by fifty shinobi.

Lucky for him, he knows a certain vixen who can cast the most complex and unbreakable Genjutsu outside of the Karuma, specifically Yakumo.

He waits and monitors the gate for a while, gauging the local populace and the habits of those who guard the gates. There are a few shinobi who take their duties seriously but for the most part, they are lax, very much so. He even saw a few in the trees asleep.

After four hours of watching the gate, a large group of civilians makes their way to the gates with shovels and other tools. A work detail. This could be his chance. However, his attention is grabbed when the shinobi guarding the gate accost the group.

His blood boils when he sees a few of the shinobi grope some of the more well-endowed women under the pretense of 'there could be weapons here. Let's do a pat down'. They were abusing their powers and violating innocent women.

"_**Calm down Naru-koi. You will be compromising the mission and your chance to get some valuable information. I know it makes you angry but you have to learn there is a time and place and now is not it. Your chakra is reaching detectable levels already."**_

He takes a few, ok more than a few calming breaths and slips in while the guards are distracted and takes a quick look around before stepping into an alley. He drops the Genjutsu and adapts his enhanced henge to blend in with both looks and clothing style.

He now is much shorter and thinner, probably around 5'3", over fifty pounds lighter, and twenty years older. He is wearing the dirtiest clothing he has ever seen and most of it are rags and torn. On his feet is a pair of highly worn down shoes. He even has something down that he normally wouldn't have thought of until Kyūbi brought it up.

"**Remember that stealth is more than just looking and playing the part. There are more than one means of detection than your eyes. You must smell the part as well. More than once have Shinobi been caught because while they looked dirty, they smell like they just got out of a bath."**

Yes, Naruto smells like he hasn't had a shower in over a month and even then it is with dirty water and no soap.

He looks himself over and speaks quietly.

"Ikki, find us a place to stay tonight. An abandoned house would work best."

Naruto hobbles out of the alley with a tired demeanor, a slight limp, and a slumped back. He goes totally unnoticed by either shinobi or civilian. To them, he is just another poor peasant worker. He wonders around and follows the group who came in. Most split off in a different directions but a group of about ten men stay together and enter a building.

Curious, Naruto follows. He is careful to maintain a safe distance behind the group as to not attract attention from the group but close enough to be lumped in with them. He sees patrols everywhere on both roofs and on the ground. Sometime later, the group enters a tavern and Naruto follows. Jackpot. The place is well lit with very low background noise, making it easy to eavesdrop. He limps in and orders a drink and doesn't talk to anyone, just listens.

Several hours later and several bottles of cheap but strong alcohol, Naruto stumbles out of the bar and into the street. Of course this is just an act as his demon body burned through the alcohol five times faster than what is considered normal for a human. This is an act that Kyūbi and Miya had hounded him on to perfect (with their help of course) for situations just like this.

He walks down a random street until he gets a signal from Ikki to follow her. He 'walks' to an alley and once he is out of sight, he is gone.

He finds Ikki at an abandoned house near the edge of the village in the slums. It is in an area of high foreclosure rate but still enough people live in the area to not arouse suspicion if he is seen heading in here. He silently enters the house and summons Miya and the others.

"Ikki, I assume the standard protections are set up?"

Ikki nods. The standard protections being privacy seal over the entire house, a detection seal, and a barricade seal that makes all the doors and windows ten times stronger until the seal is overloaded, disabled, or taken down.

"Good job on finding this place. If possible, I would like to setup a safe house here in the future. But enough of that, here is what I found out.

"All of the civilians believe that there is indeed a war going on and from the impoverished and militarized patrols and over watcher, I'm inclined to agree. Hikari and Hibiki, I want you two to sneak into the Kage's office and find out more about this. Don't take anything, just memorize. After you two get back and report, I'll make plans for tomorrow.

"I'll be up for a few hours going over things with Kyūbi. Miya can hand out watch details and sleep schedules. Dismissed."

Naruto doesn't have to look to know his orders are being followed. He sighs. Why does he have to do this? Isn't this what the Inquisitor squads are for?

He unseals his bed roll and his dinner for the night. He finishes quickly and his head hits the pillow and he is drawn into the seal for another 'claustrophobia' treatment and to discuss what he heard.

**Time Skip – Two days**

It took two days for Naruto to declare Muzi no Kuni in a state of war. Well, it was confirmed when the twin Sekirei came back with the information but Naruto wanted to wait and confirm it by a visit to the Anbu headquarters. And things don't sound so good for the Mizukage. Several reports by the Anbu Commander and the Seven Swordsman confirm that Yagura was the first to order the slaughter of the bloodline users. The Kaguya retaliated and thus you have a war.

Right now he is dishing out assignments.

"Alright, in two days we will be out of here. What I want is to learn of any high value prisoners they are holding and we are going to jailbreak them out. Miya and Hibiki, that will be your job. I will go to the Kage office and take as much Intel as possible while Hikari and Ikki will go to the Anbu headquarters to do the same.

"However, before that I want everything mapped out from barracks to defenses that we didn't know. I want to know who Yagura's generals are, their supporters, their immediate staff, and other high value individuals. I want explosive notes in key places to breach the walls, munition stores, barracks, guard houses, Anbu headquarters, and any other place that seems relevant. Miya can divide up who does what. However, the hospital and any public places are off limits.

"I know it's a tall order but if we are going to assault this place, it is going to help down the road."

Naruto dismisses all but Miya.

"Do you know what a breaching seal is?"

Miya shakes her head.

"It's a new seal I came up with. It is essentially an explosive note but it is made for buildings and other hard structures like defensive walls when you want to make another entrance. However, it must be applied to the structure unlike normal tags.

"The way it works is when the seal is activated, it seeps chakra into the structure over a wide area and far into the material before detonating. It causes the other side to blow out so they will have to go on the outside of the walls to do maximum damage. The size of the seal determines the amount of chakra needed to detonate and the area of the blast.

"The problem is that in order to get through the walls, the seals would need to be ten feet in diameter. Also, it would need to be etched into the walls and done without chakra as that would trigger the alarm. It could also be months before we are ready to activate the seals so paper won't do. They have to be etched into the rock.

"So here is what I think should happen: I go out there and with the use of Kage Bunshin, find and disable the alarm and repulsion seals on the segments of wall that we will use. I say me because I can create thousands clones and am the most proficient at sealing. I won't need chakra to climb the wall, just stand on the shoulder of clones.

"I can have Kyu-chan place an area-wide Genjutsu to cover me while I work and once the seals protecting the walls are down, it will be a cinch to do the seal. After that, Kyu-chan will place an illusion over the seal to hide it. Once my job is done, I'll reactivate the seals so no one will be any the wiser.

"That's what I'll be doing. I know you don't like me going without proper protection but everyone is going to be busy with everything else so we can't spare one to just watch over me. I have already conferred with Kyu-chan about this and she agrees that it is a good plan.

"Normally all this intelligence gathering would be done by Inquisitors but this is a unique situation that requires me to bend the rules a little. I trust you are ok with that?"

Miya can't do anything but do what she is told and accept that her charge will be without backup for hours in a possibly hostile environment.

"Of course. I live to serve and obey."

Naruto smiles sadly at that.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

End Chapter 7

AN:

I wanted to show how Guardians were initiated as that is actually standard for that to happen. I thought about just giving a summary and not going into detail but figured that most people would want to know.

I have come to a decision that I will only update on the first and fifteenth of a month. That will allow me to properly write without feeling pressured and gives me a break from writing.

XX

So first lemon of the story, woot. What did you think? It wasn't raunchy, over the top, go on for hours and blowing ten loads and still going. I thought it was nice and actual 'making love' as that is how it is done. Stronger lemons are to come.

Next chapter, we meet Mei, who Naruto will have a one-shot with as the voters wanted.

Also next chapter, Naruto goes to war. Yay, fight scene heaven...I hope you picked up on the sarcasm there. I have a tough time writing chapters of pure or mostly consisting of fights.

XX

I know, it is a little shorter than last chapter but it is still pretty long, over 10k. Look for more on the first of January, that doesn't guaranty that an update will be done just that is the time it will be if at all.

XX

R&R and tell me what you think. Good, bad, ugly, stake it to death, I don't care. Even if it is a flame, it is input into what I'm doing right or wrong.

Marry Christmas and Happy New Year,

tomhunt98


	9. Chapter 8: Damsel in Distress

Here is the next update for Throne of Power.

Thanks for the reviews and I don't have to answer any. That means I'm doing an amazing job of answering any questions in the story...or you aren't doing your job and reviewing. But I'm going to toot my own horn and say I'm a fantastic writer and make no mistakes. Not.

'Speak' – Hand signal speech

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"  
- Edmund Burke

**Chapter 8: A Damsel in Distress**

**Unknown Location**

"Sir, Throne has dispatched Uzumaki Naruto to Mizu no Kuni to end the war. What shall we do?"

"Nothing. Kiri's purpose has been served and is no longer necessary. The areas have been properly seeded with chaos and Orochimaru was so easy to dupe into attacking though it would have been better if Suna had gone through with the invasion as well but it isn't a total loss. Konoha will no longer trust their alliance with Suna is now on thin ice.

"Soon my plan shall move forward and bring darkness to the world once more."

**Mizu no Kuni – Kirigakure no Sato**

All five of them are in the 'safe house' they have been using for the past week. Naruto ordered the Guardians to get some sleep as they must leave tonight in order to get to the contact on time. Naruto is sleeping and by sleeping, he means that he is snuggling with Kyūbi in the seal.

They only have had sex in the seal once and only once because it just doesn't feel the same. Though, they still had some time alone sporadically throughout the week to find time for each other outside the seal as the Guardians were busy with their assignments.

The days had passed quickly as each member of the group had something to do. Naruto was the first to be finished as his all he needed was to spam Shadow Clones. The Sekirei hardly slept but Naruto is most pleased with the results.

The file he original got from Kyūbi is now multiple folders, divided up into separate sections. He has the complete map and defenses of Kiri and the outlying areas, the barracks, the armory, the Anbu headquarters all of which are mined and rigged. He also has the complete support structure all filed and cataloged with names, locations, even family members and heritage.

There is only one more thing to do before they leave: get the current troop deployments, active and reserve shinobi, supply routes, an up to date tactile map of Mizu no Kuni, and other valuable information that would instantly be missed and the village put on lock down.

Several hours later, he and Ikki are going through the Kage's office and not bothering to be neat about it. With a couple of Genjutsu from Kyūbi, the Anbu guards are out cold and will remember nothing but 'falling asleep'. The twins are doing the same in the Anbu headquarters while Miya is getting the medical files on all the major staff and notable shinobi.

He and Ikki store the documents in a storage seal, only stopping to skim the contents. On a tactile map, they see that the loyalist forces are pushing the rebels back quickly. They must have been desperate to get Throne involved since they are now pushed back to only a handful of villages and occupy less than an eighth of the country. The rebels are on their last leg.

"Naruto-sama, come look at this," Ikki says from across the room.

He reads the page Ikki has picked out. It is an interrogation report.

_Prisoner 21867 still refuses to talk and give up the locations of the rebel base. We have tried many methods of interrogation but nothing has worked on her. We are running out of non-lethal techniques. I suggest we up the intensity of the sessions if we are going to get anything out of her._

'This could be interesting.'

"If you find anymore reports concerning this prisoner then flag them. If not then don't worry about it."

Ikki finds seven more reports. Naruto learns that this woman was captured along with two others several months ago and have been constantly interrogated since then. However, there is nothing that reveals the identity of the prisoner.

But what intrigues Naruto is the fact that these people keep trying, that they believe this woman has valuable information enough to keep her alive.

"Ikki, continue here. I'm going to pay this prisoner a visit. If this woman knows anything, she could be of value."

Ikki doesn't like it but her CO (commanding officer) has given her an order.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Be safe."

**Scene Shift**

Naruto sneaks into the Anbu Headquarters and navigates the passageways with surprising ease. Hikari had mapped the tunnels, all of them, and with incredible accuracy, and his eyes are adjusting very well to the low lighting.

He goes lower and lower into the depths of the building. It is dark, damp, and dingy. Even the very air seems to be slick with the cold moisture of the walls. One could easily get sick if down here for any length of time.

He eventually gets to the cells and after looking in each one, doesn't find his target. As he moves along, he hears something in one of the interrogation rooms. He silently opens the door and is in luck as the interrogator is too engrossed with his prisoner.

Naruto feels his blood boil at the sight.

"Heh heh, boss said that we could break you in any way and I must admit that this is a one of my favorites."

Sitting in a chair is the interrogator and forced to sit on his lap is a woman whose red hair has been roughly chopped off at the neck. Her torso is bare, which has numerous scars from countless lashings and torture techniques, as she hides the face of the interrogator from seeing the door open.

But the worst part is the woman is being forced to bounce up and down on the man's dick. He can hear the woman's muffled cries of pain from a gag and smell the blood leaking from her lower regions. He can practically see the man's smirk.

Naruto has to control himself from not alerting the entire village. He slowly creeps along to the man who is currently biting the woman's nipples. Naruto can smell the tears leaking from her eyes. Rage threatens to boil over so much, he can barely see straight. His total focus is getting this fucker.

Naruto summons a Shadow clone silently. Once in place, he drops the Genjutsu and kicks the man as hard as he can in the chest, somehow missing the woman. The rapist flies back and hits the wall, cracking it and then slumping to the ground. Naruto then slashes the man's throat. A death much too quick for this poor excuse of a human.

The Shadow Clone grabs the woman the moment the man is kicked and prevents her from going with the rapist. Her eyes fly open and begin to struggle and fail about in desperation. The real Naruto quickly grabs her arms and stops her from moving after killing the man.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If you promise not to scream or shout, I'll remove the gag."

Unfortunately, the woman is in not in the right frame of mind right now and struggles more. The Shadow clone is having trouble containing her.

**"**_**Let me out. I'll deal with her."**_

"_But you know protocol."_

**"**_**And you're dealing with something you have no experience with. If you want any hope of calming her down, then let me out or knock her out and take her with you. Either way, do it fast!"**_

Naruto chooses to summon his lover because it would be a hassle to carry her through the entire Anbu base and to explain things later on.

Kyūbi instantly moves into action. She dispels the clone and has Naruto move away. She then grabs hold of the woman and does her best to calm her down, using her immense strength to hold the woman to her. It takes a good ten minutes but the woman eventually calms down enough for Kyūbi to trust that she will not run or shout.

The woman backs into a corner and does the best she can to cover herself up. Now that she is staying still, Naruto gets a good look at her.

She is thin, almost overly so from malnutrition, and her skin is very pale. Her body is riddled with scars and wounds, making Naruto cringe at some of them. Though it is her face that is the worst. Her face is bruised purple and black in so many spots, one would think it is her natural skin tone. She has a busted lip in several places, a broken nose, several cuts on her cheeks and forehead.

Her hair is mangled and dirty and tangled. It is unevenly cut, probably done with a kunai or sword. He can see that she once took great care for her hair and it must have hurt her pride to lose it.

However, her green eyes are alert and analyzing the situation. They are ablaze with determination and defiance showing that she is not yet broken. They flick to the torn cloth on the floor across the way what Naruto suspects was her clothes before _he_ had gotten to her.

"Who are you?" she barks with a surprising amount of authority. She eyes her scan Kyūbi and Naruto. She wants to stand tall and proud and be unashamed of her nakedness but her body won't cooperate. Something within her rebels in the presence of a man even though he just saved her.

Kyūbi, seeing that the situation is calmed down, retreats to Naruto and pulls him forward slightly. He takes this as a hint to take over.

"I'm with Throne. I was sent here to investigate the rumor of civil war in Mizu no Kuni. Who are you?" he asks quietly and carefully as if she would snap from his very voice.

The woman looks from Kyūbi to Naruto.

"Prove it."

Naruto scowls briefly. "Look, there is no easy way to prove it here and now. You'll just have to trust me. Here"

Naruto unseals several sets of clothing and tosses them to her. She eyes them suspiciously before Kyūbi nudges Naruto in the ribs. He then realizes she is probably waiting for him to turn around and does so rather quickly with a blush on his face. Kyūbi, however, remains with her eyes on the woman. She isn't going to trust her mate's life with a stranger who possibly isn't in the right frame of mind due to the trauma of her…experience.

After a few minutes, the woman is fully dressed in clothes that are too big for her but better than being naked. She is still suspicious of them but they did save her and gave her clothes.

Kyūbi signals for Naruto to turn around and both look expectantly towards the unknown woman. Said woman sighs and speaks.

"I guess I owe you a little. My name is Mei Terumi, Heiress to the Terumi family."

Naruto gives her a small smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Heir to the Uzumaki clan."

Mei's eyes widen the tiniest bit at recognizing the name.

'At least I know he isn't working for Yagura as the Uzumaki are rather famous for their longevity and prowess with Water, signaling a bloodline.'

"So why are you here Mei?" Naruto asks, wanting to get some information.

However, Mei looks from Naruto to Kyūbi.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Mei asks.

Naruto looks to Kyūbi, who disappears into a puff of smoke, making Mei's eyes widen.

"Sorry, that was just a Shadow Clone that I Henged into a woman to make you feel more comfortable and to calm you down. Though she is based off of someone I know."

'I could have sworn she was a person. She was warm to the touch and Shadow Clones normally don't have the user's body heat.'

"Really? And what 'memories' did you get from the 'clone'?" she asks, her suspicions clear as day.

Naruto scowls but not for the reason most would think. She knows enough about a Konoha Kinjutsu to know that it affords the user the memories of the clones. That bit of information is supposed to be classified.

However, by answering, he is confirming that it is true and by not answering, he loses her trust. A lose-lose situation.

**"**_**You could just answer her. It seems that she already knows the abilities of the Shadow Clone. I feel that you could benefit greatly from gaining the trust of this woman,"**_ Kyūbi advises him.

Naruto feels that way too.

"You first put on my boxers, followed by the shirt, then the pants and shoes. You had a little trouble with the shirt because the sleeve was inside out."

"Bullshit. Any high caliber shinobi would be able to tell from the sound I made while dressing," she accuses. If he were younger, he would have been elated that someone thought he was a 'high caliber' shinobi but he isn't and knows what she is doing.

Naruto sighs. "Look, you can either trust me or not. I stopped you from getting…" Naruto has a tough time saying the word but he has to push on. "…getting raped. Then I give you clothes to cover yourself with. I'm not going to play twenty questions nor do we have time."

'He has a point. So far he has acted like a gentleman and he was correct in the order I put on his clothes. He seems sincere and he is either the best actor in the world, or he genuinely hates rapists. Add to that if he really is from Throne, I could get his help and that is worth the risk.'

Mei loosens up and Naruto can tell from her stance. She relaxes for the most part but is still on edge and careful with what she says. At least he is making progress.

"I am the leader of the rebel faction, the bloodline users. They captured me along with a few of my pot subordinates a few months ago."

Naruto's eyes go wide.

'I knew it would pay off!'

Naruto grins and not a creepy grin. This one makes Mei want to feel at ease.

"Well, Mei-san. Today is your lucky day. You get a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card. Come on, were leaving Kiri. And yes, I actually am from Throne. Once out of here, I will prove it."

Mei is surprised at his attitude. "But…but what about the other? There are so many prisoners here. We could start a riot and…and…" She trails off. "And get everyone killed…again." she finishes with no more than a whisper.

Naruto 's heart goes out for her. As the leader, she is awarded with the honor and recognition behind the rebellion should it succeed. However, in return she is credited with every loss, every engagement and the blame should it fail. History will judge her not because she is the one to lead it to ruin or glory but because her name is on the front, because she is the figurehead.

Naruto gives her a small smile. "Don't worry. We can't free them all. There are just too many. At the most, we can take four more besides you. Our numbers are limited and we don't have enough time to ferry you out of the village.

"However, that doesn't mean you are abandoning them. Just by leaving them, you can be saving them. Most of these prisoners are malnourished and weak and wouldn't survive the trip to the rebel camp anyway. By leaving them here, their chances of seeing their families are greater."

Mei is quite saddened by that but understands. Her subordinates might not understand now but Naruto is right. She would rather have them alive in prison rather than dead on a hasty and half put together escape attempt.

"I understand. Let's do this quickly."

Naruto opens the door for Mei, who exits quickly. He follows her around as they look into each cell. Naruto opens the door for four people. Others see them out and escaping but Mei is quick to silence them, saying that they will return for them as soon as possible and not to raise attention that they are gone. Some understand but most don't or won't. Naruto sees the sadness on her face every time she is cursed at.

Once all five escapees are assembled, Naruto creates four clones to carry each of the rescued prisoners. He also has Kyūbi cast a Genjutsu over all of them to keep them silent and invisible and another to not immediately arouse suspicion that people are missing.

It takes three times as long to get out as to get in. However, once they are outside, he can use a Shunshin to appear at the meeting sight. The ex-prisoners are confused when they arrive at a barren warehouse.

"Form up and report."

The five prisoners are startled when four human silhouettes form and come out of the darkness. They watch as a barrier is placed around the five of them and suddenly, their figures are distorted to the point where you can tell the general outline of what they are doing but getting any details is impossible. They also notice that no sound is coming from the barrier.

Inside, Naruto is getting a brief of what the Guardians were able to get.

"The Anbu headquarters is now devoid of useful information as well as rigged to blow," Hikari reports.

"All relevant medical files pertaining to all HVD's (high value individuals) are sealed away."

"The Kage office is also been thoroughly searched and any information that might have been useful has been taken and sealed. The room is also ready to explode on command," Ikki finishes up.

"Good. I have rescued the rebel leader as well as four others of her choosing. We will be taking them with us. Each of us are to take one on our back as we make our exit. Prepare to move out and hurry. I don't want to be here much longer."

He gets four identical nods of understanding before he sees them quickly moving. They unseal their 'spoils' and give them to Naruto to seal away. After that, they secure and make sure they are combat ready. They check their gear, their clothes, their armor, their hair (make sure it is out of the way and in a right pony tail), and their weapons. Once that is done, the barrier is dropped and they all grab a prisoner. Naruto decides that Miya will carry Mei as Mei one: doesn't trust him and two: doesn't feel comfortable with a male right now.

Not five minutes after arriving, the ten people are moving slowly and quietly towards the gates. Not a sound is made from either prisoner on the backs of their saviors or the five saviors themselves. They mask their chakra so that only the most sensitive sensors can even hope of detecting them. Although with their passengers not being so adept in masking their chakra signature, they stick out more than usual.

They make it to the gate and Naruto curses. Unlike the previous five nights, the gates are closed and there are thirty men on both sides of the gates. That and there are triple the amount of Shinobi on the walls, making it impossible to go over. Someone must have tipped them off or they already found their offices raided.

Naruto pauses to think up a plan.

'Can you make it over the wall and back in without getting caught?' Naruto signs to Miya.

'Yes' Miya sighs back.

Naruto reaches into his pouch and pulls out ink and paper. He draws the same seal on two different sheets of paper.

'I want you to hop over the gate and plant this seal on the east-most door. Then get back here,' he signs. She nods and after taking the offered seal, moves to do her appointed task.

'Ikki, take this seal and place it on the west-most door inside the walls. Once done, regroup.'

He waits only a few minutes before both Sekirei return, their missions a success.

'Trigger both seals on my signal. Prepare to move out.'

The prisoners get on the backs of those carrying them. Once ready, Naruto gives the signal…and nothing happens.

They wait a full minutes before Naruto senses a buildup of chakra in the seals. They see the shinobi on duty all turn to look at the door in surprise. The group hears a siren go off, alerting the village. Naruto, however, doesn't worry about that as the doors then explode in both directions, spraying and pelting the gate guards with splinters and large chunks of wood. Most hit the ground with multiple lacerations and in some cases, large and jagged chunks of wood embedded in them.

In less than two seconds, Naruto and the Guardians are on the ground in a flat out run while under a large Genjutsu Kyūbi cast at Naruto's request. They don't even stop to finish off the injured shinobi. Their entire focus is on getting the hell out of there.

They run for a good two hours before stopping, though that is only to eat quickly and relieve themselves. After that, they run for another four hours until sunrise. Naruto calls them far enough away from any civilization to take a rest.

"Set up camp, standard setup."

The four Guardians disappear, though Naruto is sure that two of them just Shunshin to the trees to guard him while the other two set up the detection perimeter, traps, and other standard seals like portable mines they hide under the brush or branches. Those are seals made way before Naruto was even a gleam in Minato's eye.

Meanwhile, Naruto helps set up a fire and sends out a clone to hunt for food. Not too much longer, the clone returns with a large buck and starts to skin the deer.

Naruto makes a couple of Shadow Clones and henges them into chairs for the six of them.

"Um…Naruto-san, why are there only six chairs? There are ten of us," a blue haired boy asks timidly.

"Oh that. They won't be joining us. They prefer to stay in the trees where they can watch from the shadows. Trust me, I've tried to get them to act normally but they are sticks in the mud when it comes to the seriousness of their job.

"Don't worry too much. They'll get food once it's done. You won't even realize it's gone."

Suddenly more clones comes into the camp. The extra clones seem to have made a spit to cook the deer on and were made by the one who caught breakfast. They impale the buck on the rod suspended in the air by two tripod-like stands. With the fire going and a clone turning the meat, the buck gets cooked.

"So, I think introductions are in order," Naruto says suddenly while they are waiting for their meal to be done. He can practically see the five of them salivating at the hot meat. All of them are skinnier than they should be and much paler though Mei seems to be the one with the most bruises though that may just be because they 'worked over' the others first.

"Uh, right. Well, this is Ao, my second in command. The blue haired young one is Chōjūrō. He was a member of the Seven Swordsmen before we got captured. The tall one is Utakata and the last one is Kajika, both water Ninjutsu specialists.

"I would like to thank you on behalf of the Rebels and the Bloodline Users for rescuing us. We fell for false information that led to our capture. Most of the group was wiped out during the ambush. We fought the best we could but we were outmatched as the four remaining loyal swordsman came at us along with several squads of Jōnin and Anbu."

She lowered her head, remembering her screw up, her mistake that cost so many lives. She remembers every one of the faces of those who died, their names. They still haunt her to this day like it was yesterday.

She shakes her head loose of the memories. Nothing ever gets accomplished by dwelling in the past and what could have been.

"So, Naruto if that is your name. It is time you prove you are who you say you are."

Naruto shrugs. He figured this was coming. He reaches in his pouch, making the five of them tense. When he pulls out a scroll, they all relax.

Next thing they know, their 5'3" and skinny male is replaced by a tall blond male with large muscles and twin katanas strapped to his waist. He unseals a large robe and puts it on as well as a gold ring.

"As you can see, I have the robe, the ring, and this is my true appearance. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Kyu So Ri (Ninth Overseer). I have been dispatched to respond to the rumor of civil war here and put an end to it if the rumors are true. The side I fight for depends the situation."

Their eyes go wide at his words.

"Clearly, Yagura is the reason for this war, so you have my assistance."

Mei looks suspiciously at him.

"If that is true, then why isn't Karuma-san here? I know that this is her region, so why are you here?"

Naruto looks at Mei, slightly surprised.

"That is because Yakumo-dono is busy with other things right now. The reason I was dispatched and not her or someone else is a classified matter.

"Now for your injuries, my Guardians will heal what they can. They aren't medi-ninja but they do know first aid and some healing jutsu."

Ikki and Miya come down from the trees and start to heal the five of them. It takes a while but after, they all look much better. Mei's bruises are nearly gone, though some still remain. Those are bone deep bruises that will have to heal on their own.

They all were given strong antibiotics to fight off whatever infections or sickness they may have gotten while in the damp prison.

Right after Miya and Ikki finishes the clone declares that dinner...breakfast is served. It is mostly a silent event as the prisoners eat up in a hurried fashion. However, due to the fact that they haven't had a decent meal in months, their stomachs are quite small so at the end, only half the deer is consumed.

Naruto cocks his head to the side before speaking.

"My clones have found a river nearby. I know it will be cold but if you wish to wash up, you can. It is fifty feet to the south then another thirty to the west. Though don't be alarmed if one of my Guardians trail you."

Before anyone can protest, Naruto shunshins away when in reality, he just joined his Guardians in the trees.

"Miya, Ikki, take a rest. I know that took a lot out of you. I'll follow the ones to the river. They will go one at a time since only women take group trips to the baths if they can help it. Hikari, Hibiki are to keep watch over the campsite."

Naruto watches as the group, one by one, take a quick bath fully aware that Miya was watching him. It goes against her moral and work ethical code to leave him alone when she can help it. When it is Mei's turn, he leaves and signals Miya to watch Mei.

Ten minutes later, Mei comes back into the campsite feeling more refreshed than she has in a long time. Sure the water had been cold but she is clean for the first time since her capture. She sees her group all asleep and the only one up is Naruto, who is absentmindedly stoking the fire.

Even though she is tired, she is the leader of the group and therefore makes sure that everyone is looked after. She finds a seat next to Naruto, which surprises him.

"I…wanted to thank you again," she says quietly and not because of the others sleeping.

Naruto shoots her a grin. "You don't need to keep thanking me but it is appreciated."

Mei shakes her head. "No…before I was thanking you for getting me out of the prison. Right now I'm thanking you for…well you know." This time it is Mei who stokes the fire.

Both are silent for a while before Naruto speaks up.

"I have a sister, my fraternal twin. She along with my mother are my only family. My father died the day we were born, claimed by the Kyūbi's rampage. I would do anything for them. Anything. It is no surprise to me that the thing I hate most in this world is rapists and molesters. You don't have to thank me for saving you from that despicable monster that not even Kyūbi could match."

Mei is rather taken aback with that statement. Sure there never have been any stories about Kyūbi raping people but doesn't Kyūbi destroy villages and such without second though?

"How can you say that? Kyūbi is a mass murder and while a…traumatizing experience, I'll get over it."

She flinches when Naruto fixes her with a cold glare.

"Don't presume to judge someone without knowing them and the circumstances behind it. Have you met Kyūbi? Have you spoken with it? Had a conversation with it without resorting to preconceptions?"

Mei can almost feel his emotions that are rolling off of him in raging waves that threaten to drown her.

"Unlike everyone else, I _have_ spoken to it. I know the reasons behind the attack, the history Kyūbi has, the rumors surrounding it. And you know what? I am proud to call myself Kyūbi's friend. I trust Kyūbi with my life and wouldn't hesitate to know that Kyūbi has my back."

Mei's eyes go wide and opens her mouth but Naruto cuts her off.

"Oh yes. I was the child Kyūbi got sealed inside of, it's _Jinchūriki_. I was the one everyone hated and judged for something that I had no say in, no choice in the matter. I have had countless talks with Kyūbi and it is nowhere as bad or terrorizing as people portray it. Have you ever _read_ anything saying Kyūbi has attacked a village besides Konoha?

"It is because of close minded people who garner Kyūbi such a reputation out of fear of such a force of nature. As one who knows what it was like to feel that kind of hatred and fear, keep those kinds of preconceptions about things you don't really know anything about to yourself."

Mei is literally stunned into silence as Naruto finishes his tirade. He returns to his stoic stoking of the dying fire. Mei stares into the flames, deep in thought over what he said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh and you didn't know any better." Mei looks to Naruto who has an unreadable expression on his face without taking his eyes off the fire. "However, I hope that it opened your eyes as I feel very strongly about that subject."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have spoken without thinking first. And I don't know anything about Kyūbi more than word of mouth."

More silence follows.

"So you said was the one everyone hated. Is that because you are in Throne now?" she asks.

"Yes and no. When I was twelve, Throne found out that the Sandaime was hiding the fact it had a Jinchūriki from Throne and it was decided that Kyūbi was to be released as it is unnaturally upsetting the balance of power and creating instability. So I was brought to Throne and had Kyūbi released from the seal."

"And how did you survive? I heard that Jinchūriki don't survive the extraction of their Bijū," Mei asks. Naruto wonders just how she has such information on Jinchūriki.

"Throne has some of the best seal masters in all of the Elemental Nations and they come up with a seal that would to the trick. Though I still almost died because they miscalculated the strength Kyūbi possessed. After that, I was no longer Kyūbi's host.

"However, one of the Throne was retiring and chose me as her successor and unfortunately, she died in the field before I could learn from her. So I was at Throne full time for three years, so yes it is because I now have a place where people respect me instead of hate me.

"But no because no matter what I do, I will always be the same to them. However, because of my family I became stronger to protect them and what complete strangers who wouldn't change their minds for anything thought of me didn't matter so much anymore.' Life if 1% what it gives you and 99% what you make of it.'*

"People often complain about how life isn't fair and then do nothing about it. Those people who believe in fate are just looking for a reason to sit back and not do anything. Look at me. I was the scapegoat of an entire Hidden Village and now I'm a ruling member of Throne. We can do anything we set out minds to. All that most people lack is the drive to achieve that goal."

Mei listens to Naruto and realizes that this is no child in front of her despite his surprising age of seventeen. Even that took her by surprise as he looks to be in his early to mid twenties. For Naruto, the details are false but the overall story is true. He however, hates lying to people even if it is protocol.

They share yet another silence between the two of them when the fire goes out. Mei makes two hand seals and molds her chakra and breathes out a small flame to re-light the fire. However, when Mei tries to mold her chakra, she finds it absent.

She tries again and again and gets the attention of Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

She, however, ignores him. She tries to mold her chakra for a water jutsu, lava, earth, even the basic e-rank jutsu. Nothing works. When she tries to walk up a tree, her foot won't stick. She tries to flare it or just even feel it but she can't even do that.

'What's happening?'

Mei starts to freak out when Naruto comes up behind her to stop the impending meltdown but mistakenly grabs her shoulders. Her instincts flare and she whips around and swings wildly at Naruto who takes it in stride and gets out of range quickly. Mei is now in full freak out and suddenly feels very claustrophobic. Her head swims and the only thought running though her head is 'I need some air'.

Naruto wants to chase after her but is afraid that his presence would only further her unstable frame of mind. He decides to shadow her and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself or get caught again. He is running for less than twenty seconds before he catches up to the Kage level shinobi. Her breath is labored and her muscles are probably hurting since all shinobi consciously or unconsciously channel chakra to enhance and extend the endurance of the muscles. And from the looks of it, she can't use chakra.

She bursts through a line of foliage and then falls off a sudden mini-cliff into the same river she bathed in not too long ago. The landing makes her even more dizzy and confuses and thrashes about as the river carries her downstream.

Lucky for her, Naruto comes to her rescue.

He pulls her ashore and sets her down on the bank of the river. She coughs up the water that had made it into her lungs in the short time she was under the water. After a few moments, she looks around and sees an equally wet Naruto standing a few yards away.

Naruto isn't breathing hard at all but is sopping wet, ignoring Kyūbi's comment about how she wishes she could see him wet with no clothes on.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Her eyes shoot to the ground before nodding once.

She feels so…so…vulnerable right now. Between the cold, the fatigue, and her inability to even feel her chakra so has never felt so exposed, so helpless. Her entire life, she has been able to beat people who were technically 'stronger' than her and now? She can be beat by an Academy student more than half her age.

Well, that's exaggerating but you get the point.

She is defenseless and now useless in a fight and it isn't like she is a stay at home mother. She has to be able to fight, to prove to her subordinates that she is pulling her weight just like everyone else.

"No I'm not! I can't feel my chakra! It's gone, just vanished."

Naruto's eyes go wide. How can one's chakra just vanish?

"_**Ask more questions and maybe we can figure out what is happening. It would also be good to talk to the others and see if they have the same problem."**_

Normally, Kyūbi would just advise him but this isn't normal.

"Like what do you mean by 'it's gone'. It has to be there as you are still alive. Could it be just sealed off or repressed?"

Mei turns on him.

"It's gone as in non-existent, not there, gone like the wind, vanished, nowhere to be found."

Mei slumps to the ground roughly and takes several deep breathes. She is glad that she ran from the campsite. She can't have her subordinates see her in a time of…

"What's going on here?"

The four other rebel shinobi burst through the foliage. They see Mei on the ground and both of them wet and they are instantly in a defensive formation around Mei.

"We heard shouting and Ao led us here."

Naruto cocks his head to the side.

"How did you do that?"

Ao glowers at Naruto.

"I'm a sensor. Now what happened?"

His words catch Naruto's interest.

"So you can use chakra? How about techniques? What about the rest of you?"

They all blink at the questions.

"Of course we can. Why would you ask us a question like that?"

"Just humor me. Everyone use a jutsu and spike your chakra for me."

They look to Mei, who is looking like she is trying not to have a breakdown. That concerns them a lot. Without much choice, they do as Naruto asks. One by one, they perform what was requested.

Inside, Mei is both relieved and saddened. Happy that they don't have to go through what she is and will have to. Disappointed because misery loves company.

Her eyes widen at the selfish thought and banishes it without further hesitation.

"Alright, we did what was you asked now tell us what when on here."

Naruto sighs.

"Mei can't use or sense her chakra. She freaked out and ran off while I followed her. However, she fell off a sudden drop into the river. In her panic, she couldn't swim, so I went in and saved her. Hold on a moment."

As he explains, Mei's mortification grows by the second. It is not only embarrassing but shameful to be so weak in front of the people she counts on the most. However when he finishes, she feels a breeze pick up around her. Only she doesn't feel cold.

It is a very warm breeze that picks up into a harsh wind. It picks up and goes between her skin and the sopping clothes. She feels very warm and somehow safe within this raging and isolated pocket of tropical wind. Before she knows is, she is completely dry and is disappointed when the wind dies down.

The others blink and look to Naruto. Said male only shrugs and doesn't say a thing. It is clear they aren't going to get any answers from him so they turn back to Mei.

"Is it true? Can you not use chakra?"

Mei nods without looking up, hiding her shame from everyone else.

"Hikari"

They turn to see a Guardians kneeling by Naruto.

"I want you to examine her using your medical jutsu."

Hikari nods and moves to Mei. Hikari can see that Mei is clearly distraught by the whole situation and turns to the others.

"Please give us some privacy," she simply asks.

When the males are gone, Hikari begins. She scans Mei slowly and runs it twice just to verify her results. She signals for them to all come back and Mei hasn't moved a muscle.

"I found no traces of anything that would inhibit or destroy her chakra coils. I ran the scan twice just to be sure."

"Thanks. You may go back now."

The Sekirei bows low before simply disappearing from sight. Ao takes a slight step forward.

"Mei-sama, may I?"

The red head doesn't answer immediately but gives a distinct nod of her head. Naruto wonders what he is going to do but Ao never moves.

"Your coils are still there and as healthy as before. I see nothing…wait…There is something on your lower body that is preventing you from accessing your chakra. It is emitting a thin layer of something that is blocking your coils from being accessed. There is a tiny bit of chakra leaking through but that looks like it was designed if only to keep you alive."

The news brings new hope to Mei. It definitely was done during her incarceration and most likely it can be reversed too.

"Can you tell what it is?" she asks with hope in her voice.

Ao makes a face of confusion. "No. Whatever it is, it isn't allowing me to see it."

Then it clicks for Naruto what Ao did.

"You have the Byakugan?"

They all turn to Naruto.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" his voice has an edge to it.

Naruto shrugs. "Not really. It's just that the Byakugan is the bloodline of the Hyūga in Konoha. I'm just curious as to how you got it.

"However, in light of the current situation, I'll settle for hearing it later. So where is this object on her? We should have a look to see if it can be removed."

Ao gets a blush on his face.

"I'm…I'm afraid that it is on Mei-sama's posterior."

The silence presses in on everyone's ears.

"Ao…"

Said man looks at his leader. While her face is hidden, the large and deep blush is clear in the daylight.

"Where you checking out my ass?"

The blue haired sensor rapidly shakes his head. "N…Never Mei-sama."

Naruto sighs.

"Hibiki"

The Sekirei appears.

"Help Mei get a look at whatever is affecting her. Come one guys, you know the drill."

Naruto marshals the males away again. They walk for some fifty feet before stopping and stand there with no conversation.

**With Mei**

It is with a red face that Mei pulls down her pants and boxers. She stands slightly bent over and leaning up against a tree with Hibiki looking at her rear.

"I must call Naruto-sama."

Mei's blush intensifies as well as her instincts to cover herself.

"W…why?"

"Because this is his area of expertise," Hibiki says with annoyance clear in her voice.

**With Naruto**

They are still standing when Hikari appears from nowhere.

"Hibiki requests your presence Naruto-sama."

Naruto is confused but moves towards Mei's location. As does the rest of the males.

"I'm sorry but only Naruto-sama's presence is required or wanted. He has skills that are needed here."

The others look to object but the Guardian doesn't look like she is going to budge and they don't want to pick a fight with someone who rescued them. Not only that, but they have heard stories of how loyal and strong these Guardians are. They fight like a mother bear protecting her cubs and they fight to the very end, not stopping until their hearts are stilled within their chests.

Their only choice is to just stay put and wait it out.

When Naruto arrives, he is met with Mei's uncovered ass and nearly has a nosebleed. He swiftly turns around and distracts himself with Hibiki.

"What did you need Hibiki?"

The Sekirei moves into whisper range.

"She has a seal on her left butt cheek and it is beyond my skills in Fūinjutsu to decipher it."

Naruto is instantly al business. He nods at Hibiki and moves next to Mei.

"My Guardian tells me that the object is a seal and it is beyond her skill. However, Fūinjutsu is my specialty. May I take a look?"

'I kinda wish that the female clone would look but he would just get the memories anyways. Might as well let the original.'

"Go ahead but no funny business."

Naruto nods and gathers his wits. He is about to see someone's ass up close and personal other than Kyūbi's.

**"**_**Do you want me to take this one?"**_ Kyūbi asks.

"_No. I don't mean offence but I'm better at sealing than you are. I'll have a better chance at analyzing it if I see it firsthand."_

He moves around and instantly spots the seal. He makes a clone and it turns into a chair for him to get a better view without straining himself. It is small, about the size of his palm and circular. He moves and looks at it from different angles however, as a sealer, he wishes to do more.

"May I touch you? I will get a better idea of what I'm dealing with if I am able to touch the seal."

Mei hears the total seriousness of his voice however, even with that, her first and strongest instinct is to say no and cover herself then run away as fast as possible. However, the feeling of vulnerability wins over her fear of being touched.

"Ye…yes."

Naruto is gentle, very gentle. As he moves his fingers across the skin, tracing the lines of the seal. After a full half hour of examining the seal, he reaches into his pouch and pulls out a piece of paper.

"I'm done for now but for your dignity, I'll make a copy of it. And to answer the question in your head, I needed to examine the actual seal instead of just making a copy."

Mei feels a piece of paper touch her ass and recoils slightly at just how cold it is. But then she feels his chakra flow over the chakra and onto her rear. It is such a strong chakra, the strongest she has felt.

He whispers some words that she can't make out and she feels his chakra mold. She feels it flash and then Naruto takes the paper away, leaving her ass bare again.

"You can get dressed," Naruto mutters while walking off a bit.

Mei's pants and underwear are in place in record time. She wants to see this thing that is on her. She walks over to Naruto, who is deep in thought. In his hand is the damn seal. It is very complicated, so much so that she can't make any of it out. But then again, Fūinjutsu was never her forte.

"So…what can you make of it?" she asks.

Naruto frowns.

"Not much. I can tell you one thing though. This seal isn't designed to come off. Whoever made this seal intended it to permanently cripple shinobi. I can see several defensive seals built in to kill both the person with the seal and the one attempting to remove it. The problem is that they are all interlinked. If you disable one of them, they all go off.

"I need a second opinion. Someone with more experience with seals."

Naruto pulls a scroll out of his packs and turns away from Mei. He writes a quick note and makes a second copy of the seal. He then seals it inside a storage seal in the letter.

Then he brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles sharply. The minutes tick by when a large falcon lands on a tree branch close by. Mei has never seen such a large bird before. Seriously, it is as tall as her entire torso.

Naruto pets the bird a few times and whispers to it. The bird screeches in what Mei somehow believes is understanding. It holds up its leg and he attaches the scroll to the leg of the bird and gives the bird what looks like a treat.

She is aware of the others walking cautiously into the riverside just as the falcon flies off.

"What was that?"

Naruto turns his head to Ao, who again spoke for the others.

"I need a second opinion one what is affecting Mei."

Mei rounds on him. "I thought Fūinjutsu is your specialty?"

Naruto sighs. He knows where this is going and there is nothing he can do to avoid it.

"Yes it is but…"

"Well then get on it! My whole life is at stake here."

Naruto pinches his nose while the others digest what she had just said.

"I can't. It is beyond my current skill and expertise. As an Uzumaki, I am gifted in a natural understanding of seals. However, no amount of talent can overcome actual experience as in many skills. I have only been studying seals in depth for three years. I need someone who has vastly more experience and skill than I do."

Mei crosses her arms under her bust, emphasizing it.

"And who might that be?"

"My mother." That stuns them. "She is the last known survivor of Uzushio and the last known pureblooded Uzumaki. If there is anyone who can decipher this it is her.

"But until she gets back to me on it, what are we going to do with you?"

They fall into silence and thinks.

"Well, we obviously cannot let it out the Mei cannot use chakra. She is our leader and is the most powerful among is. If she is unable to use her jutsu then moral will free fall. She alone is the only one who can stand against Yagura and have a chance at surviving," Ao inputs.

It seems that he is the voice of the other males as none of them have spoken up yet.

After a lengthy discussion, it is decided to just pretend that she can use her chakra and with Naruto being there, she won't need to prove that she can still use jutsu. Naruto will now be the strongest shinobi followed by his Guardians.

"Just a heads up, it may not be a good idea to send out my Guardians with your forces."

Mei is irked by that statement.

"And why is that? Because you are going to order them to not follow my instructions? It would be a major boost to us to have them press on multiple fronts at the same time."

"Because their job is to protect me not fight and win your war for you. they take their job very seriously. Normally, I would have at least two with me at all times but this is a warzone. They will not leave me unprotected even if I order them to do so. One is pushing it for them but two is near impossible. So don't plan on using them independently too much."

Mei frowns but understands. Before they can continue, Nruto feels Miya drop in behind him.

"Naruto-sama, we should get moving. We did not plan for passengers so we will be late to the rendezvous point as it is. If we wait any longer, we may miss the opportunity."

Naruto nods in agreement. "Thank you Miya. Alright everyone. It's time to move out. We have an appointment to keep."

"What kind of appointment?" Ao asks. His suspicion of Naruto is still clear as clean water.

Naruto debates internally with Kyūbi over whether or not to tell them. In the end though, it would be better for them to know what they are getting themselves into.

"We are meeting up with the contact who sent in the request to Throne. We got here early to discover what was really going on without bias and possibly false information. It could also be a trap so I would like to get there before the contact just to be sure it isn't one."

They nod but the issue of transportation comes up. Mei isn't able to travel for any length of time or that fast a pace on her own. So a severely blushing and stuttering Chōjūrō carries Mei on his back, her breasts pushing into his back, her arms around his neck, and his hands on the backs of her knees. Naruto is tempted to ask if he has a fever but decides the kid is having a rough enough time as it is and may just drop the woman he is carrying.

**Time Skip – Several Hours**

A lone figure crouches in the bushes. She is waiting, and waiting, and waiting. For over an hour, she crouches in the brush and her legs are getting cramped. But she doesn't dare move, not when she is in enemy territory.

"Come on, where are you?" she asks quietly.

"Right behind you," comes a feminine voice from right behind her. She feels the hairs on the back of her neck rise with the new woman's warm breath on it.

The woman leaps out of the bushes in an attempt to keep her heart in her chest as she reaches for her swords. She spins around. The site makes her stop drawing her swords and her mouth hang open.

"Mei…Mei-sama!"

The red haired woman smiles at the woman and accepts her tight hug. Ameyuri is horrified by the injuries on her leader's face and her long hair that took at least a decade of careful trimming and dedicated care is now cropped horribly to her neck. She is a lot skinnier than when she last saw her leader, leaving some skin sunken in.

"I missed you too Ameyuri. How have you been?"

The woman with long blond hair releases Mei and holds her arms.

"It's been going terrible! Without you, the rebels have been pushed back. We are on the brink of falling apart. Desertions are running rampant, the threat of leaks is growing, our moral is at an all time low, more casualties mount by the hour. It is only a matter of time before Yagura comes to crush us and there won't be much of a fight when he does.

"I don't know how you got out but…I…I sent a message to Throne I'm supposed to meet them here but their late."

She is suspicious when Mei doesn't seem surprised.

"Mei-sama…what is your birthday?"

Mei isn't surprised by her skepticism.

"August 25th. And you're not getting my age," she finishes with a glower.

"What are your three sizes?"

Mei blushes, not really wanting to answer that question.

"38-25-33," she says quietly.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Mei's face falls as she is reminded of _that_. Ameyuri immediately stops her interrogation and goes over to Mei.

"I…I'm sorry. I never dreamed that they would…"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here and we now have hope," Mei adds on as she pushes the subject away with a firm voice. However, her face betrays her as it is wearing a hurt expression.

A sudden sound alerts them both, causing the blond woman to whip around and draw her swords as five a figures steps out of the brush. Mei immediately schools her features and has Ameyuri stand down. Said blond woman's eyes bug out when she recognizes the four others. She rushes and hugs the others, all the while never taking her eyes off of the only unknown (to her) person of the group.

"Ameyuri, meet Naruto of Throne of Power. He and his team came to Kiri and rescued me and freed Ao, Chōjūrō, Utakata, and Kajika.

"Naruto, meet Ameyuri Ringo of the Seven Swordsmen and one of my most trusted advisers and closest friend."

Ameyuri is still very suspicious of the man but if what her leader says is true, then she owes this man a very large debt of gratitude.

"Ringo Ameyuri, age twenty five. Abilities are above Anbu, qualifying you as one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. You were accepted into the exclusive group six years, five months ago. You are the daughter of Kurohashi Ringo and Daiyuri Amano.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of the famed Swordsmen of Kirigakure. I have heard stories of your prowess with the Kiba."

Ameyuri doesn't know whether to be happy that he knows her and recognizes her skill or threatened by his information, which is deadly accurate. It makes her wonder just what other information he has on her and on who else.

"Thanks, I guess. We should get moving. It is dangerous to stay out in the open for so long," the swordsmen points out.

"Are you still using base Beta?" Mei asks.

Ameyuri shakes her head. "No. It was overrun two months ago. We are at base Delta, the last one we have. We have nowhere else to go.

"I did the best I could but you are our leader for a reason. I don't have your charisma or your leadership abilities. I can't command an army, only fight in it."

Mei grabs the other woman's arms. "You did the best you could. You can't blame yourself for what happened. That was my fault. I gave the order to attack that false convoy. Some great leader I am."

Naruto hates to interrupt the moment but Ameyuri's words about moving are true.

"I dislike breaking things up but we can discuss this more when we are someplace secure."

Mei and Ameyuri both nod and move off in the same direction. They move as fast as possible with five severely malnourished people. They break several times to eat, something they relish. Mei takes the time to talk with Ameyuri about the rebel faction and the like.

**Time Skip – Two Days**

It had taken two days to travel across Kiri to base Delta. It is on the far side of the island from the continent in a hilly area and away from villages. They had to contend with the fatigue of the ex prisoners and their muscles becoming atrophied from inactivity. However, having another healthy member did help.

The whole time, the Guardians stuck to the shadows, not even coming out to eat. They stuck to their ration bars and sealed food from their storage seals. As a Guardians, it is not known when you can eat so they pack away food that is served cold. Of course it would be more tasteful and more nutritious to have hot meals but the smell of the food is too compromising.

They arrive and a large crowd has gathered. They all whisper and mutter to themselves at seeing their leader walk in with a man in a Throne outfit. Mei walks in with poise that only a leader of experience can. Her back is straight and proud, her chest is pushed out, her eyes are forward and shine with determination, and her strides are long and confident.

Mei takes them right to a dais and stands to make a speech. However, Ameyuri beats her to it.

"Bloodline users of Kiri! We have reason for hope today. Today, not one but four of our own have returned to us. Mei-sama, who lead our forces in battle has left the bonds of prison to return to us, to fight for us, to fight for the future of Kiri!"

Mei blinks in surprise. She hadn't known that Ameyuri was so good as public speeches. She smiles her 'public speech' smile and walks over to Ameyuri.

"After many months in the prison of Kiri, after enduring months of torture, I had enough. I returned to you but not alone. Yes, hope is indeed alive today. For with me and aiding my escape is a man who not only is powerful but also has the backing of Throne. Allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki, Kyu So Ri of the Throne of Power!

"We are official, we have backing, we have help. Yagura cannot hope to hold us back now. Now is the time to strike, to push, to reclaim our homes. Now is the turning of the tide, now is when Yagura will tremble in fear of our strength. Let us take the fight to him and show the world what Kiri stands for!"

Cheers erupt all around her as she energizes the remnants if the rebels. She knows that tough times are still ahead but they say that it is darkest just before the sunrise. And with Throne backing them, things just got a lot more interesting.

**Time Skip – One Hour**

Mei is surrounded by her top advisors and strategists as well as Naruto.

"Alright, I know it has been a little while, but it is great to see you all again. I thought I would rot to death in that damp prison until I died if not for Naruto here. I know that we are in a corner but an animal will fight hardest when backed into a corner.

"I want our current status, numbers, primary locations of enemy forces, the whole rundown. This will take quite a bit, so get comfortable."

Ameyuri is the first to speak. "Our numbers are quite low. With us being pushed back and mounting casualties, our numbers have decreased by half since you were captured. Moral is at an all-time low but it can only go up now. Base Delta is our last stronghold in all of Mizu no Kuni and we had twelve small villages under our control yesterday but it is down to ten today."

Mei nods. Next up is a middle aged man who pulls out a map.

"We believe that his primary forces are here, here and here though the reports have not been confirmed. They have been moving and taking villages from under our control at random and without much of a fight. We have no idea what else they have stored. However…"

"Ahem…"

All eyes are on Naruto.

"I think you may find this of use."

Naruto unseals a decent sized scroll with another storage seal on it. He places the scroll on the table and completely unrolls it and activates the seal. Out pops seven smaller scrolls, each with a marking for maps, defenses, HVD's, miscellaneous, support staff, and dossiers.

"In these scrolls are the intelligence that I gathered on my own. Included are documents from the Kage's office, Anbu headquarters, hospital. File information on important support staff, shinobi worthy of mention, defenses, maps, current deployments, upcoming operations, and other important information."

The room is deathly ill…silent. They all look at him like he has not one but four extra heads with seven eyes and thirteen toes.

"I actually got here more than a week ago and snuck into Kirigakure to find out what is going on without the bias of an unconfirmed contact. After a few days, I confirmed it through both rumor and documentation that Yagura started the war without provocation. So I had my group gather as much Intel as possible within five days."

Mei shakes her head and points to some of her lieutenants.

"Go and take this information and learn all of it. Then come back here and give me a brief summary of each piece of information."

They bow and leave. Mei rubs her temples.

"Naruto, I assume you know a lot about Jinchūriki."

"Yes but I would be lying if I wasn't curious about your knowledge of Jinchūriki. How and why do you know so much?"

Mei continues to rub her temples as if staving off a headache. "I sifted through a lot of information and research to find it. As to why, because it need to."

Naruto is further confused.

"And why would you _need_ to know?"

Mei looks up at Naruto.

"Because Yagura is one."

* * *

End Chapter 8

*I don't know who did this quote but it wasn't me

AN: So this chapter was a lot slower than I originally intended but I felt that if I'm going to take the time and have a oneshot with Mei, then I should set it up correctly. Don't worry too much about it, there will be more time progression in the next chapter.

XX

Not really much more to say here besides the fact I'm updating only on the first and fifteenth of each month now. It is a more concentrated 'burst' of tomhunt98. Also, look for a Feburary 1st update of Turbulent Tides. I'm half done now and that is my goal. That being said, it is my most difficult story to write.

XX

Have a save and great New Year!

Tomhunt98


	10. Chapter 9: Making War

Hey, I'm back with another exciting chapter of Throne of Power!

Review Replies go here...or not. Only five people reviewed my last chapter and most of those were 'great chapter' and the others don't require a response :( Not good people. You have to step it up!

xx

On a happier note: this story is over 100k! huzza!

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 9: Making War**

Naruto cleans out his ears.

"Say what?"

Mei just looks at him with a straight face, completely serious.

"I said he is a Jinchūriki."

Now under normal circumstances, Naruto would think he is being played, that this is all a practical joke. But with every person in the room looking intently at him, he can only conclude that they are serious or the best actors in the world. He has no choice but to ask the obvious.

"How do you know?"

Mei gets his skepticism. Jinchūriki are supposed to be very rare. Rare but extremely powerful.

"During the bloodline purge, a clan called the Kaguya assaulted the Mizukage's estate. Their bloodline made their skin impenetrable to sharp objects and resists Ninjutsu."

"It's called the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse). I am familiar with the bloodline," Naruto cuts in before Mei wastes time by explaining what he already knew.

"Good because you know that they would be almost unstoppable. They reached the Mizukage estate only for Yagura to be waiting for them. He used a jutsu that their bones couldn't resist…lava. He melted them.

"However, there were too many of them and he was struck in vital places several times. They thought it was over but then a tail of yoki formed behind him and he proceeded to thrash them. His touch melted their bones and his hits turned them to powder. They were annihilated within minutes.

"I know of this because I was going to recruit the Kaguya for the rebels but when I saw their compound empty, I knew where they were going. So I rushed over there just as the battle started. I…I couldn't do anything to save them."

Mei looks down but Naruto isn't paying attention. Instead, he is holding a separate conversation.

"_What do you make of this?"_

Kyūbi is silent for a minute or so.

"_**I don't know. Obviously he can't be a complete Jinchūriki. We would know if one of us is missing and Yonbi-kun was there at the briefing before we left as he is the only one who gives his hosts the lava release. He could have a separate bloodline like the Terumi. However, we need to investigate further into this."**_

She doesn't say it but she is deeply disturbed that someone can take the yoki out of a Bijū and implant it into someone else to be used as a weapon.

Naruto comes back to the conversation with Mei.

"I need to investigate further into this matter. If it is true, I may need backup. But until that time we proceed with the war however, I need to see every piece of information you have or will get on his Jinchūriki status."

He sees that Mei is hesitant to share information like that but he can practically hear her rationalize it in her mind.

"Alright. Come by here later.

"Moving on. Is there any immediate issues? Nothing? Then dismissed. Convene back here tomorrow at eight a.m."

Naruto files out with the rest of them but Mei calls him to stay.

"Yes?" he asks once everyone is out of the room.

"Listen Naruto, I know you may be thinking that Yagura might have a bloodline like mine that allows him to create and perform lava jutsu like my family. I know you know of the Terumi linage if you are aware of the Shikotsumyaku.

"But let me tell you this. Yagura doesn't even come close to the Terumi is terms of blood or relations. I know this because I have done the comparison of our family histories before the war officially broke out. I am the last remaining Terumi left and Yagura doesn't have any but the dimmest traces of relation between us that we all share."

Naruto takes the information in stride but still decides to investigate on his own. After he is done with a short conversation with Kyūbi, Naruto looks back to Mei who has gone from 'leader mode' to being timid in front of him. He wonders what could cause the sudden change when Mei speaks up.

"How long do you think…you know?" she asks quietly.

Naruto has to think for a second before realizing that she is talking about the seal he sent off to his mother to look at.

"Well, she is vastly more experienced with complex seals than I am and with her having the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu scrolls, it can be anywhere from a week upwards. However…there is a possibility that even my mother won't be able to decipher and counter it."

Mei doesn't like that possibility.

"So what am I supposed to do, spend the rest of my life as a civilian?" she asks defensively.

Naruto grins, a creepy grin that promises pain. She knows it well as she has had that exact look a few hundred times while training her subordinates.

"Of course not. You train without chakra."

Mei's eyebrow rises. How is one supposed to train without chakra? You can't have one without the other…right?

As if reading her mind, Naruto answers her question.

"You train by making your body stronger and faster. Even at the subconscious level, shinobi and even civilians to a point use chakra to reinforce their bodies and enhance at the same time. By taking away the chakra, one can allow their body to train without a crutch, which forces the body to adapt and build muscle at a much higher rate.

"It also shows you just how much you use chakra on a daily basis. You never truly appreciate something until it's gone. And in doing so, you will gain a better understanding of what chakra really is and how it works."

"And that would be…" Mei fishes.

However, Naruto is smart enough not to bite. "And what kind of sensei would I be if I gave you the answers. This is something only you can figure out."

Mei pouts but Naruto misses it as he has already exited. His current destination is to send a message to Throne to have them investigate the quite disturbing rumors about Yagura's Jinchūriki status. After that, it is off to comfort his distraught lover/wife.

**Time Skip – 1 Week**

Most wouldn't think about the impact just seven days can have. 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds.

If one were to describe the rebel base before Mei and Naruto arrived it would have been dreary, depressing, dead.

The people Mei handed the material from Naruto to analyze had the tactical maps and current troop deployments done in a few hours. Within minutes of that briefing, Mei issued her first combat orders. They are to take the town of Itola, a small fishing village that would give them better access to the mainland. However, there is a strong enemy presence in the town.

The Garrison is fifty strong Jōnin and Chūnin along with defenses and barracks have been erected to fortify the town. It took Naruto and his Guardians all of ten minutes to clear out a town that would have taken five times that long with the 'regulars' a.k.a. the grunts of the rebels. It was silent, not a single alarm was raised. When they were done, Naruto just strolled out of the gates like nothing had happened.

With Itola taken, they had branched out in a hurry for a stolen tactical map never stayed current for long. Eight more towns had been taken in rapid succession and the rebels have doubled the size of their territory. Suddenly moral was high and people started being recruited again for the cause.

The base would be described as lively and in good spirits. People joked and laughed and overall start having a good time again.

At first, there had been skepticism about Mei and her leadership ability after her last command decision that they all paid dearly for. Naruto and his Guardians heard whispers about her loyalty and her authority. Amazing what a few successful battles can do to the thought processes of the masses. But no matter how well the rebels do, the doubt has been seeded. Even if they never lose another engagement, there will always be doubt somewhere in the minds of the lowest of the ranks, the cannon fodder, those not skilled enough to go on individual or squad based missions.

True to Naruto's words, his Guardians vehemently refused to let Naruto go on his own or with just two Guardians. They won't even agree to let Naruto stay in the base and they go out. They are all or nothing. It is different if they split up during the same mission then being dozens of miles away from their charge. They wouldn't have gone even if Naruto had ordered them to go.

Mei used Naruto's Guardian stealth abilities to the max the first couple of weeks, weeding out spies or those with their own agendas. What a blessing the shadow clone is. With that jutsu, they can literally be everywhere at the same time and monitor all suspicious individuals and not run the risk of getting caught. When Mei asked if she could learn their stealth, Miya simply answered that Throne doesn't give out secrets of such magnitude without good reason.

Speaking of Throne, he hasn't heard back from them yet but it should be any day now. They haven't moved bases yet, though that is what he is doing now. He and a group of nine other shinobi are quietly moving to reclaim Base Charlie. Mei wants to establish it as a F.O.B. (Forward Operating Base) in which to stage further strikes into enemy territory.

He has the group stop just outside the patrolled perimeter. Ever since they started a rapid campaign, the forces they face have been on higher alert. One can't afford to make mistakes.

Search lights scan the perimeter as shinobi in squads of four move along the worn dirt road. Did I mention it was raining? Yeah, I would say that it is raining but that would be an insult to the word. An entire ocean might as well have been dumped on them for the amount of water being dropped from the clouds overhead. It is both a blessing and a hindrance.

Rain naturally cuts the visibility available and suppresses sounds. However, it leaves puddles that make noise and leaves footprints in the mud it creates, making it easy to identify people sneaking around.

Naruto signals for a stop. They wait and all go prone in ankle deep puddles just off the road on the other side of wild shrubbery. Their breath is visible as the air is chilled from the heavy moisture and lack of sunlight. All hold their breath as a patrol of four passes by. Not a sound is made from the rebels as the sloppy footsteps of the patrolling shinobi are heard clearly over the thundering rain.

They footsteps stop and nobody dares to move. From underneath the bushes, Naruto can make out the boots of the shinobi. He can hear words being exchanged but not what is being said.

With a hand signal, the four shinobi drop dead. Naruto hurries by moving forward and grabbing two of the corpses while Ameyuri grabs the other two. They haul them off the road and into the mud and water. They make sure that almost no part of the dead are showing before moving on.

They cross the road, using chakra to make sure that they don't create tracks but only the very minimum amount as there is sure to be a sensor on duty. Once across and hidden once again, Naruto signals to stop.

Why? Because the main gate is in view. Guarding the gate are two towers with spot lights and manned by three shinobi in each. The towers are wooden and covered but are completely open with no walls. It makes for a good vantage point.

In front of the gate is another squad of shinobi but hidden are another two squads waiting for an ambush.

'Ok, time to start the plan.'

He gives the signal and then gets down quickly as another patrol passes by them heading for the gate.

"Anything to report?" the shinobi in charge of the gate asks.

"Not a damn thing. We're all going to get pneumonia and hypothermia out in this monsoon."

The guard chuckles. "I hear ya but orders are orders. They say that the rebels are surging with some new devil somehow acquired who busted their leader out."

The patrolling shinobi waves his hand at the guard. "Please. A devil? More like someone got lucky. Anyways, I need to get indoors before my balls shrivel up and retract into me so far they are never seen again."

The guard has a good laugh as does the others around them. The guard waves them in and the patrol disappears into the base behind the gate. Once inside, the shinobi make their way into the barracks while the leader goes to the command post to report in.

"Squad three reporting in."

The commander is a squatty looking man who's maximum height is around 4'5". The name of this person will remain unnamed due to the author's lack of creativity and skill with names.

"Very good…you may continue with the report."

"Nothing to report, not even a mouse around the perimeter."

"And what of the other matter?"

The lead shinobi has a questioning look. "What other matter, sir?"

The commander rolls his eyes. "The very thing we discussed right before you left on patrol you imbecile."

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

The commander turns a skeptical to his comrade.

"Intru…"

Before the word leaves his mouth, he finds a firm grip around his throat. He sees the image of the shinobi holding him waver before bleeding away to a woman with purple hair and a mask.

Miya holds him up and takes her other hand and puts it to his forehead. She channels her chakra and downloads the man's knowledge. Throne acquired this technique from the Yamanaka several decades ago when it was developed. But because the Yamanaka have the bloodline that allows them to use mind techniques, it took several years to make it available others.

However, because it is a bastardized version, it comes with certain…side effects. Like brain death.

Miya drops the man in a heap, his brain fried and all information gone, forcibly drained from him. She takes a minute to collect herself from the sudden rush of information. After she is ready again, she quickly grabs anything that would be of use later and seals it away.

Then she leaves the office in her disguise. She passes the secretary.

"The boss says he doesn't want to be disturbed for a while. I found something on my patrol and he wants some time to think."

The secretary nods in understanding. Miya walks out and back out into the rain. The cold water chills her to the bone but she has a mission to do. She gets to the gates in the shadows and likes what she sees. Naruto and his group of ten (including him) are inside the gate hidden away.

"Mission complete," she says once she is in range. From behind her, twins and Ikki materialize as well and give him an identical message. Naruto smirks. That means that the leader is gone and the Intel secured and the majority of the shinobi in the barracks are taken care of.

"Good, begin phase three."

Phase one was to get to the gate. Phase two was to get the Guardians inside and to do their mission while Naruto and Ameyuri, the ones with the highest stealth, take out those guarding the gates. The other eight take out any more patrols they find and hide the bodies. Then they hightail it inside.

Phase three is wiping out the rest of the forces within the base. Simple but difficult. They want the base intact as much as possible. That means all kills using stealth is preferable as to not raise the alarm. But incase that happens, they have eight more fighters to even out the numbers a little.

They all take off in different directions with Miya and Hikari hanging with Naruto for support. They quickly get to the walls and move along them. They move quietly up to the first tower.

Unlike the two towers guarding the entrance, the towers around the perimeter are further apart and more manned than the others. Instead of three, there are eight shinobi inside as the towers are larger, each with two spot lights rather than one. However, as a security precaution, all towers are within visible range of each other.

Naruto fishes a tag out of his pouch and knocks loudly on wood of the tower. All but those on the lights turn to the noise…only to get nearly blinded by a flash tag. Naruto had been sure to throw it down to contain the flash as much as possible to not alert the other towers. Even though the visibility is cut due to the rain, a large flash of light would easily be noticed.

While the shinobi are blinded, Naruto and Miya jump in and quickly dispatch the guards inside while Hikari stands watch. They move the bodies out of the tower so investigating shinobi wouldn't immediately be alerted. They create clones to man the tower and look like they are Mist shinobi.

They repeat the process for the other eleven towers surrounding the compound. By this time, the rain had slowed to a drizzle and the sun is starting to rise, making their progress slower as to not be seen. When the perimeter is secure, they head to the mess hall to meet up with the rest of the team.

This is the last area to be taken as there are always shinobi here and not asleep. Naruto and his Guardians climb to the ceiling to survey the room. Thirty-four shinobi are in the hall and eating. That doesn't count those in the kitchens. This will be difficult to not demolish the building in a fight.

They have a quick meeting to talk options. Naruto decides on the one with the lowest risk. He sends Miya outside to inform the group of the plan and then she comes back inside.

"WHE'RE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYMAN TO THEIR POST!" she bellows in a random Chūnin disguise.

And just like magic, the hall is cleared in less than twenty seconds. The shinobi all rush outside…and into a trap. Around them are dozens of shinobi surrounding them from all directions, even on the roof. The group immediately forms a defensive formation, weapons at the ready.

However, instead of attacking a single woman steps forward.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You are the only ones left alive. You can stay that way but only if you surrender. I don't really care one way or another. Either way we reclaim this base in the name of the Rebellion."

Now they are faced with one of the Seven Swordsmen. But one of the Mist ninjas is of higher rank as he is smirking.

"Really now? And how will you use a ruined base?"

As he speaks, the barracks and command center explodes. It seems that they are rigged.

"They are tied to the Commander's life. Once he died, it set off a timer that waits a while before detonating," the man stupidly gloats

"Clever. It seems we missed a few." That makes the Mist ninja lose his smirk. "Yeah, we came across them as we were clearing out the enemies. Now answer my question before I answer it for you and you know what? Prisoners are such a hassle. You have to guard them, feed them, take them to the bathroom, brush their teeth. It is so much simpler just to kill you all."

The man scoffs.

"You think you can take all of on? Don't think I can't tell that most of your 'group' are clones so nice try."

Ameyuri shrugs. "I never said it would be me. Try them."

They look to where she points to two people standing on the roof. They stand back to back, holding hands, and clearly female judging by their outline. They raise their entwined hands and the Mist ninja has only a second of warning when their hands spark with electricity before he and the rest of the thirty ninja fall unconscious due to the electricity.

From her spot, Ameyuri whistles. She had watched the twin Guardians' hands spark and then an EMP-like shockwave burst from the middle of their formation, making them lose consciousness. No hand signs, no warning.

As she holds the Kiba, she knows what lightning chakra is capable of and she would be even more deadly if she could use lightning without hand signs while not using her swords. The power that runs all life at your fingertips…

Suddenly Naruto drops down into the epicenter.

"Nice job. It would have been a hassle to fight them all and not have some damage…though I am a bit disturbed by the time delayed sabotage seals. We should send a message to Mei to have her send out orders to search all the towns we take from now on for these seals. We should do another search but a lot more thorough through here."

Ameyuri nods her head.

"Send the signal."

Naruto pulls out a seal from a storage seal on his forearm and activates it. This seal is a simple seal…relatively simple. All it does is link to another seal and make that seal glow. This is the signal that Mei is waiting for.

She sees the seal glow and orders nearly half her troops to report to Base Charlie where Ameyuri is going to be posted as commander. They will work separately without knowledge of each other's current goals but will team up for missions every now and then. It is a good idea so not all the 'eggs' are in the same breadbasket.

The only one who will know what both are doing is Naruto who will be going back and forth helping both out.

"I want these prisoners ready for transport. Bound them, gag them, and disrupt their nervous systems but not permanently. We want them to be able to feel pain during the interrogation."

**Time Skip – 6 Months**

Naruto is nervous and for good reason. For the first time in his life, Kyūbi is not with him. She has been summoned back by Throne in an envelope and stamp that he has never seen.

**Flashback**

Naruto looks up from his bed after a rough training session with Mei. She has adapted quite well to not using chakra. Her Taijutsu is off the charts now and she is better than ever…minus not being able to use jutsu. Naruto now has trouble keeping up with her in a pure straight Taijutsu match. Mei indeed earns her Kage-level claim and this is just Taijutsu.

Standing in his window is a messenger bird. But not just any messenger bird…

In an instant, he is across the room and pulling the message off the bird's leg. He then crosses the room to give the bird its treat and reward. The bird screeches its thanks before flying off and return to the nest on Destiny's Gateway.

Naruto is both nervous and excited about opening the message. It could be from his mother about the seal. But the moment Naruto actually lays eyes on the stamp, he frowns.

'That's odd. I've never seen this stamp used at Throne before. Better find out what they want.'

Naruto tries to open the scroll but he can't.

'Must be something to do with the stamp though I've never seen a seal like this before. If it is this hidden and hard to open, the contents has to be important.'

At this moment, Kyūbi decides to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks to see what Naruto is doing. Her eyes bug out as she sees what is in his hands.

"_**Naruto, when did you get that?"**_

Naruto is slightly startled by her sudden voice.

"_Good afternoon, Kyu-chan. Did you have a good nap?"_

Kyūbi suppresses a growl. She loves the blond and his greetings after she wakes but she isn't in the mood right now.

"_**It was fine now please answer my question,"**_she asks with as much patience as she can muster.

"_It just arrived a few minutes before you woke up. I tried to open it but I've never seen a seal like this. Do you know what it is?"_

Dread fills Kyūbi.

"_**Have the Guardians make the room secure then have them guard every entrance or looking space into the room."**_

"_Kyu, you're scaring me. What's going on?"_

"_**I'll tell you later. Just do it."**_

Naruto has little choice and Kyūbi's 'request' gets done.

"_**Now summon me."**_

"_You know protocol. I can't do that. I broke it once already but that was an emergency and now you're asking me do it again."_

Kyūbi takes a calming breath. _**"Look, I know this is very confusing and as much as I want to, I can't explain it. So please stop asking questions that I cannot answer. The room is secure and nobody will know I'm here. So please just do as I ask."**_

Naruto hears the conviction in her voice, the wish to explain to her husband and mate. He is left with two choices. Trust her or not to.

Without hand seals, Kyūbi stands in front of him. Their eyes meet and both just stand there. This is a new dynamic in their relationship. Never before has Naruto known that Kyūbi was purposefully keeping things from him. Sure sometimes she would say, 'I can't tell you now but later' or 'You're not ready for it but you will be'. But never something that she could never tell him and it hurts…a lot.

Kyūbi sees his emotions swirling behind his expressive and eyes and fights the urge to flinch at his pained expression. She casts her eyes down, not able to bear the weight of the guilt of meeting his eyes.

She can't put her finger on why but Naruto means so much more to her than any of her previous hosts or any human for that matter. She feels closer to him, a connection that she never had with anyone else. His opinion of her means the world to her and she can't stand it if he were to hate or resent her for this.

Whether she wants it to or not, their relationship has changed. No longer can she claim to never have hidden anything from him that he wouldn't learn later. No matter how much time passes, no matter how small, a part of him will always question if she is hiding something from him, a voice that tells him that she has done it before so why not now. And it frightens her that he would think that and not trust her fully.

She slowly walks forward with watery eyes and hugs him fiercely. She nearly breaks down right there.

"**Please don't hate me. I have no choice. Please forgive me,"** she whispers into his neck.

Naruto wraps his arms around her and holds her to him.

"I could never hate you. I love you too much to ever hate you. I just want to know what's going on."

Kyūbi's heart soars but she dreads just what the message says. She gives him a watery smile and chaste kiss before slowly extracting the letter from his hands. She backs away from him then spins away, not able to look him in the eyes knowing that whatever is in this letter, she won't be able to tell him.

She puts her thumb on the stamp and it glows. Then she channels a tiny bit of you yoki into the stamp. The seal recognizes the yoki and then melts the stamp, allowing her to open the scroll.

Naruto hears her unroll the scroll. His interest peaks when he sees her go rigid. A small burst of light a few minutes later means that she has burned the message. Yet with the message burned, she doesn't relax, she doesn't turn to face him.

In fact, he smells something. It is salty yet…he can't quite figure out what it smells like. But then he hears her sniffle.

'She's crying.'

Of the years he has known her, he has never seen her cry. Sure she has been teary eyed a couple of time but never outright crying. Whatever was in that message must have upset her greatly.

"Kyu what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer and continues to face away from him. So he takes a more physical approach. He starts towards her and when he gets within a foot of her, he suddenly finds her around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

He is stunned to say the least. Kyūbi has only once been emotionally needy before. Physically is much more common, but this is still something new to him. He can only wonder of what was said in that letter. But in the mean time, he maneuvers them to the bed and lays down with her on top of him as he gently strokes her hair and back while she calms down.

Before long, Kyūbi has composed herself, yet refuses to look him in the eyes.

"What was in that message?" he asks quietly.

Kyūbi flinches.

"**I can't tell you. I wish I could so much but I can't…all I can say is that I have to go."**

Naruto's heart stops. "Go where?"

"**Back to Throne."**

Naruto is silent for a moment. "When do we leave?"

He feels Kyūbi shake her head into his chest. He can feel his shirt becoming damp from her tears.

"**You can't go. _I_ have been summoned back, not you. And besides, what would the rebels do without you here?"**

Kyūbi still hasn't met his eyes.

"They would be fine without me for a few weeks. We nearly have Kirigakure surrounded. They can take it from here for a while."

Kyūbi shakes her head again.

"**That won't work. In a war like this, you can't let up and let the enemy have the advantage. With Mei out, you are the only one who can take on the rest of the Swordsmen _and_ Yagura."**

Much to their dread, the reports had been confirmed a few days after securing one of the villages surrounding Kirigakure and Naruto having slain a Swordsman. He and Kyūbi clearly felt the blast of yoki and the latter knew just who's yoki it was having lived with the Bijū it came from for more than five centuries.

"**I wish you could go with me and we could leave this dreadful war behind. I hate what it is doing to you and the rest of the country…"** she trails off. **"But wishful thinking will get us nowhere."**

Naruto has had enough. He takes his hand and gently but firmly moves Kyūbi's head up to look at him. Her eyes are swimming in barely contained tears and a trembling lip. Naruto brings her up to his face and dabs her eyes dry with his shirt.

"Why are you so upset by this?"

"…"

The words get caught in her throat but Naruto is patient and allows her time to try again.

"**Because you won't trust me anymore." **Naruto starts to say something buy Kyūbi doesn't allow him to speak. **"Some part of you, willing or not, will always distrust me because there are things that I can't tell you. I want to so badly but I made a promise, a pact, not to speak of it. You mean so much to me that I can't bear to know that you don't trust me."**

Before Kyūbi can continue Naruto reaches out and, once again, gently but firmly holds the sides of her face mere inches away from his.

"Kyūbi! Stop it. You need to calm down and relax. I'm not going to leave you or distrust you because you can't tell me one thing. I understand that there are some things that I don't need to know about. So don't worry. I don't want to see you like this every time something like this happens. I love you too much to see you so upset over something so small.

"Do you understand?"

Kyūbi nods and Naruto pulls his hands away from her face but she grabs onto on and holds it next to her cheek. They lay together for a while, enjoying being physically together as Kyūbi hasn't been outside the seal since she calmed Mei down.

However, there is a lingering question that needs answering.

"So when do you leave?"

Kyūbi shoots him a guilty look.

"**Tonight. There will be a boat off the port of Suminoe no Tsu in two hours. I'll be gone a minimum of two weeks.**

"**Listen Naruto. Mei's plans will have the rebels attack Kirigakure before I get back. You have to survive. I can't imagine what a hole you will leave if you die."**

Naruto sends her a grin. "Of course I can't die. You trained me too well for that."

Kyūbi hits him a little harder than normal as it shouldn't be a joking matter. But she can't keep from appreciating his efforts to cheer her up. So she decides to shoot back.

"**Plus I don't want to have to explain to your family how you died…"**

Naruto suppresses a shiver. He can't imagine the ass kicking his mother and sister would give anyone who brought that bad news to them Kyūbi or not.

"I'll take you out there. It should take about a half hour or so to reach there."

**End Flashback**

For the rest of the time, Kyūbi stayed out of the seal and they enjoyed their time together as well as a quick romp. Right after they snuck out of the base, Naruto let Kyūbi out again and all six of them went to the port. Kyūbi is just happy to have some fresh air after so many months being cooped up in the seal and to spend some quality time with Naruto in the real world.

They shared a tearful goodbye before being escorted out to the rendezvous point a mile from the port by Miya and Hikari. The two Guardians returned ten minutes later and reported that Kyūbi is now on a ship sailing for Destiny's Gateway. Naruto didn't go because he would be severely tempted to get on the boat with her.

That had been a week ago. And with the looming date of the siege coming up, his nervousness grows hourly. He isn't nervous about dying…well not of death. Over the last four years, he has never been out of Kyūbi's presence for more than a few hours at the most. He misses her and worries that he won't get to see her again.

His musings are broken when he sees a bird land on his window. He is so fast in getting to it, he startles the bird, making it screech and snap its beak at him. After the bird calms down, he retrieves the scrolls from the bird and gives it two treats in apology for startling it.

He is curious about the multiple scrolls but wastes no time in opening one of them. He recognizes Kyūbi's hand writing instantly.

He reads the page and breathes a sigh of relief. Kyūbi is on her way back here having left this morning and is due to be at the port she left at in eight days. There is a slight delay due to a storm blocking the most direct route but most of the storm has passed and it will only delay them a day.

Relieved, he opens the other letter. Inside is a message from his mother as well as a storage seal. Naruto's face grows a grin the more he reads until he has a huge smile plastered on his face. He'll have to make sure to get her something for all her hard work.

Naruto unseals whatever is in the storage seal as the letter didn't actually say anything about it. Out pops another letter, this one with different handwriting that he can only assume came from his sister. However before he can open it up and read it, there is a knock at his door.

"Naruto-sama, a meeting has been convened," comes Miya's voice through the door as it is her rotation to guard the door with one of the others.

"I'm on my way."

**Time Relapse – Kyūbi's arrival to Throne**

The dock workers all move out of the way as a pissed off red head moves from the dock in a great hurry. She is giving off an aura of death so strong, it makes her hair fly behind her. She marches towards the compound with a purpose. Though she absentmindedly catalogs the fact that she can still use yoki and that is dangerous considering what she and Naruto discovered about Yagura.

'**I'll have to talk to Sanbi-kun to have him get Yakumo to add yoki inhibitors around the island too.'**

It is amazing how one event can show so many cracks in the foundation.

She storms her way through the compound, taking a specific route through dozens of twists and turns, touching random bits of concrete as she turned corners. A half hour later, she stops in front of a blank wall before stomping on the ground and letting her yoki flow into the ground. Only then does the wall in front of her melt away, revealing a passageway.

Those random touches along the walls were actually traps that were being disabled or releasing a seal that would allow her to get to this passageway.

She follows the torch lit hall down into the ground and into the island. The wall magically remakes itself, sealing her in and cuts off her signature from the rest of the compound. She descends at a 45 degree angle for a good hundred feet before coming to a large, surprisingly well lit chamber. Inside are nine doors large enough to allow four people to go in side by side and tall enough to accommodate half her fox form go off in different directions. At the very center of the large room is an old, stone circular table in which eight figures are seated.

"**I call the 27****th**** Meeting of the Bijū in the year 3624AC***** to order now let's hurry this up,"** Kyūbi shoots as she sits.

The other eight Bijū are confused with her pissy attitude.

"**And what has gotten under your skin?"** Hachibi asks as she absentmindedly manicures her nails.

Kyūbi glares at the female eight tails.

"**Oh I don't know something about leaving my host in the middle of a war zone in which he might die. I'm curious as to why this meeting couldn't wait a few weeks. Who called this meeting and why?"**

None of the Throne hosts know about their meetings, not even Asura and his century of being in Throne. Only the Bijū are aware of the passageways. Every Bijū can call a meeting and no matter where they are, all other Bijū must attend.

Sanbi from the opposite side of the table stands.

"**I did. While Yakumo-chan and I were in Oto, we raided one of Orochimaru's bases. Inside Yakumo found something and I had her summon me immediately and told her not to look at it."**

The others are curious but have a chilling sensation climb their sides.

"**Orochimaru is looking for _it_."**

Silence reigns.

Kyūbi leans across the table.

"**Are you sure? How did he know of _its_ existence?"**

Sanbi nods. **"I don't know. His research was only of possible locations of **_**its**_** locations. There was no indication of how he found out about **_**it**_** but if he knows then it is possible that his previous association knows of **_**it**_** too."**

The table is silent.

"**So what shall we do?" **Nibi speaks up for the first time.

"**Nothing. I don't know how he came to know of **_**its**_** existence but over the millennia, many have sought and none have found,"** Nanabi proclaims.

They seem to ponder this for a second before Kyūbi gets their attention.

"**If his previous associates do know about _it_, we may need to tell our hosts."**

An uproar occurs to which Kyūbi allows for a little, allowing the others to feel like their voices have been heard. Of course, most of the shouting is very strongly against the idea. But in the end, Kyūbi reaches her limit and nearly suffocates the room itself with her yoki.

"**I know what you all are saying and I know what you say it true. However, none of you know the leader of this group like I do. I was in his mind, gathered his knowledge while my body laid waste to an innocent village. **

"**In the four years since my return, we haven't found one shred of useful data on him despite knowing the locations of some of his hideouts. He has friends in high places; he has informants everywhere as he knew of the defenses, all of them, around this island. He is crafty, smart, and above all, driven.**

"**None of you can grasp how dangerous this man is. If we don't address this matter now, it will surely come back to haunt us at the worst time."**

"**But even if what you say is true and he is a large enough threat that we should have to inform our hosts of it, what then? We all agreed long ago that the fewer who knew everything, the safer **_**it**_** is,"** Shukaku speaks up for the first time. Right now she is all business as is every other Bijū right now.

"**I know and for the most part, I completely agree. However, our hosts will not live forever. We can make sure that any additional knowledge dies with them. After that, I propose that we take _all_ knowledge away. It is becoming far too dangerous for even the little knowledge there is be about."**

She gets seven nods and a scowl.

"**But what of your host? As far as we know, he is as immortal as we are,"** Yonbi speaks up.

Kyūbi turns her eyes to him. He and his host have been one of the ones putting a rail spike in their meetings.

"**I know Naruto and he will not do anything with the knowledge. You have my word on that."**

"**That's fine and all but how can you be sure that he won't grow greedy and turn on all of us? Everyone here knows that time corrupts all,"** Yonbi fires back.

Kyūbi stands and red eyes meet red eyes.

"**Then I will have to keep him honest. Or do you doubt my ability to control my host?"**

A tense silence hits the table like a freight train. No movement or sound of any kind from anyone. They all know the challenge when they see one. If Yonbi takes it any further, then he is insulting Kyūbi, and by their rules, it means that they can fight it out. The result will be Kyūbi gets to thrash Yonbi around for a bit until she feels satisfied that the insult has been properly paid back.

Yonbi wisely decides to back down.

"**For now, we should do nothing but pursue this group and Orochimaru with more haste. Agreed?"**

She gets eight nods.

"**Now we have one more bit of business to discuss. Yonbi, please tell us why the Mizukage has some of your yoki and is able to use it without the normal drawbacks."**

That stirs a murmur from the rest of the Bijū and a very surprised look from said monkey.

"**Ha, you got me. Very funny Kyūbi,"** Yonbi chuckles out. What else could he think she had meant by saying that?

His chuckle dies when he sees the completely serious look on her face.

"**Look, I know that we haven't been on the best of terms lately but that isn't a reason to play a practical joke like this."**

"**Oh, I assure you that I'm not joking. Naruto and I clearly felt **_**your**_** yoki from within the walls of Kirigakure. Or do you doubt even that about me?" **Yonbi is smart enough not to answer. ** "I know for a fact that neither you nor your host was there. On top of that, I have a witness that says the Mizukage used yoki and was able to use lava jutsu.**

"**Did you not get the message he sent?"**

Everyone has a confused look on their faces.

'**I'll have to look into it later.'**

Yonbi though has a very confused and troubled look on his face that mirrors the rest of the Bijū but in greater amounts.

"**I don't know how that's possible? How can someone who is clearly not my host have my yoki without my knowledge?"** he asks in almost a scared tone.

"**And there lies the problem. Until we capture Yagura and find out just how he has your yoki and more importantly, how is he able to harness it without side effects, we should all be careful. And for the moment, I think that Yonbi should stay at Throne for the time being."**

Yonbi nods and goes back to thinking hard. One can clearly see his disturbed look on his face is one almost one would find of a rape victim. His face is pale, he is shaking slightly, and it twitchy at best. Though no one can blame him for feeling violated.

"**If no one else has anymore business, I need to get back to Mizu no Kuni as quick as possible."**

**End Time Relapse – Present Time**

An hour after Naruto came almost barreling into her office after the meeting, Mei stands outside the base. A full moon is out and shines on her gently as she waits for Naruto. She can't help but wonder what this is about but she won't get her hopes up.

Perhaps this is some new training regiment he has cooked up. She would be lying if she said that his training didn't help her, as painful as it is. She has never been in better shape in her life. She gained back the weight and skin coloration she lost months ago, allowing her to go about her training life before.

However, she owes his man everything. He saved her, saved the Rebels, gave them a fighting chance. But more importantly, he saved her dream. That dream being of a free Mizu no Kuni where everyone can live together without the fear of someone stabbing you in the back for just having something unique about you.

And now they are on the cusp of bring that dream to a reality.

A smile crosses her face as she thinks more about him. He is her knight in shining armor, her messiah. When she hit rock bottom, he made everything go away. He even saved her from being raped. Sure he hadn't prevented it but he did stop it. His mere presence makes her spirits higher than they were before.

So strong are her feelings for him that she is considering not taking the Mizukage position and asking Naruto if he would marry her. She can easily imagine a life with him. Kids, a pet, a nice place for them to live once Naruto retires. Sure it is a bit idealistic and farfetched but that is the point of fantasies.

So when Naruto excitedly told her to meet him here in an hour, she has no reservations about it.

She waits another five minutes before Naruto shows up.

"Hey there. Come with me," he says excitedly.

Mei is hesitant to follow him as this might be another test or some new torture he found for her. However, Naruto isn't going to wait and he grabs at her arm, not really caring how far up her arm he got, and pulls her along. Mei fights down a heavy blush because he missed her arm and grabbed her hand instead. Luckily for her, it is night and low light makes the darker shades of red harder to see.

Naruto pulls her along to the other side of a line of trees. There, on the ground is an enormous circle carved and burned into the ground. At even intervals are the four Guardians kneeling and holding the same hand seal. Their mouths are moving like they are chanting something but Mei can't make it out.

"She did it. My mom found a way to break your seal. She says it took her looking through the oldest Uzumaki seal lists and technically this is more of a ritual than a seal. But here's the thing. I need to put more seals on you and in order to do that…you need to be naked."

Mei's heavy and fully body blush comes back however, she isn't going to be one to complain. She and Naruto are going to grow closer because of this.

Naruto is surprised when Mei doesn't even protest and begins to strip. He blushes and hastily turns around to give her more privacy. To pass the time as she takes her armor and clothes off, he checks his ink and brush…several times. One would call it a nervous tick.

Soon, he feels a tap on the shoulder and he tenses. What the hell is wrong with him? This is business, work. He has seen naked women before as training against female opponents who would use their sexuality against him. Naruto sets his mind and stands straight and proud.

Behind him Mei has a smirk on. She sees how tense his body is, his nervous fidgeting just from the thought of her nakedness. She stalks up to him, an extra sway in her hips for effect, and taps him on the shoulder and gets the response she expected, making her smirk grow wider.

However, that smirk turns to a frown when Naruto straightens his back and squares his shoulders. His whole demeanor changes from that of a nervous virgin to a consummate professional. But she hides it when Naruto turns around.

"Alright, I need you to hold out your arms and spread your legs a little so I can work," he says in a detached tone of voice and no hint of a blush.

Mei has no choice but to only nod her head. She can't say that she is disappointed with his change in attitude. That would make her look like a slut or that she is just desperate. Neither is appealing so she keeps her mouth shut.

She has to fight laughter when Naruto's brush starts to draw on her arms and upper chest. He goes painstakingly slow, paying attention to every detail, taking the upmost care in not mess up.

'This is going to take a while,' she thinks to herself.

That is until she feels another brush on her. She turns and finds another Naruto working on her legs and ass. Apparently he thought the same thing.

Even with help, it is a slow process with careful brushstrokes and thick lines. Not once does Naruto does slow. He keeps the pace up, not trusting himself to slowdown for even a second. Mei's body is the epitome of perfection and is truly a wonder of this world.

He blinks, only just realizing that he is now finished. He puts away his brush and ink and ushers Mei to the middle of the circle. The moment she touches the circle with her foot, both the ink and the circle light up in a light blue, almost white, color. Mei looks back to Naruto, unsure of what to do. However, Naruto pushes her forward and fully into the circle.

She looks back again to see Naruto make two more clones and all the clones (three in total) kneel in between each Guardian and begin to chant in unison. She swallows the lump in her throat and tentatively approaches the center of the circle.

Once there, the eight around the perimeter start chanting louder and louder. Suddenly some force makes her go so straight almost to the point of over extending every part of her body at the same time.

That's when that same force _lifts_ her into the air. It pulls her a full twenty feet in the air. It wouldn't be so bad if something wasn't trying to rip her to pieces. The force increases, putting more strain on her muscles. She blinks back tears and bites down a scream. She feels like her entire body is being pulled apart!

From the ground, Naruto (the real one) notices Mei's suffering.

'Just hang on Mei…'

The seal on her backside grows brightly and then burns. Oh god does it burn. So hot it burns Mei believes that her skin is being melted off.

This time, she really does let out a scream but in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees, the sound doesn't get very far.

Just when she thinks it can't get any worse, a bolt of electricity runs through her body, making her shriek in pain. Every few seconds, another bolt would tear its way through her and make her scream until her throat is raw.

Below her Naruto scowls and actives the second part. He has to hurry.

He and the other clones change their chants and hand seals. A second circle within the first one lights up but this one is red. Corresponding seals on Mei's body also glows red.

Mei sighs in relief when the electricity stops shocking her but groans as the force increases yet again. She isn't sure how much of this she can take.

Then in unison, all eight shinobi shout, "RELEASE!"

A bright explosion of both red and blue nearly blind them. When the light dies down, Mei is seen laying on the floor passed out. A quick check up and healing jutsu from all Guardians and Mei's injuries are healed. She had minor stress fractures along most of her bones along with a raw throat.

The seal on Mei's backside has seen better days. All that remains is scar tissue on her ass. They won't know if their ritual worked or not until Mei wakes up. Until then, Naruto has them clothe Mei. He picks her up and prepares to Shunshin to her room when she stirs.

She opens her green eyes and sees Naruto above her. She instantly has a blush and a surge to get away from him. That is solved when Naruto sets her down on the ground and backs away. He had seen the panic in her eyes and knew to back off.

Mei aches like never before. Not even Naruto's training made her feel like this.

"Was…was I supposed to feel like dying from the pain?" Mei asks half joking half serious.

"Yes and no. Yes because the array had to activate the fail-safes in order to get rid of them all the while minimizing the effect on the person. No because the seals didn't act quick enough to stop you from receiving a large portion of pain.

"But the seal is off, the only question is can you access your chakra?"

Mei is a bit apprehensive…a lot apprehensive. She is very afraid and wonders what the hell she is going to do if this fails. So strong is her fear that she is almost doesn't want to try and find out. However that isn't an option. She has people relying on her and she doesn't like being a burden to people.

Mei makes the ram seal and holds her breath. Then she tries to access her chakra…

And nothing.

Mei nearly breaks down but Naruto feels something.

"Mei, do it again."

She looks at him with teary eyes.

"What's the point? I still can't use my chakra."

Naruto shakes his head.

"No, I felt something go on inside you and I need you to try again."

Mei doesn't really want to but does it anyways. She tries again and Naruto is concentrating hard.

'There'

He feels tiny bits of chakra coming out of minuscule…holes? That isn't right. Chakra should flow freely from your tenketsu. Wait, didn't Ao say that they seal made a barrier?

"Mei, flare your chakra as much as possible. I think that the barrier is still there but with the seal no longer powering it, it can be 'outmuscled' in a sense. There are holes already forming from just your first two attempts so if you really try, I think the barrier will fall."

'It can't hurt'

So Mei makes the ram seal again and tries as hard as she can to mold her chakra. At first nothing happens but with Naruto's encouragement, she continues. Then she feels it. A tiny bit at first but growing larger all the time. Relief spreads throughout her body.

As the sweat rolls down her brow, she finds that forcing her chakra out becomes easier and easier. Off to the side, Naruto's eyebrows go up as the level of chakra keeps increasing at a good rate.

And then the damn bursts.

All at once, the remaining barrier fails and with it comes a tidal wave of chakra. Even some of the plants are uprooted from the wave of chakra that explodes from Mei's body.

Once the wave passes Mei feels incredible. Never before has she felt this good. She makes some hand seals and an enormous wave of water erupts out of her mouth. Next a lava then a boil jutsu. She delights in using chakra and never noticed how…how near the sensation of using chakra comes to pleasure.

Naruto watches as Mei laughs as she throws jutsu after jutsu at nothing. Suddenly he finds that same woman wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she repeats over and over into his chest.

Naruto smiles and puts a hand on her back and one on top of her head. As he does this, Mei reaches up and kisses him fully on the lips. Naruto's eyes go wide and backs off hurriedly, breaking the kiss.

"Aw, is poor little Naruto afraid of me?" she asks with a glint in her eyes.

Naruto is saved from asking when a lot of figures burst from the tree line.

"What is going on here?" Ameyuri asks. She sees the lava jutsu that Mei did earlier making Naruto glad he had his clones leave no evidence of their ritual on the ground.

"Oh nothing. Mei was just practicing her _Ninjutsu_."

The four that Naruto rescued looks to see Mei, their eyes wide. They hadn't told a soul so the others don't know the miracle they are about to witness.

"Yep. Watch."

Mei makes more hand seals (I'm too lazy to find a jutsu) and the largest wall of water they have ever seen suddenly makes itself fifty feet high. Then Mei disperses the water over the group. While the others complain about being wet, Mei is busy dancing around in the rain. She is all smiles and is the happiest she has felt in a very long time.

She spies Naruto out of the corner of her eye and puts on her best smile, not that it is hard to do. He did this, he saved her yet again.

'Maybe…just maybe'

**Time Skip – 3 Days**

"Let's go over this one more time."

Mei and the rest of her officers are in full battle gear along with Naruto in his Throne armor. There is no confusion of why they are here.

"Ameyuri, your group is to suppress the Anbu in the village. Keep them away from the main fight. Utakata will sneak into the prison and free the prisoners while Chōjūrō's group will engage the main forces of Kiri. Draw them to you and wipe them out or take them prisoner. Ao will go and eliminate all of the high value targets who would try to fill the void left by Yagura's death and believe me that he will die by either my or Naruto's hand.

"Naruto and I will engage Yagura while the others in his squad will engage the two remaining loyal Swordsman. If you see us or them fight, don't interfere." She gets nods from her staff.

Satisfied, she walks out the tent and to her assembled forces. Her war room is on a low plateau overlooking a dry riverbed upon which her soldiers have made their camp.

"My fellow Rebels! The goal we set out so long ago is finally in sight! We have fought long and hard, suffered and persevered. We went from a nuisance to a road block in Yagura's plans. We came back from extinction and are now stronger than ever and now stand with a knife to his throat. The end is in sight, one last mountain to climb. Let's climb this mountain together and finish this once and for all. Who's with me?" she shouts.

A massive roar erupts from the three thousand Rebels. Mei smiles radiantly in the moonlight.

'Just one more battle…'

She turns back to her staff.

"Let's move out. We should reach the main gates in a few hours."

**Time Skip – Three Hours**

Utakata kills the last of the guards on duty silently with a kunai. He spends the next ten minutes freeing and arming the prisoners. Ever since they took the first last town between them and Kiri two weeks ago, they have been assisting prisoners with food, medicine, and medical treatment. It would be a decent bolster to their ranks as Kiri is keeping five hundred rebels in their prisons.

A surprising number had pneumonia or worse from being in the damp air for so long. That is what the medicine and medical treatment was for. One would think it would be difficult to hide such things from the guards but those that do come down here don't stay long enough to closely inspect the prisoners. With health restored and food in their stomachs on a regular basis, they gained weight back and while not in ideal fighting condition, they can function well enough.

Now that the prisoners have been freed, clothed in armor, and armed with all kinds of weapons the only thing to do is wait. Once the fighting starts, most ninja will be drawn to the fight, leaving the area relatively undefended. That is when they will strike and 'escape'. Their objective is to secure the residential sector and makes sure no one leaves and only civilians let in. They want the support of the people as running the village will go smoother if resistance is at a minimum.

They only have to wait. Shouldn't be that hard right?

**Scene Shift **

Mei, Naruto, Ameyuri, and Chōjūrō are crouched in some bushes some thirty feet from the wall. They are currently waiting for Ao's signal to proceed. He and Utakata made it in with help from the Guardians and are completing their own objectives which are far easier if not under pressure of fighting.

Ao was chosen for this task for two reasons. One is because he is the best sensor they have. He can identify individual chakra signatures from two hundred meters out. The second reason is because of his Byakugan. He can see through solid matter and find his targets and the best way to eliminate them whether by killing or incapacitating is up to him.

**Scene Shift**

And we round out the group with the last four important members. Naruto had split them up himself. One close range, one support. If these Swordsmen live up to their expectations then the Guardians will be put to the test.

Miya and Hikari are to take out Jinin Akebino, holder of the Kabutowari, while Ikki and Hibiki are to take out Jinpachi Munashi, wielder of the Shibuki. Both are extremely powerful and must be approached with caution.

Jinin is most likely asleep at this point. He never sleeps in the same place for more than two days at a time usually preferring to change between twenty different locations each day and in a randomized order. He is paranoid and has many different countermeasures for intruders.

Jinpachi, however, is nearly the opposite. He only travels between four locations and stays at each for a week or so before moving on. But even though he doesn't travel as often doesn't mean that he is any less defended. Nobody, not even Yagura, knows the locations of his safe houses and not from lack of trying. Jinpachi is a master at stealth and can blend into any crowd.

But for both, their locations have been compromised but they don't know that. Ao had found them quite easily due to their large chakra signatures and informed them of their locations.

That brings us back to the present. We find Miya and Hikari sneaking along the floor with upmost care. They can't afford to make a mistake. They have already disabled two dozen traps and alarms and they aren't even have a visual on Jinin yet!

After another half hour of painstaking removal of trap after trap, they arrive at Jinin's resting place. His breathing is even indicating that he indeed is asleep with the tiniest hints of wheezing due to old age. Next to his bed lies the legendary Kabutowari. It isn't a sword more like a large one-sided axe with a hammer chained to it.

Miya makes hand signals to Hikari indicating that they are to take him out silently. It would be so much easier if they can take him out quickly and quietly.

Miya silently draws a kunai from her weapons pouch. Not a sound is made nor is the floor barely disturbed as Miya moves forward. Normally the one supporting would already have a jutsu ready to go but with a target this strong with so much combat experience, they dare not risk waking him.

The kunai flashes as the moon hits the blade as she closes in on him. Just mere inches away from completing her objective, she holds her breath. The kunai is now almost touching the man's exposed throat.

Suddenly a hand stops hers. She tries to move her hand but finds it completely immobile. That is when Jinin turns over, her hand in his grasp.

"Look what I caught."

In a flash, Hibiki fires off a bolt of lightning at Jinin. He however doesn't move. The bolt hits him square in the chest but doesn't scream out. The current of electricity runs through the man and into Miya and she grits her teeth as she fights to not scream in excruciating pain.

She wonders why this man isn't being affected by the lightning when the man who has her wrist suddenly looses cohesion and melts into a puddle of water. No wonder it hurt so much.

Miya's shinobi sense is suddenly going heywire. She dives to the side just in time to avoid an axe. She looks back only to have to duck. She backpedals, trying to get some distance between them so she can draw her odachi but Jinin isn't letting her. He is on the attack with surprising speed and mastery with his weapon trading not only between sweeps and vertical strikes but also switching between the axe and hammer.

Their deadly game of cat and mouse continues until Jinin is forced to dodge a lightning bolt but even that doesn't slow him down much. Somehow he still presses Miya while avoiding Hikari's bolts.

However Miya tires of this and fishes in her pouch. She grabs her intended object and does a back flip to avoid being bludgeoned. While on her hands, she smoothly applies the object to the ground even as she is rotating over the ground. She backs away and regretfully activates the explosive tag.

After recovering from the concussive force, she stands in what used to be a house. All four walls as well as the ceiling are gone as is a large portion of the floor. Beside her Hikari drops in, a trail of blood from her arm where a chunk of concrete got her.

Miya takes the opportunity to draw her odachi and drops the sheath. She isn't stupid enough to believe that it was that easy to kill him.

"I'll give you credit. Not many have survived combat with me this long. Who knows, this might be the most fun I've had in a long time," comes a voice behind them. Both turn to see Jinin completely unscathed by either explosion or dust.

"Come, let us test your worth," he challenges.

**Scene Shift**

"It has begun…"

The alarms inside the village have gone off due to some explosion. I wonder what that could be…

Naruto schools his features. Game time.

"…activating the seals…"

* * *

End Chapter 9

*AC stands for After Chakra. The Bijū mandated it as it is a major point when the world became aware of chakra

AN: So there it is. Up next is the exciting conclusion to the end of Naruto's test! It going to be awesome let me tell you. There are going to be fireworks in more than one arena.

xx

***Also just a side note*** I will be taking a break from writing for a month or so from writing anything. I'm getting burned out and I don't want to completely lose interest. No, none of my works will be abandoned. I just find it hard to write anything right now even Throne which has been pushing forward quite steadily lately. Hopefully a quick break will renew my spirits and writing ability.

xx

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and R&R or Mr. T is going to Pity the Fool and the fool is you!

tomhunt98


	11. Chapter 10: The End is Always a Start

**_*****Read this before reading******_**

I have nothing against Mei. She is one of my favorite characters but this is the only way I could think of getting Mei and Naruto together without adding her to the official harem. Remember that this is what my readers voted for. Mei was fourth after Naomi, Kushina, and Mikoto but it was so close, I decided that Mei should have a one shot. Once again, I have nothing against her but I needed someway of getting them to bump uglies without it being on a regular basis.

_*******Read this before reading*******_

Author Responses:

to Rixxell Stryfe: thank you for the glowing review. I love long and in-depth reviews like yours. It took me a full ten minutes to read it. I'll get to Mikoto hopefully in the next chapter. You have pretty good insight and I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration.

XX

Please keep in mind my previous statement. I know not all of you are going to be happy about it but it needed to happen if I'm going to keep my word on the number of people with Naruto.

Please enjoy the next chapter to Throne of Power.

**Chapter 10: The End is Always a Start**

The first thing he becomes aware of is the salty air. It tingles his nose as he takes deep, slow, and calm breaths.

The next thing he becomes aware of is the sound of a gentle tide. It flows back and forth, incessant and calming. The wind is light and warm, just enough to make you feel so safe and secure.

Naruto opens his eyes and blinks back the strong sunlight that threatens to blind him. He turns his head to the side and shades his eyes from the light and then opens his eyes again.

White sand, blue waters, birds flying over the water, white and lazy clouds float harmlessly overhead.

It is a beach but the most beautiful Naruto has ever seen. It looks like it came right out of a fairy tale.

Then Naruto hears a giggle. His head slow turns to the side and finds himself looking up at someone very familiar.

"Kyūbi…"

Said Bijū smiles down at him as she gently weaves her dainty fingers through his hair. She is kneeling in the sand with his head on her legs while they sit/lay on the sandy shore. She doesn't say anything, which is sort of weird. She just looks back up to the beach with a serine smile on her face.

Naruto is severely tempted to join her. To just enjoy this perfect moment with the woman he loves. To bask in this warm feeling that feels like it could last forever.

He opens his mouth when Kyūbi places a delicate finger on his lips, silencing him.

"**Shh. Just enjoy it for the moment,"** she finally speaks.

Who is he to deny her?

He reaches up and grabs one of her hands. Then he kisses the back of it lightly and rests it just on the other side of his face from her, still grasping it. They watch the ebb and flow of the foamy water splash onto the sand for a few moments. It really looks like something out of a romance novel, two lovers on the perfect beach in a perfect world with a perfect life.

There is nothing in the world that could make it better than this.

He nuzzles her hand slightly and kisses it once more. That is when he turns eyes to the love of his life.

"What are you doing here?"

Kyūbi doesn't answer at first. Instead she smiles down at him radiantly. **"You are my mate and my host. What other reasons do I need?"**

Naruto gives her hand in his a squeeze before sitting up and sitting right next to her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close.

"You know what I mean."

Kyūbi looks down for a second with a frown on her face.

"**Look at what you're wearing."**

Naruto looks down. He is wearing his armor…only with large parts of it burned and slashed through. And blood. A lot of it.

Naruto's eyes go wide. He touches the spot and it _hurts_. Flashes of memories and pain from burns and sharp gashes rush through his head and he starts to panic. His mind goes into overdrive and he is ready to pass out when an aura of peace and serenity overwhelms all else and he relaxes.

Naruto finds Kyūbi hugging tightly and he takes comfort in her embrace, her smell, her touch. Everything about her calms him immensely. This causes him to chuckle. Kyūbi's aura made the people of Konoha flee in terror but it makes him feel at ease. What irony.

When Naruto looks up, he sees concerned red eyes.

"I'm ok. And thanks."

Kyūbi just nods but doesn't let go.

"**Right now, you are unconscious."**

Naruto is very surprised and hastens to make his surprise known when another finger silences him.

"**I know this may seem confusing right now but just listen. You are in a fight with the Mizukage and holder of some of Yonbi-kun's yoki."**

Naruto blinks as what she said processes.

"So I'm asleep right now…but this isn't the mindscape and you haven't come back yet. So what is this and how are you here?"

Kyūbi smiles sadly.

"**Yes this is not your mindscape. It is something further than your subconscious, deeper than your mindscape. No, this is the Dreaming World, a place connected to your very soul. In here, your every goal, every dream, and every fantasy in life come alive in so much detail that most wouldn't be able to differentiate it from real life.**

"**As to **_**how**_** I'm here, are we not linked by a seal created and performed by the God of Death himself? Bound by a being so powerful even I can't comprehend the totality of his powers or the intricacies of the seals he creates. This seal connects us on a level more deeply than most will ever know. **

"**I have touched your very soul and have fallen in love with it. I know your ambitions, your goals, your faults, your fantasies, your habits, your failings, your personality. I know you more than you know yourself and I can't imagine loving another more than you."**

What can be said after that declaration? Naruto sure can't think of anything to say, so stunned into silence by her words.

"**You may not be aware of it, but you have touched mine as well. Maybe it is what makes our connection so much stronger than all the others and those before you."**

The last part is said more to herself than to Naruto. She pauses for a long moment as if in thought.

"So what does this mean?" Naruto asks quietly.

"**Honestly…I don't know. However, it seems as though our souls have intertwined with each other. I first noticed this after coming here a couple of times. It was slow but over the years, our souls have become so entwined I don't know what will happen if one of us should die."**

A pleasant silence falls between them, both content to sit in silence for the moment.

"So what happens now?"

Kyūbi lightly scratches his back with her manicured nails, making him grown from the pleasant feeling. This is what she would do if he couldn't fall asleep beside her. Scratch his back and he falls right asleep within minutes.

"**Well, Mei is still fighting **_**him**_** for the moment and while in here, I have repaired your injuries. I guess you could wake up and fight some more but then you would leave me in here all by myself."**

Naruto can practically see the cute pout she is wearing right now. He doesn't outright tell her his answer, just asks her a question which answers her.

"So what dream of mine is this?"

Kyūbi again smiles and disentangles herself from Naruto. Instead of her hugging him, she lays him on her legs again and begins to run her fingers through his hair again.

"**This one is my favorite. It is the place you desire greatly to retire to…with me. You wish to have children running around, playing in the sand and water."**

A sad smile crosses her face for a split second before returning to normal. However, it was enough.

"What is it?"

"**It's nothing" **

"Tell me," he says softly.

Kyūbi hangs her head and hides her eyes from him. Naruto is about to tell her that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to but she speaks before him.

"**I meant to talk to you after we got back about this but…"** Kyūbi takes a deep breath before continuing. **"…but as much as I want to, I…I can't have children."**

She feels Naruto stiffen underneath her and fears the worst. She feels his hand on her face and sees his smile and her fears disappear in an instant.

"Why not?"

It is a simple question with an answer that is infinitely more complex.

"**Well, I first wanted to have a child with my third host. Her name was Rhina. However, no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't conceive. I went to our medical staff and had them run tests on all us Bijū. They couldn't conclude anything. Technically, our reproductive systems are functioning properly but there is just something about us Bijū that make us unable to bear children. **

"**And to be honest, I think it was for the best at the time. Hosts come and go but if each new Throne has an immortal child or two, the world would be overrun by them."**

Naruto nods his head in understanding. He is disappointed but not mad or angry over something that Kyūbi can't control.

"**For so long, I've had to watch as host after host has children with his or her other spouses. Sure I was included in the family but there is something about watching parents holding a newborn child, a sense of pride and happiness that…that I long for. I would feel happy but it isn't the same. **

"**I want to be a mother, to feel the same joy that they all felt in holding **_**my**_** child. I'm tired of always sitting on the sidelines, witnessing but never participating.**

"**But that will never happen. I'm cursed to live with that feeling for all of eternity. I've long since given up hope that I'll have one of my own."**

Naruto's heart melts. Such a sad tale to always be around that feeling but never actually experience it for herself. She suffers every time she picks a new host as the process starts all over again.

"I don't need to have children. Sure it would be nice, but I don't require it."

Kyūbi gives Naruto a sad smile. **"But I've already seen how much you want a family. It is your biggest dream. I can't take that away from you just because of my selfish reasons."**

Naruto's face pales as Kyūbi's face takes on one of mischief.

"**Besides…that what you have Naomi for, right?"**

Naruto's face could be mistaken as a second sun for all the heat it is giving off.

"KYU!"

"**What? Am I wrong in that you like her far more than a brother should? Maybe you should add Kushina to that list too..."**

If possible Naruto's blush gets hotter.

"**I mean, what two women, besides myself, are never far from your thoughts? If one were to see your thoughts and how often you think about them, one would assume that you are in love with both of them."**

Now his face doesn't even resemble a human one. This of course makes Kyūbi struggle to contain herself, which fails miserably. Her laughing breaks Naruto out of his…naughty thoughts…and back to 'reality'.

"That's all good and well but I won't' force it. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't, then it doesn't."

Kyūbi stops laughing. **"I expect nothing less."**

More silence, this one so comfortable they could just leave it for the rest of their lives and be content.

"So where is your body? I'm sure that you can't appear in the seal from across an ocean."

"**Right now, I'm headed your way though I'm still a three days out. I was waylaid a day or so by the backend of a storm."**

Naruto nods. "Good because once you get here, we can celebrate our victory…wait a second. How did you know that I was fighting Yagura?"

Kyūbi grins at his expression. **"Well, it doesn't take much imagination to figure out who could do this to you. Plus a good portion of the wounds were burns so that helped out a bit.**

"**Listen Naruto, you have to go back now. Time flows much faster in here so in reality, it has only been a minute or so. You have to survive. I won't forgive you if you die on me."**

Naruto sits up and kisses her with so much passion that it takes her breath away.

"You can count on it. See you in a few days."

Naruto closes his eyes and concentrates…but nothing happens. He opens one eye to look around and sees Kyūbi's amused look.

"A little help here?"

Kyūbi leans down and kisses him once more before she puts her hands under him and then shoving him off her lap with great force. Naruto scoffs, thinking that he is going to hit the sand.

Not. Instead he falls…and falls…and falls. For what seems like an eternity in nothing by pitch darkness. That is until he slams into the cold, hard ground and is back in the waking world.

**Scene Shift**

Mei watches in horror as Naruto gets impaled by a lava sword. Her breath stops as Naruto coughs up a blob of blood as the sword pierced his right lung. It seems as though the lava blade will pierce armor and flesh but not cauterize it.

She herself isn't doing too well. She has cuts and bruises all over herself as well. Her battle dress is torn down the side, which was done by her, to allow greater movement but also the midsection and bust area is also cut quite a bit. While her modesty is intact, it is just a few strands away from just the opposite.

Mei moves to engage Yagura even as the blade slips out of the wound. It is a good thing too because Yagura is going for another strike when Mei kicks him off Naruto. She quickly engages the Mizukage in the fiercest Taijutsu fight she has ever been in.

'Thank god for Naruto's training.'

Mei dodges Yagura's sword at every possible turn because she is in the last range. First is out of range, second is in range, and lastly is inside your range. Since Yagura is using a sword, his range is extended but the size of the area that is too close for him to be effective also grows. And right now, Mei is exploiting that to its fullest.

Suddenly a kunai finds its way in Mei's hand and she slashes at Yagura's wrist and it hits home.

The artery and vein running through the wrist are cut as are the tendons. The result makes the lava sword disappear. Yagura grabs his wrist in an attempt to do…something. What she doesn't know but she isn't about to let him do it. She intercepts the wrist and using her momentum, swings it forward while she spins as well. The result is the non injured wrist being held firmly in Mei's left hand just over her shoulder while the kunai in her right is imbedded in the stomach of her opponent.

Not waiting for Yagura to respond, she flips him over her in a shoulder throw and firm kick to the midsection sends him a few dozen feet away. The man lands of the ground with a great _*thud*_. But Mei isn't done. She goes through several hand seals, this one for a water jutsu.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!**" (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!)

A wave that doubles the height of the Hokage Tower pours out of Mei's mouth. It rapidly approaches the still downed Yagura. Once in range, Mei allows the jutsu to collapse, bringing millions of gallons of water down on the man.

Needless to say, Yagura is swept away.

Mei doesn't check on Yagura. She knows he will be out of the fight for a few moments. Instead, she goes and checks on Naruto.

She finds him still unconscious right where he was struck with the sword. She hurries over to him and checks his wounds. To her great astonishment, there is no trace of any wounds at all. She runs her fingers over the smooth skin, trying to ascertain if it is an illusion or not.

However, she finds nothing that points to deception. He is a perfectly healthy twenty year old man (more like seventeen in reality) who looks to be taking a nap.

'Just what are you?'

Suddenly Naruto jerks into a sitting position, almost hitting Mei in the process, and takes a lot of shallow breaths, 100% awake. His eyes are wide and his chest heaves with the fast and heavy breathing. The first thing he sees is Mei looking at him with not only concern but curiosity as well.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto takes a few calming breaths and nods a yes. Mei moves back to give him some room to do so. He then looks down and runs his hands up and down his body, checking it for wounds.

When his hands come up empty, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I think so."

Naruto runs his hands through his sweaty hair in an attempt to slow his heart rate. He quirks an eyebrow when Mei doesn't back off.

"How are you alive much less completely healed with no traces of wounds on you?"

Naruto chuckles. "I don't suppose the old 'it's my bloodline' will work on you?"

If the situation wasn't so serious, the Kage level kunoichi would have joined him.

"No it won't. One moment, you're run through with a lava sword, the next you're completely healthy."

Naruto has Mei back up so he can stand. When he does so, takes a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Throne secrets and all."

Mei wants to protest but knows that it is futile. But that is thrown from her mind when Naruto shoves her before jumping away himself. Right where she had been standing is Yagura covered with lava, his pink eyes the only part of him that isn't. The Mizukage now stands in a crater two feet deep.

"Can't this guy just give up already?"

Yagura looks to the source of noise and Mei jumps just barely in time to avoid getting demolished.

"What the hell? He wasn't this fast before," Mei exclaims before she is forced to get out of the way again.

'His movements are wild and out of control. It's like he's gone feral or something.'

"Mei, hit him with a water jutsu!" Naruto shouts and this time he is the one forced to get out of the way.

As Naruto plays cat and mouse with Yagura, Mei is going through hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)

Naruto jumps out of the away again but this time Yagura it hit with an enormous Water Dragon with a twist. Normal water dragons hit with astounding pressure and weight but that is it. It is one initial blast. But Mei's is the initial hit _plus_ several million gallons of extra water, all highly pressurized like only a master of water can.

Naruto stands as he watches as Mei lets the water flow drop to nothing.

Meanwhile the lake they are fighting near is almost empty.

With Mei's jutsu no longer blocking their view of Yagura, both can clearly see him. Or at least the human shaped tomb of cooled molten rock.

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. The battle is over.

He turns to Mei with a small smile on his face when he feels it. He whips around and looks at Yagura's statue for a moment. Then the statue explodes outwards in a deadly shower of razor sharp rocks. Naruto barely had enough time to get to Mei and use the Hiraishin to teleport them both away.

From the rooftop, Naruto's stomach lands in his feet.

For below them stands Yagura, completely unscathed…with four fiery tails spread out behind him.

'Dear god, just how much of the Yonbi's yoki does he have?'

Now the battle begins in earnest. Yagura's speed triples and now Naruto can only use the Hiraishin to avoid being killed.

'To think he can keep up with the Hiraishin. I have to be extremely careful.'

His thoughts do little to help though. First, Yagura has to stop to be hit. Moving around as they are, it is impossible to have any accuracy.

'Shit! I can't keep doing this. Maybe if Kyu can heal me with her yoki while she is away, perhaps I can access it too.'

**Scene Shift**

A lone woman in a cabin huffs in shear boredom. She has been on this cramped boat for days, away from her mate and love. The time they spent together was very refreshing as it was frustrating. She was so close to him, touching and hearing him but unable to help him fight the toughest battle of his life.

Suddenly she feels a slight tug on her yoki and knew that Naruto must be in real danger for him to use her yoki. She doesn't resist and follows the flow to Naruto. She can feel how tense he is, his labored breath, the near panic he is experiencing.

'Calm down, think. Don't let your emotions control you. You can do this. I have faith in you,' she thinks and can only hope that things will turn out.

**With Naruto**

'_Calm down, think. Don't let your emotions control you. You can do this. I have faith in you.'_

Naruto hears Kyūbi's voice resonate through him as he accesses her yoki. He relaxes at her voice and is reminded of his promise that he won't lose.

'I'll have to give her a big thank you when she gets here.'

Feeling mentally invigorated, Naruto uses Kyūbi's yoki to fuel his own offense. Though he is very careful to not use enough for Mei to see or sense. Luckily Yagura is pumping out so much yoki that Kyūbi's is hidden very well within it.

Naruto's movements speed up and now he is able to keep up with Yagura without the Hiraishin. As Yagura flies at him with no form or grace, Naruto counters and smashes a powerful palm strike right to Yagura's face. The effect is instantaneous.

Yagura legs fly out from underneath him as his momentum caries his body forward at astounding speeds. Naruto takes the time to fire a wind jutsu at him but with the yoki surrounding Yagura it doesn't have much effect.

Then without warning, a massive wave of lava spews at Naruto. As Naruto uses the Hiraishin to get away, a second wave of lava intercepts the first one, neutralizing both into a pool of liquid rock. Naruto looks over at Mei as she wipes a little spittle of lava away from her mouth.

What happened next can only be described as epic in every sense of the word. With Naruto being a Jinchūriki himself and using Kyūbi's yoki to amplify his movements, he attacks Yagura up close while being supported with jutsu of every kind from Mei. And because he is a Jinchūriki, the yoki cloak around Yagura doesn't poison or hinder him in anyway.

The fight seemingly lasts for hours in reality it is only thirty minutes. But thirty minutes in the Shinobi world might as well be an eternity. Even most large scale battles are done and over within ten minutes or less depending on several factors. But that doesn't mean that they aren't any less gruesome than longer, more traditional battles.

By this point, Naruto and Mei are both huffing and out of breath while Yagura is doing the same. Seriously, how much stamina does this guy have? Throughout the battle, Naruto has been using more and more of Kyūbi's yoki just to keep up with Yagura. Right now, he is almost to the first tail and yoki cloak so he can't draw anymore lest he be discovered.

However, Naruto isn't going to waste an opportunity when he sees one. Yagura is finally standing still.

"Mei, I need a lava jutsu!"

Not knowing where he is going, Mei hesitates for a second. She is running low and this will be her last jutsu. However, she trusts Naruto and will do it anyways.

"**Yōton: Dai Oomizu no Kazangan!**" (Lava Release: Great Flood of Lava!)

A jet stream of thick, gooey lava erupts from her mouth straight at Yagura in a continuous horizontal geyser that will only end when the chakra runs out. The Mizukage only smirks and lets the jutsu hit him because the yoki cloak will protect him from the heat, so he was told.

At the same time, Naruto draws his fire imbued katana while calming his breathing. He draws on his chakra and then ignites his katana. He places the fire blade in front of free hand. At first nothing happens. But after a few seconds the wind begins to pick up.

Naruto focuses. 'Tighter, more control.'

The stream of air condenses, growing smaller and smaller while increasing the ferocity of the wind. Soon it begins to whistle, then a howl. Swear pours down his brow as he continues to condense and control the slip stream of air.

Suddenly the stream of air ignites from the blade. Bright orange springs to life but Naruto isn't done. He concentrates as hard as he can. Slowly the glow of the fire grows brighter and brighter. The flame looses the orange color in it and becomes a brilliant white flame of over 2,500 degrees.

Mei's lava meets with the blinding fire. Syrupy lava that was just under 1,500 degrees soars to well over two thousand and turns to a fast moving super liquid. It impacts Yagura with astounding force.

Mei's massive reserves run dry and the jutsu is cut. She falls to the ground unconscious with the hope that Yagura is now dead. She isn't awake to feel Naruto catch her.

Naruto is drenched in sweat and mentally exhausted. He not only created a horizontal tornado but _changed_ the composition of the air to an oxygen/nitrogen mix.

Now that Yagura is finished, he can…

The area explodes in a shower of lava and out of it comes a _pissed_ Yagura. But that isn't what Naruto is looking at.

He is looking at a _fifth_ yoki tail.

Yagura bursts forward, forcing Naruto to toss Mei to the side and take the impact full on. He cries out in pain as Yagura puts his arm through his stomach.

Through the pain, Naruto feels something fester, something boil over the edge.

Anger, fury, rage crashes over him like a tidal wave.

Naruto hits Yagura in the face with a fist, knocking him back. He snarls at Yagura as the hole in his stomach closes. His nails lengthen, his teeth sharpen. Naruto now has a yoki cloak and a single tail. It's on now.

Naruto speeds forward and appears next to Yagura, fist already cocked to strike. Yagura tries dodges the instinct but Naruto is too fast. He pounds Yagura with everything he has. Naruto continues the assault, hit after hit, bone crushing strike after strike. For every time he was hit, he is give three back.

Naruto literally beats the shit out of the fourth Mizukage. It is short but the damage he inflicts in that amount of time is staggering. He only stops when Yagura's yoki starts to flicker. The Kage sways dangerously from side to side, trying to keep his balance. Naruto charges once more, fully intent on finishing this one and for all.

Naruto closes the distance in the blink of an eye. He lifts his right leg and swivels as he delivers a brutal and yoki-enhanced spinning round kick to the side Yagura's face. The Kage rockets with blinding speed as his face caves in.

Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, is dead before he hit the wall.

Naruto huffs in relief and drops the yoki cloak. He sags but is caught by Miya and the rest of his Guardians. They all sport injuries of their own and arrived just in time to see Naruto get skewered. They were about to jump into the fray but Naruto used Kyūbi's yoki to combat the threat. Instead, they secured the area and ensured that nobody was around to see.

But the war is over, the rebels have won. Tomorrow will bring a new dawn to Water Country.

**Time Skip – 2 Days**

Naruto wakes up feeling very good and well rested. Apparently, Kyūbi's yoki took care of the muscle strain put on his muscles during the fight.

He sits up and stretches. He finds himself in a hospital room with Hikari visible.

"Good morning sir. How are you feeling?" she asks him.

Naruto yawns and pulls back the covers on his bed only to realize that he has only a gown on. That and it had ridden up in his sleep. Hikari gets a full view of his manhood.

But she doesn't let it affect her appearance or speech.

"Sir, you might want to cover up."

Naruto shrugs and only gets out of the bed, which allows the gown to fall into place.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days sir. We weren't sure how long you would be unconscious since you used Kyūbi-sama's yoki during the battle."

The battle comes back and he pales slightly.

"Did…did anyone see me?"

He is very relieved when Hikari shakes her head. "No sir. We arrived from our battles just as Yagura went to five tails and would have aided you. However, since you used Kyūbi-sama's yoki, Miya-sama felt it was better we not let anyone close enough to see or hear anything going on.

"We were able to recover Yagura's body and seal him to preserve his body. We weren't sure if we would be able to recover the corpse for later study since, as you know, bodies tend to explode when they have yoki in them when they die. Fortunately, he exhausted enough of the yoki to keep his body intact."

Naruto nods.

"That's good. I was afraid of that since it was my intension to capture instead of kill but I got caught up in the moment and finished it without thinking."

Naruto is quiet for a moment.

"So what has happened since then?"

"Kirigakure has been secured and all forces loyal to the Mizukage have surrendered. There was a counter attack yesterday but it was dealt with quickly. No civilian casualties, minimal structural damage, and three shinobi were injured but recovering.

"Mei-sama woke yesterday from chakra exhaustion and has been given leave while she recovers from her injuries. She also visited yesterday just after awaking. Ao-sama has taken over for the moment and has things under control. He has declared the next few days of rest for most shinobi with only the bare minimum on duty.

"As such, an enormous party has been planned for tonight.

"A message has been sent to Throne which includes everything I have told you, your status, and us Guardian's status. A return message was received and Asura-sama is on his way to deal with the situation. You are ordered to return to Destiny's Gateway once you are well enough to do so."

Naruto takes the information in stride.

"Good. Kyu will be here tomorrow so we can leave then. Kyu's yoki seemed to have healed my other injuries so I feel fine. How are you and the others?"

Hikari is unsure of how he knows that Kyūbi will be back but it isn't her place to question him.

"We are fine. We each sustained minor injuries but have fully recovered. Our species tends to heal quickly because of our fighting nature. Miya-sama is outside your door while Hibiki and Ikki are sleeping at the moment." Naruto can almost see the dark rings around her eyes not only from her tiny slouch but also from her voice.

Naruto nods but instead of saying anything just opens his door.

"Miya, please enter."

Almost like a ghost, Miya appears and walks into the room.

"It is good to see you awake and around, Naruto-sama."

Naruto just nods. "Miya, Hikari, you are dismissed. Get some rest and thank you for doing your best."

Miya puts her hand on her hip in the classic annoyed stance. However before she can say anything Naruto cuts her off.

"You both are tired and exhausted. I can tell because not only do your voice tell me that you're tired but your backs are slouched ever so slightly which shows just how tired you both are.

"The war is over as is the need to constantly be on alert. I am fully recovered as Kyu's yoki healed my soreness along with my injuries. I am physically fit to fight.

"You two and the others have the night off. Tend to yourselves and rest. It is the least I can do for you."

Miya and Hikari protest, almost coming to blows at one point, but Naruto stands firm. They very reluctantly agree after a full hour of arguing and (at the end) pleading. Before the two left, they left him some clothes for him to change into.

Naruto can be seen walking down the hallway of the hospital when he hears a familiar voice.

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't need to stay in this stuffy hospital that's for sure."

"But Terumi-sama…"

"Don't you Terumi-sama me! I know my body better than anyone else and how far I can push myself. I'm just peachy. Now sign the discharge papers or I'm going to walk out of here!"

Naruto hears a sigh, a scribble of pen on paper, then sees a hastily retreating doctor from the room on his right. Not two seconds after the doctor exits, Naruto sees Mei exit in her usual outfit.

"Mei"

Said woman whirls around, the largest smile on her face.

"Naruto!"

Suddenly all Naruto sees is blue fabric and feels a large weight on the front of him. It appears that Mei has latched onto him.

"How are you Mei?" he asks after peeling said woman off of him.

"I'm fine. You know these damn hospitals will keep you here until your old and grey if they had their way."

Naruto chuckles. He knows the feeling.

"So…"

"Come on, let's get out of here," Mei interrupts him. With nothing better to ask or do, Naruto just follows Mei out of the hospital and out into Kiri. It is different for him. This is the first time he has been able to walk down the street as himself and not sneaking around. It feels good to relax and not constantly be on guard.

"So what was that you used back in the fight?"

Naruto goes stiff slightly but Mei's back is to him and therefore doesn't see it.

"Used what?"

"The technique you used to heat my lava up. I've never been able to get it as hot as from a volcano and what you did nearly doubled the temperature from what I saw and felt. I don't think I could have survived that."

Naruto just shrugs.

"Most of that was pure wind manipulation."

Mei stops and gives him a surprised look, obviously looking for answers.

"First I funneled the air into a tight slipstream. Then I changed the composition of the air inside that stream to a nearly pure oxygen-nitrogen mixture, which is used to heat blast furnaces and the like. After that, it was just a simple matter of igniting it and maintaining control."

Mei is awed by his explanation. He is skilled enough to change the very nature of the air around him. He could kill someone just by removing the oxygen around a person!

"That…that's amazing!

Naruto just rubs the back of his head. "It took me the better part of two years to finish it, but yeah it is pretty amazing isn't it?"

The two start walking again and a comfortable silence falls between them.

"Have you heard of the party tonight?"

Naruto turns his attention to the redhead. "Yeah but I'm not much of a party person."

Mei stops in her tracks and spins on her heel to face him.

"You have to go! This victory wouldn't have been possible had it not been for you. This is just our way of saying thank you."

While Naruto wants to protest more, saying that the victory and looks of adoration he is getting is enough, he just sighs.

"I guess I could come."

Mei would have squealed and rushed to hug him if she were a fangirl but seeing how she isn't, she suffices to smile and take his hand. She leads him down the street into a store.

"Then I guess you had better get ready."

**Time Skip – Later that Night**

"Two years ago, we started out as a band of outcasts, rebels barely able to function much less fight a war. We ran and hid from our pursuers. Along the way, we met friends, loved ones, made memories, and gained strength, leadership, and courage.

"Then we stopped running. We fought back to protect those friends and loved ones, those memories. We fought with determination, ferocity and not once did we give up. We lost friends, family. We have sacrificed so much in the name of justice. There were dark times, times of bad choices and worse, the leadership failed you.

"But we persevered, we pulled through and became closer. We gained momentum and we fought harder than ever.

"And now here we stand, our enemy gone, our lands free. I stand here before you and proclaim that those sacrifices were not in vain!"

A loud cheer erupts from the assembled crowd.

"And we owe everything to a group of people not of this country. A group who came and saved us from the very cliffs of defeat, pulled us back from the abyss of despair. He rallied us, gave us a chance. I am proud to say that Uzumaki Naruto and his team will always be a friend to Kiri and myself."

Mei steps to the side and claps for the blond sitting next to her. The crowd cheers and applause roars from them as Naruto blushes from the praise and attention. He stands and holds out his hands, signaling for the crowd to quiet down.

"I…I'm not really the public speaker. I prefer for my actions to speak louder than my words but I guess this once, I can just talk instead of kicking someone's ass."

A hearty chuckle comes from the crowd.

"I can say that this has been one of the best experiences of my life. Getting to know you all and fighting alongside you has been _my_ honor. I have never fought alongside such devoted and talented comrades before. I am truly blessed to have known each and every one of you.

"Believe me when I say that I will never forget you. It has been an honor and privilege to serve beside you."

A standing ovation ensues, making Naruto blush and sit to hide himself with the table. It seems that the end of his speech was the starting signal to kick off the party. The whole village is in attendance. Food and drink find its way to the tables, the finest going to the table that seats Naruto, Mei, Ao, Ameyuri, and a few distinguished others.

The atmosphere is lively with song and laughter and despite his earlier reservations, Naruto finds himself enjoying himself a great deal. He mainly converses with Mei but jokes and laughs with the others. He was even challenged to a drinking contest by a Jōnin. Naruto won hands down.

That of course led to more challenges, eventually causing Naruto to take on ten Jōnin at a time, which included Ameyuri herself. He drank them all under the table. The total number he defeated was well into the double digits. Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto can hold his liquor.

It is in the wee hours of the morning that Mei helps a staggering and completely smashed Naruto through the streets. Mei has never seen someone consume so much alcohol and still be conscious. However, this means that Naruto also set the record for being the most drunk person…ever.

Mei doesn't complain as she takes him to her place as Naruto doesn't have a place assigned for him and with the whole town drunk stupid, there is no way he is getting a hotel tonight.

She grunts as she finally gets the door closed to her room. Naruto is propped up against the wall and giggling like mad.

"Heyyyyyyyy…what….what…"

Mei chuckles at his inability to form sentences properly. Suddenly Naruto staggers dangerously forward. Mei catches him but finds herself face to face with him. He is smiling at something, completely ignorant of Mei's atomic blush.

Right in front of her is the man who saved her from the chains of prison. Without him, the rebellion would have failed and she would have died within the confines of those damp prison walls, wallowing in her guilt of having killed the only chance Kiri had to free itself.

He saved her from her own despair when she was at her weakest. He had comforted her when she could turn to no one else; he healed her with his kindness. He had pulled her together both mentally and emotionally even though she was a broken mess. This happened about a month after she was rescued. Naruto had held her and kept her subordinates from knowing.

And then he saved her again when he took that seal off her. He gave her back her hope, her way of life, her confidence. He fixed the last part of her, made her whole again. He gave her the life she had once before back, made her have feelings that she never felt before.

She has fallen for Uzumaki Naruto.

At this very moment, she makes her decision.

She suddenly rushes forward and kisses him, making his eyes go wide and his back hit the wall. But she isn't given the chance to do more when his strong hands push her away.

"I'm sorry Mei…(giggle)…but…but I love someone else…(giggle)"

While it is clear that he is drunk, Naruto's faithfulness is as strong as ever.

Mei is disappointed, which is an understatement. Then something clicks in her head. She performs an E-Rank technique.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Kyu! When did you get here?"

Too bad his brain is swimming is alcohol right now.

Mei feels guilty about tricking him but…she forces those thoughts and feelings away. She will deal with them another time.

"Just now."

Naruto face scrunches in confusion.

"Wh…what happened to you? Your…voice is so…unboomy. And your…BOOBS…did they shrink?" He actually yelled the word boobs.

Naruto staggers forward and grabs Mei's breasts without reservation (she does look like Kyūbi). Mei moans at the feeling. It is has been a _very_ long time since she has had sex and not the raping kind. Naruto kneads the flesh in his hands, unabashed and missing the flushed look on Mei's/Kyūbi's face.

"They…they…BOOBS….their smaller…wha…I…how do…BOOBS…sh…shrink?"

Apparently Mei didn't get it completely right the first time.

So Mei manipulates the Henge without dispelling it. She increases the bust size, making her clothes stretch to the limit, which have been stretched before to accommodate her own bust size.

"There…is that better koi?"

Naruto's hands again go to her chest, making Mei moan again. His brain is clearly too fogged over with alcohol to operate properly. But he seems satisfied as he continues to knead the baggy flesh and even tweaks the hard nipples a little.

Mei pushes him back to the bed and makes him fall on his back, not knowing how he stayed upright the whole time with her boobs. She makes a show of taking off her clothes, one piece at a time. Soon she is completely naked and exposed.

She pounces Naruto, smashing their lips together as his hands move to her hips. Mei quickly divests Naruto of his clothes and eyes his piece hungrily. The takes hold of it, strokes it a few times, before lowering herself onto him.

Mei nearly cries out at the fullness she is feeling.

"God Kyu! You've never been this tight before," Naruto groans from under her.

Mei gathers her bearings before she starts rocking back and forth. Naruto, being the gentleman he is, places his hands on her hips, and helps her move. This goes on for a few minutes before Naruto gets frustrated. He digs his fingers into her flesh and begins to bounce her.

Mei feels herself being stabbed over and over again, that delicious friction fueling her pleasure. She keeps it slow, but that isn't enough for Naruto. He growls and thrusts upward, making Mei almost shriek in pleasure. Then he begins to jackhammer her, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh filling the room.

Mei instantly falls forward, having lost all ability to sit up. Naruto's hands instinctively leave Mei's hips and grabs her ample tits, his mouth latching onto her left nipple, all the while never stopping his abuse of Mei's nether region. Mei's cries grow louder and louder each passing moment until finally the coil breaks and she cums all over Naruto.

She holds onto his head as her world quakes around her, but Naruto doesn't stop. He continues on, prolonging her orgasm. Mei's mouth finds his as she comes back down to earth. They battle as Naruto slows down to a snail's pace, indicating that he wants to change positions.

Naruto rolls them over and hooks his arms under her knees. Knowing what he wants to do, Mei wraps her arms around Naruto's neck as he lifts them both in a feat of strength. He carries her over to the wall and sets her against it, never once disconnecting from her. Naruto begins again, this time not waiting for Mei to be ready.

It seems that while alcohol diminishes most male's performance, it doesn't affect Naruto in the slightest.

Naruto pounds Mei into the wall, her plentiful juices now running down his thighs, not that he cares. Mei bites her lower lip from crying out in pleasure. From this new position and angle, Naruto is much more powerful and the tip is hitting all the right places.

The sounds of wet smacking fill the room again along with Mei's cries of pleasure.

"You're…you…you very loud Kyu."

Mei blushes even as he continues to pound her.

"You're…just…that good," she breathes out.

She sees Naruto's smirk, which she wipes off by kissing him. She moans and grunts into his mouth when he picks up the pace. She can feel the impending release approaching so she lifts herself up off the wall and uses her body weight to force him backwards. He bounces her instead of thrusting now but he is swaying dangerously.

Mei uses her weight on his torso to maneuver him to the bed. The back of his knees hit the back of the bed and with it goes his precarious balance. Mei slams down on him and does scream this time. His dick had inadvertently pierced her cervix with the impact, sending her crashing over the edge. Her walls convulse almost violently, making Naruto climax as well.

And Mei couldn't go any higher. The endorphins running through her make it difficult to top but feeling Naruto's warm essence fill her up makes it that much better.

They both breathe heavily, trying to catch their breath and Mei rolls off Naruto, having the best sex of her life. She is totally drained. She feels Naruto pull the blankets over them both and pull her close to his chest, in which she snuggles as closely as she can. With any luck, she will be doing this quite often.

**Time Skip – Next Day**

A red headed woman walks into Kiri, having given the gate guards her passport and documents, signifying that she is a civilian, which couldn't be further from the truth. Her ship had finally arrived yesterday and docked to which she immediately set out. She had a gut feeling that she needs to get to Naruto yesterday.

She ran all night to Kiri, which is several hundred miles away. That being said, she isn't even breathing hard or sweating.

She casts an illusion over herself and goes to the safehouse Naruto had used before. Once there, she flares her yoki slightly, just enough to…

"Welcome back Kyūbi-sama."

Summon one or two Guardians. She is surprised when all four show up.

"Where is Naruto and why are all four of you here and not with him?" she asks with both annoyance and concern.

Miya bows low, very low.

"Naruto-sama gave us the day off yesterday. He had just awoken after two days of rest and we had not been given time to tend to ourselves. After getting a status report from Hikari, he told us to get some rest and tend to our wounds, which were light.

"We were looking for him when you signaled us."

Kyūbi glares at the woman.

"So you left him, completely unprotected, open to attack while asleep."

Miya flinches and presses her forehead to the ground as do the other Guardians.

"I had set a clone to follow him but he eluded the clone. How I do not know but he and Mei-sama went into a clothing store and never came out. My clone waited for hours before entering under a henge but they were gone."

Kyūbi reigns in her anger…for now. She flashes through hand seals while she creates a clone. The clone slaps a tag on the wall while the real Kyūbi finishes her seals and the room glows blue for a moment before fading back to normal.

Suddenly the Guardians feel an enormous pressure on them. They can't see it because they don't dare to look up, but Kyūbi's eyes are glowing. Faster than any of them can move, Kyūbi has Miya pinned to a wall.

"**In the years I've known you, you've never been this stupid. You should never have left him."**

"But Naruto-sama had good reas…"

"**I don't care what Naruto said! What I care about is you left your post in a possible hostile environment with any number of people who would jump at the opportunity to harm Throne. You have forsaken your duty and broken your vow. Be glad that the yoki containment seal has a limit or I would deal out your punishment here and now. Expect to be punished when we return to Throne.**

She shifts her gaze to the other Sekirei.

"**The same goes for you three."**

Kyūbi releases Miya and reigns in her yoki. She clams herself and tries to set her worries aside but finds it impossible. She knows he isn't dead because she would know if he was but it leaves a full range of other things such as kidnapping. Her need to find Naruto only increases now that she knows his Guardians have abandoned him.

She and the other four set out immediately to look for him. She sees trash and all kinds of liquor bottles everywhere that is just beginning to be cleaned up. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that a massive party was held last night. The thought only increases her desire to find him because the majority of the population would be lax and not doing their jobs, making it easier to infiltrate the village.

After an hour of unfruitful searching, Kyūbi slows down. Her near panic-level frame of mind is going to do nothing to help her.

So she sits on a roof, again hidden by an illusion, and meditates. She doesn't know why she did do so earlier. Maybe the need to do something compounded by her emotions made her forget. Whatever the case, she spreads her awareness out, searching for her lover.

After a minute, she finds him. She breathes a sigh of relief when she feels his chakra strong and calm, indicating that he is asleep and unharmed.

She shunshins to the room, joy spreading through her to finally be reunited with him again. Her toes tingle as she approaches as do her fingers. She feels giddy and energetic, like a little school girl going to see her friends after not seeing them all summer.

Her hand touches the cool handle and turns. The door opens, her face lit up with anticipation.

What she sees isn't what she expected.

She sees Naruto is indeed well and sleeping peacefully. He is on his back, his chest rising and falling with rhythm.

But is the woman on his chest that she is drawn to.

She has no delusions of just what happened between her man and this woman. The smell of sex is heavy in the air, they have covers over them but Kyūbi can see the woman's bare breast mashed into the strong chest of her mate. She has no doubt that they are both naked under the covers and covered in each other's fluids.

But it is still the woman who draws her attention. Rage fills her. The woman is wearing _her_ face. The yoki in her body starts to react to her swirling emotions.

From the bed, Naruto groans. His head is splitting apart right now in the worst hangover in the history of the world. It comes from breaking the world record for consuming the most alcohol and remain not only awake but standing. He completely smashed the previous record, pun indeed intended.

He opens his eyes only for the headache to intensify. He quickly shuts them but the damage is done. He blinks in the morning light, his head not hurting any worse from opening his eyes the second time. Although his vision is still blurry.

He calls on Kyūbi's yoki and it works its' magic. The headache slowly recedes, and while it doesn't leave him completely, it does allow him to have a clear mind for the first time since he started drinking last night.

Several things suddenly assault him at once and he turns to the most pressing one. His head turns and sees a fuming Kyūbi in the doorway, an expression of complete, yet restrained fury.

His heart soars at seeing her. He tries to sit up but a weight on his chest prevents him from doing so. He looks down and sees in identical Kyūbi laying on his chest. However with his brain now on and working (not at 100% but just above acceptable) he sees several differences.

The Kyūbi on his chest's eyes are too wide, her nose is too small, the shape of her eyes is too oval and not pointed enough. The breasts pressed to his chest are definitely too small (still), her skin tone is a shade too dark, and most of all, she doesn't smell like his Kyūbi.

Not to mention that he can feel the henge around the imposter.

Naruto's eyes flash to Kyūbi's, sorrow and confusion in them. He sees the position he is in, can feel the imposter's bare legs intertwined with his. He has no memory of what happened but from the evidence, it is clear.

Kyūbi growls, unable to hold in her anger. Her tails and ears come out and the room begins to shake with yoki. In a burst of speed that would make Minato jealous, she crosses the room and tackles the fake Kyūbi off Naruto. She has the woman by the throat and pinned to the wall by one hand, the other poised to strike.

This, of course, awakens Mei from her slumber. Her head swims from the impact and only through sheer willpower does her vision sharpen. Her eyes widen when she finally sees Kyūbi and her tails. She tries to fight the powerful grip but can't even budge a finger.

She lashes out with a kick, even a lava jutsu, trying to get the enraged Bijū off her. But nothing works. She can only stare into the pools of fiery slits of Kyūbi's eyes and drown in the raw power that is aimed at her.

All the yoki flashing around the room forces the henge to dispel, shocking both Kyūbi and Naruto.

"M…Mei!"

Kyūbi is so stunned that she drops Mei's naked body to the ground. Of all the people, Mei was the last person she expected. Last she knew, Mei's chakra was still sealed. But here she is, having just had her henge removed.

Meanwhile, Mei rubs her throat and attempts to cover herself.

"Is that they way you always great people?" she asks with sarcasm.

However, it isn't appreciated.

"**Miya, detain her until further notice. She is not allowed to leave this room."**

Naruto sits under the covers in shock from many things, the foremost being that one: he had sex with Mei last night. And two: Kyūbi is ordering Mei to house arrest.

Mei gets up to protest when a tag is placed on her back. She feels her chakra being drained and has to fight that sinking feeling in her gut.

'Not again. What did I do?'

Anger begins to rise from the depths of her body, the urge to fight, to defend her relationship with the one she loves. Her mind forgets, either in stupidity or lost in the rage, that the woman in front of her is a Bijū and the strongest one at that.

Meanwhile, Kyūbi turns to look at Naruto, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. Naruto, feeling terrible already just shrinks from her gaze. He knows he did wrong and hurt his mate and companion. Kyūbi starts to walk towards him, but the clicking of her shoes might as well be the final moments of his life.

But Mei's eyes flash in fury. She charges Kyūbi, fully intent on using Naruto's training to the fullest. She grew used to not feeling chakra and while she never wants to feel that again, she can certainly fight without it.

Miya moves to intercept but Kyūbi has her back off. Mei closes the distance surprisingly fast but Kyūbi just swats her down to the floor with almost no effort.

Part of Mei wants to just stay on the floor. She knows that she can't beat Kyūbi. But the other part of her roars in anger and protectiveness of Naruto. What was the Kyūbi doing here? Didn't Throne set her free? And how does Kyūbi know about Miya and why did she obey the Bijū?

Determined to get answers, Mei stands back up to her full height. She squares her shoulders and glares at Kyūbi.

"What are you doing here? Throne released you, yet you continue to torment Naruto."

Kyūbi turns an eye to Mei and stops walking towards Naruto, who is still glued to the sheets.

"**You where **_**my**_** face and body and then have the audacity to demand answers from me concerning **_**my**_** mate? You have overstepped your bounds."**

Kyūbi rounds on Mei, who slightly shrinks back from Kyūbi's intimidating glare and presence. While Mei's courage is bordering on stupidity, her body and instincts still know she is but a fly to this superior being.

She breathes out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Kyūbi turns away from her and walks to Naruto's side.

"**But enough of this. Naruto and I need to speak. I will deal with you later."**

Before Mei can begin to protest, Kyūbi and Naruto disappear. Mei makes for the door but Miya stops her.

"Kyūbi-sama has ordered your house-arrest. Please obey as I do not wish to physically enforce that arrest. And please put on some clothes."

Mei briefly considers trying to fight her way past the Guardian but that is nixed quickly. She can't use chakra right now and even if Mei hadn't seen Miya in action, she knows that Guardians are all Kage level, meaning that Miya is on her level if not higher.

And Miya is right. She does need a shower and clothes.

**Scene Change – Safe House, Edge of Kirigakure**

Naruto and Kyūbi appear in the house. The silence between them is palpable. Naruto stares at his feet, not sure how to proceed or if he should just keep his mouth shut. He never thought he would be in this position. He would realize that people rarely plan on being in this position.

For minutes, the just stand there in the awkward and tense silence.

Kyūbi for once, doesn't know how to approach him. He always makes her feel less confident in herself, makes her question whether she made the right decision. Makes her worry that she will disappoint him.

So she stands there, just like him, unsure of how to proceed. She spies a look at Naruto, and sees him almost shaking.

"Kyūbi, I…"/**"Please…" **both say at the same time. Her voice is soft but it might as well have been yelled through a bull horn to him.

Naruto falls silent immediately, allowing Kyūbi to finish her statement.

"…**go take a shower. We'll talk when you get back." **

A reasonable request given the situation to which Naruto does without saying a word or hesitating a moment. Kyūbi hears the water turn on and Naruto step in. Kyūbi sits on the floor against a wall and composes her thoughts.

An eternity later and Naruto appears in the hallway dressed and clean, but he doesn't approach the red head. His thoughts right now are almost visible and they aren't cheerful.

"**Come here please," **she asks softly.

He jumps at her voice but he remains rooted on the spot, dreading this conversation. Is she going to leave him? Kick him out of Throne? Will she stop loving him? Will she kill him? The questions fire through his head and the more questions that are asked, the worse he feels.

"**Naruto, please come here,"** she tries again. She can feel his desperation and see his anxiety. She wants to alleviate and assuage his fears as quickly as possible.

The blond slowly approaches and stands a few feet away but Kyūbi beckons him closer. His heart is in his feet as she motions for him to sit next to her. He nearly has a heart attack when she pulls him into her lap. She feels him tense like he is about to bolt from her but she holds on tightly.

"**Naruto, please listen. I know…I know what happened between you and Mei. I know that you had sex with her."**

She feels Naruto stiffen against her, this time nearly dislodging himself from her grip. She takes a hand and runs her fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him.

"**But I also know this wasn't your fault."**

Naruto stops moving, stops breathing, stops thinking.

"**When I opened the door, I first saw you in bed with another woman. Having had multiple mates and my hosts having multiple wives and husbands, I don't mind you having sex with another woman as long as it was mutual and you planned on marrying her. **

"**However, when I saw **_**her**_**, that's when I got angry. She used my body, my face, my connection with you to seduce you. I'm angry at her, not you. And from what I can tell of your body language, you had one hell of a hangover when you woke. You had to use my yoki to take care of the pain to even function so that means your judgment was impaired to begin with. **

"**Naruto, I know you feel like you betrayed me and my trust, that you don't deserve to be with me anymore. I'm telling you that you did nothing wrong. Mei betrayed you, went behind your back with an underhanded tactic, and took advantage of you.**

"**I love you and I always will. It is a promise of a lifetime."**

Naruto is silent; having listened to every word she spoke and hung on every word. Relief spread through his body and he relaxes into her grip. Tears slip from his eyes with the knowledge that she still loves him, she still wants to be with him, that she forgives him.

He feels Kyūbi kiss away the tears from his face, an understanding and radiant smile on her face. More tears slip from his eyes and he crushes her into a hug, to which she hugs back just as tightly if not more.

Despite her words, he still feels like he doesn't deserve her or her forgiveness. She is perfect, a goddess among weak and imperfect men, in his eyes and as such her entire existence demands someone better than him to love her and make her happy.

"Thanks Kyūbi."

Still hugging him, she frowns. She knows where this is headed, having dealt with this feeling multiple times before. She breaks the hug and holds his shoulders squarely, looking right in his eyes.

"**Do you love me?"**

Naruto is slightly stunned at the question.

"You know I do."

"**Am I able to make decisions independently of you?"**

Naruto looks at her with a confused expression.

"Of course, why would you even ask that?"

Kyūbi's hands move from his shoulders to his cheeks.

"**Then accept the fact that I love you and I choose you to live out my life with **_**you**_**. **_**You**_** love me like I love **_**you**_**, nothing more is needed for me. **

"**So get over the thought that you don't deserve me. You have done **_**plenty**_** to earn my affection and love so stop berating yourself, ok?"**

Naruto looks into her eyes and sees just how much she cares for him, the concern that he would push her away. He takes her hands in his and kisses each palm.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll gladly live the rest of my life with you."

Kyūbi smiles brightly at him before moving forward and claiming his lips with her own. It is gentle, soft, and tender. Naruto's heart soars as he returns the kiss. He pledges here and now that he will do whatever it takes to make her happy.

When they part, they touch their foreheads together, smiling at each other like only lovers can. But as much as they would like to stay like this forever and forget about the problems of the world, they still have to deal with what happened.

"**Naruto, I know you don't love Mei and I know she has feelings for you, which last night proved. She had to trick you to get in your pants, which proves, if anything, that you don't love her. Am I right?"**

Naruto lowers his head, avoiding her eyes. "I…I like spending time with her. She is witty, easy going when on an even level with her, she is loyal and a great friend. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her, she is beautiful. She could be a wife for me and after what happened…"

Kyūbi understands perfectly. Naruto had spent the most time with Mei out of anyone minus her and his Guardians. Naruto would have to be gay not to be attracted to her. She knows Naruto will take responsibility for his actions and marry her, which is what she wants.

"**Naruto"**

She gets his attention and looks him right in the eyes.

"**I will not accept Mei as your wife." **Naruto's eyes go wide and opens his mouth to ask why when Kyūbi beats him to it. **"I won't accept her, not because you had sex before my approval, but because she tricked you. You obviously said no to her but she didn't respect that wish. She seduced and took advantage of you; and for **_**that**_**, I won't accept her. **

"**Had you chosen to willingly have sex with her without resorting to trickery, I would gladly give my blessing. But she didn't and she must learn that her actions have consequences.**

"**Do you understand?"** she finishes quietly.

Naruto is silent, contemplating her words. And finds himself agreeing with her. She did take advantage of him, using his feelings for Kyūbi in a time where he couldn't make coherent decisions. And while he doesn't remember what happened, Kyūbi is definitely right about one thing. He must have turned Mei down for her to resort to trickery and deceit.

But for the life of him, he can't but feel sorry for her. He isn't angry that what she did could be called rape. He wasn't upset that she used him. No, he feels sadness because he and Mei get along so well together but Mei's bad decision making is tearing them apart with no chance of fixing the rift. He feels disappointed in her but not anger.

He takes a look at his love. She is waiting patiently for him to sort his thoughts while she plays with his hair. She has a pensive and calm look on her face as she waits.

He takes the hand in his hair, getting her attention.

"I…I understand and respect your decision. I agree with you about her actions. But I hope you can understand that I don't feel anger or resentment towards her. I…I just wonder what could have been and the disappointment I feel in her actions.

"I'm also sad because I lost a friend and potential wife today, but I'll stand by your decision. I'd rather die a thousand deaths and go through a hundred Sosei before I disappoint you."

Kyūbi isn't surprised when he said he doesn't harbor any resentment. He isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. She does feel guilty about making him lose a friend and worse: a potential wife to love him. She reminds herself that Mei brought this on herself but it doesn't entirely work.

Her heart skips a beat at his last words.

She kisses him briefly to express her gratitude. **"Thank you for standing by me."**

They kiss again, this one longer than the others so far. When they break away, both are glad to have that behind them.

"**Have you heard from Throne? I'm assuming you or Miya sent a messenger to them to update them on your progress."**

Naruto nods. "A message was sent, though I don't know which one of my Guardians sent it. I too am assuming it was Miya. Anyways, we received a dispatch back informing us that Asura is on his way here and will take over getting the village in shape again. We have been ordered back to Throne as soon as possible and we were waiting on you."

Naruto pauses, then goes gets depressed again. Kyūbi is interested and concerned to know what caused this reaction. When she voices said concern, Naruto sighs heavily.

"It's just…I…I wanted to give you a big thank you. During my fight with Yagura, I was forced to draw on your yoki to amplify my abilities."

"**I know. I felt you trying to access my yoki and I let you. You shouldn't need to thank me over such a trivial thing. I'm always happy to give you my yoki when needed."**

Naruto shakes his head. "It isn't just the yoki. When I accessed the yoki, your voice rang out to me. You told me to calm down and think. You told me you had faith in me. And it worked. That's what I wanted to thank you for when you got here…but I guess I blew it."

Kyūbi is startled. Never before has her thoughts been transmitted along with her yoki before. Whatever the cause, she is glad it worked.

Of course, she also felt him draw enough to go into his first tailed state. She had been extremely worried but when she felt it taper, she knew he had won. She continued to worry but deep down, she knew he was ok. Worrying is what people in love do.

But here Naruto was, apologizing for something out of his control. He could have chosen not to drink at the party but she has a feeling that it would not have been acceptable to the populace or his comrades.

"**Thank you for thinking of me but you don't need get me anything. I'm just glad you're alright. And while we're on the topic, tell me of your battle with Yagura."**

And he does. He doesn't leave any details out. She is surprised when she hears Yagura had four tails of yoki but is outright flabbergasted when Naruto tells her he got to five.

"**But…how is that possible? Yonbi-kun doesn't even have that much yoki to go into a five tailed state."**

"I don't know. Until a few months ago, we didn't even know it was possible to store the yoki of a Bijū in a person who wasn't his or her Jinchūriki. There is no telling just how long Yagura had the yoki. Miya was able to recover and seal his body for analysis, so we will have some answers that way."

Kyūbi is highly disturbed by this conversation so Naruto decides to end it there.

"So how was your trip?"

Kyūbi's expression turns sour.

"**It wasn't a waste of time but it definitely could have waited. For some reason, they didn't get the message you sent them about Yagura having Yonbi-kun's yoki. We'll have to investigate why they didn't get it when we return. I can't tell you anymore than that."**

Naruto's brow furrows. He had sent multiple messages to Throne but if not one of them reached them, then something or someone was preventing them from reaching Throne.

"**But enough of this idle chit-chat. We'll have plenty of time to do that on the boat. We need to address Mei."**

Naruto isn't looking forward to this but he has to. If he doesn't go, Mei will just assume that Kyūbi brainwashed him or possibly something worse. She needs to hear it from his mouth. It will be painful for both of them but it is the same principle as a band-aid: rip it off quickly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Kyūbi intertwines his fingers with him and disappears in a Shunshin.

**Scene Shift – Mei's Room**

Mei looks up from the floor against the wall opposite the door as two people appear in her room.

Her eyes are red and puffy, her skin is pale, and her hair is a mess. Her clothes are also wrinkled and disheveled. When Naruto's eyes land on her, he has to fight going to her and comforting her. It is only with Kyūbi's support that he holds back.

Mei's eyes take in the two before her.

Kyūbi hasn't hidden her features, her clothes are pristine, and her eyes are fierce as she looks down on Mei. But Naruto is a different story. His eyes are slightly red and puffy like hers but not as much, his clothes are a little wrinkled but he looks showered and presentable. His expression is one of sorrow and sadness.

Kyūbi draws Mei's attention when she speaks. She takes the lead as it doesn't look like Naruto can speak much less be the one to instigate this conversation.

"**Mei Terumi, you are lucky to be alive. Had it not been for Naruto's friendship with you, you would be dead at this very moment. But your life still hangs by a thread. You have seen me with Naruto, security has been compromised, and there is only one solution: become the Mizukage."**

Mei's analytical mind instantly sees the hidden message. She is being forced from Naruto. Not about to just take this laying down, Mei snarls at Kyūbi.

"And what right do you have making that kind of decision? You have no claim to Naruto now. He told me that Throne freed you from his seal and therefore left him as you should have. You were the cause of his torment as a child and yet here you are making him even more miserable.

"Just look at him. He looks just about ready to pass out."

And Naruto does. His skin is pale and he has a cold sweat. Kyūbi gives his hand a squeeze to which he squeezes back. Only once she is sure that Naruto is ok, Kyūbi turns her attention back to Mei.

"**First off, do not make statements you have no idea what you are talking about. Second, I have every right to make such a decision as Head of Throne and Naruto's mate."**

Kyūbi lets that information sink in.

"**The only reason I'm telling you this is because you would find out from Asura-san when he gets here in a few days. **

"**Throne is backed and founded by the Bijū. For centuries, we have been the watchdogs of humanity, the only stabilizing factor holding this world together. We Bijū get sealed into our chosen Jinchūriki by the Death God himself, ensuring a proper connection.**

"**Yes, I attacked Konoha sixteen years ago but that was not of my choosing and I regret that moment more than anything else my entire life."**

Mei's eyes get (comically) wider and wider as Kyu explains her position in Throne.

"Is this one of those 'I told you now I have to kill you' things?" she asks, crossing her arms.

Kyūbi's eyebrow raises at Mei's attempt to intimidate her.

"**Yes. You have to be one of four things to know this and live. One: a Keeper of Peace. Two: a Divine Guardian. Three: a Kage. Four: a spouse to a Keeper.**

"**Since the first two and last are out, your only option is to become a Kage."**

Mei's expression goes from a blank one to a confused one.

"But you listed being a spouse. I see that as a viable option."

Kyūbi's eyes glow for a moment.

"**I refuse to accept you as a spouse to Naruto."**

Mei freezes. "Did I hear right? I must be hearing things."

"**No you heard right. As my Jinchūriki, love, and constant companion, Naruto allows me to have a say in who he chooses and I'm tell you right now, I will never accept you."**

Mei's expression hardens. "You're just pissed I slept with him last night."

In a flash, Kyūbi has Mei pinned against the wall again, this time denting it significantly. Kyūbi's eyes are slitted and alive with yoki.

"**Do not test me **_**girl**_**. I have lived longer than you could live in a thousand lifetimes, seen things that would make you puke and want to crawl back to your mother, done things that you can't even begin to fathom. You know nothing and I will be damned if I let you hurt Naruto again."**

"A…again, you're…just pissed…" Mei chokes out.

"**You're right. I am pissed but not for the reasons you think. Yes you had sex with him. Great for you. What you don't seem to understand is that you forced yourself on him, and for that I will never forgive you."**

Mei fights the hand as much as possible. "He…was…very willing…last night…I can…assure you."

"**Because after he turned you down, stone drunk, you used **_**my**_** body to get to him. You deceived him, took advantage of him. You played on the relationship he and I have to your own advantage in a time of weakness for him."**

Mei stops struggling. Is that what she did?

"**He refused your advances but you didn't respect his decision. You, for no better word fits, raped him. That is why you will never be his wife. Had he accepted you on his own, I would accept the relationship. I am used to and familiar with polygamy. I have no quarrels about sharing him. **

"**Who knows what could have happened, should you had been patient. You cannot be trusted. You used your friendship with him to get him in a vulnerable position. And as such, I will never allow you close to his heart again."**

Mei is crushed. Had she raped him? Did she take advantage of him? She couldn't have done that. He was responding to her, right?

Kyūbi releases Mei who looks to Naruto with a pleading expression.

"Naruto…please…tell her I didn't do that, wouldn't do that. Tell her that I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before. Tell her how much you mean to me, how much fun we have together. You saved me before, please….please save me from her."

Naruto looks to the ground, before looking back up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry Mei. I can't. As much as I would like to, she is the one I will love until the day I die. She knows me better than I know myself. I love her and she loves me back. If she says no, then I'll follow her until my dying breath."

As Naruto speaks, he seems to gain confidence and momentum. Like a ball rolling down hill, it gets easier to speak now that he has started. His voice firms and his shoulders square up.

"Mei, you did take advantage of me. I was drunk and you became one of the few people I would never refuse. I was not sound of mind and you took my trust and friendship for granted."

By this point, Mei's world is shattered. She collapses to the ground and Naruto steps forward. He knows what he has to do. Kyūbi stops him briefly but after a few words, she nods her understanding and Naruto passes her.

Mei stiffens and fights Naruto when he wraps her in a hug. She tries as much as possible to get out of the arms. But Naruto's hold is too strong. Eventually, she stops fighting and just sobs on his chest. Mei continues for a while until Naruto's had enough.

He lifts Mei's chin and makes her exquisite green eyes meet his.

"Mei, listen to me. I'm not mad or angry with you. I could never hate anyone for following their heart but it was how you went about it that led to this. I do enjoy your company and generally being around you but your actions have consequences. I'm sorry that this is happening but remember that this is something you brought on yourself. I'm not mad but disappointed. I can only hope that you learn from this experience.

"I'll always remember the time I spent here. Not because of the horrors but of the people I met, helped, and saved. I don't want to see you die, so please take up the Kage mantle. If anyone deserves the title, it's you. If you don't, you will die.

"You are a strong kunoichi but an even stronger woman, someone I admire for her strength, compassion, and leadership abilities. You are strong enough to overcome this, to overcome anything. Please chose to live, don't waste your life because of one incident."

Naruto moves to stand but Mei's grip is ironclad. Naruto stands anyways, pulling Mei up with him. He can't see her face but he can tell she is struggling to come to terms with what she is hearing. She is shaking terribly, looking for some hold on the support structure she just lost.

Naruto gently takes her to the bed and sits her down before rejoining Kyu at her side. His hand instantly finds hers.

"**Mei, I'll give you until tomorrow morning to make your decision and please chose to live. I hate to kill unnecessarily and make Naruto sad. If you believe anything, believe his words for he never lies when he doesn't have to."**

Kyūbi leads Naruto to the door and out without another glance to Mei, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.

"**Miya, see that she gets a bath and has warm food and fresh water. Ikki, you are on guard duty along with Miya until tomorrow morning. No one is to enter or leave without my or Naruto's express permission."**

Even though there is no visible confirmation of her orders, she can feel them being fulfilled. It seems that after Kyūbi chewing Miya out, they have been re-invigorated to do what has been ordered with much haste.

But Kyūbi doesn't wait for her orders to be fulfilled. She takes Naruto back to the safe house and in an instant has him in bed, wrapped in her tails, their arms around each other. With the emotional rollercoaster the day has been, Naruto feel asleep very quickly despite it only being noon.

Saying that to someone he cares about was very difficult for him and he never likes losing friends, no matter what they have done. It took a lot out of him to end his friendship with her but he did, just like he said he would.

He had explained to her why he was going to comfort her. He didn't want her to turn into a mentally unstable person with revenge on him and Kyūbi as the focus. She still might turn out that way depending on her line of thoughts but hopefully Naruto's words would get her to look at her actions and how they were wrong.

Kyūbi mulls over the situation for another hour before sleep claims her as well in the comforting embrace of her host.

**Time Skip – Next Day – 10am**

Naruto knocks on Mei's door. Kyūbi is inside the seal since he walked to her room instead of a Shunshin. He feels much better this morning. He and Kyūbi talked softly, all the while holding each other close, just content to spend time together. Naruto doesn't feel emotionally ready to make love with Kyu again yet, despite her insistence he did nothing wrong. His mind still can't get wrap around how she feels he deserves her.

But back to reality, the door opens and Mei stands before him, dark rings under eyes, bloodshot eyes, and white skin. She looks like she didn't get a wink of sleep. She turns around and walks in to the room, allowing him entrance.

Beside him, Kyūbi materialize, making Mei's eyes shrink for a moment.

"**Have you come to a decision?"**

Mei looks from Naruto to Kyūbi then back to Naruto. She gives one last pleading look to Naruto, who only returns impassiveness. That cuts deeper than any kunai wound could.

"I…I will accept the Mizukage position."

Naruto gives her a small smile to which she returns.

"**Good. Let's get you sworn in."**

"Wh…why so soon?"

"**Because until I see you become Mizukage, I must treat you as a potential threat."**

Mei glares at Kyūbi.

"I keep my word, that much you should know about me."

Kyūbi returns the glare full force. **"Really? All I see is…"**

"Kyu, that's enough." Said Bijū looks at Naruto in surprise. "Let's get this over with as quickly as possible so we can go home."

It is obvious he doesn't want to be here anymore. Kyūbi slips back inside the seal without another word.

"Sorry about that. She is very protective."

An awkward silence falls between them.

"You should henge yourself. You look half dead right now."

"I can't. You have my chakra sealed."

Naruto sighs.

'Kyu, can you cast an illusion over her? I know you would rather do that then let her have her chakra back.'

"_**Sure, I can do that."**_

Mei feels a ripple over her body and when she looks down, she finds herself exactly as she was when she left the hospital yesterday.

She feels Naruto put a hand on her shoulder before he shunshins to the Kage Tower, which is the only command structure still standing. He escorts Mei inside and to Ao, who is dutifully at work.

"Ah, Mei-sama I…"

He can see the tense atmosphere between the two.

"I'm here to accept the Mizukage position."

Ao is very confused about the situation but nods.

"I'll convene the council and Daimyo and have them induct you immediately."

"No, I should be enough," Naruto speaks up. "There are only two ways to induct a Kage. One is by the Daimyo. The other is by Throne, though a representative from Throne must be present for the Daimyo to officially give the title of Kage. Because I am here, we can skip the process."

Mei nods but this only confuses Ao even more.

"But the Daimyo has specifically requested to be here personally. He should be here tomorrow, can you not wait?".

Naruto shakes his head. "I can't. I've been recalled and I leave today. Asura, the Keeper overseeing this village will be here within a week and you would have to wait until then anyways. The Daimyo can have a public ceremony when he arrives but that will only be for show."

Ao has no choice but to go along with it. He fishes for the necessary paper and fills it out. Mei signs the paper, then Naruto. Then like magic, Mei becomes the Godaime Mizukage. No fanfare, no speeches, no celebration. Just two signatures and that is it.

The second the original is secured in a storage seal, Miya lifts the chakra sealing tag off Mei. Naruto shakes Ao's hand, then turns to leave. He stops for a moment.

"Remember Mei, Kage only."

Mei knows what he is talking about. 'No talking about the Bijū or you will not like the results.'

With his message and job done, Naruto makes for the exit. He opens the doors and is gone.

Mei watches him go, a rock in her stomach. She turns about to Ao who is looking for an explanation at her behavior. Without warning Mei takes off after Naruto, Ao hot on her trail wonder just what the hell happened.

Mei catches Naruto just as he clears the bottom stairs.

"Naruto…"

Said blond turns to face her as she closes the distance.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Naruto gives her a sad smile and a hand on her shoulder before turning around without a word to her. Mei slumps to the ground, bawling yet again, Ao quickly supporting her.

"What have I done?" she whispers over and over again.

Ao takes her back to the office at the top.

"Mei-sama…what happened?"

Mei looks to her faithful comrade and tells him what she did while leaving out only what she is forbidden to tell.

**Time Skip – 1 ½ Weeks**

Naruto and Kyūbi laze in the cabin. The ride has been slow, arduously so. The night he left Kiri, Kyūbi had enough of Naruto's 'moping' and had climbed on top of him and rid him hard. Soon after, he returned to normal, or close to normal. Every now and then, he will have a relapse but Kyūbi is quick to get him out of it but milking him of sperm.

"Hey Kyu…"

"**Yeah?"**

"Shouldn't we have arrived at Destiny's Gateway by now?"

"**No"**

Naruto is confused at her answer.

"Why not? It only took a week to get here but it's been ten days."

"**That's because we aren't going to Destiny's Gateway. We're headed to Fire Country."**

Naruto sits up and eyes her naked frame.

"Why are we going there? Throne recalled us."

Kyūbi scoffs. **"Yeah and they would have put you right to work. You need a vacation and you aren't going to get one by going back right now."**

"…but aren't they going to be concerned about us not showing up?"

"**Nah"**

"…are you going to explain."

"**Nope"**

"'Nope'?"

"**Nope"**

"…"

"**Fine, I sent Miya there with a message from me to Hiori saying we are going on a two week vacation in Konoha two days ago. I also sent along Yagura's body and Mei's certificate of approval all in a storage seal on her arm."**

"You made her water walk all the way to Destiny's Gateway?"

"**Yup. I consider it punishment for leaving her post." **Naruto opens his mouth but Kyūbi keeps talking. **"I know you said they could but they shouldn't have complied with that. It isn't like at Destiny's Gateway where you are surrounded by hundreds of soldiers dedicated to defending you and other Jinchūriki. You were vulnerable and that was their fault.**

"**So not only does she have about thirty miles to cover before her chakra runs out, the seals around the harbor will cut her chakra, forcing her to swim the last hundred feet. Then she has to go to the compound soaking wet with no chakra assistance."**

"You're cruel."

"**Thanks"**

"That wasn't a compliment."

"**Sure it wasn't."**

Suddenly a knock comes at the door.

"Land has been spotted. We will dock in an hour. Please prepare to disembark."

* * *

End Chapter 10

AN: I know what you guys are thinking: How the hell could I make Mei do that? The answer is simple: I needed to. I would have loved to have Mei in but with the restrictions I set upon myself, I can't do it. Plus this is a good for later chapters. This is not the last time you will be seeing Mei (just a naked Mei).

I really struggled to wright in what Mei did. I really didn't want to but felt I would be cheating my voters if I went back on my word. But just so you know, Naruto is willing to forgive but it is Kyubi the one making the decision to not accept Mei and since Naruto loves Kyubi and not Mei (at that point. It really could have gone either way), he chose to follow Kyubi. It sounds horrible, I know. But Mei chose her own selfishness over respecting Naruto's decision and didn't think about the consequences.

XX

This is the longest chapter I've written for Throne of Power. Seriously, 15,000 words and that's in MSWord, not the crappy fanfiction count. Next chapter we get back to Konoha after being in Mizu no Kuni for a number of months.

XX

Poll on my profile concerning Turbulent Tides. I'm currently at a crossroads and need the reader's help to decide what to do. The quicker you vote, the sooner I start writing again. The poll will close in one week, so hurry and vote.

XX

I understand if some of you don't want to read the story anymore. I accept all forms of reviews including flames, so feel free to let me know what you think.

Sincerely,  
tomhunt98


	12. Chapter 11: A Working Vacation

I'm back after a hiatus for a few months. It was somewhat restful but now I'm ready to put out the next chapter. I'm also simultaneously releasing chapters for Return of the Sage and Turbulent Tides. Give them a look.

Author Responses:

to Joe Lawyer: Thanks for the praise. I spent a lot of time working on the plot and making sure it made sense. As to your questions, I'll answer the one about Naruto's Guardians first.

It is because they can't do their job effectively if they are more concerned about getting pleasure than protecting the same person. Sure some people say that sleeping with someone is the best way to protect them since they will be so close. My response is they can't do their jobs as well as they could while being naked, asleep, or in the act of sex without weapons and armor and a level head.

Beyond that, it is unprofessional to sleep with who you are protecting. The way I set Miya up is she is all business when it comes to protecting Naruto. That means that anything that can diminish the capacity to protect him is something that is not allowed. This means sex with Naruto, any habits that would result in reduced sleep or abilities, or just personal quirks that hamper teamwork.

For the sealing, it is something the Bijū themselves decided on. Sure they could have created stability and peace themselves. However, the Biju being in charge would have created a resistance against them for ruling over the humans. It would have created a resentment towards the Biju, which leads to resistance, which then turns to civil war. People don't like others to be over them in such a capacity anyways but it would have been magnified because the Biju aren't human.

To rectify this, the Bijū were sealed within humans to do the task for them. They were granted the power of the Biju to stop unnecessary bloodshed. Also it is a security precaution. You can't seal a Biju into something or someone while they are within a host already. And before you say the Gedō Mazō that Akatsuki uses, it takes days for them to drain the yoki from the Biju and only once the last of the yoki is pulled from the host, does the consciousness of the Biju get sealed too. It is essentially moving the Biju from one container to another. They extract and then seal, causing the death of the host.

As for the Bijū, they get companionship out of it. For the first time, they weren't treated like monsters or creatures to be feared. They grew to love and be loved in return. It is a very lonely existence to be misjudged by all but your brothers and sisters.

The way I see the sealing is different than most people. I see it as a way to form bonds, get closer to someone. They chose to be linked to a person in which they don't have to hide or be ridiculed, not an imprisonment.

Hope this answers your questions. If it doesn't, pm or review this chapter and I'll try to explain it better.

to Blue Thundering Flame:Yes Kyūbi is included in the four wives. And to answer your earlier question of the two other Shinobi Wars, yes Throne monitors the Elemental Nations. That does not mean that they don't allow wars to be fought. There are legitimate reasons for going to war such as a country feels slighted by another or a spy has been captured, negotiations between countries have broken down. Throne has a list or requirements for going to war but past that, they are free to engage in warfare with other nations.

That doesn't mean that Throne is just a bystander. They have rules for wars too like no pillaging, no raping, food and fair treatment of prisoners of war, if an army surrenders you can't execute them, etc... They allow for wars but will call an end to it if it starts getting out of hand or a side breaks the rules. That is the reason they need to be so powerful, to back up their rules with force if necessary.

I hope that clears things up for you. If you have any further questions, pm me and I'll do my best to answer them.

to Kyubii's Shinigami: That would be telling. You will have to wait and see what it is just like the rest of my readers.

to Wyrtha: I don't know about Hinata. When I wrote the chapter, I didn't think about why Hanabi would be the heiress over Hinata except for the obvious. I may come up with something later but I don't really think it is important. The Rookie 11 aren't all that big a factor in my story. Sure they may have some appearances but this story is about Naruto outside of Konoha so I wouldn't expect many of them to show up except for maybe Shikamaru since his dad is in Throne.

At the time, I thought it was logical that Hanabi would have surpassed her sister in the race for heiress in terms of fighting abilities, confidence, and social skills.

to Rixxell Stryfe: How I loved your review. I wish all were like that. Not because it was a glowing review but because it was long, well thought out, and logical. You actually tell me what I did right instead of 'good job' or 'awesome chapter'. Thank you for your epic review.

With that said, let me get back to something I should have answered from your initial review of chapter 10 in chapter 11. You are asking Mei to be apart of Throne as a Jinchūriki but that isn't possible. There is a reason why Throne members were chosen before the age of ten except for Shikaku who was 18 and whose chakra network was underdeveloped for a person his age. Their systems cannot handle yoki. Period. Mei is in her late twenties/early thirties. The yoki would kill her in seconds if a Bijū were to be sealed inside her.

That was the physical reason why and now for the other reason: she had sex with Naruto. Sexual relations between Throne members, even if they weren't in Throne at the time, are forbidden. It makes unprofessional alliances and they cannot have that. For Throne to function properly, each member must make their decisions independently, free of any sort of bias or politics. When you have alliances, it shifts and complicates the room, making the favor system too predominant. The favor system is where if you want something to pass and you need a percentage of votes but a faction has enough members to make it impossible to do so without their help. You will trade favors to get what you want passed.

It takes the focus away from actually helping and doing their job to backdoor politics that muddle everything. It also encourages corruption. This is exactly what the Bijū don't want so they keep their hosts in check and keep each other in line.

Now on with the story!

* * *

_"__Speech" _or _**"Speech"**_= Conversation through telepathy

**Chapter 11: A Working Vacation**

"Welcome to the Land of Fire! For tourist and vacation information, please see the man at the kiosk."

Naruto walks off the plank and hits dry land.

_"Man, they don't waste time do they?"_

_**"Of course not. The Land of Fire has very little in the ways of diverse landscapes. No mountains, deserts, swamp, or jungles. And before you ask, the Hokage Monument is considered just a hill since Konoha is in a bit of a depression anyways. **_

_**"****Every major climate or geographical change is separated from Hi no Kuni by a country hundreds of miles wide so they advertise heavily at the shores since it is the only real change in scenery."**_

Naruto shrugs as he walks past the man yelling into the megaphone. It makes sense that Kyūbi knows that as she has been the overseer of this country for hundreds of years.

The villagers part as he walks through the town, interested in seeing him as he has his Throne cloak on. Most give him looks of awe and admiration even though his face is hidden.

'I'll never get used to being looked at like that.'

It isn't long before Naruto is out of the port village and takes off into the trees. He makes his way through trees at high speeds. He only takes a break to eat, go to the bathroom, curb stomp some bandits, save the damsel in distress, and make camp for the night.

As Naruto makes camp, he realizes just how far Konoha is from the coast. It is literally smack dab in the very center of Fire Country. It took three days when he first went to Throne with his family and with baggage (i.e. a sealed Hiruzen) he is making much better time.

While Konoha is only a few dozen miles away, he doesn't want to travel at night. It isn't that it is dangerous, especially for someone like him, but it is difficult to see. One wrong jump or land on a branch that won't take your weight and even he will be in a world of hurt. It wouldn't kill him but that doesn't mean something can't pierce through him and make it very painful and difficult to move.

At first light, he moves out and arrives at Konoha within an hour. He bypasses the guards, still the Immortal Izumo and Kotetsu. They allow him to pass through, but Naruto knows that one of his Guardians gave them proper identification papers.

He breathes in the fresh air, takes in the familiar sights, the peaceful feel of the village. After four months of heavy fighting, it feels good to relax and not have to have your guard up at full alert all the time, to not smell constant death in the air.

He walks slowly through Konoha, getting bows and general admiration from the civilians and even a few head nods from some ninja. But Naruto ignores them. His destination is set on one place, somewhere that he will always consider a home: Ichiraku's.

Mizu no Kuni doesn't import or make any noodles from wheat so ramen was out of the question. He is long overdue for a bowl. Plus is it still early and doesn't want to wake his mother or sister. This could be their only day off so he will wait for a more appropriate time.

_**"****You realize they wouldn't mind, don't you?"**_

_"I know. However, the point still stands that they might need the sleep. I'll wait until about ten or so."_

Naruto can feel Kyūbi rolling her eyes.

_**"****Whatever, just don't waste all your money here. Since this is vacation, Throne won't pay for anything. It all comes out of your pocket. They almost had a heart attack and refused to pay for your last ramen bill the last time you were here."**_

Yes, his last ramen bill was well over three thousand ryō and that was for just one visit. He visited there four times total, making the entire bill just over ten thousand ryō.

But Naruto isn't worried. Four years worth of salary is more than enough to pay for his expenses as well as another three trips to Mizu no Kuni and back (and they aren't cheap. People don't know the war is over). The salary for a Keeper is 20,000 ryō a year. Not much considering a skilled Jōnin makes more than twice that much or that amount in a few months should things go right. But since Throne members take vacations very rarely and most expenses are paid for by Throne itself when they leave for missions, 20,000 is more than enough for…personal expenditures.

Eventually, he arrives at his location, sitting and taking his hood off. Ayame brightens considerably at his presence and not just because he buys a lot of food. She goes around to the front and gives him a warm hug, which he returns.

"How are you and the old man doing?" he asks before she can. He sees her face loose the smile and adopt a sad look.

"I'm fine…but Oto-san…he fell ill a while back and has been bed ridden for months now. It got to the point where I had to take him to the hospital because I couldn't be around to take care of him because I have to open here…"

Naruto's face falls. Teuchi is one of his friends and one of the only people to be nice to him and Naomi without hidden agendas. He knows that part of the initial reason was because of the added income but when he gave them free ramen when Kushina wasn't in town and their food had run out, it shows he cares for them more than just customers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If there's anything I can do…"

Suddenly Ayame bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious here."

Ayame wipes the tears away and smiles at him.

"I'm just kidding. He's doing just fine. In fact he is starting up a new stand in the Capitol."

Naruto's face is set in a scowl.

"That was mean."

Ayame smiles at him. "I know but Naomi and I cooked that up a while ago just for you."

Naruto has a shocked expression on his face. "Wh…what? You both…Why would you do such a thing? Aren't I your favorite customer?"

Ayame shakes her head. Had she been better at reading people, she would see the hurt expression and would never say her next words.

"Nope! Naomi has that position since you aren't here anymore. Seriously, isn't it your job to be here and you know, oversee things? You should be here and not gallivanting all over the place."

Naruto on the outside looks calm but that is only because Kyūbi is doing her best to keep him calm. Inside, he is angry and outraged. How is it his fault that he has been in a war for the past few months? They pull a dirty and mean trick just because he physically couldn't be here?

"Thanks for your time Ichiraku-_san_ but I think I've overstayed my welcome," he says before disappearing in a Shunshin.

Ayame is confused and utterly shocked at his behavior. One moment he is fine, the next his gaze turns cold and distant, his body tenses up, and his voice could freeze oxygen. Then he is gone.

Ayame's stomach couldn't get any more twisted in a knot. Had they miscalculated? Did she make a mistake in the delivery? Did she misjudge his attitude? Whatever the reason, she needs to solve it fast.

She puts the closed sign on Ichiraku's and locks the doors before practically flying to the Namikaze estate to get her partner in crime and find out what they or she did wrong.

**With Naruto**

Naruto appears on top of the Hokage Monument, a place he always goes to calm down. He sits over the edge, his legs dangling off. In a puff, a fox appears beside him. Said fox jumps in his lap and he hugs the fox to him.

They sit like this for a while, just watching the village with the sun constantly rising.

_**"****You know they didn't mean anything by that joke right?"**_

Naruto doesn't answer for a moment. 'Yeah, I know. It's just…I don't want to be away from here, away from them. I didn't want to participate in a war, kill people without mercy or question. Those people had families too, loved ones, dreams, goals. Maybe they might not have believed what Yagura preached or maybe they were forced to join. Not everyone I killed was evil or corrupt.

_"I know I can't tell them where I've been but…but damn it, a little understanding would be nice."_

Naruto hugs Kyūbi even more while she does the best she can to sooth him. She can feel his inner turmoil so much that she is considering pulling him into the seal just so she can hold him back.

However, their private time is interrupted by a swishing bush. Both look and see a woman emerging from the foliage.

Calling her clothes rags would be an insult to the word. Her left breast is exposed, her 'rags' covering her right nipple (just the nipple) and her pelvis, nothing else. They are dirty and ripped and most of all bloody.

Her skin is ghostly pale, the kind of unhealthy pale, like Orochimaru's only four shades whiter. There is dirt all over her with twigs and leaves in her short and choppy hair along with several long gashes across her arms and stomach. Her breath is ragged and very shallow.

Not only that but this woman is severely undernourished. She is very thin, her cheeks are hollow, her eyes sunk into her skull, and nearly all of her bones are visible.

Whatever happened to this woman, it must have been hell.

But what draws Naruto's eyes are her own pair. Charcoal black with no iris, marking her as an Uchiha plain as day.

The mystery woman's eyes fall on Naruto and her black eyes widen with recognition of either him or his position. She tries to move forward but stumbles dangerously towards the edge of the monument. She loses her footing on the loose terrain, making her fall.

"Hibiki!"

In a blur, the woman is caught in the arms of his Guardian with no time to spare. Anymore and she would have fallen off only to be paste at the bottom of a two hundred foot drop. The Guardian shifts the woman in her arms and brings her to him.

"Heal her and we'll take her to Tsunade. Maybe she can tell us why there is an Uchiha still living that isn't Sasuke, Itachi, or their mother."

Kyūbi however…her mind flashes through the memories of what _he_ did to her. Her rage starts and nearly boils over. Her yoki becomes visible as she grows in size. This is when Naruto hugs her, getting her attention.

"Relax. I know you're uncomfortable with the Uchiha as a whole but this woman needs our help. At this point, she is of no threat. Besides, not all Uchiha are bad. Isn't one of Yakumo's Guardians an Uchiha?" he asks with no fear of the woman thinking it is weird to talk to a fox. She passed out the moment Hibiki caught her.

Kyūbi has no answer for him and she lets go of her rage and shrinks back to her normal size though she stays on guard. Naruto is right. She does need help and isn't anything compared to them. She is of no threat.

"Naruto-sama, I've healed her as much as I can but she has internal injuries that will kill her. Honestly I don't know how she is alive. From my scans, I detect a large amount of poison in her system, a lot of blunt force trauma, several broken bones, and a lot of compound fractures. That and she is dangerously dehydrated and malnourished. This woman shouldn't be breathing right now."

Naruto nods.

"Take her directly to the hospital and I'll have Tsunade head over immediately. Stop for nothing and answer to nobody."

Hikari immediately takes off while Naruto shunshins to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

"We need to find him!" an exasperated Ayame yells at Tsunade.

After she had awoken Naomi, they didn't know where to start so they went to see Tsunade. Naomi's clothing and hair look like she just woke up. Her hair is down and tangled and she is still wearing her pajamas.

Tsunade snorts at them. "You expect me to know? Fat chance and besides, I doubt the last thing he wants to see is you two after the prank you pulled."

The words sting very painfully but it doesn't do anything to deter them.

"Even still…"

"Look," the Hokage cuts Naomi off. "He arrived early this morning just after the gates opened. I didn't even know until a half hour ago that he was here. Even if I were to send ninja out to find him, he has skills that far exceed anything this village has produced. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. All we can do is wait for him to show himself."

"Is now a bad time?"

Tsunade's eyes shoot to Naruto as Ayame and Naomi whirl around.

"Naruto/Onii-chan!"

Naruto side steps the twin missiles.

"Sorry but that can wait. Tsunade, you need to come with me to the hospital right now. There is something you should know about."

Said Sannin raises an eyebrow but nods. She gathers her robe while Naruto turns to the girls.

"Sorry but this takes precedence. I'll see you two later."

Tsunade shunshins both of them to the hospital, leaving it up to the Anbu to escort them out.

**Hospital**

"Alright Naruto, what is this all about?"

Naruto ignores her. Instead he speaks.

"Hikari, find Hibiki please."

Knowing his command has been followed even without visual confirmation, he walks to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me but a woman was just admitted here. She had black hair carried in by another woman with a mask. Where has she been taken to and what is her condition?"

"And you are…?" the nurse asks without looking up from the mountains of paper.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The nurse's head whips to face him so fast, it wouldn't surprise him if she had broken her neck doing so. A look of disbelief crosses her face before a dark scowl sets in. However before she can open her mouth, Tsunade makes her presence know.

"Unless you wish to be unemployed or worse, I suggest you do as he asks," Tsunade threatens.

The nurse pales instantly.

"She has been taken to the I.C.U. on the fourth floor. You can find her condition there."

Naruto turns instantly and walks down the hallway with Tsunade in tow mumbling something about 'biased villagers'.

They walk quickly and when they get there, Tsunade is stunned.

"Is she?"

Naruto nods.

"I found her on the Monument just a few minutes before I came to your office. There is no way she isn't an Uchiha. But where has she been this whole time? Sasuke was the only one Itachi didn't kill along with their mother."

Tsunade thinks for a moment. "The only things I can think of at the moment are that he left this woman alive for some reason and hid her away or he didn't know of her at the time of the massacre."

Naruto grimaces. "Unfortunately we won't know any more until we get a blood test and she is able to answer questions."

Naruto and Tsunade step outside the room while they let the doctors run tests and get the woman healthy again.

"Ikki, stand guard over this woman until we can find out more about her. You three are to rotate in shifts of eight hours. One watches this woman, another watches me, and the third gets some rest. Also alert Tsunade and I if she should be lucid enough to answer questions," Naruto speaks without turning to anyone in particular.

A tiny 'Hai' is heard but that is it.

"I take if that you want to be kept informed?" Tsunade asks.

Naruto nods as they walk down the hallway.

"I do. On the Monument, she seemed to recognize me so I assume that she will want me to be there when we start asking questions."

"Alright then. I'll have Shizune alert me when they have the test results in and her full workup completed. I'll call you over when that happens. By the way, when were you going to tell me you are here in the village and why wasn't I notified ahead of time?"

The conversation temporarily stops as they reach Shizune's office. Naruto waits outside while Tsunade is giving her apprentice orders. It only takes a few minutes and then the Hokage and Naruto are walking towards the exit.

"So is this a formal visit or a social one?" Tsunade asks in a curious tone.

"I didn't know I was coming here. Kyu decided I needed a vacation and took the initiative. I only got in this morning. After visiting my family, you were going to be my second destination."

Tsunade seems surprised.

"You guys get vacation?"

Naruto shoots her an annoyed look.

"Only about half as much as a Kage, this one being the exception."

Tsunade winces from his words. As Hokage, she is granted as much leave as she wants. However, with her work, she (on average) is only out of the office for seven days out of an entire year.

"I'll be here for two weeks before I go back."

They reach the exit and they stop walking.

"Well, I better go beat some sense in my sister. I'll stop in periodically to check on our guest."

Tsunade nods and as Naruto prepares to Shunshin away, she remembers something.

"Oh Naruto, Kushina isn't in the village though she should get back within a few days. And please ask Naomi about why she can't have missions outside the village."

Naruto gives her a confused look but Tsunade ignores it and shunshins away, leaving him to wonder at her words.

**Namikaze Estate**

Naruto arrives just seconds after he activates his Shunshin and enters the gate. He quickly walks inside and immediately sees a nervous Naomi. Her hair, which is now in a sloppy and obviously hurried bun on the back of her head held in by the handle of a kunai, her clothes are a wrinkled and disheveled from just grabbing what she has and throwing them on as well as all the worrying.

She immediately hears Naruto enter and hugs him something fierce.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chants over and over again.

Naruto returns the hug and calms her down enough for her to let him sit on the couch, though she is practically sitting on his lap.

"It's ok Nao-chan. I…I just didn't like a prank when I couldn't help it. It isn't like I want to be away from here for so long. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

They sit in that position for what seems like hours before something pops into his head.

"Hey Nao-chan. Tsunade said something about not being able to leave the village for missions. Why is that?"

Naomi stiffens and her face heats up.

"I…I…it's nothing Oni-chan. Don't worry about it."

Now Naruto knows his sister quite well. He knows her tells, her personality quirks, and most of all her nervous ticks. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she is lying. However, before Naruto can call her on it, Kyūbi makes herself present.

_**"Let me talk to her. I think I know what is going on."**_

_"__And you're not going to tell me are you?"_

_**"Not until I know for sure and if I'm right, she needs to be the one to tell you."**_

Naruto sighs in annoyance but lets Kyūbi out. Naomi is a little stunned by the appearance of the Bijū but doesn't have time to dwell on it as Kyūbi drags her (literally) out of the room and up stairs, leaving Naruto alone.

Kyūbi goes to Naruto's old room and locks and seals the door with a few quick jutsu. Naomi has broken out of her stupor just as Kyūbi finishes.

"What are we doing up here?"

Kyūbi sits on the bed and gazes at Naomi with a serious look.

**"I have been the overseer of Fire Country for over hundreds of years. I know every law, every tradition, and every clan that has taken residency here. I know why Tsunade won't let you go on missions outside of the village. It is common practice for all Hidden Villages to put into effect. **

"**Now I assume that since this tradition affects you that you still have it. Am I correct?"**

Naomi shifts nervously from side to side and plays with her nails, all the while looking at the ground. Kyūbi sighs and after standing, directs Naomi to sit on the bed with her.

**"Look, I know that this a very private matter and that fact that I'm your brother's wife doesn't help matters. I underst…"**

"W…Wife? Naomi stutters out.

Kyūbi blinks for a moment before the light goes off in her head.

**"Yes wife. Since he and I share a bond that far exceeds a normal human relationship, it isn't a big jump to think of each other as a spouse. In fact since all marriages must be approved by Throne, which most are without much delay or investigation**, we are legally married. My being sealed into him was our marriage ceremony. And I'll tell you now that we have consummated our relationship."**

Kyūbi is silent for a moment to let Naomi digest the information.

**"But as I was saying, I know and understand your reluctance to tell him or anyone else for that matter. It is very personal and private. But believe me when I say that I won't tell Naruto anything that you tell me."**

'I guess it can't hurt. Tsunade-ba-chan couldn't tell us anything and she is a full demon. Besides, being alive for so long means she has a lot more experience with this kind of thing,' Naomi rationalizes. She nods slowly at Kyūbi and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I still have it and Ka-chan and I think it has to do with being a half demon. Most serious Kunoichi tear theirs during rigorous training. Mine, however, keeps healing itself. I first tore it a few months after we left Naruto at Throne. Then a few months later it happened again.

"I've had to deal with the constant tearing for quite some time. It got to the point where Ka-chan just had me work on Taijutsu for the first year just to minimize how many time it would tear."

Kyūbi flinches at that. Her first time was the only time she had a hymen and it hurt so much she nearly passed out. To experience it not only multiple times but within a matter of years...

**"I believe I know what the issue is. Your body is treating your hymen tearing like a wound and repairs it. I think it will do so until you have sex for the first time when the penis will keep it from healing. Hopefully your body will get the message and back off. If not, then more drastic measures may need to be taken."**

Naomi nods and hopes Kyūbi is right. She isn't sure if she could continue to be a Kunoichi if her hymen kept healing and tearing over and over again. Plus it would get dangerous if it tore on a mission.

But the main purpose of this practice is to reduce the psychological and physical effects of getting raped. If one has already had sex then their bodies will not hurt so much from the unwelcome intrusion. It also reduces the mental scarring if they already had their first time with someone of their choosing.

Kunoichi are mentally conditioned from a young age that rape is a very definite possibility, they prepare for it, fortify their mind. And if it does happen, they are far better off than a civilian would be. There are still scarring and trauma but they are reduced.

"Tsunade-ba-chan had the same idea which is why she is enforcing the tradition on me. It sucks because I can't leave on missions without having sex for the first time. At first she was lenient on me due to my heritage and skill but after two months, she cut me off from all but inter-village missions."

Kyūbi can understand Naomi's frustration. She has been cooped up in this village doing D-Rank or in-village C-Rank ever since Naruto has been off at war in Mizu no Kuni. In other words, for three full months. Naomi is a lot like Naruto in her energy levels, her stamina, and her impatience. Naruto would be bouncing off the walls.

Kyūbi puts a hand on her shoulder, gathering Naomi's attention to herself once again.

**"****You should know that Naruto and I will be in the village for two weeks. I have no issues with being intimate with Naruto or marrying him. In fact I welcome it as you are one of the few people who he trusts with his life. He is free to take on three other wives and polygamy is well practiced at Throne so I have no qualms about multiple mates for my mate. **

**"****Now I said that I wouldn't tell Naruto about your condition and because of that little tradition where all kunoichi must have lost their virginity by the time they reach Chūnin. I will stand by that. **_**But**_** if it gets to ten days from now and you haven't told him, I will leave hints for him to look it up. I won't keep secrets from him for long."**

Naomi's jaw drops in outrage.

"Now hold on a minute! This has nothing to do with you or him and it is my choice to give my first time to whom I choose."

**"But isn't the whole reason you haven't done it yet is because you want Naruto to be your first?"**

"I…I…"

Naomi sputters and turns a shade just lighter than her hair. She struggles to find the right words before collecting herself. She turns her head to the side after crossing her arms just under her bust.

"I just haven't gotten around to doing it yet."

Kyūbi smiles and chuckles at the younger red head. She sees that the atomic blush still adorns Naomi's face. **'Oh I love messing with young people. They get so flustered and stubborn I could die laughing. Maybe I can have Naruto walk in on Naomi in the shower or something…'**

Naomi turns back to Kyūbi slightly. "I thought that you said you weren't going to tell him what was said in here."

Kyūbi gives her a mischievous smirk, one that Naomi doesn't like at all.

**"I said that and I meant it. However, that doesn't mean that I won't lead him to the answer through suggestion or having him look up something under the guise of learning. This is too important for me to keep from him for a long period of time. But I will give you ten days to come out with it or I **_**will**_** act,"** she says with all seriousness.

Naomi isn't given the chance to respond as Kyūbi returns to the seal. With nothing left to do upstairs, she takes her time in rejoining Naruto in the living room. A tick forms above her eyebrow when she sees Kyūbi laying her head on his lap reading something while Naruto scratches just behind her fox ears.

Kyūbi looks up and gives her a wink before returning to her reading material, the latest edition of Kunoichi Monthly.

"Oh hey Nao-chan. Is there anything to eat in his place? I couldn't find anything when you two had your discussion on whatever it is you girls talk about."

Naomi only stares for a moment before shaking the cobwebs out.

"Yeah, let me show you."

Naruto and Kyūbi, who isn't happy she has to get up, follow her. Once in the kitchen, Naomi directs them to the pantry door.

"We used to keep our food here but with us both going on missions outside of the village so often, whatever food we had would either go bad or have bugs in them. So Ka-chan and I put a seal on the door with invisible, chakra conducting ink. Once activated, the door is a portal that leads to a pocket dimension in the shape of a pantry. In that dimension, time doesn't exist so a second there could be a hundred years for us. Only when the portal is open does time flow normally for it.

"This way, the food stays fresh no matter how long it is in here."

To prove her point, Naomi opens the door. It is a standard pantry but completely barren. Not even a crumb is left. After shutting the door, Naomi puts her hand flush against the wood just to the left of the door knob and channels her chakra.

The seal doesn't become visible, it doesn't emit light. There is no physical indication that something has changed. But when Naomi opens the door again, they find a very different view.

The pantry is huge, more like several walk-in closets put together. And it is stuffed full. There is food of every kind there. Fruits, vegetables, breads, meats, exotic foods that Naruto has never seen before, rice, spices.

Naruto and Kyūbi are stunned.

**"Wow, that would be very useful at Gateway," **Kyūbi mutters.

Naomi smirks at their awestruck faces.

"In here are things we have collected over the years. Some of the fruit came from the jungles of River Country, we have buffalo meat from the Land of Bears. Ka-chan even has her super rare sake that would make Tsunade-ba-chan pass out from just thinking about it in here, though she doesn't think I know about that. She doesn't want us to think she is an alcoholic."

Naruto chuckles a bit at that.

"Lastly, it also has our original scrolls from Uzushio in here as well."

Naomi directs them to the very back (which is around the corner and all the way at the top) where dozens of very old, very brittle scrolls can be seen. The scrolls are laying on what looks like velvet or something equally as soft.

"We saved them when we went there for my training. They had been exposed to the elements for decades and nearly destroyed. We carefully copied them and placed them here for safekeeping."

However, the gears in Naruto's mind are turning very quickly.

"Nao-chan…do you realize all the applications for this seal?"

Naomi frowns for a moment.

"Now that I think about it…"

**"It can be used for instantaneous communication if the same seals are placed on say, a desk drawer. Or it could be used to travel instantly as long as someone opens the door for you on the other side. This could revolutionize the way we communicate and travel,"** Kyūbi whispers in awe.

"Not just that but think of all the things you could store and how completely safe your items could be. I assume you can add things to the seal like chakra specific keys or security measures. The applications for this are astronomical.

"How much do you want for the seal?"

Naomi blinks.

"What?"

"How much do you want for this seal?" he repeats.

Naomi's confused expression shifts from Naruto to an equally confused Kyūbi before going back to Naruto.

"Um…free I guess. We are family…"

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm not going to just take the seal. You and Ka-chan must have worked extremely hard to make this seal and the ink isn't exactly cheap. I know firsthand. What you two came up with is nothing short of brilliant and I'm not going to let you or her downsize that because I'm family.

"So…how much?"

Naomi is stunned silent.

**"Naruto, why don't we wait for Kushina to get back before asking that question? I think you have overwhelmed Naomi here."**

Naruto sees Naomi and nods his head in agreement.

"Alright. Let's get some food. I'm starving."

**Time Skip – 6 Hours**

Naruto walks down the hospital halls, Kyūbi back inside the seal, and his Throne robes back on. He and Naomi had gone to Ichiraku's after a few hours to make Ayame sweat it out for a while before letting her know that he is fine and she is forgiven. Though he did guilt her for several free bowls of ramen.

He was there when an Anbu came to get him three hours after arriving at the stand.

He gets to the appropriate door rather quickly. He doesn't even pause and walks right into the room. He sees Tsunade and a few doctors like Shizune gathered around the unknown Uchiha's bed. He sees her and her hollow cheeks and sunken eyes and can't help but feel sorry for this woman.

"What's her condition?" he asks, drawing attention to himself.

"She is regaining consciousness, slowly but it is happening. We have her on several drips giving her water and nutrients since she got here. Her condition is stable and we are waiting on you to get here before we fully awaken her.

"However, there is an anomaly. Her body is absorbing the nutrients and using them at a rate that far exceeds that of a normal person. And before you ask, even with as severe her malnourishment is, her body can't absorb and use the nutrients any faster than someone doing intense physical activity. She is going at a rate four times that of a heavily exercising person. We are on our tenth bag of fluids and nutrients."

Naruto looks to the unconscious woman. Now that he takes a closer look at her, he can see that her cheeks and eyes aren't quite so sunken and her skin is a single shade better colored. If fact…

'There…there's no way…'

**_"What?"_**

"_She…she looks like someone I knew from before you and I met. But…"_

He turns to Tsunade who is patiently waiting for the shocked expression on his face to clear.

"Can you determine just how long she has been in captivity or at least how long she has been in this malnourished state?"

Tsunade gives him a confused look but answers the question anyways. "Not entirely but from the cellular damage I can tell you that it is been at least five years from the start of her malnourishment. Anything other indications have been destroyed by the damage caused by the malnourishment. Why?"

However instead of answering, Naruto is deep in thought.

'So it isn't her…but now that I look closer at her, if she had a fuller face, healthier skin tone, longer and better kept hair she would be a dead match. But I know I have seen her in the village before I left for Throne…'

"I want this room cleared of all except the Hokage…now."

Tsunade is stunned and Naruto is forced to raise his voice a little just to have his orders followed. He even kicked the Anbu in the room out.

Before Tsunade can ask, Naruto speaks to his Guardians.

"I want this room sealed tight, maximum security protocols."

Suddenly the Guardians bust into action. Each of the three of them move swiftly through the room, each having multiple tasks to complete as soon as possible. They place seals all over the room, totaling around twenty seals, mostly different but the most important ones have backups. They finish within a single minute from the time Naruto gave the order but the three of them meet in the middle of the room in a circle and go through the same hand seals.

There are no words spoken but their hands glow as they release the hand seal. They reach out to both sides and grab the hands of the other Guardians, forming a completed circle in the middle of the room. A wave of golden chakra moves throughout the room and then disappears after it hits the walls.

Only after the wave of chakra does Naruto move, signaling the end of the show.

It also means that the Guardians must stand there and maintain that circle.

"What…"

"There is something wrong with this picture and I had to be sure that nobody but ourselves would hear it. I would go into detail of what the Guardians just did but now isn't the time or the place."

Naruto approaches the woman and pulls up a chair next to the bed.

"I need to ask her a few questions and to confirm something. If you would please wake her up."

Tsunade frowns but declines voicing her displeasure. He is her boss after all.

"Just so you are aware, the jutsu I'm going to use may not awaken her immediately. But even if she wakes up, we have no idea as to the condition she is in mentally. She may not be able to answer any questions or do anything more then lay there."

She gets a nod of understanding from Naruto. She goes through the appropriate hand seals, making her hands turn white before touching the woman's temples with both her hands. The white glow seeps into the skin at a rapid pace.

After a moment, the woman groans. Tsunade cuts the jutsu as the woman moves her head. One eye opens but a very loud and painful groan emits from the woman and the eye is shut again.

"Just relax. You are in a hospital right now in Konoha. You are very ill at the moment. I'll do something for the pain," Tsunade tells her as gently as possible.

Said blond puts her hand in her pocket and fishes for something. What she pulls out is a small syringe. She takes off the cap and injects the entire contents into the IV bag.

"I just gave you some Demoral for the pain. You should start feeling it work in a minute or so."

Naruto shoots her a look that asks her why she keeps Demoral in her pocket but she ignores him purposely.

And just like magic, the pain killer does as advertises. It is a slow process as the medication moves to block the pain receptors, leaving the unknown Uchiha with a receding headache.

"Who are you?" the bedridden woman asks without opening her eyes as she waits for the rest of the pain to go away. Her voice is disported from her dry throat. This is fixed when Tsunade places a glass of water at the woman's lips. They watch as the woman downs the entire glass and two more.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. Can you tell me your name?"

The woman's facial features twist as it looks like she knows the woman or is at least familiar with the name.

"Tsunade…as in the Sannin?" she asks as she opens her eyes, pain be damned. Her voice sound much better now and not so scratchy.

When her eyes focus on the female blond in the room, her eyes bug out.

"It…it's really you. Don't you recognize me? It's me, Mikoto."

And there it is. Tsunade's eyes go wide at the words and Naruto drops his head.

'So I was right. It might be easier to do this if I change my appearance.'

"_Hey Kyu. Can you do something for me?"_

While Naruto is talking with Kyūbi, Tsunade continues to stare.

"What is it? Talk to me Tsunade," the now identified Mikoto pleads.

"I…I…" Tsunade stumbles.

"Mikoto"

The Uchiha looks to the side, now noticing that there is another person in the room. The moment her eyes fall on Naruto, her eyes tear.

"M…Minato!"

She tries to get up but Tsunade holds her down on the bed which is surprisingly harder than one would think from a malnourished person. She forces Tsunade to use two hands and channel chakra into her arms. Eventually, Tsunade gets her to stop struggling.

When she does, Mikoto speaks again.

"Minato…it's so good to see you alive and well after all these years. Though when did you get into Throne?"

Naruto shoots a look to Tsunade to shut her mouth which was open to tell Mikoto that Minato is dead and she is speaking to Naruto. In fact Tsunade does a double take as she takes a closer look at Naruto's face.

Gone are the whiskers making him look exactly like his father.

"Just a few years ago. In fact Tsunade took my place and became the Godaime Hokage. Listen Mikoto, I need you to answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?"

Mikoto immediately nods her head after congratulating Tsunade on her 'promotion'. Lucky for them, she either missed the fact that she has been gone several years or is willing to wait until later to get her answers.

"Good. Can you tell me the last thing that you remember?"

"That's an odd question Minato but I guess you wouldn't be asking if you didn't have a reason. Let me see…"

Mikoto assumes a thinking position. Naruto and Tsunade are patient as she makes a frown on her face and shakes her head before going back into her memories, the same scowl on her face.

Eventually, she shakes her head and answers. "I don't really know. I remember a dark room with no windows. It was damp and pitch black. I remember being hungry and thirsty. For some reason, I remember being afraid. Then a metal door opened rather violently. After that, I don't remember anything until…until I got outside and then I saw you on the Monument with a fox on your lap.

"But it is weird because before that I remember walking down Shodaime Lane towards my home with groceries. I was in a bit of a hurry since I asked Fugaku-kun to watch Sasuke-chan for me and he isn't that good with infants. I had just talked with Kushina who was going to have your children any day but that was it. I don't remember getting home or even how I got into that room."

Naruto and Tsunade scowl at her story. It is quite clear that she had been abducted but there are some serious questions like who kidnapped her and why was there a Mikoto Uchiha who took care of Sasuke even after her supposed kidnapping and destruction of the Uchiha clan. From her description, she was kidnapped when Sasuke was just an infant which means it was fifteen to sixteen years ago.

"Listen Mikoto, in order for us find this room, I need you to remember how long it was between when you got outside and when you saw me."

Her face scrunches as she tries to remember.

"I…I don't know. It could have been five minutes or an hour. I'm not a ninja so I can't guess an accurate time."

Naruto nods his understanding. Because Mikoto was never a ninja, he can't ask her to do something that most ninja couldn't do with reliable results until they reach the level of a seasoned Chūnin. It also means that asking her the direction and the number of steps she took is also out.

"I see. Do you remember anything else? Even if it seems like a tiny detail or something insignificant, it may prove important."

The Uchiha is silent as she tries to wrack her brain for anything. Her face suddenly drops and becomes serious.

"There is one thing…but it really isn't even a memory really. I just remember pain, so much pain. I thought I was going to die."

Naruto smiles and places his hand on Mikoto's, drawing her attention away from the memory.

"Thank you for your help. Tsunade and I won't rest until we get to the bottom of this. Get some rest and we'll talk later. I'm sure Kushina would love to see you."

His distraction worked as her eyes light up at the prospect of seeing her friend again.

"Yes, I would like that. Please tell her to come by when she can."

Naruto smiles at her before giving Tsunade a nod.

"Mikoto, I'm going to give you a sedative now. It will help you sleep without dreams. I'll see you when you wake up."

Mikoto nods and before the drugs can begin to work, she is out like a light.

Beside her bed, Naruto puts his hands on his face as he thinks.

"I don't know what is worse. The fact that she claims to have been kidnapped for fifteen years or that there is an imposter somewhere. It is either her or the Mikoto currently in the Uchiha clan house taking care of Sasuke," he says more to himself than to Tsunade.

He sighs deeply and rubs his temples.

"The questions are building up much faster than the answers. I'm supposed to be on vacation, not solving some Uchiha mystery…" he mutters to himself.

"Life is like that sometimes," comes Tsunade's voice from the window area, showing that she heard what he said.

"I know, I know. But it still doesn't mean it doesn't suck." Another sigh. "We will need to talk to Sasuke to find out if he has noticed anything odd with the Mikoto I remember and cross-reference them with reports dating back to before Kyūbi attacked the village. We also need to talk to the Mikoto here and compare them. It would also be a good idea to talk to Ka-chan."

He waits for Tsunade's response but when he doesn't get one, he looks up and notices the nervous fidgeting Tsunade is doing.

"Is something wrong?"

Tsunade looks away.

"Well…it's just…SasukeranawaytoOrchimaruseve ralweeksago," she says in a giant rush.

Naruto waits a moment to let his brain figure out and digest what she had just said.

"You're telling me that Sasuke has defected to the Leaf's most notorious and strongest traitor? And just _when_ were you going to inform me?" he asks as his bangs cover his eyes in a menacing way.

Tsunade gulps as she starts to sweat.

"I…I didn't want to bother you since you are probably very busy," comes the lame excuse.

"You were hoping that I wouldn't find out and keep it quiet. I can understand the need for discretion but this village, this country is _my_ responsibility. Hi no Kuni is one of the foundations of stability for the entire world. Should something happen to Konoha, the whole world would be plunged into a chaos that even Throne wouldn't be able to stop from happening."

He looks at her with serious eyes, now that she can see them.

"Next time a high profile person goes rouge, I want to be notified." Tsunade nods her head quite quickly, knowing she just dodged a bullet. "In the meantime, send out search parties to look for 'Mikoto's' prison. I have a feeling that many answers will be filled in when we find it.

"What about the Mikoto that I grew up knowing? Wait…don't tell me she disappeared too, right?"

A nod from Tsunade confirms Naruto's suspicion. This gets an exasperated sigh from Naruto.

"Great so far the only lead we have to go on is this woman's own words. Push through as many tests as you need to as quickly as possible. Something is going on and I have a feeling that she is the key to it all."

**Time Skip – 1 week**

Over the past week, Naruto has tried to relax. Tried being the word but between visits to Mikoto as Minato to find out more information or just visit and Naomi's awkwardness with him, his visit hasn't been very…restful.

However, he has had some relaxation. Not much but some. He has enjoyed spending time with Tsunade and Naomi when she wasn't being completely awkward and tense. He has also spent some time with Kyūbi in the hot springs or just lounging around in the Namikaze estate. To get the privacy he needed to have Kyūbi out, he paid to clear out the hot springs for just them, Naomi, and Tsunade.

It made the two of them raise their eyebrows when Kyūbi sat on his lap instead of beside him. They all wore swimwear…except Kyūbi who has no problems showing off her absolutely gorgeous body. They all relaxed since there was no way anyone was going to be spying on them, not with Naruto's Guardians keeping watch. By this point, Miya has returned, giving Naruto a full squad of Guardians again.

Kyūbi also tried to relax him and get his overactive mind off things. This mostly included sex but sometimes was just cuddling with him for hours on end.

But today is different. Naruto feels giddy as he awakes with Kyūbi in his arms. Today is the day Kushina is scheduled to get back.

**"Go back to sleep,"** comes the sleepy drawl of Kyūbi beside him. **"I can feel the gears moving in your head."**

"Sorry, I'll just get up."

He sees the frown on her face but moves to get up. This is when her grip on him becomes crushingly hard, forcing him to stop moving.

**"Sleep not get up,"** she says with finality even though her voice tells him she is clearly still half asleep. Naruto chuckles at her until he gets his ribs pinched.

**"Pillows don't move."**

Naruto chuckles again and outright laughs when a second pinch finds its mark. He sees Kyūbi's sleep-glazed eyes open as she mocks attacks him, which makes him laugh harder. But he isn't going to take this abuse lying down.

He reaches a hand down to her waist and tickles her, finding one of her few weak spots. This one just happens to be right above her tails.

A loud laugh forces its way out of her more out of shock and surprise than anything else, making her stop her attack. Now fully awake, she glares at him while he sports a large grin.

"Don't start something if you can't finish it."

Kyūbi's eyes lock with his: challenge accepted.

**Hokage's Office**

For once, Tsunade is in the office early and not with a hangover. She gets started on her paperwork early and even her assistants are rather shocked. However, this isn't because Tsunade is turning over a new leaf. No, the reason for her need to get things done just walked through the door.

"Reporting in, Hokage-sama," comes a tired voice from the door.

Tsunade looks at the ragged Kushina. Her clothes are torn, she looks like she hasn't bathed in weeks, and she looks like she could fall over at any moment.

"Report"

"Missions one through twelve are complete, though Mission six required some extra work. Mission thirteen was another false mission designed to take ninja hostage. I raided the camp and killed the captors but was too late to save a Genin form Suna. His name was Ecchi Nachima. Please don't ask me why his parents named him that.

"Missions fourteen and fifteen went fairly well with only a minimum of casualties and property damage."

"You said fairly well?" Tsunade asks.

Kushina nods. "It would have been well had the mine just outside Mihara not been sabotaged and the major of Aphlabara was assassinated by a spy."

Tsunade nods at the report. "Take some time off. Get me the reports by the end of the week."

Kushina nods and tiredly turns to leave. She shuffles towards the door when Tsunade's voice stops her.

"Oh, and Naruto is here."

Kushina is gone in less than a second, making Tsunade chuckle.

**Namikaze Mansion**

Two people are in the throes of passion, sweaty body against…tails?

**"Oh my Kami!"**

Kushina stops at the top of the stairs. She had rushed home to see her son only to hear…

"Kami Kyu! How did you get so good with your tails?"

Now she isn't so sure if she wants to be there anymore. But her body moves on its own. She creeps closer to the door, not making a sound and stops right in front of the door.

She continues to listen to the groans both male and female. Her heart flutters and her stomach drops.

'Why am I listening to my son have sex with his wife? Why is my body refusing my commands to go to my room. Why am I blushing and my body heating up?'

However a new emotion comes into play, one that she isn't used to feeling at all. She searches for what this emotion means and why she is having it. When she recognizes the acidic pit in her stomach it hits her like a ton of bricks.

'Why am I feeling jealous?'

Her knees buckle and fail her as the reality of the emotion hits her. She leans with her back against the wall as to maintain her.

**"Kami that is good."**

Again the acidic feeling rises.

But Kushina wants to know _why_ she is feeling jealous and _what_ she is exactly jealous of. However, out here in the hall in the early morning is not the time for such things.

Being the strong willed and minded person she is, she pushes and drives away the jealousy and replaces it with happiness at seeing Naruto again. Her knees find their strength as does her back enough to stand on her own.

She wants to see him so she will feint ignorance of interrupting Naruto's and Kyūbi's activities. She knocks on the door lightly.

Imagine her surprise when Naruto replies instantly.

"Come in."

Her fingers tremble slightly as she grips and turns the knob. She pushes the door open and wasn't expecting to see what was actually going on.

On the bed are Kyūbi, who is naked, and Naruto, who has shorts on. But it is the _other_ Naruto and Kyūbi giving each other massages. She can only guess that the real Kyūbi and Naruto are the ones face down on the bed and groaning and the Naruto giving Kyūbi and the Kyūbi giving Naruto the massages are clones (i.e. Clone Naruto is massaging real Kyūbi and vice versa).

Even though both are face down, Kushina finds herself blushing as the clones are as dressed, or in this case as undressed, as their real selves. Not only that but there is oil all over the four of them, the clones as lathered up as their creators from 'playful touches' to each other.

'I guess I know what he meant by her tails,' Kushina thinks as Clone Kyūbi is using her extra nine appendages to rub all of Naruto at once.

Did I say throes of passion? I meant in paradise.

"Well this isn't what I expected to see."

The Narutos suddenly stiffen and look to Kushina except when the Clone Naruto gets a slight tap on his forehead for stopping.

"Ka-chan!"

Had Kyūbi's clone _not_ been straddling his back while her tails worked their magic, Kushina would be covered in the oil too from an overenthusiastic Naruto.

Then a scowl crosses his face.

"What happened?"

Even though both Kyūbi either didn't stop massaging or get up, both did look up at Kushina just in time to see Kushina wave him off.

"It's nothing. I just got back from a string of missions that's all."

"Well, why don't you go and get a shower and change and I'll make breakfast?"

Kushina smiles at her only son with thanks.

"That sounds great but don't get up just yet. I'm going to soak for a while."

Naruto nods. "Have fun Ka-chan."

Kushina leaves and closes the door behind her with a smile on her face.

Back in the room, Kyūbi's mind is working. She smelled and sensed Kushina outside the door. She could have only guessed as to why she was there. But then she came in and Kyūbi could feel the atomic blush coming from her fellow redhead.

She had purposefully left the privacy seals off knowing that they would be doing something either the last night or this morning and a good chance of both. She did it so that Naomi would hear them and hurry up and tell Naruto already. She can tell that Naomi's awkwardness is affecting her husband in ways that isn't helping him relax.

However her efforts to get Naomi off the prude stick has resulted in something else that could work in Naruto's benefit in the end as well.

As an age-old demon, she has no qualms about incest. Sure the whole genetic disorder thing does happen and with it a certain stigma against it. Even clans know it is highly unstable and sometimes dangerous. Incest within a clan is usually kept quiet and done sparingly once only three or four generations apart in a single ancestral line.

But some clans use incest as a way to mutate their Kekkei Genkai into something new or discover a stronger version or a new way to use it. But with that comes a change that a Kekkei Genkai is highly unstable and backfires within the child, killing him/her and those around them.

On a side note, there are less than a dozen clans who still use that practice.

Kyūbi shakes her head to get back on track. Incest within Throne isn't an issue mainly because they have developed techniques that allow someone to correct genetic errors. How they do so is something Kyūbi has no interest in understanding. It isn't her department. All she needs to know is that it works and available for use.

As such, Kyūbi's mind begins to plot a way for mother and son to become more to each other.

Regrettably though, the massage session must end. Kyūbi is surprisingly the first to get up from the bed. She stretches her worked muscles and sighs in contentment.

But of course she is facing Naruto who is getting an eyeful of an oily and naked wife.

She isn't very surprised when Naruto jumps her as she did a very good job of getting him aroused. His hands are everywhere as are hers as they explore how each other's body feels with the oil. They carry their frenzied motions to the joined bathroom and somehow end up in the shower with the water on with Naruto's shorts nowhere to be found.

The feeling of the slick skin under his fingers gets Naruto excited beyond what he has felt. He is more aroused by both sight and touch than ever before. The lack of friction and just how easily his fingers glide across her skin is something that he has never experienced before. The sheer lack of friction on his dick despite Kyūbi grinding her lower region on his hard on makes him groan and giddy, how effortlessly he grinds back against her.

Kyūbi is grinning the entire way knowing that her plan is going exactly as planned.

Naruto groans as he finds Kyūbi's hands on his length and spreading more oil on it, making it slippery. Where she got the extra oil from he doesn't care enough to find out.

He earns a squeak from Kyūbi as he lifts her with his elbows under her knees and leans her against the wall. He roughly puts himself in position, frustrated from being so aroused that he could be mistaken for a diamond. However he is stopped when he tries to push himself into her, making him growl in annoyance.

**"Let's try something new today."**

Kyūbi reaches down and guides him not to her honey pot but her back door. Naruto gets the message and as soon as he feels himself pressed against her, he pushes himself in completely, not in the mood for being tender. Kyūbi moans loudly as she takes him in quite easily due to the oil.

Seeing how Kyūbi obviously has done this before and doesn't need time to adjust, Naruto sets a fast pace with brutal strength, his control broken. All Kyūbi can do is wrap her arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. She cries out as he hits a particularly deep part again and again and she only gets louder from that point on as she gets closer to her end. This comes quickly as he bounces her as well as pumps into her.

They let out a loud groan/shout as they reach their ends, Kyūbi just before Naruto. They grin at each other and share a kiss as Naruto puts Kyūbi's feet back on the floor, the haze of lust and frustration being abated for now.

"That was great but I need to get down and cook for Ka-chan."

Kyūbi kisses him again but her tails don't let him move.

**"But first let me wash off the oil."**

Naruto reaches for a scrubber and body wash but gasps when he feels Kyūbi do something he has never experienced before. He looks down in surprise at her kneeling on the floor and her red hair bobbing quickly back and forth along his length.

Kyūbi, with her skillful mouth, reduces the near Throne level shinobi to putty. All he can do is moan loudly as his wife does things he never imagined. It is only because of his grip on her hair and her tails holding him up that prevents him from falling backwards.

The sensations are almost painfully pleasurable and just short of unbearable. The feel of Kyūbi's mouth, her hands getting what her mouth can't. His hips buck when she plays with his undercarriage. He gets even louder as she uses her tongue and just the right amount of teeth.

And then she hums.

His knees give out, his back spasms, and he gives out loud, guttural groan as he unloads his sperm once more. Kyūbi's tails are quick to act to keep him upright as they now hold his weight so she can finish her treat. She feels Naruto physically shaking from the intense orgasm and her tails struggle to keep his member inside her mouth. Like a pro, she swallows it all, not letting one drop escape.

But she manages and lowers Naruto to the floor as that he is on his back (it is a large shower) after he is all finished. He is breathing hard and sweating. She feels a great amount of pride to bring her mate and husband to his knees with only her mouth and hands. After all, she does have hundreds of years worth of sexual experience under her belt both giving and receiving with and without the male anatomy.

"That…that…"

Kyūbi grins at his speechlessness. She crawls on all fours towards him, giving him a show of her swaying breasts. She doesn't stop until her face is right over his.

**"I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did."**

Naruto gives her a lazy and happy grin back as he reaches up to pull her to him. She accepts his embrace, his wish to just be close to her.

"I think we used up all the hot water…"

True to his words, the water is now cold but neither really care right now. They just had the best sex with each other they have ever had. However despite the fact that they could both continue on for a few more rounds, there are other things to do.

**"We better hurry. There is breakfast to make."**

As Naruto and Kyūbi hurriedly wash themselves, two other people in the house are owl eyed and more than a little bothered by what the pipes transmitted.

**Scene Shift**

Kushina walks into the kitchen with clean clothes and wet hair to the smell of sausage and eggs. She takes in a deep breath of the heavenly smell before turning the corner.

She sees Kyūbi reading the newspaper at the small kitchen table while Naruto has an apron on and is cooking.

"Good morning"

"**Morning!" **Kyūbi says enthusiastically. Neither needs to ask why she is in such a good mood.

"Morning Ka-chan. Just wait a moment and breakfast will be ready."

Kushina nods and sits at the table and within a minute, Naruto has food on the table. However, she notices one person doesn't have a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asks Kyūbi.

All she gets is a wicked smirk back and a brief look to Naruto.

**"I've already had mine thanks."**

Kyūbi struggles but manages to keep a straight face on as both mother and son have identical blushes. It goes from the chest all the way up to the forehead and around to the back of the neck. But Naruto goes one step further and is coughing back up what he had just swallowed

Kyūbi gives him a few pats on the back to help him, asking if he will be ok. However, he doesn't by her innocent act for one second. Not with that smirk on her face.

"So…Ka-chan, what missions were you on?" Naruto asks just to get the awkward silence and tension to go away.

Kushina gladly talks about her missions. Anything that focuses her attention away from hearing Naruto and Kyūbi groaning and moaning in the shower.

She finishes telling them about her last mission when she notices a missing person.

"Where's Naomi?"

Naruto gives her a shrug. "She ran out as I was making breakfast saying something about needing to see someone. It was weird because her face was flushed and wouldn't look at Kyu or I."

'I wonder why?' Kushina sarcastically asks in her mind.

They make small talk of Kushina's mission and what has changed around Konoha while he was away. However, Kushina notices Naruto scowling more and more and talking less and less. She prepares to ask him where he has been these months but the growing grimace on Naruto's face stops her.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto gives Kushina a serious look as he struggles whether or not to tell her about Mikoto as he has been for the past few minutes. However he feels his mother deserves to know what happened to her friend.

"Ka-chan, something happened when I arrived a week ago. But before I tell you, I need to know about Mikoto Uchiha."

Kushina starts. "Why would you need to know about her?" she asks carefully.

"Please Ka-chan, just answer the question. I'm doing this not because I want to pry but because of my position."

Kushina frowns. She is torn between her loyalty to her friend and the person who is her son and her boss' boss. Eventually her son wins out.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was she like before I was born? Did she change suddenly after that? What about more recently? Have you noticed anything odd or different about her?"

Kushina is surprised and concerned about the direction of the questions but answers them anyways.

"Before you were born, Mikoto and I were best friends. She and I just fit together and got along really well. We met after my first day at the academy and I saw her crying in an alleyway. When I asked what was wrong she eventually told me that her father had forbidden her from joining the academy and learning the ways of a ninja because she was already betrothed to Fugaku, the next clan head. The only thing she was allowed to learn was unlocking her chakra, nothing else. Not even Taijutsu to defend herself.

"She talked how she was going to be home schooled and taught the 'proper' way to be a house wife. I comforted her and we talked and met ever since. She used me as a source of strength and I was happy to have a friend. I think I rubbed off on her because she wasn't the docile and quiet wife her father wanted. She got my stubbornness and learned to speak her mind.

"Anyways we grew up and she married Fugaku at sixteen and I became a ninja. She was expected to have a child immediately but she defied the council and Fugaku and took contraceptives I got her until she was ready to have children. She had Itachi first when she was twenty and I was named the Godmother even though Fugaku didn't want that.

"I started dating Minato that same year. She had me bring him over so she could 'evaluate' him and he gained her approval. We went on a lot of double dates with her and her husband. When I secretly married Minato, she was at the wedding, my Maid of Honor. She became pregnant with Sasuke a few years after that, about four months before I did. After I got pregnant with twins, she and I imagined the three of them as playmates. She was a great source of help and comfort.

Kushina pauses as she reflects on the memories.

"I guess to answer your question, Mikoto was someone to balance out my…impatient side. She was calm and collected like most Uchiha. She was smart and didn't let emotions rule her. That being said, she wasn't afraid to be heard. When she had something to say, you would hear it whether you wanted to or not. She let her emotions fuel her, not consume her."

Suddenly Kushina's smile falters.

"But after Kyub…you know," she corrects herself as to not offend the Bijū. "Afterwards, she became distant. I don't know why but she and I stopped meeting every few days for lunch, stopped talking. She would say hi and wave to me if she saw me in passing but hurry off very quickly after that.

"A few times I went to try to talk to her but I wasn't allowed into the Uchiha district by orders of Fugaku. For a while I believed that he was the reason, that he was forcing her to change. I wanted to confront him so badly but I had I had you and Naomi to think about. I couldn't go off and do something that might land me in prison.

"But I was proven wrong after the Uchiha massacre five years later. With Fugaku out of the picture, I went to see her. She accepted me into her house but I could tell that her interest with me being there was false, that she didn't want to see me. It hurt so much to see my best friend treat me like that. I tried to ask her what was wrong and what changed but she just avoided that question and hurriedly pushed me out claiming something about taking care of Sasuke.

"I don't know what changed to when. I don't understand why she didn't want me around. I haven't had much contact with her since. It hurt so much to see her after that. I would see her in the street but I would just turn around and go the other way. I didn't want to face her. She broke my heart and to this day it hurts to think about it."

Kushina finds herself wrapped in a gentle hug. She starts, not realizing that she had stopped talking or of her son crossing to comfort her. Kushina simply closes her eyes and holds her son.

"I'm sorry Ka-chan. You've been carrying around so much pain for so long and I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Kushina draws comfort and support from Naruto. She doesn't know why but she is glad that she can relax and talk with him that she has bottled up for over a decade. She doesn't shed tears, not yet, no matter how much she wants to.

She doesn't know how long she sat there holding Naruto, nor does she know when he sat down on her lap. However, she doesn't really care much at this point. This feeling of complete acceptance, of not being judged, of tranquility. She wishes it could last forever.

However, all good things must come to an end. She reluctantly lets go of Naruto, signaling that she wants him to get up.

He does so but not before planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiles at the sweet gesture as he goes back to his chair. Kyūbi sees Kushina's smile and gets one of her own. She holds her hand out to Naruto as he sits and he takes it without hesitation.

He turns back to Kushina with a solemn look on his face.

"Ka-chan, the reason I needed to know is because the day I arrived in Konoha, I was on the Hokage Monument, enjoying the sunrise, when a woman came out of the brush. This woman was starved and bleeding. She had dark hair and eyes…"

Kushina has a bad feeling about his next words.

"Ka-chan…the woman we found…is Mikoto."

* * *

Chapter 11 End

*Fanfiction won't let me post the website of the map I am going off of in all my Naruto stories. It will be on my profile page for those who wish to see how the world is viewed by me. FYI, Destiny's Gateway is on the small island between Cha no Kuni (Tea Country) and Mizu no Kuni (Water Country).

** Throne oversees the marriages due much like the US government does. The sole reason Throne does it is to prevent incest that would cause mutations from occurring. In Throne's case, they have a technique that eliminates that but it is very taxing on one's chakra and the one performing must have intricate knowledge and skill with DNA manipulation, something not easily studied. Only people of Tsunade's caliber or close to it can perform this operation due to the skill needed.

** (Continued) There are special circumstance such as the near elimination of a clan but each is reviewed case by case and never cross generation unless extreme circumstances occur. It is the same thing with the CRA. Each person entering the CRA must be approved case by case and 'evaluated' for genetic diseases and other transferable viruses. Each of these is reviewed by each country's Keeper along with a medical consultation when necessary.

XX

I'll be releasing a dossier on Mikoto next chapter on her skills and whatnot. I've also made one for each of the non-Sekirei guardians that will be posted the chapter Naruto gets back to Destiny's Gateway

XX

I know there wasn't much Kyubi/Naruto interaction this chapter but more of his family. Kushina is starting to really question her feelings and Naomi...well she is being a tsunder right now. The next chapter is already being written and a few thousand words done already. I'm so swammed with notifications of reviews, follows, favorites right now because I'm releasing a chapter for my three most popular stories right now. I'm eager to see what people will say.

Anyways, review please. It really helps to know what my readers think. And don't be a scared little bitch and use an anonymous name that is something cheeky with a flame and explain nothing about why you hate my story or how nothing makes sense. Put a name on it and I will gladly debate with you. Don't wimp out because you don't want your views challenged.

Peace out!  
tomhunt98


	13. Chapter 12: Mysteries Uncovered

I'm back from the dead...somewhat. My writing still seems blocked and I'm having to write bits and pieces at a time instead of large chunks like I usually do. Anyways, this chapter is a little bit of a filler but filled with things that will be used later. Let's see if you can catch them all...I know, bad reference.

**Chapter 12: Mysteries Uncovered**

Utter silence rules the kitchen. Kushina looks at Naruto, not sure of what to make of his statement.

"What?"

This is the point that Naruto is dreading, even more so after hearing Kushina's story.

"The woman we found, the initial report that she is a dead match for Mikoto, down to exact eye color, facial structure, height, and length of limbs. From her story, she claims she was kidnapped just before I was born."

For once, Kushina's mind seems to be blown.

"But…wha…how…"

If this were any less serious, Naruto would have chuckled at her reaction.

"We don't know. We are running additional tests on her to see if it there is any discrepancy. However, the Mikoto you talked with after the Uchiha Massacre has disappeared recently so the one in the hospital is our only lead right now."

Kushina sits in silence while she processes what she has just heard, her head bowed and her eyes covered.

"…"

Naruto leans in closer.

"What did you say?"

Kushina leans across the table far faster than he had known her capable to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him towards her mere inches from her own face. She looks into his clearly stunned eyes at her reaction, her smoldering amethyst eyes blazing with strong emotions.

"Take me to her!"

Naruto is shaken by her almost violent reaction but it is the tears streaming down her face that get to him.

"O…of course Ka-chan. I was rather hoping you would see her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kushina nearly shouts as she stands quickly as she releases his collar. She nearly makes it to the door when a voice stops her.

**"Hold on."**

The brakes are put on by someone they forgot was in the room, which is amazing in-of-itself after the comments she made.

"What's the hold up?" Kushina asks in an irritated tone, not bothering to hide it.

Kyūbi levels her with a steady and calm gaze. Kushina eyes that burn with a fire stare right into Kyūbi's amused ones.

**"Sit, because there are complications that we have to discuss first."**

Kushina glances at Naruto in hopes of…

**"Don't look at him. He will back me before you in this matter because of the sensitivity of this. I am his boss after all," **Kyūbi authoritatively states, intercepting and saving Naruto from being caught in the middle of this.

With no other option since Naruto has decided to suddenly find the newspaper very interesting, she sits down with a 'Hmph' and listens.

"Let's hurry and get this over with."

Kyūbi seems to understand Kushina's hurry and doesn't waste time getting into it.

**"Mikoto doesn't know just how much time has passed. She thinks it has been a few years to name one issue. Another is the fact that Naruto has been talking to her as Minato. Yet another is the fact that her entire clan has been killed by her son, while the other one is now in the hands of the most wanted criminal in Konoha."**

This gets a surprised look from Kushina who looks to Naruto to confirm it.

And she gets it.

"When I found her on the Monument, she seemed to recognize me or my position. I didn't recognize her then, but later in the hospital. It took me a while but she firmly believes that she is Mikoto. I knew you and she had been friends since before I was born and so I figured that she believed me to be Tou-san since we look so much alike.

"I asked Kyu here to hide my whisker marks later in the hospital, figuring it would be easier to get answers out of her and better on her mind."

**"However, that leaves us where we are now. It is getting harder to hide just how much time has passed, that and Naruto isn't Minato and she is getting suspicious as to why he can't answer many of the questions she is asking."**

"I don't get the problem."

**"The problem is that Mikoto is in a fragile state right now. If you go in there saying how you missed her these sixteen years, it will shatter all the trust we have built up and make her more unstable. She doesn't know about the happenings of the last sixteen years and doesn't need to know.**

**"She isn't ready yet to know these things. It will break her."**

Kushina doesn't like it one bit.

"So what? We lie to her for the rest of her life? I refuse to do that."

**"I'm…**_**we**_** aren't saying that you should. There will come a time when all will be revealed to her. But right now isn't it. In order for you to see her, there are a few stipulations I must insist on."**

Kushina has an angry expression but looks at Naruto to override Kyūbi. Naruto puts up his hands, stopping her train of thought dead in its tracks.

"Don't look at me. This is her department, not mine. Listen, Ka-chan, Kyu has been alive far longer than either of us combined. She has exponentially more experience reading and dealing with situations like this than us. I trust her to know what is best."

Kushina loses the angry look and lowers her head as she takes in what Naruto said.

Can they trust Kyūbi to know what the right course of action is? Kushina almost scoffs at the thought. Of course they can. She is by far the oldest person she knows not only that, but the fact that Kyūbi is one of the few beings dedicated to preserving stability only adds credibility. She must have had to talk with people in this situation before. Maybe not the exactly this one but close enough.

But Mikoto is her friend, her best friend. Lying to her feels wrong, especially after hearing _her_ Mikoto may have been kidnapped. She may very well need her help in getting better and lying to her may do the exact opposite.

But as she looks towards the ageless Bijū, she is reminded that the woman sitting across from her is just that: a being of superior experience and knowledge. It doesn't matter that she could crush the five main ninja villages at the same time. What does matter is the vast ocean of information this, for all they know, goddess possesses.

"Alright, I'll play by your rules but we are telling her the truth the first chance we get. And if this backfires, I'll be coming after you."

Kyūbi shrugs off the threat and nods once.

**"Good. I would hate to have to do something to someone so close to Naru-kun even if it is denying them access to a friend. **

**"Now then, I propose this: Naruto goes as Minato, and the two of you act as if you're married."**

Naruto chokes on his orange juice and Kushina just sits there with a blank look on her face.

**"Hehe, I think I broke her."**

"Kyūbi!"

Said Bijū looks to her counterpart who has just recovered from the orange juice going down the wrong pipe.

**"What?"**

"Remember that conversation we had the last time we were here?"

Naruto sees her grimace.

**"This isn't a joke. One or both of you going by yourselves would just create more questions. Mikoto is already getting suspicious enough. With both Kushina and 'Minato' there, she can help you out in answering some of the finer details that only they would know.**

**"The two of you need to get together and talk about some things that only the three of you would know. Or…"**

"Or what?"

They look to see a serious Kushina.

**"There is a way to transfer memories, something that is a lot faster. However, it is far more personal. There is no way to filter specifics. You pick a starting memory and an ending memory and everything in between is transferred."**

"You…you mean that Naruto would see…"

**"You having sex with Minato, yes. You giving birth, yes. Your feelings, emotions, thoughts, and senses. Your most intimate moments between those two memories. Everything. As I said, it is much more personal but much quicker."**

Kushina battles with herself. She wants to get to Mikoto as quickly as possible but she doesn't want Naruto to see her like that. She's his mother for crying out loud! He would see her naked, see every intimate moment, every conversation of girl talk, going to the bathroom, using a pregnancy test, showering, shaving, picking out underwear…lingerie for Minato, masturbating to Minato's image. The list goes on and on as the things that would be mortifying for her son to know about her, for anyone to know about her.

She shakes her head clear and looks at Naruto. His shock is clear on his face as well as one of the largest blushes she has seen. His eyes are glazed over as his mind shuts down.

She shakes her head again. She can't believe that she is even contemplating do this!

Before she can answer, Naruto speaks up.

"No. Ka-chan, no offense but there are some things that I don't need or want to know. On top of that, I don't want to invade your privacy like that. I know there are things that you will never wish to share with people and most certainly not someone you gave birth to."

Kushina feels relieved that Naruto doesn't want to do this either as much for her sake as his. The look in his eyes tells her that he knows just how many things that she doesn't want to share. She sends him a grateful look.

**"Well then, I guess you two should get talking," **Kyūbi says as she disappears into the seal.

Naruto is very worried about her chipper voice. She is planning something.

**Scene Shift**

Naruto appears in his mindscape later that night. He and Kushina spent the entire day talking about what she, Minato, and Mikoto did in the past, things that they talked about, how Minato referred to her and such.

After they finished, Kushina immediately wanted to go and see her but Kyūbi reminded them that it is late in the evening and she is probably asleep. So they spent the rest of the time talking about what has changed in the time since they last saw each other.

Tired from the long day, Naruto retreats to his room where he gets ready for bed. Once under the covers, he closes his eyes and goes into seal. He locates Kyūbi fairly quickly and sets out for the bedroom. He opens the door without knocking but isn't too worried about it. The rule of knocking first doesn't pertain to someone you are married to…most of the time.

Besides, he is only other person besides Kyūbi who can come and go into the seal as he pleases.

He sees Kyūbi reading a book while under the covers and laying her head on a pillow. He crosses the room and sits on the bed, drawing her attention.

**"That time already?" **she asks, looking out the window to see that it is dark.

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you first without the possibility of someone overhearing."

Kyūbi sits up against the back board, knowing that this is a serious conversation.

"What are you planning?"

Kyūbi blinks. She has to go back into her memories of this morning to find out what he is talking about seeing how she has been in the mindscape and distracted with the book for most of the day.

**"I'm not…"**

"Don't lie to me. I know you are so tell me what it is and why."

Kyūbi's words die in her mouth seeing how she has been caught red handed.

Not only that, but Naruto's voice was very serious. This is territory that Naruto does not mess around with. His family has always been off limits to anything that would harm them in any way. Something like this could potentially ruin their relationship or at least put a serious speed bump in it, and that is not something she is willing to risk. She has no doubt that he would choose Kushina and Naomi over her. It wouldn't be an easy choice, but he would choose them over her.

With no choice but to talk, she sighs and puts her book away before gazing at him.

**"My plan…Naruto, you have to realize something. I'm not doing this just because I like pranks or I like manipulating people. I mean, I like to do those things sometimes for small things but that isn't my motivation for this. **

**"Kushina...she is an amazing woman. A great mother whose children love her, a shinobi whose strength and skill are to be admired and respected. But most of all, she is a woman who is hurting."**

Naruto opens his mouth but Kyūbi keeps talking.

**"I've seen it a thousand times in men and women young and old. When you love someone with your entire being and are loved in return, he or she will never get over the death of that person. I've gone through it before myself and it took years to get over him even with my friends and other hosts to help me get through it. **

**"Kushina is a very lonely woman, though she will never admit it. Her pride of being a mother, a shinobi, and a woman prevent her from doing so. She misses her husband and that leaves a hole that nothing but the love of another can fill. **

**"But I'm not talking about the familial love, the love between mother and child or even brother and sister. No, I'm talking about the love that a married couple has, what **_**we**_** have. She has cut off her heart, telling herself that the love you all share as a family should be enough to fill that gap. **

**"For a long time, she has been lonely and grieving for your father. She bottled it up in lieu of talking care of you and Naomi. I believe that is why she has taken to doing so many missions in a row. With Naomi and you being so independent now, she is losing the excuse she once had and is fighting a losing battle until she explodes. **

**"I believe that she convinced herself that you two are enough to fill the hole in her heart. I believe that she has chosen to ignore that you and Naomi aren't enough to repair the damage. I believe that the she feels guilty for that reason but refuses to give that guilt purchase because she rejects the idea in its entirety.**

**"In other words, she is hurting and doesn't allow herself a chance to really get to the bottom of why. My plan is to get her to let all her pent up emotions lose on you. What happens after that is up to you but by pretending to be your father and by virtue a couple, it is forcing her to feel those emotions again, forcing her to confront them instead of letting them tear her up."**

Naruto is silent as he process what Kyūbi said. He thinks back on his mother and as he does so, he sees just how busy she kept herself. Between missions, watching them, training them, and spending time with them she didn't have a lot of down time.

He realizes that Kyūbi is right but he has a hard time believing it. To him, she is the one constant in his life, the one pillar he can always rely on. She never falters, never wavers, always strong and ready to fight. She is his idol, his source of strength, his everything until recently. He would gladly give his life for her, do anything she asks, give anything she wishes for. She has fought for so long and so hard just to give them even a chance at a normal childhood.

To even hint that she has been suffering this whole time brings a great pain to Naruto's chest. How could he and Naomi have been so selfish not to notice? How self absorbed were they that the one who raised them, gave them food, clothed them and loved them above all else and not help?

**"Because that is what a mother does,"** Kyūbi offers like she can read his mind. **"She did exactly what any mother should have done. She put aside her own needs for those of her children. She chose this path, probably knowing that she would never really love another like your father. And that is alright if she does but she needs to truly accept that he is gone and her children can't be enough first.**

**"Naruto, Kushina is a person even I admire. I wish I could be even half the mother she was to you despite her going on missions and not being able to spend time with you like she wanted. She gave you everything you needed even if it cost herself something. She hid her pain from everyone, especially you and Naomi. She didn't want anyone to see her like that and it even took me a while to notice it."**

Naruto sighs as he shifts in the bed. He is now laying down, facing the ceiling. He feels Kyūbi crawl and place her head on his chest. His arm instinctively finds its way around her, his hand stroking her back.

"I…I just can't help but wonder what else she is keeping from us, Nao and I. I had no idea that she and her best friend had a falling out and now this. Just how much pain is she in?"

From her place on his chest, Kyūbi can see all the emotions in his eyes and feel them through their bond.

**'I sure picked a winner...'**

"Alright…I'll go along with your plan. However, I will not actively participate."

Kyūbi has a frown on her face instantly.

**"What do you…"**

"I mean that I won't interfere with your plan but I won't help you. This has to be something that Ka-chan does on her own. I won't push her."

**"So you get all the benefits while taking none of the flak should things go wrong? That hardly seems fair."**

This time, Naruto has a grimace. "You're lucky I'm going along with it at all. The only reason I am is because I think it is in her best interest."

"So** why…"**

"Because…because I'm not exactly comfortable with my mother seeing me in that fashion. Naomi is different. We just fit like two puzzle pieces. Ka-chan…I'm not sure I want to see her in that light. Sure she is a beautiful woman but…but…damn it, this is harder than I thought."

Kyūbi gives a small grin at his inability to form the right words.

**"Because she gave birth to you and therefore should be off limits. Right?" **Naruto gives her a grateful nod that she understands his feelings. **"Alright, so we don't use you. Who do we know that Kushina trusts, loves, and likes to talk to? Hm…**

**"Kakashi…well besides the fact that he is a pervert, your mother probably sees him in much the same way you do Inari. There is affection there but it doesn't come close to anything like what you feel for me or your family. He's not an option.**

**"There is Asuma. However, he smokes and I do believe that Kushina told you that if she ever caught you smoking, she would cut your lungs out as it would be a far less painful death than lung cancer. Besides, I saw him and that Genjutsu Jōnin eating at a restaurant and holding hands. That takes him out.**

"**Then there is Guy. I won't even go into that as we both know why that wouldn't work out.**

**"Naruto…there really isn't anyone that Kushina even allows get close to her besides you and Naomi. She trusts you implicitly; she loves you and is willing to die for you. You both have facets of the same personality. **

**"Don't you see? You are the only choice to heal her. To any other male, she has built this enormous wall up, believing that it would be cheating on Minato. No one even has a sliver of a chance. If you want to help her, it has to be you. You can't go half-assed into this and expect it to come out alright. It is all in or nothing."**

Naruto had stayed quiet during Kyūbi's explanation/rant, learning long ago to let the woman say her part before talking. Not just because it would be rude to interrupt but because of how often she is right.

"I…I don't know. I hear what you are saying and I know it makes sense…but…but I'm just not comfortable with the idea right now. Ok?"

Despite his previous answers and thoughts of 'if it happens it happens', now that the possibility of it actually occurring…the idea just isn't sitting right with him.

His answer gets him a kiss on the chin.

**"I understand. This is the woman who raised you and you think the most of her. I know it will take time and if I've learned over my long life, if anything, is patience. Now you have a big day ahead of you. Let's get some sleep."**

Naruto agrees wholeheartedly with her and takes them out of the seal where they wrap each other up and fall asleep without their usual act of sex.

**Next Day**

Naruto and Kyūbi are up early, getting mentally ready for his meeting with Mikoto. They are in the kitchen, reviewing what Kushina told them yesterday. That is until a blur moving through the kitchen appears, making for the door.

Naomi may be naturally speedy, but Naruto has worked hard to be just as quick.

He grabs her wrist, stopping her before she can successfully get out of the house.

"Where are you going?" he asks her calmly.

Naomi hides her face in her red hair to avoid Naruto seeing her blush at the contact, innocent as it is. His hand is still very close to her hand.

"I…I…I'm meeting some friends."

Now Naruto doesn't normally press, but Naomi's behavior the past few days have all but pushed him into panic mode. He knows something is wrong but she won't tell him and he is just about at his limit of being patient with her.

"You're lying."

Naomi goes stiff and Kyūbi silently cheers for Naruto.

"I know you. I know that you chew your left thumb nail when nervous; I know you fiddle with your gloves when embarrassed. I know that when you have your hair up, it means you are too lazy to brush it out. I know your left pinky finger twitches when you are annoyed.

"I know you," he emphasizes again. "I know something is bothering you. I've tried to be patient. I've tried to keep out of your business. But there something is wrong and I want to know what."

Naomi stands still as a rock while her mind fights over whether or not to tell Naruto. Naruto can't see her changing expression because of the cascade of hair that blocks his view. But if he could, he would have seen Naomi's struggling emotions: pride, fear, worry, anger, hope, embarrassment, acceptance.

She knows that Naruto is worried rather than curious. He is concerned about her and who might need an ass-whooping for messing with her. The thought warms her stomach but a giant bucket of ice quenches that warmth in a second. The thought of him knowing…of him rejecting her, him thinking that she is disgusting for wanting him to fix her problem makes a tidal wave of fear wash over her and threatens to drown her.

She slowly and deliberately extracts her wrist from Naruto's grip before facing him. Her eyes are soft as she looks into his. He is surprised when she grabs one of his hands and holds it in hers.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not ready to tell you. I don't know when I will be, but you will be the first to know. Ok?"

Naomi's words and her tone completely disarm him. He has never been able to say no to his sister, not once.

"Ok, Nao-chan."

Naomi smiles at him before turning towards the door. However, she catches Kyūbi's eyes as she turns and stops for a moment. Kyūbi nods but taps her wrist where a watch would be, giving Naomi the signal that time is running out before she takes action.

Naomi nods once and exits the house while under the concerned watch of her brother. She has no idea that she is hurting him by refusing to tell him, underestimating just how much he wants to help her. He feels a pair of slender arms around his neck and Kyūbi rest her forehead on his shoulder.

**"This is something that she has to come to terms with. You can't help her make the decision to allow you to help her. She has to want be helped before you can give it. All you can do is be there for her when she is ready."**

Naruto nods but still feels hurt. He feels Kyūbi give him a kiss on the back of his neck before steering him back into the kitchen.

**"Come on, let's relax a little before Kushina comes down."**

**Scene Shift – Hospital**

Naruto walks down the hallway his hands are sweating from the nervousness. Beside him Kushina eyes him from the corner of her eye. It is quite clear that he isn't comfortable with the whole thing.

Kushina smiles as a thought makes itself known. 'Even though he isn't comfortable with the idea of us acting like we're married, he is still willing to go along with it for me.'

Kushina suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway, making Naruto stop with her.

"What's the matter?" he asks her.

Kushina smiles and shakes her head at him. "Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me. I know that you are nervous and a more than uncomfortable, but I appreciate it very much."

Naruto can't help but blush. His mother's positively gorgeous face smiling at him and the thoughts of what they are going to do send the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"N…no problem, Ka…Kushina-chan."

He still isn't used to calling her by her name. It would ruin the façade if he started calling Kushina his mother.

Kushina's smile gets bigger. She takes one of his hands into hers and does something that startles him.

She kisses him on the cheek.

She hasn't done that since he left for Throne…four years ago. His body stiffens, not used to the physical affection of anyone besides Kyūbi.

Kushina sees this and chuckles at him, deciding to take a jab at him.

"You know, it won't be any good for you to go all red from such a simple kiss. Just imagine I'm Kyu and try not to blush. Miko-chan may not be a ninja but she is very observant. Just relax and try to relax."

Naruto nods and steels himself for this. He still feels as nervous, just like Kushina must be. The difference being she has far more experience in these matters and therefore more control over herself.

They walk hand in hand to Mikoto's room, which is now in a regular, but guarded room and not in the I.C.U. now that her body isn't dehydrated and malnourished to the point of near death. Her recovery rate still baffles Tsunade and the medical staff. They have no explanation yet of how she is gaining weight and muscle so fast. Even her dystrophy is going away with no rehab or stimulus.

However, the rest of the results are going to be finished any day now. If those come up empty, then they are out of options as to ascertain the cause. It is obvious to say that Tsunade is most eager to get her hands on the blood and DNA analysis to see if this woman is who she claims to be and how this medical impossibility is occurring.

Naruto and Kushina stop outside Mikoto's room. There are three Anbu guarding the door, only one of them visible. Inside the room is another one plus one outside the window, of course invisible to the naked eye.

However, none of the Anbu know that Hibiki is inside the room at this very moment.

The visible Anbu looks to see Naruto and Kushina and nods to allow them to pass. Naruto moves forward but is stopped when his arm pulls taunt. He turns to see Kushina suddenly very nervous and twitchy.

"Something wrong K…Kushina-chan?" Naruto asks, forcing himself to use her name in such a familiar way. He finds it very strange that he has no problem saying her name when in a serious situation but in a less stressful situation, his composure completely goes to hell.

He feels a slight shaking in her arm, betraying just how much she is either dreading this or very excited. Though from the look on her face, Naruto surmises it is the first one.

He pulls her until he is hugging her comfortingly, making her go stiff.

"It's going to be ok. We'll get through this," Naruto whispers.

He can feel Kushina trembling, making him concerned.

"But…but what if she hates me for lying to her? I lost her as a friend once; I don't think I can do it again."

Naruto can only sympathize with her. While it is Kyūbi's call, Kushina is the one who carries all the risks. Kyu doesn't really care if the woman hates her or not and it won't affect Naruto much either. Kushina, on the other hand, is emotionally invested in Mikoto and with living in the village and unable to get away from her for very long.

"I understand…Kushina. But it is the only way. I'm sorry but it has to be this way. I can't say that it will be ok, but I can tell you that whatever happens, I'll be here as much as possible and continue to love you."

Kushina nods with teary eyes and wraps Naruto in a strong hug. It means the world to her that her child will be with her even if things go south. She crushes a small blush that creeps up on her but doesn't break the hug.

They break apart and they both smile at each other.

"_It's now or never. Kyu if you please."_

Kushina brushes away the tears in her eyes, never breaking contact with Naruto. Suddenly the whisker marks disappear and she has to hold in a gasp. If she didn't know better, she would think that Minato is standing in front of her. He and Naruto are so identical it is scary. They have the same eyes, cheeks, nose, hairline, smile, oh god that smile.

It makes her weak at the knees just looking at it.

It seems like an eternity as she stares at that smile. It haunts her but brings back a flood of memories, all of which makes her emotions flare. Things she hasn't allowed herself to feel since that night…

Kushina blinks back her thoughts and regains her composure. Naruto had been saying something but she hadn't registered it until now.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Kushina is quick to nod her head and look away. Looking at Naruto is bringing up things that she would rather not feel. Not now, not ever.

"Good. I'll go in first and see how she's doing."

She nods absent mindedly, still trying to shut off those emotions that she had long since locked away. Time, however, seems to not think it is such a good idea. Ever since Naomi became a Chūnin and busy with her own life, she has been increasingly idle, which makes her think. And thinking brings about memories, far too many memories.

From the side, Naruto expression turns worried as Kushina is, once again, lost in thought. He puts his hand on her shoulder with a sad smile on his face.

"It'll be alright."

And with that, Naruto opens the door and steps into the sparsely lit room. Mikoto had requested that they keep the lights low. Tsunade had found that Mikoto was light sensitive to a moderate degree which she seems to have acquired during her captivity.

Naruto found Mikoto snoozing but his entrance seems to have startled her out of her nap.

"Minato-sama, so nice to see you again," she says from the bed.

'Minato' nodded once.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I brought you a visitor. I was just looking in to see if you are well enough to see her."

He can see Mikoto's eyes sparkle as she tries to anticipate and guess just who this guest is. After a moment, he can see her figure it out. Her eyes practically glow with excitement, so much that she starts to squirm in her bed at the thought.

"I believe I am," she says as hurried as grace allows.

'Minato' smiles at her before going to the door and opening it up. And true to her prediction, Kushina makes her way into the room. Mikoto squeals and tries to get out of bed but Kushina beats her to it. They share a fierce hug as tears stream down their faces.

From the door, Naruto smiles happily at the reunion. He lets them hug for a while, a long while, before getting behind Kushina and placing a hand on her back. Kushina reluctantly lets go, and looks Mikoto over.

She is still thin, painfully so, but no longer the deathly pale she was. Her hair has recently been styled and washed. Kushina can see that Mikoto is very pale from being inside so long, probably where she got her light sensitivity too.

She has an IV running into her arm, making sure she doesn't become dehydrated. She has just started on solid food again. However, it isn't very much seeing how her stomach shrank with time. But it is a start and can only improve from here.

"You look like shit, Miko," Kushina jokes tearfully.

Mikoto chuckles. "You don't look too good yourself, 'Shina. Your eyes are puffy and red. Don't tell me you've been crying over little ol' me?"

A tear threatens to spill from Kushina's eye. Mikoto is, if nothing else, observant.

"Why are you crying? The only person who could make you cry was Minato. What's happened? Are you fighting?"

"You've been gone a long time," Kushina answers softly but Mikoto heard it plain as day.

"What Kushina means…" Naruto steps into the conversation. "…is that she hasn't had anyone to gossip with."

Kushina whirls at him telling him that she doesn't gossip while Mikoto gives 'Minato' and Kushina a close examination but decides to drop it. These are her best friends. If she can't trust them then what? She doesn't even want to think about what would happen.

An awkward silence kills the room. But Naruto being Naruto, he doesn't care and cuts it with a rocket launcher.

"So To-chan, have you remembered anything else?"

Mikoto's head whips around so quickly, her neck might snap. She had been looking at her monitor, willing it to tell the doctors to let her out.

"What did you call me?" she asks in a low, deadly voice.

'Minato' smirks. "You heard me, To-chan."

Mikoto goes red with embarrassment and rage. That damn nickname came up after he found that she was pregnant for the second time and started calling her 'To-chan'. It is enraging when he calls her that because anyone listing would assume that he is calling her his father, which is embarrassing because she is the same age as him and is in fact a woman.

However, it is a 'legitimate' nickname since it is part of her name, the last two letters as Minato put it.

Mikoto's eyes burn with fire.

"You are so in for it when I am able to get out of this bed."

'Minato' and Kushina grin in amusement while she stews in anger. Suddenly both of them go rigid and look at her with shock. She is immediately concerned since people don't go from amused to shocked and stiff in a second unless something happened.

"What? What is it?" she asks.

Mikoto sees them shake off their surprise.

"Nothing. Just a figment of our imagination," 'Minato' tells her.

She eyes them suspiciously. It might have been ok for one of them to do it, but both of them? Something definitely happened.

However, she doesn't want to get in a fight right now. She doesn't have the strength for it nor does she want to fight with Kushina.

Naruto sees Mikoto eye them and for a moment thinks that she is going to ask questions. But to his immense relief she moves on. But his mind thinking very hard about something.

"_Did you see that?"_

**"**_**Of course I did. We'll need to confirm it but only once Tsunade finishes the analysis on her blood. Until then all we can do is guess. We need Tsunade to hurry that blood test as much as possible."**_

"So how are your children doing? What did you end up naming the twins?" she asks Kushina.

Naruto sees Kushina's face light up, talking about him and Naomi. He sees how he and his sister are her pride and joy. However, this conversation is quickly degenerating into something men dread: girl talk.

He steps forward and places a hand on her back, getting her attention. His face is close to hers, his warm breath on her shoulder, his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you back something?"

Kushina shakes her head not only to indicate that she is not hungry but to clear her head of the haze that suddenly clouded it when Naruto got so close.

Both hesitate for a moment. Both are awkward about what happens next but it is unavoidable. Naruto closes the remaining distance and chastely kisses her on the lips before almost using a Shunshin to disappear.

Both women laugh at his hasty retreat. Kushina is glad he is gone. Minato hated girl talk. But that kiss…it is the first time she has received a kiss like that in sixteen years. When he descended on her face, her heart stopped beating. When his lips touched hers, the bolt of electricity restarted it.

"Geeze 'Shina, I never thought such a simple kiss could do that to you," she hears Mikoto tease her.

Mikoto's remark makes her blush darkly. Suddenly Mikoto's eyes soften and she takes Kushina's hands in her own.

"What's the matter? You are blushing like a twelve year old virgin again. You never acted this way. What's going on?"

Kushina shakes her head, cursing Mikoto's observation skills once again.

"Nothing," she fires off a little too quickly. "You've missed so much. I can't wait to tell you about my Naru-chan and Nao-chan."

From there, Kushina quickly dives into telling her about Naruto and Naomi when they were three or four without waiting for her to ask more questions. She obviously omits what Kyūbi told her to. She doesn't want to get banned from seeing her friend.

When Mikoto asks about her family, Kushina proceeds very cautiously. Naruto didn't know what to tell her so he deflected those questions. She can't do that.

"I don't know much. Fugaku keeps me out of the Uchiha compound after you disappeared. I see Sasuke occasionally after that but I was never allowed to talk with him."

It is partial truth. At that point, Fugaku was keeping all non-Uchiha out of the district and setting up strict rules about visitation.

Kushina can tell that Mikoto misses her family very much and wants to see them. A look of confusion came over her when she heard what Kushina said about her husband. That and she hasn't seen a single one of her friends or an Uchiha since she awoke here.

However, there is no telling just when Kyūbi will allow her to be told. She has no idea how they are even going to broach the subject that her son killed off an entire clan by himself.

She takes Mikoto's hand in hers with a smile.

"I know it isn't easy but we'll get through this."

**With Naruto**

As soon as Naruto is out of the room, Kyūbi drops her illusion hiding the whisker marks. It wouldn't do for everyone to know his heritage yet. While very few can actually be a threat they want to avoid as much political backlash as much as possible for as long as possible.

Naruto quickly sets off down the hall at a quick pace. He heads straight for Tsunade's office. He opens the door without any notification or even to be questioned by the Anbu. They know he is cleared to do anything he wants outside of outright murder and treason.

Tsunade looks up from her desk with an annoyed look on her face. She had been ready to bite someone's head off but holds her tongue when she sees Naruto…mostly.

"You know it is hard to get any work done when people just barge in here."

Naruto doesn't rise to the bait thought.

"I need the blood work on Mikoto done with all haste."

Tsunade looks at him with a calculative look.

"I would wonder why there is such need if I hadn't already ordered such haste myself the moment I knew she was an Uchiha if nothing else than to confirm she actually is one. I have been informed that the process is nearly done. It should be about another twelve hours or so. I'll keep you posted.

"In the meantime, one of the scouts I sent out to look for Mikoto's place of captivity has turned up something positive. There is an opening in a rock formation that was very, very well hidden and covered in an area Genjutsu. It is into about a mile from the Northern gates. Unfortunately, the scouting team got about three feet inside the opening when they got hit by several traps at once. The lone man who returned said something about Fūinjutsu and physical traps being the culprits."

Tsunade hesitates for a moment.

"I would send you if you were one of my shinobi, seeing how no one in Konoha has nearly enough knowledge on Fūinjutsu to do this except Kushina and Jiraiya."

Naruto converses with Kyūbi for a moment before both realize something.

"Did you send more Shinobi to secure the area? How long ago was this?"

Tsunade sends him an annoyed look.

"I may use a henge but I'm not that senile. I know what I'm doing. I deployed three Anbu squads to secure the area.

"And this happened an hour ago. The one who returned didn't get out unscathed and we had to wait before he could answer any questions."

However, Naruto is already moving out the door, shouting as he moves.

"Get as many Shinobi Chūnin and above over there now and any Hyūga and Inuzuka you can spare. I'll meet you there."

He quickly gets to Mikoto's room and opens the door, not bothering to knock. He sees them holding hands and talking quietly, something about him and Naomi when they were three. Both of them look up, his whiskers gone again.

"Kushina, I need you. Quickly."

Kushina is alarmed by his tone sand urgency. She stands and looks once more at Mikoto, who is looking at Naruto for answers.

"Sorry to cut your time with Kushina short but I believe Tsunade has found where you were held captive. I can't go into more details now. The more time we sit here, the higher the chance we find nothing helpful.

"We'll be back to visit when we can."

Naruto grabs Kushina's hand and hurries her out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Next thing both know, they are in a section of dense forest with most of Konoha's Shinobi. He sees Tsunade standing there waiting for him.

"Alright listen up!" he shouts, getting everyone's attention. He doesn't waste time bending around the bush.

"I want this area within two miles completely secure and locked down. There are to be at least one Hyūga present in every group of six and a sensor in every other. There is no telling how far out and deep the place underneath us goes. Your Byakugan needs to be active and scanning the area for hidden escape tunnels. Other trackers are to be inside the perimeter in groups no smaller than four.

"We are facing an unknown enemy and I intend to find out who caused this and why there are here. Naomi Uzumaki, stay here. The rest, move out!"

The Shinobi look to Tsunade for a moment. The Hokage looks around and sees them staring at her, waiting for confirmation.

"Why the hell are you looking at me? You should be busy right now!" she barks.

This gets the shinobi to start moving and organizing themselves into groups before moving out. In a minute, Naruto, Naomi, Tsunade, and Kushina are in the only ones in the vicinity.

Naruto tries to walk but finds his hand still in Kushina's. He blanches and suddenly lets go of her hand. Kushina had been in a daze over just how commanding he can be, not realizing that they are still holding hands. When Naruto tried to walk off, both realized it.

A burning came to Kushina's cheeks and she looks away rather quickly, finding the trees very interesting.

However, Naruto doesn't have time for this.

"Tsunade, we are going in the quick way. Cave it in."

The Hokage grins evilly as she cracks her knuckles.

"It's been a while since I've cut loose. You might want to stand back."

The three Uzumaki retreat about fifty feet. They gawk at Tsunade when she shoos them further back.

Now at seventy five feet, they prepare their chakra. They will have to Shunshin to the area as soon as they can because they are too far to help her otherwise.

They wait as Tsunade stands still with her hands in the Ram seal for about a minute. Through Kyūbi, Naruto senses just how much chakra Tsunade is channeling. For the entire minute, the chakra level just increases and not a slow pace. Her fist almost glows with the amount of chakra in it.

'Holy shit, she isn't holding back! She's going to demolish the whole area!'

"**Ōkashō!**" (Cherry Blossom Impact!)

And just like that, there is a new clearing in the forest. Dust and dirt fly up so heavily that he can't see his hands. He uses wind manipulation to make the dust fall back to the earth within thirty seconds and when it does, the Uzumaki are left speechless.

Tsunade was right about them backing up. A one hundred twenty foot diameter (roughly) crater now stands where Tsunade stood. Trees are uprooted, rocks cracked and smashed to powder, tons of dirt now displaced. And that is just on the perimeter.

In true testament to her skill and strength, it seems to go down further than out the closer you get to the center. Whereas the edge just has loose rocks and trees, the center is caved in with a cliff edge in the center fifty feet.

Naruto approaches the ledge and looks down nearly one hundred feet to where he sees Tsunade sitting on a rock impatiently.

"Well, don't just do something, stand there! We have work to do," she shouts up.

'How the hell is she not tired?'

_**"****Probably from that seal on her forehead. Remember, it holds chakra for her to use when using her Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth). See how the seal is smaller now than it was before?"**_

Naruto nods at her assessment before joining Tsunade at the bottom. He uses wind to slow him down enough to not injure himself as a hundred foot drop is enough to easily kill humans, even highly trained Shinobi.

He sees Kushina and Naomi making their way down the sides, using just enough chakra to stick to the wall and slide down and still be in control. They join him in the center with Tsunade.

"I think precision and finesse is needed now. Any further down and whatever is under us could collapse," Tsunade assess as the Uzumaki women join her.

Naruto turns to Naomi.

"So, wind or lightning?"

Naomi chuckles and shakes her head.

"Wind. Lightning gets absorbed and negated if in contact with the ground too much. Besides, you have better control over your primary element than me."

Naruto nods and concentrates. The air around them begins to circulate but not as much as the wind around the ground. Dirt and dust gets kicked up as Naruto creates a vertical wind tunnel that begins to drill into the ground.

A nice and neat, perfectly circular, five foot diameter hole is now at Naruto's feet. The darkness of the hole prevents them from seeing how far down it goes. The only indication that they broke through was the burst of stale air heavily saturated with the smell of decay.

Without much preamble, Naruto jumps in first while the others stare in awe at his display. He lands with chakra ready to explode in order to defend himself. The drop had only been ten feet, simple for practiced shinobi to gracefully land.

His precaution isn't needed as there isn't a soul in sight. There isn't a lot of light; most of what is there is coming from the new skylight. The light illuminates pewter grey and horridly bland the walls. The corridor itself is narrow and winding, making it have a cramped feeling. The air is moldy and stale with a strong hint of decay.*

He moves to the side and calls up for the rest to drop in.

Three soft landings later, Naruto decides he can't deal with the smell. He creates a vortex and flushes out the area with fresh air. After a quick conference, eight people stand in the hallway, half of them being Shadow Clones. Each set takes a different direction and sets off.

Naruto has Kyūbi alert for any chakra signatures around to give them some early warning of an incoming attack as they move. As they move, doors appear at random. All are empty and have little of value but always different.

A few have been dark and damp holding cells, bones in some, heavily decayed bodies in others. Some rooms have been some kind of surgical bay complete with large amounts of dried blood on the flood, claw marks in the walls and table, and dirty and bloody instruments. Each room differs slightly but so far they have yet to come across any other type of room.

The four move further and further in to the compound, go deeper into the earth. The further down they go, the worse condition things are in. Naomi has had to tear a piece of Naruto's cloak to cover her mouth and nose to keep the stench from overwhelming her. Kushina and Tsunade know that smell all too well…decay and none of it recent.

They learned long ago to block out that particular smell as few things smell worse. They wonder why Naruto isn't affected by the smell and they hope that is isn't because he too has _learned_ to block it out.

The pit in Naruto's stomach goes further and further down, as they open more doors, as they find more bodies, more blood, more evidence of the atrocities that had been committed here. The corridors have been very straight, generally going back and forth and at the end of the hallway, another stairwell leads down to the next level. There have been no branching hallways, surprisingly. They assumed that this would be like an ant hill with passages going everywhere.

They don't light any lights, preferring to keep their low light vision. The lights themselves have a greenish tint in the feint glow they provide. It gives a feeling of apprehension and a sense of vileness to the whole facility.

Finally, after six floors of nothing but bodies, blood, and empty rooms, they come upon a long corridor, bottom floor. This one is much longer and wider than the others and there are more doors. On the upper floors there had only been three or four doors to a corridor. This one, they have come across six in the first thirty feet.

However, these doors are different. Wanting to know the reason for the difference, Naruto decides he wants a better look at the doors and takes out the Fire Katana and ignites it.

These doors are heavier and far thicker than the ones above them. Naruto notices black scrawling along the door frame. After a few minutes of examination, his eyes bug out.

"This door has Fūinjutsu around it!"

His exclamation has the Uzumaki all clustered around him, all of them trying to decipher it all at the same time. Even with the suddenly tight space, Naruto somehow manages to lift their light and make it grow brighter, giving all of them more light.

Tsunade chuckles at them. All three are intensely focused on the Fūinjutsu, so much so that she doubts that they realize they are physically touching each other in order to get a better view.

"I guess I'll keep watch…" she says quietly more to herself than to the others.

The Uzumaki jostle with each other for better looks for a little before Naruto figures it out. He looks around him and sees Naomi's and Kushina's faces not an inch from his on both sides. He gets a furious blush and awkwardly takes a step back to get some personal space.

Naruto gets their attention by clearing his throat.

"This is a two function Fūinjutsu. First is to strengthen the door and seal it so that it can only be opened from the outside. Second is a trap in case the door ever is forced open. It gives a large blast of electricity to the nervous system either for killing or incapacitating.

"Whatever or whoever is behind these doors, I suggest we find documentation first to see if it is safe rather than going in blind. The last thing we need is a cave-in or others being released due to the fighting."

The Uzumaki girls look like they want to protest but a quick word from their Kage stops them.

"I agree with Naruto. You two are almost as bad as Anko when it comes to curiosity and impatience. We'll come back when we have a better idea of what is behind these doors."

Naomi and Kushina begrudgingly comply but cross their arms and doesn't talk to anyone.

Inside, Naruto and Kyūbi share a chuckle.

_**"****It's like they're five all over again."**_

They pass another twenty doors before they see a bend in the passage about forty feet in front of them. Suddenly Kyūbi speaks up.

_**"****There are six chakra signatures around the corner, all around Chūnin in strength. It may be some researchers or guards. From their formation, I'd say that they are trying to ambush you."**_

"_Thanks Kyu-chan."_

If they others know about the ambushers, they don't show it. Suddenly Naruto gets an idea.

"Hey Nao-chan, do you think Sasuke still likes you?"

The group freezes and looks at him with astounded eyes. Naruto, who had been in front, turns to look at them and winks.

Neither Tsunade or Kushina get it but Naomi recognizes their old strategy and the gleam of mischief in his eye. If he wants a show, she'll give him all the false bravado she can give him.

"And what the hell does that mean?" she yells back and quickly gets in his face.

Naruto, however, turns and starts walking, provoking Naomi not only with words but action too.

"You heard me. I think he ran away because you rejected him a few too many times. You should be more open and less of a cock block."

Mouths gape at him and Naomi stops dead in her tracks. Naruto stops walking, waiting for Naomi to counter and 'attack' him. Once he sees her face however, he falters.

Her face is one of extreme sadness and has a few tears threatening to leak onto her cheeks. His heart stops and wants to run and comfort her, tell her he is sorry for the comment. He knew it was going to get a reaction out of her but this isn't the one he was looking for.

However, before he can move, Naomi speaks.

"How…how dare you," she trembles out.

In a blast of speed, she kicks Naruto right in the chest and makes him fly back. He impacts the far wall about twenty feet from where he was kicked.

The second he hits the floor, he sends a wind jutsu at the unsuspecting ambushers, who were gaping at him in astonishment, sending them careening down the hall where they get slammed up against a wall. Naruto then quickly knocks them out by increasing the air pressure until they pass out.

The whole process takes about thirty seconds from the time Naomi kicked him. He gingerly gets off the floor, rubbing his chest.

'Damn that hurt. She didn't have to kick so hard.'

_**"****And you didn't have to be such an asshole! You deserved what you got."**_

He looks back to the group and finds Kushina and Tsunade with their mouths openly gaping that the two of them. However, Naomi has his attention. Now she is openly crying. He is instantly on his feet and going over to her.

He tries to draw her into a hug and apologize but she fights him off. She instead turns and buries her face in Kushina's shoulder. Naruto feels his heart sink at making his sister cry and almost throws himself into a fit of depression.

Tsunade moves to Naruto as she can almost watch his train of thought and his rising disgust with himself and sorrow.

"Let's move on and give them some space."

Those words only make him feel worse but he does it anyway. They turn the corner and Naruto takes a look back before hanging his head and joining Tsunade.

This hallway has only three doors: two on the side and one at the end. They have reached the end of the base.

Tsunade almost has to drag Naruto to the end of the hallway. Once there, they secure their prisoners. They all have on a grey coat, like a lab coat but more militarized and with some armor on it and all are male in their thirties.

Tsunade finishes the last one before Naruto is done with his second. She grabs his shirt and drags him back to the doors opposite each other. She then pushes him against one of the walls and glares at him.

"Now is not the time for you to be sulking. You are a Keeper of Throne and as such you have a responsibility. This is neither the time nor place for a pity party. I need you hear and now and ready to focus so we can get the hell out of here. This place creeps me out," she hisses at him.

_**"****She's right. I know you are preoccupied with Naomi right now but what's done is done. You need to focus or you may not get the chance to apologize to her,"**_ Kyūbi adds her two cents.

Naruto gives a nod and, with a monumental effort, gathers himself to push aside the issue and looks at the doors. Fūinjutsu also is around these doors but it is different as well as having a seal on the door itself. He begins to decipher it but not with the same enthusiasm as before. Not even Fūinjutsu can completely distract him from Naomi.

"The Fūinjutsu around the edge is the same strengthening components but without the trap. The center one is…holy shit!" he exclaims as something gets his attention and focuses completely on it.

Tsunade tries to get him to continue but he is too immersed in conversation with Kyūbi.

"_Do you see what I see?"_

Kyūbi takes a second to go over what she is seeing with Naruto's vision. She goes through deciphering what she can and when she sees it, she goes stiff.

_**"****But…how…what? How can someone even know about this and who and why would they need it?"**_

"_I don't know but we need to see what is in here."_

Naruto looks to Tsunade who is about to have a panic attack at leaving her hanging.

"All will be explained but we need to open this door. Be ready."

Tsunade looks like she wants to disagree with him or at least know what is going on but nods anyway. She gathers her chakra, ready to either to use a lightning jutsu or punch someone's body apart.

Naruto draws his fire katana and gathers chakra of his own. He tries to open the door but finds it locked and with the strengthening seal on it, he doubts that Tsunade can break it in.

"The door is locked."

"So why not go through it? It doesn't have a trap on it," Tsunade asks. Secretly, Naruto thinks that she just wants another reason to use her super strength again. He doesn't blame her with how cooped up in her office she is.

"While there may not be a trap on this side, there could be on the other. But that doesn't mean we can't go through the wall."

Naruto goes into his pouch and pulls out a seal and places it on the wall.

"This is a breaching seal that I developed. It will cause the wall to blow inwards once it activates."

Naruto activates the seal and feels it drawing chakra from him. It seeps chakra into the rock which gives Naruto and Tsunade time to get to a safe distance. About twenty seconds after the activation, the seal does its duty. The wall explodes inward and Naruto lights his katana and charges through the dust.

On the other side is a large empty room, barely lit around the edges with the same low, greenish light. The light doesn't make it into the middle of the room.

Just then his family turns the corner, having heard the explosion, and walks into the room alongside Tsunade. Kushina seems to have calmed Naomi down, at least enough to function for now. Pain and disappointment at his own actions flare in his chest at seeing Naomi's puffs eyes and flushed skin. His mother's arm is still around Naomi's shoulders.

He closes his eyes and tries to focus. He can't deal with this right now. There are too many conflicting emotions and raw nerves right now.

He steels his voice, drawing on Kyūbi's comforting presence.

"You two go and look at the room down the hall. I have things I need to do in here."

Kushina looks a little hurt but a quick conference with Tsunade has Kushina and Naomi on her way. Naruto tried not to listen in. Instead he ignites his katana and starts to examine the very center of the room.

Kyūbi, however, chose to listen in. Basically Tsunade said that neither Naruto nor Naomi are able to focus with the other in the room and that may even include her for Naruto. And right now, they all need Naruto focused and undistracted. Kyūbi misses Kushina's expression but her voice is laced with confusion but understanding at the same time.

Tsunade watches the red heads walk the remaining thirty feet to the last door, past the knocked out prisoners, and enter the room after checking to see if the door is safe to open. Only then does she return her attention to Naruto. He is in the center of the room using his katana to illuminate a large and very complex seal, murmuring to himself (or Kyūbi) with the occasional swear.

She is grateful for the work. While he deserved to be kicked for his comment, he is clearly still in the dark about Naomi. She has no doubt that even he wouldn't be that dense to say something like that had he known.

Like most men, they get through emotional turmoil best through working. Unlike women, most men don't like sitting around sulking or being depressed when something happens. Working physically or otherwise keeps their minds focused away from whatever is causing said turmoil, long enough for time to accept what has happened and get past it. They like to work through it with sweat and hard work…or a stiff drink.

Lucky for them, alcohol doesn't affect demons except in great quantities so it loses its appeal.

Tsunade lets Naruto work while she keeps a look out. She sees Naruto make two clones and both proceed to the door across the hall. The blow the wall inward and the two clones investigate that room as well.

Over the next half hour, she hears Naruto cursing becomes increasingly more pronounced and closer together. The clones from earlier walk in and dispel, giving their findings to Naruto. That is until Kushina and Naomi reappear.

Naomi and Kushina's skin is several shades whiter than usual and Naomi looks like she has thrown up. Bile coats her clothes in quantities suggesting that she did so more than once.

The Kage opens her mouth when she finds Kushina's sword all but touching her neck. She can feel her hairs being grazed by the sword.

"What the hell is this?" she asks/yells, getting Naruto's attention as well.

Kushina's face only hardens in what can only be resolve.

"What was I wearing at my wedding?" she asks quietly.

Tsunade's mind whirls as Naruto comes closer to them.

"What is this about? Why the sudden hostility?" she asks the red head.

Her response is the sword digging into her neck a tiny bit. "Answer the question."

Kushina's voice is deadly serious.

'Damn. If her sword goes any deeper it will cut into by Common Carotid Artery which would deprive my head of oxygen. Always the efficient killer with her.'

From the side, Naruto looks to the serious look on Kushina's face to the stony and surprised look on Tsunade's. He starts to quietly gather his chakra in case he needs to resort to save Tsunade. That is until a miracle happens: Tsunade's legendary stubbornness gives way!

"You never had a wedding. Due to Minato's infamous reputation, it would be too dangerous. Instead you and he were eloped in Sarutobi-sensei's office. I was there as a witness as was Jiraiya…"

Those apparently were the magic words as Kushina lowers her katana. Tsunade, however, seems to be stuck on memory lane.

"…but of course, it wasn't entirely Minato's reputation that made it necessary to be kept secret. You had quite a nasty rep yourself. I remember that one time in Kusa when you were undercover and you henged into a man who had to…UMPH!"

The last sound is Kushina's hand frantically trying to cover Tsunade's mouth. Trying being the key word. The result is about every sixth or seventh word being able to be understood.

"…hookers…tea…enema… rusty chainsaw…castration…boiling water…post-neurotic nymphomaniac…"

Kushina's attempts are getting more and more frantic until she sticks her hand into Tsunade's mouth to physically restrain her tongue. It works until…

"OW!"

…Tsunade bites down on Kushina's fingers hard enough to make the red head vacate her mouth. Kushina glares at the older woman who smirks triumphantly.

"And that's when I came in and smashed everything in sight and saved the day."

Silence reigns for a few moments.

"Sounds like quiet the party," Naruto comments dryly.

It had been quite amusing to see Kushina attempt to keep her hand in place while Tsunade moves around trying to throw off said woman. He and Naomi both had grins in place watching the two interact, their awkwardness and happenings between each other temporarily forgotten. However, this is not really the place for all of this.

"Kaa-chan, what did you find?"

Naruto's commanding voice brings everyone back to the situation. Kushina grimaces as she recalls what they found.

"We found the heart of the place. Behind that door are offices, bunks, canteen, record rooms, and the like. We created clones and went through each office and records room. We tagged it all and sealed it up. That is after we checked to see if we were alone."

She turns to Tsunade and holds out a vile of something.

"We found several piles of this stuff just laying around. I got a sample for you. Many of these piles were suspiciously human shaped."

Tsunade takes the vile of the ash-like substance. She holds it up as to get a better look at it and flicks it gently to see how the substance behaved.

And then promptly stuffs it down her cleavage where it completely disappears.

"What?"

What she asks…that was a show that Jiraiya would have promised to give up writing smut for. Damn those are huge.

_**"****Mine are only a little smaller but definitely firmer…would you like me to be bigger?"**_

Naruto's nose starts to bleed but quickly gathers himself before he loses consciousness. He is met with three glares. One out of jealously, one for thinking inappropriate things about an older woman, and one out of principle.

"It isn't what you think. Kyu said something I'm not going to repeat. That is what I reacted to, not you Tsunade. But still, please refrain from doing things like that."

Tsunade huffs as Naruto effectively gets the attention off of him. She crosses her arms indignantly.

"It isn't like I had a choice. I have no pockets in this outfit."

Naruto gives her a deadpan look.

"So wear one that has pockets. This isn't rocket science you old hag."

A tick mark appears over Tsunade's head.

"Oh yes because I just knew that this was going to happen today and chose this specific outfit just for this occasion! And why should I refrain from doing so? Did someone as old as me get you all hot and bothered?"

Naruto inwardly grins. He likes this game.

"I don't like saggy skin. Kyu is almost as big and she will never have stretch lines or saggy skin. She will remain as beautiful as she is now forever..." a frown crosses his face. "…that is until she becomes a man again…"

And just like that the tense atmosphere is broken.

"Anyways, if that is all, we need to get out of here. We can't leave Konoha unguarded for too long. We can continue this conversation later. For now though, let's get out of here."

They quickly back tracked through the deserted levels of the compound. Naruto widens the hole they entered through as they exit. After making their way up the deep depression, Tsunade makes several dozen clones and has them go out in all directions to give instructions.

Most of the shinobi are to return to the village. Only a dozen Chūnin would remain to secure the sight and to catalog everything along with the T&I division. That particular division is going because they are more immune to the things they will see due to their jobs being to inflict pain and torture with a level head. Not something everyone can do.

Once Tsunade's clones disappear to do their jobs, Naruto turns to Tsunade.

"We'll continue this in your office. I need to speak with you anyways."

Tsunade nods and Shunshins away with Naruto, but not before he gives his family a glance back.

"We'll speak tonight," he says softly before he Shunshins to Tsunade's office.

End Chapter 12

* * *

* Think of FullMetal Alchemist's Fifth Laboratory complete with creepy lighting and music. However, there are no hollow suits guarding it.

AN: Thanks to all who still support this story and all my other works. It's been a long time since I've updated any of them. My muse seems to have gone and doesn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. So please be patient. I still have a good deal planned for most of my stories.

XX

So here is current update as of 6/01 of where my stories are at:

Turbulent Tides: Next Chapter is 1/3 of the way finished.  
Secret Turbulent Tides: 3/4 of the way done (been working on this one for almost 2 years). It will come out with the next Turbulent Tide's chapter.  
Return of the Sage: Next Chapter 1/4 of the way done (I'm so stuck on this story)

I have a bunch of ideas for stories or things that can be used in a story. I'm trying to write something but the way the words flow out of my mind seems to have been dammed up with barely any actual drive to write coming out. I will not abandon my three main stories so please be patient. Chapter 13 of this story has already been started and already 3500 words so hopefully I can crank this next one out quickly.

But of course, good reviews always inspire.

XX

Thanks again for all who still want to read this.  
Tomhunt98


End file.
